


Out Of This World

by dotti55



Series: LightxL [5]
Category: Death Note, LightxL - Fandom, LxLight - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 119,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotti55/pseuds/dotti55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the case in "Into the Night", Light and L begin a much needed vacation to regoup and re-establish their relationship, and L's trust in Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Light sipped his wine and turned the page of the book he was reading as he found he was unable to fall asleep right away. He knew it was mostly because of his concern for L who had also had difficulty falling asleep, but had finally slipped into it just a few moments before, his head resting on Light's shoulder. He had been afraid of sleep, afraid another nightmare would plague him especially since he was somewhere different, but Light actually believed that was what helped him finally fall asleep. He looked over at him, smiling because all he actually could see was hair, but he could hear L's steady breathing and that reassured him that he was sleeping peacefully.

He laid the book on his lap and leaned back and closed his eyes, his mind going over everything that had happened from the beginning of the case to his attack on L. He was gratified that he no longer felt the presence of his Kira self, but was angry with himself for allowing it to continue to live for as long as he did. It had all been up to him all along. He couldn't really blame L for not telling him, he had managed to almost completely push it away until L was gone for so long. It didn't matter anymore it was gone; his internal desire to be God of a new world was actually gone now. His only desire was to be with L and whatever he had to do to keep that working.

Now he had the option of working with L and leaving the NPA. He wondered whether he could do that, the NPA had always been the carrot that kept him focused during his education and now that he was there, could he walk away? It was true he sometimes felt he wasn't part of the group, his life with L being a polarizing item for some of his fellow officers and he didn't think that would ever really change. But yet he did feel mostly happy there, he was at least putting some of the bad guys away.

He couldn't help but be intrigued; L's cases were always different, world wide and required skills to even begin to work on them. He sighed to himself, he'd put this on the back burner for now, and he just didn't want to think that hard. Right now he just wanted to rest and make sure L felt secure around him again. He felt L stir in his sleep so he took his hand and held it tightly. That seemed to calm him again and he leaned down and gently kissed the top of his head, not concerned as to whether or not any one was watching. He finished off the wine in his glass and closed his own eyes, falling asleep quickly, his hand still holding L's.

His eyes opened to the sound of the soft voice of the stewardess and she gently touched his shoulder and informed him that they would be landing soon and to sit the chairs back up and strap in. He nodded and looked down at L who was now lying on his chest and still sleeping peacefully. He smiled and began to gently shake him awake.

"Ryuzaki…Ryuzaki wake up we're about to land." He said quietly so as not to startle him. He watched as L's eyes fluttered open slowly and then look up at him. He looked around and then sat up, stretching.

"My bed on my jet is much more comfortable," he complained and Light rolled his eyes.

"Yes, of course it is. Considering you very rarely use it anyway I don't see the point in complaining,"

"I am not complaining I am simply stating a fact," L answered and looked out of the window, "Perhaps I should talk to the pilot, he doesn't seem to be coming in on the proper trajectory."

"Ryuzaki, he's probably coming in differently than you do in your private jet. It's like a highway up here they have to keep separate lanes or everyone will be crashing into each other."

"Perhaps. But he could use my help it can be tricky landing in New York," he said beginning to stand up and Light pulled him back down by his shirt.

"He doesn't need your help, I am sure this is not the first time he's done it, sit down and put on your seat belt," Light told him and ignored L's trademark pout when he didn't get his way.

"If you are planning to treat me like this all week I should turn around and go home," he grumbled and Light had to laugh.

"You're just out of sorts, We have an hour layover in New York, we'll have some coffee and some food and I'm sure you'll feel better," Light told him and L looked at him hopefully, a finger coming to his mouth.

"Perhaps they will have some pastries or donuts?" he asked and Light nodded smiling.

"Of course, we'll make sure we find a place that does," he answered and then reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a lollipop which he then handed over to L, "Here, this will hold you till we get off," he said and L smiled at him happily taking the candy before sitting back in his seat and gazing out of the window again as the plane began to approach the runway.

Once off the plane, Light quickly found a restaurant and L challenged him to use his English skills in public by ordering for both of them. At home it was a combination of both, although during sometimes during arguments and even lovemaking Light would slip into his native tongue, which of course L spoke fluently so there was never a problem or even halt in the conversation, but it was rare he ever used his English skills outside so L thought it would be the perfect opportunity.

He then rethought his idea when the waitress, who obviously already thought Light was attractive by the way she spoke to him, seemed to melt even more when he spoke, his accent charming her even more.

"Why is it whenever we're out I always feel I need to hang a sign around your neck proclaiming you are not available?" L grumbled as he loaded his coffee with sugar.

"Because you're being silly and you take someone being polite to me as being a flirt," Light answered sipping his own coffee.

"Light, if the way she was looking at you was any indication, all you need is the apple to go into your mouth as in her mind you were already spread eagled naked on the table!" L hissed and Light nearly choked on his coffee.

"Ryuzaki!" he managed before the waitress returned with L's donuts and his scrambled eggs and bacon. She placed L's donuts in front of him first with a slight smile, which then quickly spread across her entire face as she placed Light's plate before him.

"Would you like more coffee?" she asked sweetly and Light nodded.

"Yes, thank you," he said smiling back as she poured.

"Just let me know if there's anything else you need," she nearly purred and turned to leave the table.

"I understand my features are not nearly as breathtaking as my partner's but I would still care for more coffee!" L spat and Light groaned, covering his face with his hand.

"Oh I am sorry," the waitress stammered and turned to pour him more coffee. She then turned and moved away, a confused expression on her face. When she was gone Light leaned across the table.

"Was that necessary?" he asked and L huffed at him.

"If I wished more coffee, obviously!" he told him. Light decided to just let it go and enjoy his breakfast as best he could sitting across from a fuming L.

After he finished his second donut and another cup of coffee, L seemed to be in better humor so Light ventured into conversation.

"Have you ever looked at anything about Disney World?" he asked and L rolled his eyes.

"Why would I unless it had something to do with a case? I have never had the desire nor the time for such a thing," he answered finishing his coffee, "I still don't understand why you chose it." Before answering, Light looked at his watch and decided it was time to pay and head towards the next gate for their flight to Orlando.

"I'll explain it to you in a few minutes, right now we need to get moving," he told him and they both stood from the table.

After paying and leaving a nice tip for the waitress and ignoring the snort he heard from L, he finally answered L's query as they walked towards the gate.

"To answer your question as to why I chose it, I tried to think of every possible destination, I even asked you where you would like to go and you had no idea, and you also disliked everything I came up with, and I guess in a way I understood your reasoning. Then I started thinking about the most ridiculous ideas and that popped in. When I went to talk to Wammy about it, we went online and checked it out and Ryuzaki there is so much there to do I was sure we'd find something that you would enjoy," he turned to look at him, a look of excitement on his face, "And not only that, there are entire stores dedicated to sweets, pastries and ice cream. If nothing else you can eat your way through it." He was gratified to see L's eyes turn to him shining with anticipation.

"Entire stores? This does sound interesting, perhaps I will find something to do." He said and Light laughed.

"Good, much better attitude. Come on we better hurry," he said looking at his watch again and they both began to sprint towards the gate.

Once they were in, settled and the plane had taken off, Light pulled his paperback out of his inside coat jacket and began to read. He was suddenly aware that he was being stared at and turned to L who was leaning into him, his eyes wide and his thumb at his mouth.

"What…oh…I get it…" he said and reached into his other pocket and pulled out another lollipop and handed it to him. L took it happily and faced forward again, this time picking up his laptop and beginning to work. Light sighed and picked up his book again.

"Like traveling with a child," he grumbled and then had to smile in spite of it.

L was keeping busy being in contact with the boys online and going over certain cases with them, which meant Light felt comfortable to take a little nap. He had made sure L had coffee and had given him the last three lollipops he had in his pocket and felt he would be fine for a little while. It was going to be a short flight, only about 2 hours and he knew he would be busy as soon as they landed so he thought this would be the only time he could sneak one in. He put the seat back and got comfortable, closed his eyes and very quickly fell asleep.

L continued to speak with the boys online, going over some of what they had done already and was quite pleased. He turned to tell Light just that and discovered he had fallen asleep. He stared at him for a while, noting the subtle changes in him that had happened since he had first met him and he had gotten older; his face becoming more angular, his hair a bit darker as he no longer spent so much time hanging around outside, and at the moment his hair was a bit shaggier than he was used to having not bothered to get it cut when he came back from being undercover. Looking at him now, he could barely imagine that he had become Kira and had tried to kill him with his bare hands. He had taken such good care of him on this trip so far that he almost didn't miss having his jet or Watari; almost being the operative word.

He looked around the first class department of the plane. No matter how comfortable it was or how nice the staff was, it wasn't the same as being in his own plane. He couldn't just get up and make himself a snack or another cup of coffee; he had to depend on someone doing it for him and someone he didn't know. He had no control over anything and he wasn't sure he liked feeling that way, it almost made him angry. He was L; he had control over practically everything he dealt with until now. He looked at Light again, peacefully sleeping next to him and smiled. He would put up with this because Light wanted to prove to him he was no longer Kira and wanted to take care of him, and all of this because he loved him. How could he be angry with that? Especially when he'd done some pretty ridiculous things for the same reason. He reached over and moved some of Light's hair behind his ear mostly because he just wanted to touch it, it was one of his favorite past times. He leaned over and very gently kissed his cheek then turned his attention back to the laptop in front of him.

Light was suddenly aware of something tickling his ear and reached up and slapped at it. Just as he began to slip back into sleep, it began again. He slapped at it again frowning and trying to turn away from it. Satisfied that it was gone he relaxed again; only to have it begin tickling his ear again a few moments later. This time he reached around and grabbed at it, sitting up at the same time, and found himself holding L's hand and staring at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked as L began to laugh.

"It is time to land, I was trying to wake you up without alarming you," he answered and Light dropped his hand.

"By tickling my ear?" Light asked and L shrugged.

"It was amusing to me. My first thought was to stick my tongue in it, but there are too many people in the area," he said and Light shook his head as he put the chair back into it's place.

"I imagine simply shaking me was far too boring. As I said before, it's like traveling with a child," he said and L laughed again.

After getting their luggage, Light grabbed them a taxi and climbed in the back with L who was busy looking out of the window. Light was enjoying himself as well; other than a few quick trips with his father as a child and traveling to England with L on his jet when they first moved in together, he had never left Japan either. He marveled at the palm trees as they whizzed past them on the sides of the highway. L pointed out the architecture of the housing as they went past and some of the plants he could recognize from the car. Light hadn't realized that L had that type of knowledge, but of course it made sense. Sometimes knowing the agriculture of an area was important in cases, important clues could be found if that was part of the evidence. It also made him happy that L seemed to be enjoying himself; perhaps this would work after all.

After a twenty-minute ride they both saw the huge Welcome to Walt Disney World gate and Light heard L sigh next to him.

"What's the matter?" he asked and L shrugged.

"I just don't know if being amongst the characters from children's movies is going to work for me," he said and Light squeezed his hand.

"Trust me, I am sure you're going to enjoy it more than you think. Wait till you see where we're staying!" he said excitedly and L looked at him skeptically.

"I can just imagine," he said picturing a hotel with the afore mentioned characters running through the hallways.

"Have you ever been to Africa?" Light asked him suddenly and he nodded.

"Once. Watari took me when I was a teenager. He told me everyone should have the experience of a safari and living in the jungle, in a village. It was a learning experience and I believe we were there for about a month. I learned quite a bit about many insidious ways one could die out in the wild, customs and beliefs. I quite enjoyed it, why do you ask?"

"I would like you to tell me how close this place gets to the real thing." Light answered and L looked out of the front of the taxi as they turned into a complex. His eyes grew wide as they seemed to be arriving into a completely different part of the world.

The taxi pulled in front of a large building that looked to L as if it had been transplanted from Africa. He climbed out of the car as Light paid, he looked around the area, recognizing some of the lush shrubs and grasses indigenous to Africa. Light and the taxi driver went to the trunk and began pulling out the bags, and Light didn't mind at all that L didn't help. He was thrilled to see him looking around the area with a look of surprise and awe on his face. As he gave a tip to the driver, an attendant from the hotel came to them pulling a luggage trolley and helped him pile the luggage on. He finally walked over to L and gently touched his elbow.

"Hey, time to check in. We'll check all of this out later, but does it look good?" L turned to Light, his eyes still wide.

"Light…this is more than good. Where are we?"

"We are at the Animal Kingdom Resort. Come in, I want you to see the lobby," he told him and guided him into the hotel following the attendant.

They were through the doors and both of them stopped in awe. The were greeted with an atrium that was at least five stories high, huge African themed chandeliers on the ceiling and a complete décor in the lobby that looked to L as if they had walked into Africa itself. It was completely furnished with traditional African art and furnishings, including a large mask that L immediately walked to. He inspected it and turned to Light.

"It's an Ijele mask from the Igbo peoples of Nigeria," L said as marveled at the huge, multicolored object that stood at least 16 feet high, "Do you see the figurines at the top? It represents all forms of life in their community and honors the dead to preserve well-being. It is magnificent, Light…did you know one person alone gets inside and wears it on special occasions?" Light stared at the mask in awe himself having never seen anything like it in his life. He looked back at L who was walking around it, and was very happy he had listened to Watari about which resort would be more interesting to his ward.

"We'll come back here later, we need to check in right now, Ryuzaki," he gently prodded and L nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from the mask. He stood next to Light as he checked in, his eyes taking in the extraordinary lobby when his eyes focused on the huge window on the other side, his eyes growing wider still as he pulled at Light's jacket.

"Light..Light there are animals out there!" he said excitedly and made his way over to the window before Light could stop him. Light watched him and was surprised himself as he saw several wild animals moving outside of the window. He took the keys after signing in.

"Ryuzaki…let's go up to our room now, I promise we'll come back down," he called to him and L nodded and turned back to him, but not without checking out the animals again.

They and the attendant with their bags headed to the elevators and up to the 7th floor, and then found their room. L immediately went in, marveling again at the décor and the size of the room. Once the bags were inside, the attendant gave them a tour of their suite, which was huge. They had a full kitchen, a huge living room, a bedroom and an enormous bathroom which included a Jacuzzi, something Light couldn't wait to get L into. However, the best was saved for last as he showed them their balcony, which over looked an area that looked incredibly like the savanna and to L's great joy, there were animals roaming below. He hung over the balcony as three majestic giraffes made their way across and he turned and looked at Light.

"This is amazing Light, absolutely amazing!" he said and Light grinned at him, enjoying his childlike exuberance. He turned to the attendant and tipped him handsomely before joining L on the balcony.

"Do you think you might enjoy it here for the next ten days?" he asked and L nodded excitedly. Light wrapped his arms around him and pulled the excited detective against him, kissing him deeply.

"I'm very glad," he said and kissed him again, "Welcome to Disney World."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Light went into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee as L picked up his laptop and took it back outside to the balcony. The choice of coffee in the little packets didn't thrill Light and there was definitely not enough sugar for L so Light made a mental note to ask where he could do a little shopping later but for now he would order from room service. He knew he was tired and L had to be as well, even though he didn't look it, so relaxation right now was the best thing for both of them. He checked the menu on the desk for food he knew L would like and something for himself and made the call.

L immediately contacted home to let them know they had arrived safely in the land of the mouse and excitedly told them about where they were staying, using the camera in the lap top to give them a view of the savannah. It was only about 8 a.m. the next day in Japan and only Mello was on duty while the other two were sleeping in but had enough enthusiasm to cover the three of them. L then contacted Watari to let him know he was safe.

"You should see this place Watari, "he told him excitedly, "It reminds me so much of our trip to Africa!" Watari smiled and nodded.

"I had hoped it would do that," he told him, "When Light suggested the destination and I did the research that is exactly what I thought of when I found it. How was the flight?"

"Tolerable I suppose. I much prefer being on my plane and doing my own flying, at least I am sure of what is going on." L complained and Watari laughed.

"Of course you do, but I believe this was a good learning experience for you, another personal experience that will help you in the future."

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean I must enjoy it.," he looked into the room to see Light taking their luggage and taking them into the bedroom. "Light, why don't you relax and join me out here?" he asked and Light shook his head.

"If I don't hang these things up now they'll wrinkle, I'll be there as soon as the coffee arrives," he called back going to the closet.

"Yes, and we know how much you hate wrinkles," L complained and looked at Watari on his screen, "He will most likely trade me in for a younger model when I begin to wrinkle or at least try to have me steam cleaned." He complained and Watari laughed.

"Somehow I do not believe that will a problem," he said and then looked at his watch, "I must go and check on Mello and make sure he hasn't left chocolate fingerprints everywhere." L frowned.

"Remind him I know how to remove fingerprints from fingers," he said as there was a knock on their door, "I believe our coffee has arrived anyway, so I shall speak with you at a later time." He watched as Watari nodded and then cut their connection. He sighed when the screen was once again blank reminding himself that Watari was not in the next room. The thought must have shone on his face because Light stopped moving, looking concerned as he entered the balcony carrying the tray of coffee and snacks.

"What's the matter, has something happened at home?" he asked placing the tray on one of the empty chairs near L and the detective shook his head a smile forming as he looked at the tray.

"No, everything is fine. Just a few thoughts," he surveyed the tray as Light poured him coffee taking what appeared to be a tart with chocolate filling and raspberry garnish and a dish of assorted fruit. There was a covered dish there as well and he assumed it was something for Light. L took the coffee being offered and began to fix it as Light made his own.

"Are you sure?" he asked and L nodded, "I hope I made the right choices for you," he added gesturing towards the tart and L grabbed the dish to answer.

"Perfect," L said taking his fork and cutting such a big slice of the tart that it left his mouth a combination of chocolate and cream that Light couldn't resist. He got up and took L's face in his hands, and licked the tempting mixture from his face, stopping only when it was clean to then kiss him deeply. L couldn't stop the moan of pleasure that escaped from him, as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the attention. He opened his eyes to see Light's honey ones staring back at him with love.

"If you wish to do that each time I take a bite, which is not a problem for me, it will take a long time for me to eat this tart," he said and Light laughed and reached for a napkin.

"No, next time you have to do the work yourself," he said handing it to him and sat down to fix his own coffee and took the top from the covered dish revealing a Caesar salad

"That looks more like something they would eat," L commented his head nodding towards the animals beneath the balcony and Light ignored him. L looked out over the area again and turned back to Light.

"I know you wish to show me everything, but do you think that for the rest of today, could we just stay here?" he asked and Light nodded, glad that L so enjoyed the room.

"Yes, of course. We've had a long day of traveling; we can definitely stay here and rest today. We're here for ten days, there's no reason to rush anything, I love you," he answered and was gratified by the beautiful smile he got in answer. Then the smile went away and L's face took on a very serious expression.

"Light, you do know that I love you?" he asked and Light was startled by the sudden question.

"Yes, why what's the matter?" Light asked him, his fork hanging in mid-air.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to make sure you realized that," L answered him and went back to his coffee. Light knew him well enough to know there was more to it than that and stopped him from taking a drink.

"Tell me what's wrong. This whole trip is to fix things between us, we can't begin it by you not being honest with me," he said and L sighed, knowing what had bothered him would hurt the young man sitting in front of him.

"I just want to make sure your realize it in spite of how the back of my mind may make me react. Even now there are unbidden thoughts of ulterior motives as to why Kira would want me so far removed from everyone and everything, how you could kill me here and not have to worry about being interrupted and have plenty of time to deal with the evidence," he stopped as he saw the look of grief on Light's face and reached forward to take his hand, "I know that isn't true, I know you have done all of this for me and for us and that I am perfectly safe with you. I wish I could turn off that part of my mind, but I cannot. I am so sorry, I do not wish to hurt you," he leaned forward and kissed Light, trying to prove to him just how much he did love him, in spite of his subconscious fears. Light kissed him back, trying not to be hurt by L's worries but not succeeding, knowing it was his fault that L felt that way in the first place.

"I'm going to do everything I can to make you get over what Kira did to you, what he did to us." He told him and L nodded.

"I know, and I will do what I can to stop these thoughts. I just didn't wish you to think they had changed how I feel in any way, if I suddenly behave differently. Sometimes I can't control it." Light smiled at him and nodded.

"Don't worry, I understand. I don't intend to let you have too much time to think and worry about anything anyway." He said as he sat back and went back to his salad.

"Light, I must ask you another question," L told him and Light looked up again and braced himself.

"You would not turn me in for a younger man if I became wrinkled like you are afraid your clothes would be would you?" he asked and Light stared at him incredulous until L's attempt to look serious made him burst into laughter.

They spent what was left of the day until sunset on the balcony; Light changing out of the suit he traveled into something much lighter and trying to get L to try a short sleeved shirt all the while knowing it was a futile effort, but enjoying the chase.

When it was full dark, L tore himself away from the view to join Light in the living room of the suite as he sat at the desk going through the information on the resort, especially the restaurants and what was available for dinner. He also found plenty of information on Disney World itself and flipped through to find things he thought L would enjoy, or that he might get him to do.

"L, there's a private safari that's available if you don't mind getting up really early." He suggested as L settled on the couch with his laptop.

"I believe I would enjoy that," he said as he continued to type. Light got up and brought the menu with him, and gently closed the lid of L's laptop. L looked up at him frowning.

"What are you doing?" he asked, annoyance in his tone.

"This is a vacation. I know you've never had one, but it's supposed to be a time when you don't work," he answered and L made a face and reopened his laptop.

"Ridiculous, I need to keep up with what the boys are doing and if anything else is new.." Light closed the lid again.

"No you don't, that's why they're covering for you and they have Watari who will contact you if something needs your attention, now I'm going to have to insist that you not spend your time on that laptop!" he watched as L's eyes flashed in anger.

"You cannot tell me not to be what I am, Light. This is what I am, not just what I do!"

"Ok, I understand that but I also think you're hiding behind it." L snorted at him.

"Hiding? From what?" he demanded.

"From me, L," Light told him softly and L stared at him shaking his head.

"How can I hide from you sitting right here?" he asked turning from him and reaching for the computer. Light sighed, reaching across and holding L's shoulders making him look at him.

"You're physically sitting next to me but you're not completely with me emotionally. You're still afraid of me L, afraid of what your mind is trying to tell you about me and it's making you hide behind that computer screen. You have to stop if we're going to get past this L, please!" L continued to stare at him, his mind racing to try to form an argument but finding that he couldn't. He pulled away and stood up moving away from Light.

"I agree you should check in every day, in the morning and at night, but the rest of the time I need you with me…completely." Light finished watching L walk away from him, which hurt him more than he could put into words. L stopped at the balcony doors where the moon was shining over the now empty land and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"You are absolutely correct in your assessment, Light. I told you earlier those thoughts were still there, and I thought perhaps if I concentrated on work more than the problem at hand, it might stop being a problem. However, that does not appear to be the case, work merely masks it until I stop thinking about work," he turned around looked around the room, "You have done so much to make this work and prove to me that everything is alright but I can't…relax. I keep feeling your hand around my neck, I keep seeing the incredible hate and loathing in your eyes, that hateful smile as you tightened your grip so I could not breathe. I see it every time I stop thinking Light, and it is worse now that I am so far away from everything and everyone…I am so sorry," he turned around to face Light again, tears beginning to fall, "I have never not been able to control my mind and I am so afraid that I won't be able to and you will tire of me looking at you with fear and just give up and leave, and the fear of you leaving me is what made me hide behind my work. In spite of those fears, I still love you more than my own life."

Light stood up and went to L, his hands taking the raven's face and pulling it to him, kissing him as deeply as he could, his hands leaving L's face and going into his hair and then down his back to pull him against him as tightly as he could.. He felt L's arms slowly reach up and return his hold, his hands pressing tightly against Light's back. When he finally released him he looked into L's eyes and could see the touch of fear that was there, but he also saw the love that was still there and that's all he needed.

"I am never going to give up on this," he reassured him his face a mask of determination, "And I am never going to turn my back on you, I couldn't it's impossible for me to even think about. As long as you still love me, we'll be able to fix this, L. I love you and I'm not going anywhere," he told him and wiped the tears from L's face with his thumbs, kissed him again and then smiled, "Except maybe for the phone because I'm starving!" L blinked and then laughed, feeling as if a weight had been lifted and feeling hopeful.

"Look at the menu and decide what you want to eat for dinner." Light added and L smiled and nodded, then reached up carded through Light's hair.

"After we order you can tell me about the safari you found," he said and Light nodded happily.

"Absolutely, you're going to love it!" he said finally letting L go and headed for the phone, L going to the couch and sitting with his knees drawn to his chest as he picked up the menu and looked through it, his usually stoic face still showing his worry. 

Light watched him as he pushed the buttons on the phone for room service and realized that it may be a little more difficult that he had thought at first, but he would make sure that by the time their vacation was up, things would be back to normal and L would no longer be a victim of his own mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

L opened his eyes, unsure of exactly what it was that had awakened him, but afraid it had been the sound of Kira's laughter. He and Light had gone to bed not too much later after dinner; both of them still being exhausted from the day of travel and wanting to get up early for the safari. He looked in the darkened room to see Light with his back to him and he caught his breath, afraid to move. This is the way that dream started, was he dreaming again…he hoped not he didn't think he could survive that dream again. He felt himself trembling again as he sat up and tentatively reached out his hand to touch Light's shoulder, softly shaking him and calling his name quietly.

He jumped slightly when Light finally moved, groaned sleepily before waking and turned towards him, his eyes beautifully normal except filled with sleep, and his hands not covered in blood.

"L? Is something wrong? What's the matter?" he asked him rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry for waking you but I thought I was having that dream again and I had to be sure…" L told him and Light nodded, reaching up for him.

"It's okay," he told him pulling L to his chest and holding him tightly when he felt that he was trembling, "Everything's okay, you can go back to sleep now," L nodded against his chest feeling himself calm with Light's arm around him. He listened as Light fell back into sleep, his breathing steady and was finally able to close his eyes again; everything was okay.

They were still in that position when the alarm went off at 5:30. They had to meet for the Sunrise Safari at the Concierge Lounge at 7:00 a.m so Light had set the time early enough for both of them to get showered, dressed and have coffee before having to leave by at least 6:45. As the safari included breakfast afterwards he didn't worry about that, but he also knew getting L out of there without coffee would be dangerous for the animals let alone any other passengers so he had arranged for room service to deliver coffee at 6:00. He reached over to stop the alarm in spite of L's groan of protest as he moved.

"Don't tell me the great insomniac is having trouble waking up?" Light said yawning and L groaned again.

"Since being with you I seem to require more sleep than I used to," he complained as he sat up and Light smirked.

"It's all that extra activity you weren't doing before you met me," he said wiggling his eyebrows and L had to laugh.

"Undoubtedly," he answered and watched as Light got up and stretched, his lightly tanned naked body still a work of art to L. They had both been so tired the night before that they had just removed their clothes and crawled into bed, Light forgoing his pajamas. Even at this hour of the morning the sight of Light naked was enough to make his own body react. He reached out and began to run his fingers along Light's thigh. His partner chuckled and grabbed his hand before it moved any further.

"Naughty, L. As much as I would like nothing more than to follow that train of thought, we don't have time if you want to make that safari."

"Then stop being naked in front of me," L complained and Light laughed as he grabbed a robe from the closet.

"Stop looking," he countered as he put it on, "Go get showered while I wait for the coffee to be delivered," he suggested then leaned down and kissed him, "Good morning," he added and then noticed L's growing problem beneath the covers, "I guess you better make it a cold one!" he laughed and then walked out of the bedroom. 

"You're being very cruel to me, leaving me in this condition!" L shouted after him as he crawled out of the bed.

"Oh stop whining, get into the shower and take care of it yourself!" Light called back but couldn't hide the amusement in his voice as he could picture the pout that was probably on L's face, which was twice as funny when coupled with the state of arousal he knew L was in. After thinking about it he sighed, suddenly feeling guilty and took a quick check of the clock. He still had twenty minutes before he expected the coffee to arrive, surely he could take care of L's problem within that time. He waited until he could hear the water beginning in the shower before going back into the bedroom and then to the bathroom door.

As he put his hand on the knob, he heard a low moan coming from the bathroom and realized that L was taking his advice and taking care of his problem himself. He walked into the bathroom quietly, shaking off his robe and hung it on the door. He slowly peaked behind the shower curtain and saw what he expected, L leaning against the wall, his eyes closed with one hand grasping his erection, stroking himself slowly. Light quietly got into the shower and got on his knees in front of L and licked his inner thigh causing L to stop moving and open his eyes, looking down at where that sudden sensation was coming from. Light looked up and grinned at him, removing L's hand from his cock and slowly taking it into his mouth. 

"Oh, Light…"L moaned, his hands going into Light's now wet hair as Light's warm mouth engulfed him. Lights hands stroked L's sensitive inner thighs as his tongue worked along his length, then he moved them to L's hips, holding on as L began to thrust into his mouth. Light took him as deeply as he could, knowing he didn't have as much time, as he'd like but wanting to make it as pleasurable as possible. He looked up at L, his eyes closed again as he lost himself in the sensation. It didn't long before he could feel that L was close already, his thrusting becoming faster and deeper into his throat, so he took it that one step further, humming slightly and sucking hard. L moaned his name again, his body trembling with the oncoming orgasm and Light pulled back for a moment and then swallowed him completely at the same time he slid one finger into him. That pushed L over the edge, the cry of his name echoing through the bathroom as he spilled down Light's throat. Light continued to hold him in his mouth, holding onto his hips, as L's legs gave out and he slowly slid down the wall of the shower and onto the tub. Light took it all, and when L was finally spent he slowly let his now softened cock slip from his mouth as he looked up into L's face. He always loved the color his normally porcelain skin had afterwards, and with the cascading water falling on him he almost seemed to glow. He reached up and ran a hand through the wet raven colored hair and kissed him.

"Better now?" he asked and L nodded a wide grin adorning his face.

"As soon as I get the strength back in my legs I will return the favor, thank you," he said and Light laughed but shook his head.

"No time, but I'll remember you owe me later. Now finish your shower, coffee should be here any minute, I'll take mine after you're done." He told him, kissed him again and left the shower. L was finally able to pull himself up after a moment and finished the job of cleaning himself, a smile on his face almost the entire time.

By the time he was done, dressed and walking out into the living room, Light was sitting at the table and having coffee. Light pointed at the tray on the table smiling.

"There are pastries and fruit just in case you want to have a little something before we leave," he said and stood up, "I'll be right back," he added and headed off to take his own shower. L watched him go by and then helped himself from the tray as he fixed his coffee. As he sipped he walked back to the doors that led out to the balcony and walked outside. He caught his breath as he watched as two giraffe's--apparently a mother and her offspring--strolled across the grounds and head for what appeared to be hidden feeders in a tree and began to have it's own breakfast; the offspring of course feeding from the mother.

"This is glorious," he said out loud as he watched, completely captivated. He didn't even notice when Light had returned from his shower, dressed in khaki slacks and short sleeved v-necked blue shirt. Light walked behind him, placed his hands on his shoulders and gently kissed the back of L's neck, but he wasn't prepared for the reaction that simple gesture provoked.

L cried out, dropping his cup and moving quickly away from Light, his hands reaching up to cover his throat, his eyes suddenly very wide with fear as he turned and stared at Light.

"L!" Light cried moving towards him and then stopping when he saw the fear in L's eyes, "L…it's okay, I didn't mean to startle you, I just kissed your neck, I'm sorry!" he said reaching for him. L blinked a few times before his eyes returned to normal, his hands falling from his throat. The fear on his face slowly dissolving into distress over his behavior. Light walked slowly where L had run and gently wrapped his arms around him, pulling him against his chest and began to stroke his back.

"Light I'm so sorry…" L began and Light shushed him.

"Don't apologize, under the circumstances I should have known better than to do that," Light told him. He felt L shudder as he held him and he held him tighter, "Do you want to forego the safari for right now?" he asked and L shook his head furiously and pulled away.

"No! No, I am looking forward to it and I am not willing to let my…my problem ruin what you have done for me." Light nodded and then very slowly moved forward to kiss L gently.

"Okay, then we should get going before it's too late. Ready?" he asked and L nodded taking a deep breath. Light bent down and picked up the broken cup and carried it back to the living room, tossing it into one of the garbage cans. He reached for L's hand and squeezed it tightly before leading him out of the room.

They met with the few others who were willing to get up this early to go on this private safari in the Club Lodge and were surprised to see coffee and juices were being offered as everyone gathered in the room and L took advantage of the offer of more coffee. They were then led to the main lobby where they met their guide and then boarded a motor coach that took them to the Animal Kingdom Park. 

Light knew L was back to himself as he began to grumble about getting on a bus, something he could never remember doing in his lifetime. He had him sit by the window and told him to stop complaining and watch the view.

Once they arrived at the park they were dropped off at Harambe African Village according to the sign and were led to what appeared to be a specially outfitted vehicle and they all climbed in.

The guide explained to them that this was following the same route as the normal daily attraction up to a point, and then would veer off a bit and that they had much more time to see the animals, ask questions and take pictures than they would during the normal ride.

Light pulled out his digital camera from his shirt pocket in preparation as L leaned as far as he could without falling out of the vehicle. He marveled at how perfect the recreation of the African savannah was as they rode through, pointing out certain plants and trees. They soon came upon the animals, black rhinos that moved so very close to the vehicle that Light had to keep L from standing up and leaning forward to get a better look.

"We were out in the hot sun for hours in Africa on our safari and barely saw any animals at all," L marveled as giraffes came into view, "And here they are everywhere!" The guide heard him and explained to him the little tricks that were used to get the animals to move closer to the vehicles, pointing out that what appeared to be fallen trees and large rock formations were really feeding areas. The guide then asked if anyone knew what the rhino's horns were really made of and was surprised when L told him the correct answer…hair.

"That's impressive, most people believe it is made out of bone," the guide told him and L snorted.

"Most people are ridiculous," he said and Light tried to hide his amusement behind his hand. As they turned a corner and lions came into view, Light had his hands full keeping L seated in his excitement. He took pictures of L as the detective watched the animals, catching both L and the animal he was looking at in the shot, catching the excitement and joy on his face. As long as it wasn't the fear he saw this morning, Light was happy.

Forty-five minutes later they were back on the bus and being taken to the included buffet breakfast at a restaurant called Pizzafari, L talking excitedly the entire way there about his experience. Even once they were in the restaurant and at the buffet tables, L continued to go over their safari, wanting to do it again.

"Well, perhaps before we leave we'll take it again," Light told him as they sat down with their plates, wondering how he ever thought the man before him had no emotions.

"So what do we do next?" L asked him and Light smiled.

"Well, we're here and the park is now open, we should continue on here I think," he said and L nodded happily.

"If the rest of the park is like this, I believe that is an excellent idea!" L agreed and went back to his breakfast. Light watched him for a few moments, what happened earlier still clear in his mind and wondered what else he could to help L through this. 

"By the way, there is supposed to be an excellent coaster called Expedition Everest that includes a Yeti," he offered, "We should check it out later." and L's eyes gleamed with excitement. 

"We shall do that right after we eat," he announced and Light groaned, hoping he wasn't going to revisit his breakfast after eating it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Light and L left the restaurant and made their way to the nearest information stand to grab a map of the park to find the ride they had mentioned at breakfast. Light suggested they take a leisurely walk to it to let their breakfast settle before shaking it around on a roller coaster and L agreed, if only because he was eager to explore the surroundings as well.

They ended up in the area that looked like a 50's style of amusement park with a dinosaur theme. Light scoured the map for more information as to why it looked so different from the rest of the park and discovered the explanation.

"Apparently the theme here is that dinosaur bones were found here and they built up an amusement park in that theme and here it is. Apparently there is a particularly interesting ride called Dinosaur here. Would you like to try it or do you think it would scare you?" he asked smirking and L looked at him defiantly.

"A children's ride could not scare me," he told him and Light laughed.

"Come on then, I imagine it would be a bit calmer than the roller coaster and easier on my breakfast," he said and led L to where the ride was located. 

They got into the line which weaved inside the building where the ride was located, the area full of dinosaur themed items, pictures, and a set of dino bones in the middle of the room. Once they had made it through the original line they were led into a room where they saw a movie in which the "Director of the Dino Institute" explained to them that they were about to ride a special car that would take them into the past to see dinosaurs and then another man came on telling them that what they were really going to do was go back in time and snatch one particular dinosaur and bring it back..all before the big meteor hits that destroys the dinosaurs. Light chuckled and then looked at L who was studying the film, his thumb to his mouth.

"Something wrong?" Light asked him and L shook his head.

"This is all part of the amusement? I do not recall ever hearing of a Dinosaur Institute," he asked and Light nodded laughing.

"It's atmosphere. They want to give you more than just a dark ride, give you a little story to go with it. It makes it more fun!" he said and L nodded.

"I see," L answered and Light laughed again as L looked completely serious as the short movie continued. Once the film was over complete with instruction to keep your seat belt buckled, they were led to the loading area where they were seated in a large jeep looking vehicle where L and Light ended up being seated in the front. The vehicle began to move and went through what was made to seem like a time warp and they were plunged into complete darkness with only the voice of the supposed operator in their ears.  
"Light, it smells of sulfur and rotting plants," L commented as they moved in the darkness and the voice and Light laughed.

"What did you expect to smell in the dinosaur age?" he asked and L snorted.

"I was merely pointing out…" and he stopped as a dinosaur suddenly appeared in front of them, "A stegosaurus…hmmm" he said as they rode past it, the computerized voice of the ride warning them of a meteor shower.

"Something tells me that meteor shower is going to be important," Light said and L shrugged.

"How can they do that in here?" he asked as they passed another dinosaur in a leisurely fashion. He turned to Light trying to see him in the darkness, "So far this is rather unremarkable but…"and he stopped when suddenly the entire vehicle lurched to one side and it's leisurely pace suddenly disappeared and they were lurching forward at what seemed to be an incredible speed, lurching from side to side. He heard Light start laughing as other riders began to scream at the sudden change. Suddenly the car lurched to the left and a huge horned dinosaur was roaring at them, teeth bared and almost reaching into the car. The riders behind them screamed in horror as L stared at it in surprise, even Light made a noise at the suddenness of it. The vehicle lurched again in the other direction, feeling as if it were spinning out of control and nearly ramming into another equally large and ferocious dinosaur.

They were told a pterodactyl was incoming but in the pitch black they could see nothing until suddenly it was directly in front of them, screeching and causing everyone in the vehicle to scream loudly and Light to involuntarily duck as it swooped over them. Suddenly the computer announced there was no traction on the vehicle and it began to slide…into another roaring dinosaur which turned and began to lean towards the vehicle causing more screams and laughter from Light who tried to look at L and saw him staring wide eyed with his thumb at his mouth. There were flashes that represented meteors falling all around them, the vehicle appearing to careen out of control in trying to avoid the falling meteors into the unending darkness and into various roaring reptiles, the sound of nearly deafening. Suddenly the voice was yelling at the computer to pull them out before the major meteor hit yelling "Brace Yourselves!" as red lights began to flash and suddenly the largest dinosaur they had seen yet began to run at them head on. The screaming was deafening and L found he couldn't tear his eyes away from the autoanimatonic creature that seemed to get closer and closer and looked as if it as about to bite his head off. Then just as suddenly it was gone and they were at the end of the ride and it was pulling back into the docking area.

Light was laughing as the rest of the car continued to voice their excitement over the ride and he looked over at L who turned to look at him, his eyes still wide with excitement.

"Well…did you enjoy it?" Light asked him as they climbed out of the car.

"It was well done, Light I could almost believe what they were trying to put forth, it was quite enjoyable but it did not frighten me," He answered and Light grinned at him.

"What about that last one, don't tell me it didn't startle you!" he said and burst into laughter again when L neglected to answer him immediately. He instead looked at his partner who continued to grin at him as they made their way outside.

"I would never have imagined when I first met the cold and calculating Light Yagami that lurking underneath was someone who enjoyed such amusements," he said trying to change the subject which Light was having none of.

"Stop trying the get the focus off of you Ryuzaki," he said, "You know I had become what I was molded to be by boredom and extreme expectations from all sides. I wasn't allowed or given the time to enjoy such things after a certain age and so I shut them from my mind just like someone else I know," he told him and stopped walking to face L directly, "And all that statement tells me is that the big bad dinosaur made your heart rate rise a bit more than you expected!" he said and knew he was right as L's nose lifted into the air as he walked away from him.

"I am in need of something sweet," he said as he moved away and bumped into a worker who was placing barriers in front of them. L turned back to Light in confusion.

"Has something happened, is this a criminal situation?" he asked and Light shook his head.

"You would think that wouldn't you, but no they're just setting up for something," he answered and looked at his map of information, "Most likely a parade of some sort," he added as he refolded it and put it back in his pocket. Music began to blare from hidden speakers and it was announced that Mickey's Jamming Jungle parade was about to begin. L's face registered what almost looked like horror causing Light to laugh again; he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much in such a short period of time.

"Are we trapped here and forced to watch this…parade?" he asked and Light shook his head.

"Of course not, we can walk around this area but no doubt we'll run into it anyway so you might as well just wait until it's over. Perhaps Mickey will wave at you," he added and watched as L's eyes reflected sudden revulsion. The children around them suddenly began to react loudly as the music began to get louder. They looked in the direction everyone was looking and could see the vehicles of the parade arriving, Disney characters waving at the crowd. Light snuck his hand around L's as it hung at his side and whispered in his ear.

"Steady now, it only lasts a few minutes," he said laughing again as L stared at the oncoming parade. He began to watch the crowd as the characters began to pass by and their reactions began to fascinate him. All ages seemed to be filled with excitement and joy, waving and calling out to the characters, the young children dancing where they stood, clapping and giggling and completely enamoured. He looked at the parade as it went past, the characters seemingly feeding off the frenzy they were creating.

Of course he knew of Disney and the movies, the empire that it had become; but as a child he had never been introduced to that world, and never had the desire to do so as he became older or the time. Because of this he couldn't understand what appeared to be the emotional ties the crowd seemed to have with these characters, no matter what the ages. He continued to watch the crowd, his thumb coming to his mouth as he studied their reactions. Light noticed L going into his "thinking" stance and leaned towards his ear.

"What are you studying so hard?" he asked.

"When we get back to the hotel I must study this phenomena of how the crowd seems to be reacting emotionally to the characters. I don't understand what the attraction is that seems to span all age groups." 

"I see. I think you'll need to watch a movie or two to really understand and I'm not sure you can take that," Light answered and L turned to face him a completely serious expression on his face.

"I have endured watching the most heinous of crimes in order to solve them; I am sure a child's movie will not be a problem," he nearly spat and Light smirked at him.

"Yes and that child's ride didn't just make your heart rate shoot through the roof either," he said and L's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Perhaps you should stop talking for a while," he warned and that only made Light fall into another round of laughter. He watched his partner as he continued to watch the crowd, extremely happy that the fear that was plaguing L was nowhere to be seen.

He had been a little concerned about the ride, but it seemed as long as the situation had nothing to remind him of what had happened, it didn't affect him. He sighed, he would have to do some research on his own about Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome; he knew that was what L was suffering from and felt that pain in his chest when he remembered it was because of his actions that L was suffering from it in the first place. But right now he wouldn't think about that, right now he was enjoying watching L enjoy himself and that was the entire reason why they were there. He squeezed L's hand and was rewarded by one of L's beautiful smiles before he turned back to the parade, the warmth of his love for him completely wiping out the worry for the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Light startled when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket letting him know he had a text; he certainly wasn't expecting to hear from anyone. He pulled the phone out of his pocket, stole a quick glance at L who was sipping at a pineapple juice and staring towards their next ride, then looked at the text.

"As you probably know, Ryuzaki is suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. I have done some research. Please call when you have a moment to be alone. Wammy." Light sighed and nodded; he did know and now it seemed he didn't have to try and sneak researching on his laptop. He smiled to himself, Wammy on top of everything yet again.

"Is something wrong?" he heard from behind him and he quickly slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Wammy reminding me to make sure you have sun screen on," he checked him over, "I don't believe you put any on before we left did you?" L noisily sucked on his straw as he stared at Light.

"We didn't have time, but as of yet I feel no ill effects from the sun," Light sighed and shook his head.

"You wouldn't until it starts to burn and then it's too late," he looked for the nearest concession stand, "Come on, I'm going to get some and you're going to put some on your face and neck before you look like a lobster," he ignored the pout that was aimed at him as he led his charge to the stand. Once it was purchased they made their way to the nearest men's room where Light instructed L to wash his hands before putting the sunscreen on.

"Now just put it on your face and neck since it's the only part of you that's showing and I don't know how you stand it in this heat," Light told him as he squeezed some into L's hand. L looked at the goo in his hand as if he wanted to crawl out of his skin and get away from it. Light stared at him impatiently.

"What's the problem?" he asked and L merely looked at his hand and back to Light. Suddenly the way L held all things as if someone had blown their nose on it suddenly occurred to Light and he sighed, "Fine, I'll do it!" he said taking the lotion from L's hand with his fingers and beginning to spread it on L's face. He just hoped that no one else came into the bathroom for the next few minutes. L grimaced as Light spread the coconut smelling lotion over his face and then smiled as he saw the expression of determination and slight annoyance on Light's face as he worked on him. Then as Light's hands began to spread the lotion on his neck it was if a siren went off in his head, all reasoning and reality left his mind and suddenly Light's expression turned into a hateful sneer, the eyes going from caring determination to red evil, the gentle touches turning into a killer's choke hold. 

An alarm bell went off in Light's head as soon as he began to spread the lotion on L's neck but he realized it just a moment too late. Once again he saw that horrible fear register in L's eyes, watched him flail away from him falling against the bathroom wall, one foot lifting to push him away.

"L!! It's okay, it's okay!!" Light called to him as he watched him fall against the wall, aware of others coming into the public restroom and forgetting to use L's public name. He went to the frightened detective slowly, taking his shoulders and making him look at him.

"You're okay, it's me!" he said softly and watched as L's eyes came back to normal slowly, the fear gradually fading away. L stared back at Light for a few moments and then looked around at where he was. He stood up straight and walked quickly out of the bathroom, Light following behind just as quickly. L walked to a nearby bench and sat down, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them in obvious distress. Light sat next to him, knowing he couldn't hold him as he wanted to in public like this, but knowing he had to do something. He put a hand on L's shoulder as he talked to him quietly.

"I'm so sorry, I should have realized that would be a trigger," he said while L continued to stare down at his feet.

"It is not your fault, Light. If anyone should apologize it should be me; I'm ruining this vacation you have worked so hard to provide for us," L answered.

"No, you're not ruining anything," Light said softly, "I know you're aware of what you're suffering from, and it's something we just have to ride out until you get past what I…what Kira did to you. But it will pass L, and I think as long as I'm careful about staying away from your throat we'll keep this from happening," he leaned closer to the ear he knew was hiding behind the black hair, "I love you," he whispered and ran his hand up and down L's still slightly trembling back.

L finally lifted his face from his knees and looked at Light. He couldn't tell him that it wasn't just the touching of his neck that would make him flashback; sometimes just looking at Light would begin it but he was able to control that; it was the touching of his neck that he couldn't control. Somehow that contact would override all mental fail safes he had in place and he would be lost in fear. Light was correct in that eventually it would fade, he just didn't now how long it would take and that worried him more than anything else. He took a deep breath and smiled at his partner receiving one in return.

"And I love you," he whispered back, wanting to hold Light right now, he so needed to feel his arms around him but knowing it wasn't possible at the moment. He unfolded his legs and stood up looking around.

"Now, where is that coaster you were telling me about?" he asked and Light got to his feet, pulling the map from his pocket.

"We have to walk this way," he said pointing at the map, "To get to the Asia part of the park first," he turned and stared into L's eyes, "You up to it?" he asked and L nodded, only his eyes still betraying his recent fright which would only be noticeable to Light.

"If that is a challenge Yagami-kun, you shall lose," he answered using a title he hadn't used in years for Light, making the auburn haired young man's eyes widen in surprise.

"So this is another contest between you and me? You know I'm better at these rides than you," he countered and L merely shrugged and headed in the direction Light had pointed out. Light watched him for a moment, noticing his trademark hunch was a little more pronounced now but that was where L always held his stress and he knew it. He took a deep breath and deepened his resolve to see L through this and then sprinted to catch up with him.

When they reached Asia, L took in the surroundings with amazement. He couldn't believe such care had been taken in creating the villages that were supposed to be at the foot of the Himalayas. Light delighted in watching L inspect everything in the village that had been created. It looked as if it had been picked up out of the actual Himalayas and dropped it in front of them. They both marveled at the recreation of Mt. Everest in front of them, watching as the coaster moved through the mountain and disappeared inside a dark opening, they could hear the screams from where they stood. Once in line they were swept into what was supposed to be a travel agency, preparing you for your journey to Everest. 

"Light, the artifacts are brilliantly reproduced," L said to him as he studied the walls and tables, "Once again I am impressed," he said and Light agreed, once again enjoying watching L enjoy. 

The next room they went into was supposedly a supply store where one would get ready for their trip up Everest. The third area was a Yeti Museum filled with artifacts showing evidence of the creature's rampage and attacks, footprints, bite marks on equipment, etc. L chuckled at the supposed evidence and footprints.

"What…you don 't believe in the Yeti?" Light asked him and received a stare that would have withered lesser beings. All it did to Light was make him laugh as he backed up a few inches putting his hands up defensively.

"I was just kidding!!" he said and L snorted at him turning back to look in front of him as they got closer to where the ride actually began. The coaster itself looked like a railway car and this time they were about the third seat in. L looked over at Light with a small smile.

"I keep thinking that the Light Yagami I first met would think something like this was beneath him," he said and Light thought a moment and nodded slightly.

"The Light Yagami you first met didn't have time for this kind of silliness; after a certain age my upbringing didn't allow for this and then I was a teenager, it was school and then cram school and then I found the …well…it didn't mean there wasn't a part of me that didn't enjoy this, I just didn't have the time so I never thought about it anymore. What about you? The detective I first met barely cracked a smile."

"I suppose I have the exact same answer, there was no time nor reason for this kind of silliness as you say. I did wonder what it would be like on occasion as a child but they were fleeting thoughts when I would run across information regarding amusements," he reached for Light's hand as it sat on the young man's lap and squeezed it, "We have both changed with age it seems," he added and Light laughed.

"You make us sound like two old men," he complained, "But I don't think it has anything to do with age." L cocked his head to one side.

"What do you think it is?" L asked and Light leaned closer to him.

"Both of us have been able to relax in a lot of ways since we've been together but the most important reason we're not like that anymore is…" and he leaned closer to L's ear, "constant hot, sweaty sex!" he whispered and delighted in L's expected sudden blush as he removed his hand from Light's.

"Sometimes I miss the old Light who would never say anything like that in public," he said, the upturned nose rising into the air. Light laughed at him, his hand sneaking towards L's inner thigh.

"You know you don't mean that," he said and squeezed L's thigh dangerously close to his crotch.

"Light!! This is not.." and the rest was lost as the ride lurched forward into life. As the coaster began to move along the track, Light looked at L and could see his excitement beginning to grow in his eyes.

The coaster went up one incline and as they braced themselves for what they thought would be a plunge downward, they were slightly disappointed when the coaster merely had a small drop, and began to pick up speed as it wound through the tracks. L huffed at the disappointment.

"So far I am not impressed," he said and Light rolled his eyes.

"Give it time to get started Ryuzaki," he said just as they rounded a corner and began what looked like an appallingly high climb. L looked around the landscape as they could see the entire park from the height they were at, and again at the recreation of the snow covered mountains of Everest and again at Light as the coaster reached the top and started it's decline. Although the drop was not deep, it propelled the coaster forward and faster, careening into a dark tunnel which when they came out of it, led them to what appeared to be the end of the track which had been twisted and ripped up from the ground. The coaster came to a halt and L looked over at Light.

"Is this part of the illusion or has it met with an accident?" he asked and Light shook his head.

"I'm sure it's just part…." And he stopped as the coaster suddenly kicked into gear..backwards..going much faster than it had forward. He laughed as L's hair flew forward, slapping the detective in the face, his eyes stretched almost comically wide until he could no longer see him in the darkness. They were propelled backwards in complete darkness, twisting and careening downward until they stopped and saw the shadow of the Yeti to the side of them. The other riders began screaming as they watched theYeti rip up some more track while growling at the riders. The coaster sprang into life again, this time going forward and out of the tunnel at a heightened speed, nearly turning on it's side as it sped out and then into another darkened tunnel where the actual Yeti was waiting for them, growling and reaching down from his perch above them as if to try to scoop them up. The entire coaster seemed to be screaming as they whizzed past the huge creature and out the other side of the tunnel and coming to a stop at the station.

"Well, did that meet your expectations?" Light asked him as they were released from the coaster. L didn't answer until he was out of the ride and walking back outside, hands deep into his pockets.

"It did become quite exhilarating after the slow beginning," he answered, "It was quite clever how they masked the changing of the tracks with the shadowy vision of the Yeti."

"Of course you would analyze it but I agree. The stop at the supposed broken track did the same thing as you notice when we went backwards it was a totally different ride from when we approached it," Light answered and L nodded and then looked at him flashing a big smile.

"That was more exciting than the one at Tokyo Dome!" he said and Light smiled back at him, gratified to see that the strain of his last episode had completely left his face. He looked at his watch and realized it was definitely time for lunch.

"Would you like to have something to eat?" he asked and L thought a moment, thumb coming to his mouth.

"If it is agreeable to you, I would prefer to go back to the hotel and eat there on the balcony," he said and Light nodded.

"Whatever you want," he said and checked the map for the directions to the gate and the bus area.  
"I do wish to come back here before we leave, according to the signs we have passed there are other areas to view animals native to areas being represented," L told him as they walked together.

"We're here for ten days, we can come back as many times as you want Ryuzaki," Light told him and L nodded.

"I must thank you for thinking of this, it is someplace I never would have imagined coming to," L said and Light sighed happily.

"I am really happy you're enjoying it, I had hoped you would but I wasn't sure," Light answered and looked around as they neared the gate and the buses, "I wasn't sure I was going to like it really, it definitely is not my normal idea of a vacation spot, but I thought it would be good for both of us to go outside our normal zones for several reasons."

"I am sure I know what the reasons were and I agree now that I am here," L said thoughtfully, "Although I was against it when you first told me."

"No, really? I never would have guessed," Light said laughing and L chose to ignore him as they reached the area where the buses were, easily finding the one that would take them back to their hotel.

When they arrived back L immediately went back to his spot on the balcony, taking his laptop with him to tell the boys and Watari of his morning. Light took the opportunity to call Watari back about what he had learned. He walked into the bedroom and pulled out his phone.

"So you're able to be alone?" Watari asked him when they had connected.

"Yes, he's on the balcony right now talking with the boys. What is it you've discovered, Watari?" 

"First, let me ask you a couple of questions. Has he been experiencing nightmares?"

"He had one hell of one right before we left, but he hasn't had one since." Light answered, "He does seem to be having difficulty sleeping now. His major problem right now seems to be triggers that send him back to that moment where…Kira was trying to kill him. Anytime I accidentally touch his neck…he completely disappears into that moment and he's terrified of me until I can call him back. I can't tell you how much it kills me to see that."

"I can just imagine. From what I've read I imagine that probably just looking at you causes him some distress but apparently he is able to control that part." Light started at the statement. Just looking at him would cause L distress? It made sense, but it tied him up in knots inside.

"Watari, what can I do? He's upset that it keeps happening and I try to reassure him that eventually it will stop, but is there anything else?"

"The good news is that since his symptoms began so soon after the event, it is thought that they may not last longer than three months…." Light groaned.

"Three months? Watari I don't think he's going to survive three months of this, he's fighting it but I can tell it's depressing him…"

"I know Light but you know it has to take it's course. All we can do is be extremely supportive to him, we can't falter in that. Give me a moment he is trying to connect to my computer." Light told him okay and thought about L having to deal with this for the next three months and he nearly cried for him, the pain of guilt stabbing him again. He paced back and forth across the bedroom while waiting for Watari to return.

A few minutes later Watari came back to the phone and Light voiced his fears.

"I know I have to be supportive and I intend to be but I'm so afraid he's going to eventually withdraw from me so he doesn't have to worry about reliving it again."

"That is a definite possibility Light, and if it begins to happen then perhaps we would need to get him medication."

"He's never going to take anything Watari, you know that," Light told him and he heard Watari sigh again.

"Yes, I know it would be difficult."

"Try impossible," Light sighed himself and ran a hand through his hair. This was his fault, he did this to L and he would have to fix it.

"Does he talk about what happened at all, Light? It might help if he talks about it, looks at it and in so doing takes control of it instead of it controlling him." Watari suggested and Light shook his head.

"He told me earlier only that he was having the difficulty and why, but not actually talking about the incident. Watari, do you think he holds it against me? Even if he doesn't mean to, perhaps he blames me and he has to get it out?"

"That could possibly be a part of it, Light. He knows it was not you really, not the part that he loves and loves him, but it was still a part of you. Holding in that feeling certainly can't help anything." Light nodded to himself; somehow he had to get L to talk about it, about how he truly felt about the situation and the anger he probably felt towards Light that he was trying to hide. He knew it was going to be painful for both of them, but if this is what it would take to help L get better he'd have to do it.

"Okay, thank you Watari. I know what I have to do now."

"Caution, Light. Do it carefully, if you approach this the wrong way it could cause irreparable damage to your relationship."

"I know, I know. Don't think I'm not terrified of this, but if this is what has to be done.."

"Let me read on it some more before you try it; I'll discuss it with a doctor or two and get their input on just how to approach it."

"Fine, I would appreciate that, Watari. I…" he stopped and turned to look towards the door, somehow he had just felt that L was standing there and he was correct. He was staring at him, his head cocked to one side, his eyes wide and questioning.

"Has he discovered you?" Watari asked when the silence went on longer than he felt it should have.

"Yes, so I have to go. Thank you, Watari,"Light finished and closed his phone. He stood up and walked to L in the doorway.

"Is it possible that you were discussing me?" L asked him and Light nodded.

"Trying to get a little more information on your situation L, that's all. Finding out how I can help you." L's eyes took on a look of annoyance before he turned his back on him.

"I came to ask if you had decided what we were going to have for lunch, I did not expect to find you dissecting me," he said walking away and Light followed him into the main room, grabbing his arm to stop him from moving.

"I wasn't dissecting you L, please don't take it that way. I love you, I just want to help you." He pleaded and L pulled his arm back.

"I don't require your help, Light. I need to work through this on my own. I believe you've done enough." L stopped as the words came out of his mouth, surprised at what he'd just said. He turned and faced Light and could see that the words had hurt him.

"I did not mean to say it that way, I'm sorry," he said and Light shook his head.

"Yes you did mean it that way and you have every right to. I am the one who caused this, I didn't mean to and I wasn't in my right mind, but every time you look at me you still see the face of Kira don't you?" L stared at him trying to decide exactly what to say and decided on just saying it straight.

"Yes," he said quietly, "I still see Kira each time I look at you. I try not to Light, but I do. I have to constantly remind myself that he is not there. I am sorry." He told him and then turned away. Light went to him and turned him around, making him stare at him.

"Look at me L, I want you to just stop and look at me. Look into my eyes and prove to yourself that there is no Kira; only me and that I love you so much. Tell me you can see that." L stared at him, his eyes boring deeply into him. He nodded slowly. He remembered a time during the Kira case when Light had asked almost the same question, but at that time L had told him he believed he was staring into the eyes of a murderer. This time, however, it was different.

"Yes, I can see that, Light when I concentrate. But at first glance, whenever I just turn to see you…"

"I know, and I understand. But you must tell yourself every time you look at me that I'm not Kira, not now or ever again. Make yourself believe it." He reached forward and took L into his arms, holding him tightly, L's head falling on his shoulder.

"I love you Light and I know you are not Kira, I know you will not hurt me. But…"

"Your mind keeps telling you otherwise, I know. You have to let yourself completely trust me, L. Later we'll talk some more about this, about what happened. But right now, I want you to just concentrate on trusting me, about how much I love you. Can you do that?" He felt L nod against him and then slowly pick his head up off his shoulders, a completely different look in his eyes. Where Light had seen what was close to dispair, there was now a sudden hardness. He then felt L's hands move under his shirt and begin to caress him. He looked at him slightly confused and L smiled at him, a predatory look in his eyes.

"Prove to me how much you love me," he nearly growled and pressed his mouth against Light's, the kiss was hard and demanding and Light took it, moaning at the severity of it, kissing him back just as hard and allowing L's equally demanding tongue into his mouth. He realized that L had something to prove, had to release the anger he was feeling and he would let him. L's hand had gone behind his head, holding him steady as he continued to attack his mouth. He left his mouth only to move down his jaw line and his neck, biting and sucking the tender flesh into his mouth as Light's hands clutched his shoulders and held on.

L pushed him towards the large couch, practically ripping the shirt from him as he pushed him down. He barely gave Light time to kick off his shoes as he reached for his belt and began to remove his pants, throwing them away from him and onto the floor.

Light couldn't remember a time L had been this aggressive; although he had recently began to dabble into different things like handcuffs and blindfolds, he had never been like this. Light couldn't help but be aroused by it, and wondering just exactly what he was in for. Whatever it was, whatever L wanted, he would do it.

He didn't wonder for long as L was on him, his hands roaming everywhere, stopping at his hardening cock and stroking him until he was so hard it almost hurt. Then L leaned down and took him into his mouth, sucking hard as his hands roamed Light's chest, finding and massaging his nipples, pinching and pulling them until they were standing at attention.

"God L…" he cried out, eyes closed, as L continued to work on but stopped short of letting him come. He whimpered, opening his eyes to see L smiling down at him and shaking his head.

"No not yet," he whispered and licked up Light's chest, his mouth going to his nipples, licking one at first and then suddenly biting down on gently, making light cry out and push up against L, clutching the pillows on the couch. L left him alone to pull out of his own clothes and was immediately on him again. He continued to lick and bite down Light's body, leaving marks of passion along his chest and down his stomach; Light moaning loudly as each mark was made.

He then straddled Light on his knees, moving forward until his cock was at Light's mouth. Light eagerly took L into his mouth, licking and then swallowing him into his throat as L leaned against the arm of the couch, his hips pushing himself deeper into Light's throat.

Light listened to the deep, throaty sounds L was making above him and realized he'd never heard L sound so animalistic before. It was if in order to fight off how weak and powerless he felt against his own mind, he was making it up in raw almost savage passion. He reached up and grabbed L's hips to try to keep from being choked as L was thrusting into his mouth harder. Just as Light thought he was about to explode into his throat, L pulled out of his mouth, leaned down and kissed him deeply. L ran his hands through the sweat dampened auburn hair, his delicate fingers tracing down to Light's face, tracing every contour as if he were trying to implant his image on his finger tips. Light kissed and sucked at his fingers as they traced across his mouth.

"I love this face," L whispered as he continued to touch him, "I don't want to be afraid of it anymore." He kissed him again and moved down his body.

"You won't be for long, we'll fix this," Light promised as L kissed down his body again, stopping to once again take him into his mouth. Light moaned as L worked on him again for a few minutes and then once again removed him from his mouth as he changed positions. Suddenly L was gone for a moment, going into the bedroom then coming back with a smile on his face as he poured lube into his hand. Light closed his eyes again and waited but what he felt was not was he expected. His eyes flew open and he watched in surprise as L lowered himself onto his cock. His head fell back against the couch as he was slowly engulfed into L's tight warmth, both of them moaning as he did so.

"L…" Light called out to him as he was completely lowered on him. L's head was thrown back, his eyes closed as he got used to what he'd just done. He leaned forward and stared at Light who stared back at him in complete surprise.

"I am in control in this position," he whispered as he slowly raised himself up and then just as slowly lowered again, causing Light to moan again. L raised and lowered himself again, and with each time it felt better and better and he began to speed up. Light began to slowly meet L's movements, until they had set up a decent rhythm, L staying in complete control. Light reached up and caressed L's nearly hairless chest, careful not to go too close to his neck. L leaned forward and attacked Light's mouth again as a shudder went through him and he increased his pace. 

Light had never had this done to him before and the sensation was driving him faster towards his orgasm than he wanted it to. He let his hands fall to L's waist, holding him as he continued to move up and down on him, both their bodies glistening with sweat and the glow of passion. He let one hand fall in front of L, grasping his cock and pumping it as his pace continued to quicken.

Once Light had touched him, L lost all coherent thought, all he knew was the incredible pleasure rushing through his body, that was beginning to tremble with his oncoming orgasm. He refused to let it happen until he knew Light came first; he would control some part of his body if he couldn't control his mind. He felt Light begin to push harder into him each time he dropped down onto him and leaned forward, his weight on his knees as he continued to pump his hips up and down. He heard Light call his name over and over just as he felt him thrust up hard into him and felt his warm essence shoot into him and at that moment he allowed himself to release into Light's hand, crying out Light's name as his body shook with the force of it causing to fall forward onto Light.

For several minutes the only sound in the room was their labored breathing as they spiraled down from the shared ecstasy. L suddenly sat up from Light's body and looked down at him, slight surprise showing in his face as he noticed the many marks on his body.

"Light…I…did I hurt you?" he asked and Light shook his head, a grin coming to his face.

"No, but I won't be going to the pool without a shirt for a couple of days. L all this time we've been together and I never knew you could be such an animal!" L looked away as he crawled off of Light and sat up on the couch, drawing his knees up to his chest.

"I'm not sure I know exactly what came over me, I apologize if I got carried away," he said and Light sat up and wrapped his arms around him.

"I know what you were feeling and it's okay. You didn't hear me complaining did you? I don't know about you but I enjoyed the hell out of it!" he said kissing L's back. L finally looked at him and smiled sheepishly.

"I must admit that was quite…enjoyable. I feel strangely relaxed." Light laughed behind him.

"Nothing like a round of aggressive sex to relax you," he said and stood up reaching his hand out to L, "Come on, let's clean up before we order lunch." He suggested and L nodded taking his hand. 

"I do love you Light, you do understand that what's happened doesn't change that?"

"I know that L," he answered and kissed him softly, "Now come on, I was hungry before we left the park and after what you just did to me I could eat one of those zebras out there." He stopped long enough to pick up his clothes from the floor. L looked at him skeptically before walking with him towards the bath.

"I doubt that would meet with your rather particular tastes," he said seriously making Light laugh again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Light talked L into putting on his swim trunks while waiting for their lunch to arrive and he began to set up the Jacuzzi. He thought after lunch they'd relax in the warmth of the Jacuzzi and perhaps he could get L to relax and really talk about his feelings, no matter how much they might hurt to hear, L needed to get it out of his system completely.

They had lunch on the balcony with Light listening to more of L's time in Africa as a teen. He marveled over the fact that after more than five years living with him, there was still so much to him he didn't know. What he did know was how much he loved him and wanted him healed and that he would stop at nothing to achieve that. Watari had emailed him on his phone more information and ideas he could use, and he had decided he'd try today.

After lunch Light told him to go into the bedroom and get into the Jacuzzi, he'd bring snacks and drinks for them to have while relaxing. L nodded and headed for the bedroom and slowly got into the Jacuzzi. He had seen them before in some of the luxury hotels he'd stayed in before, but was too busy to ever pay any attention to them before. Now he wondered why he had never tried it before, the moment he got into it, the gentle movement of the warm water against him was immediately welcome. He sat down and let his head fall back against the back of the Jacuzzi and closed his eyes. His body was more tense than he had realized and it was almost painful for him to try and relax it.

He still felt guilty about how hard he knew Light was working to make him happy; guilty because it wasn't working entirely. Yes he was enjoying himself here with Light, but his mind was still buzzing about all the wrong things and he wished it would stop. He hated seeing and feeling that moment over and over; the moment the one person he loved was actually killing him. That everything he had shared with him hadn't mattered, he was still going to end up dead at his hands as he had planned it during the Kira case. But most of all, it was the anger he felt that was plaguing him and he knew it wasn't helping the other situation, but he couldn't help it.

"You're not falling asleep are you?" he heard and opened his eyes to find Light walking into the room, holding a bowl of strawberries, two glasses and what looked like a bottle of champagne.

"Where did you get strawberries?" he asked as Light set the bowl down in front of him.

"Ah well you can get anything you want from the Concierge if you tip well enough," Light told him laughing.

"I see," he said and smiled when he realized the strawberries were sprinkled judiciously with sugar. He grabbed what he ascertained was the largest one and took a bite, closing his eyes and sinking further into the water. Light smiled at him and poured them both champagne, knowing all L would do with his was dunk his strawberries into it, but that was fine. He then got into the water alongside of L, and gently kissed him, licking errant strawberry juice from his mouth. He let L relax some more, eating more strawberries and champagne, gently kissing him in-between bites and sips of champagne. After a while he decided it was time to get down to what was really bothering him.

"I think while we're here and relaxed, we should talk about things," he began and L looked at him suspiciously for a moment while reaching for more strawberries.

"What kind of things?" he asked as he popped another one into his mouth after dunking it into the champagne.

"About how you're feeling and why you're feeling that way," Light answered taking another drink.

"You know how I'm feeling and you know why. I see no reason to go over it again," L said and went for another strawberry.

"I know the reason why you're having flashbacks, but there are other factors here that you're not admitting to yourself or that you just haven't told me. I think if you let us discuss those things it will help with your healing." L stopped reaching for the strawberries and turned to face Light, a frown on his face.

"I don't understand…" Light smiled and ran his fingers through L's hair again.

"Yes you do, L. You're holding things back from me, about me or about us. You can't do that if we're going to straighten all of this out. We have to be honest with each other, you have to be honest with me." He watched as L's face clouded over, and he turned away and shook his head.

"No Light you don't want me to go there, you don't want to hear…they're just thoughts, feelings that will go away eventually, they don't mean anything and they don't matter any longer."

"Yes, we do have to go there. Obviously they do mean something and they're not just going to go away on their own. Now look at me, L." L slowly lifted his head and looked at Light. He saw the quick flash of Kira in his mind and closed his eyes and quickly opened them again to only see his Light smiling at him with love and determination.

"Why do you want to do this when things are so nice right now?" he asked him and Light sighed.

"Because it's not going to last unless we clear it up. I love you, we need to do this." Light pressed and L pulled away from him.

"No, I'm not doing this. What do you want me to say?" he began to move to crawl out of the Jacuzzi and Light grabbed him pulling him back.

"I want you to tell me the truth, I want you to look at it and then throw it away." L continued to pull away from him.

"You don't want me to tell you, don't make me hurt you, Light!" he cried and pushed him harder as he tried to get out. Light held onto him tightly, wrapping his legs around L's to keep him from kicking out.

"There is nothing you can say that would irreparably hurt me, unless you were to tell me that you no longer love me. You're not going to say that are you?" L shook his head violently and Light could see the beginning of tears.

"No…no I could never…I love you…but I…please Light…"

"But what, L? You love me but what? You're afraid of me? I know this, but what else L?" It nearly broke his resolve to watch as L began to crumble in his arms, his head falling forward until his chin nearly rested on his chest, unable to look at Light.

"Why are you doing this," he said in a whisper, "I don't understand…"

"Because I love you and I want you well again, no matter how much this hurts now we have to deal with this. You're afraid of Kira, of what he almost did to you and you can't get past that but it's not the only thing, I know it isn't. Please tell me, nothing you will say is going to change how I feel." Light told him and gently kissed his cheek. L pulled away from him and lifted his head, his eyes burning with anger and…was that hate? Light drew back from the ferociousness of his stare.

"What do you want to hear, Light? You want to hear that I am angry, so angry with you that it won't leave me alone?"

"Yes, that's what I want to hear if that's what you're feeling. Why are you so angry with me?"

"I'm angry because of all the people I had to fall in love with, it was the one person I should not have. You were the world's worst mass murderer, I was sworn to stop you, to bring you to justice and I…I loved you instead. I fell in love with the Light Yagami that was underneath the killer, while you forgot you were Kira and all the while I knew better, I knew I shouldn't that it was wrong but I couldn't stop it, I couldn't help myself. I tried, you have no idea how hard I tried not to, but…I couldn't control it and I loved you! When I watched you get your memories back in that helicopter, I knew then one of two things were about to happen; that I would be dead within days or I had to somehow make you realize that not only did I still love you, but that you loved me enough to stop being Kira and not kill me!" Light released his hold on L as he listened.

"Are you sorry you fell in love with me?" he asked and L shook his head, "Because I'm not sorry at all. If you hadn't…I'd be dead by now I'm sure and if I wasn't I'd be a murdering monster that I never meant to be."

"No…what we have is worth everything I went through, but it never seemed to be enough for you."

"What do you mean not enough, it's all I've ever wanted…" L shook his head again.

"No, if it was then Kira would have died a long time ago. But no matter how good it was between us, he was always lurking underneath, waiting for his chance to come out. All the while it was you, Light. You never truly wanted to give it up and I knew it. No matter how hard I tried, no matter what I did, you wouldn't let Kira go!"

It was Light's turn to look away. He had only recently realized that it was the truth, he had not let go of that latent desire to be Kira until it had nearly cost him L's life.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, "I wasn't truly aware that I was holding on to it that way. I mean I knew it would cross my mind on occasion but I didn't realize that's what I was doing. You can't really blame me if I didn't know." He finally looked up at L who was still seething, angry tears running down his face.

"You knew, Light. Perhaps you did not admit it to yourself, but there was a part of you that knew and only you know why you held on to it. Why did you hold on to it, Light?  
You want to know why I never destroyed the Death Note? Because I wanted you to WANT to not be Kira anymore, I didn't want you to just forget about it. I wanted you to love me more than you wanted to be Kira. It was not only because I was afraid of the possible outcome, that was also true, but I just wanted you to want it as much as I did."

"I did L, I still do! God, don't you understand how much I love you? Why did I hold on to it, I don't know I…" he stopped for a moment and truly thought. He knew why he held on to it, it was the one thing he had over L. "I guess I held on to it for the same reason we used to fight each other, that rivalry we've always had. Underneath it all, Kira was the one bit of power I had over you but I did fight it, I did when Mello made me realize…"

"When Mello made you realize…what if he hadn't? What if he hadn't been there when you wrapped your hands around my throat? You would have killed me, and then you would have been executed for murder. Nothing would have changed over the past five years, Light. I may as well have let you kill me back then as you had originally planned if it was going to end up the same way! Everything we went through, everything we fought for wouldn't have mattered. We would have ended up the exact same way. You didn't love me enough to kill Kira, you ran and hid behind him when things got difficult for you. You ran to Kira instead of me!" he reached up and took Light's face in his hands, wincing at the tears that ran down Light's face now as his words cut into Light as he feared they would, "This is why I can't get over being afraid of you, because how do I know that this isn't just another moment in time for you? We went for five years and still you couldn't seem to be happy enough with me to completely give up on being Kira. How do I know that this isn't the same and he'll come out again and this time, with no one around to stop him, he'll kill me. He'll kill us and everything we have, at least what I thought we had. I can't be sure anymore Light, how can I?"

Light looked down into L's tortured gaze, knowing he was right. He had run and hid behind Kira when things got difficult, when he knew L had found out what had happened between he and Miyano. Instead of trusting in L's love for him, he had retreated behind the safety and non-feeling power of Kira. He had never realized how much he had hurt L by doing that until now.

"Because I'm telling you he's gone! I know it was wrong to hide behind Kira before but I was so afraid I had lost you because of what I'd done that I just didn't think straight. I couldn't think of a life without you now, L and I just ran, but now I know better and I know that Kira's completely gone!", Light cried holding L's hands against his face, "I have never told you that before because I could always feel it lurking underneath the surface and I knew I wasn't strong enough to completely let it go. How many times did I beg you to destroy the Death Note so I would no longer feel it, how many? Don't you think I'd know the difference now that he's truly gone? Look at me L, really look at me. I am so sorry that I wasn't strong enough to completely destroy him before, I was stupid and I didn't really know I could. It wasn't because I didn't love you enough L, I couldn't possibly love you any more than I do!" he stopped long enough to try and get control of himself, and stop the flow of tears. He had known this wasn't going to be easy, but it was hurting him more than he had suspected because he had to stop and really look at what he had done and that he had inadvertently hurt L so badly.

L stared at Light, turning his pain-filled gaze into one of soul searching, the kind that most people couldn't tolerate but Light stared back, he wanted L to see that he was telling the truth, that he really had nothing to fear from him this time or ever again; there was no Kira.

L had done this before; searched Light's eyes for any signs of Kira, but this time something was different. First he saw the hurt that his words had caused, the hurt he had tried not to cause by keeping these feelings to himself. But now that they were out, he could see a completely different understanding in Light's eyes this time and there was no Kira. He felt his anger begin to drain from him, anger that he had carried for such a long time and hadn't acknowledged that he almost felt light headed as it melted away. He fell forward against Light's chest and heard Light release a deep sigh of relief when he did so, feeling Light's arms fold around him.

Light leaned down and kissed the top of L's head, burying his face into the mass of dark hair as he did so. Watari had been right; he had suggested that L was carrying more than he was letting on and that he needed to let it go. Light didn't realize until now just how painful it was going to be, but he had been determined to see it through for L's sake and he was glad that he had done so. He also hadn't realized there were things he hadn't admitted to. They were quiet for a few moments and L finally pulled away and looked up at him.

"What happens now?" he asked and Light smiled at him.

"Now you eat some more strawberries," he said reaching for one and putting it in L's mouth.

"Seriously, Light where are we now?" L asked after he swallowed.

"Exactly where we need to be, L. You can't tell me that you don't feel better now," he said and L nodded.

"I feel as if a weight has been lifted, but at the cost of hurting you…" Light shook his head.

"I'm fine, it was something I needed to hear. I understand where you are, I understand why you did some of the things you've done and why you kept some things from me," he sighed, "I also understand holding on to Kira was wrong and completely my doing and I'm so sorry," he added and L nodded then leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"I can't promise you that my automatic reactions won't still be there but I am sure I will be able to work on diminishing them now," he said and Light closed his eyes and nodded.

"That's what I wanted to hear," he whispered and captured L's mouth in a deep kiss, his tongue asking for permission and L happily granting it. Their tongues battled for dominance, Light finally allowing L dominance feeling he'd earned it and let him completely take over the kiss.

When they finally released each other, they leaned against the back of the Jacuzzi, lying in each other's arms, enjoying the feeling of cleared air between them. L finally looked up at Light and ran a hand through his auburn hair.

"I am feeling completely exhausted now which is unlike me, but I feel I need some sleep before we do anything else," Light nodded his agreement.

"I was thinking the same thing. If we fall asleep in here we'll probably drown!' he said grinning and then stood up reaching his hand down to L, "Let's go take a nap. By the time we wake up it'll be time for dinner and maybe we can catch one of the fireworks shows tonight," he laughed as L's eyes lit up with the idea of fireworks.

"I'd enjoy that," he said as he reached up to grasp Light's hand and they both stepped out of the Jacuzzi and into dry towels. After getting out of their swim suits they both climbed into the waiting bed, wrapped around each other.

"I love you, Light," L whispered as he felt himself drift into an emotionally exhausted sleep. Light held him tightly and whispered against his hair as he closed his eyes.

"I love you, L."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Light's eyes opened at the sound, he wasn't sure what it was, but it had awakened him. Then he was aware of movement next to him and looked over at L who was moaning in his sleep, his face etched in distress and was moving his arms and legs. He wasn't surprised, L hadn't slept well since he had that horrific nightmare, and add the high emotions from their talk, he would have been surprised if it hadn't happened. He sat up and slowly moved his arms so they encircled L's moving body without startling him. Then he pulled him closer to his own body until he was lying against him, softly talking to him, telling him he was safe and he loved him. After a few moments L calmed down, his eyes still closed in sleep, his face relaxing as his head lay against Light's chest. He held him for a few moments more, then turned and looked at the clock. It was nearly five p.m., and he knew the detective would probably be awake soon and hungry. He carefully released L from his arms and got out of bed, putting on a robe and heading for the living room and his cell phone. 

He called room service for pots of coffee and tea, and something sweet that would hold L over until they got to the restaurant It would be early morning in Japan and he knew Watari would be awake and would want to know that what he had suggested had indeed been correct, and that he was sure things were going to get better.

"Good-morning Light, I hope you have good news to tell me," Watari said when he answered the phone.

"I do," Light answered quietly keeping an eye on the bedroom door he had closed when he walked out, "Your text yesterday proved invaluable. I got him to talk today, and it was as brutal as you suggested it might be, but he admitted feeling so much better afterwards."

"And you? How are you feeling?" L's guardian asked and Light sighed.

"I definitely was not happy with what I heard, but I understand so much more now. If I'd only been honest with myself I could have avoided so much of this, I'm so sorry for that."

"The things he said, they have not changed your feelings for him?" Watari asked carefully and Light shook his head at the phone.

"Oh God no Watari why would it? This whole thing is my fault, if anyone has the right to walk away it's L." he said.

"That's good to hear," Watari said, "But this won't end his anxiety but it should make it lessen and perhaps shorten the duration. I know it had to be difficult but knowing L would never sit on a doctor's couch it had to be you and I'm proud you did it as well as you did."

"I love him Watari, there's nothing I won't do for him, you know that," he smiled as he looked towards the door again, "And tonight I'm going to celebrate by taking him to the most explosive fireworks show I can find." He heard Watari laugh on the other end.

"Excellent choice, while I on the other hand shall continue to be referee to the Terrible Three." He said laughing more and Light joined him.

"Better you than me! Thank you for your insight Watari. My original plan was to work on our relationship ourselves, that we had to stop bothering you so often and yet you still helped so much."

"You did the work Light, all I did was offer a few suggestions. You knew what the problem was as well I did. Now, please excuse me I fear a food fight may be ensuing," he said and closed the call as Light laughed again.

"Light?" Light turned at the sound of L's voice, quickly dropping his cell phone into the pocket of his robe. L stood at the doorway of the bedroom still naked from their nap and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Light grinned as we walked over to him.

"Not that I'm complaining about the view," he said as he walked, "But I'm expecting room service in a few minutes and this sight is for my eyes only!" he walked into the bedroom and pulled another robe from the closet and helped a still groggy L into it.

"I'm sorry, I still seem to be partly asleep," L said as he got into it, "I woke up and you weren't there and for a moment I panicked because of our…discussion."

"Why would you panic over that, you should be glad we had it," Light asked.

"Because I was afraid that I might have said something to really hurt you, I can't remember everything I said, it's rather foggy in my mind for some reason." L answered and Light took him into his arms.

"I'm not going to deny that some of it was painful to hear L, but like I told you before there's nothing you could have said to really hurt me unless it was you no longer loved me and you didn't say that. The most important question is do YOU feel better?" 

"I do feel better, but I also feel like I've run a marathon," he said and Light smiled at him.

"I'm not surprised because you did if only emotionally," he said and leaned down to kiss L, his hands inadvertently moving towards his neck as he went to hold his face. L froze, taking a sudden sharp intake of breath and backing away. Light stopped and removed his hands quickly.

"I'm sorry , I didn't mean to get so close to your neck," he said apologetically and L shook his head.

"It's okay," L told him as he regained control and leaned forward to kiss him, "Hopefully soon it won't matter anymore."

"Why don't you get dressed while I wait for room service?" Light suggested and L nodded, and then moved forward suddenly grabbing Light's face and kissing him deeply. He then grinned at Light's surprise and then turned and walked into the bedroom to get dressed. Light stared after him until the knock at the door snapped him out of it.

By the time L joined him he had everything laid out. L had coffee with his snack and Light had tea and they sat and talked about where they wanted to go for dinner. L stood up with his coffee cup and walked to the balcony to see what animals were roaming. Light looked through a couple of brochures and then smiled after checking the one for Epcot.

"If you could have dinner in another country tonight, which would it be?" he called to him as he crossed the room towards the balcony. L cocked his head to one side, his thumb at his mouth as he tried to understand the question.

"If I could pick a country to have dinner in tonight? Is that even a legitimate question?" he asked and Light laughed.

"Trust me. Which would it be?" L continued to stare at him in confusion, then sighed and answered.

"I would go to England, I have missed some of the sweets I grew up with," he said and Light nodded.

"England it is then. I'm going to go get dressed and we'll leave as soon as I finish." He said and went into the bedroom to change taking the brochure with him so L wouldn't see it, and to also call the concierge to get them a reservation at the Rose and Crown Pub in Epcot, loving the fact that he knew L was staring after him in confusion.

Half an hour later their bus had arrived at Epcot and they were walking through the gates. Light grabbed a map and figured out where they needed to go while watching L marvel at the huge dome sitting in front of them. He walked over to it for a closer look, stepped back and looked up at it's size again turning to Light when he joined him.

"This is an amazing piece of architecture," he said, "It appears to be a pentakis dodecahedron made up of isosceles triangles. What is it used for?" Light dug through the brochures to find an answer.

"Well, according to this there's a ride in it called Spaceship Earth. As to why they created it to look like that, I don't know," he answered. L listened as he continued to admire the dome, then turned and smiled at Light.

"I have to admit to seeing things here I never expected to and thus am enjoying myself," he said and then sighed as Mickey Mouse bounced by waving at the crowd apparently on his way to a photo op.

"However, there are still costumed rodents," he added and Light laughed as he and L continued to moved along.

"Later tonight we'll watch some Mickey Mouse cartoons so you'll stop saying that," he suggested and L nodded.

"I will do so for a purely fact finding reason," he agreed as Light rolled his eyes, "Did you watch these cartoons often as a child?" Light shrugged at the question.

"When I was very young I remember watching them, but that didn't last very long as schooling and studying became a priority,' he answered and L gazed at him for a moment, his thumb coming to his mouth as he thought.

"It is interesting how much of our lives reflect each other. I do not believe in fate as such, but it does seem we were somehow manipulated to be together. Neither one of us has ever met anyone even remotely like each other." Light stopped walking and turned to him.

"Why do you think I'm working so hard to make sure we stay the way we are? No one knows me like you do or has ever understood me the way that you do, Ryuzaki. I can't begin to imagine my life without you." L smiled and nodded.

"I feel the same way obviously or I wouldn't have allowed you to drag me into the land of four foot mice," he moved closer to Light and grabbed his hand not caring about the crowd around them, "I love you, Light Yagami." He whispered and Light smiled back, squeezing L's hand.

"You know how much I love you," he returned wishing he could kiss him but knowing it couldn't happen where they were. There would be plenty of time later. L released his hand and they began to walk again.

As they continued walking, L noticed they were walking past several interesting attractions. He looked over at Light who was walking very determinedly towards a destination unknown to him.

"Is there someplace in particular we are headed for?" he asked, "As there are several attractions we have passed that looked interesting." Light nodded.

"Yes, we are headed for England for dinner just as you wished. We'll check on those attractions later we have time." Light answered.

"How is that possible?" L asked and Light smiled at him as they continued to walk.

"We are heading to what is called The World Showcase. England is part of the showcase and I understand it is very well represented." L snorted at the idea, holding his nose in the air.

"Oh, I see. Representations are never equal to the real thing," he stated.

"Give it a chance, Ryuzaki. You have been surprised by many things here, I'm sure it will live up to your expectations." Light told him as they would their way towards the area where the World Showcase began. L huffed at him skeptically and turned towards where they were heading. They walked beside a beautiful lagoon where ferries were transporting people from one area of Epcot to the Showcase. 

The first area in the showcase was representing Canada. L and Light walked past beautiful gardens, 30 foot totem poles and a mountainside waterfall, but it was the architecture that made L stop and pay attention. The buildings were beautiful, perfect in every way to Canadian architecture that he had to stop and look at several of them up close.

"Impressive isn't it?" Light asked him as L stood back and looked up at the main building.

"I must admit I am impressed; it appears they studied very carefully and recreated perfectly," L said then added, "I am quite looking forward to see what they have done with England."

"There's a movie about Canada they show that's in 360 degrees with screens all around you. I think that would be interesting to check out later." Light said as he read the brochure. L nodded but his attention was taken by the beginnings of England he could see ahead of them.

When they arrived Light stood back and watched L, wanting to see his reactions to what he could see was a very well reconstructed British town. He'd lived there long enough to be able to appreciate how perfect it looked, but he waited to see what L thought.

L looked down at the cobblestone street then back up at the buildings; noticing the different types of architecture as they appeared on the street. He recognized Tudor, Georgian and Victorian style buildings, but the one that amazed him the most was the recreation of Hampton Court Palace in all it's regal splendor. He turned to see Light leaning against a Police Call Box, and a big grin on his face. He made his way through the crowd over to where his partner stood, his face reflecting the excitement he was feeling.

"I take it everything meets with your approval?" Light asked him and L nodded quickly.

"It is quite remarkable Light, more than I imagined it could be. Do we have time to look around a bit before dinner?" Light looked at his watch and nodded.

"Yes we have a little time, reservations aren't until 8:30."

"Good. There appears to be a sweet shop just down the street, I really want to see what they have!" L told him and began to head in that direction quickly.

"Don't wait for me or anything," Light called after him laughing and found he had to sprint to catch up.

L peered into the windows of several shops before selecting one to go into, one called The Tea Caddy. Light followed him in and looked around at the shelves of British tea and teapots and other types of things used for tea. He watched L make his way to shelves that were laden with British biscuits and chocolate bars and then gasped as L began to fill his arms with boxes and bars of all types.

"Ryuzaki what are you doing?!" he said as he got to him and L turned only to hand him several of the boxes.

"Do you know when the last time was I had Jammie Dodgers or Toffee Crisps? I have missed these, and I wish to buy as many as possible." He stated and continued to load Light's arms with them.

"But Ryuzaki…."

"Look Light, Curly Wurlies!!" L cried grabbing at least a dozen of them.

"I can't hold anymore, Ryuzaki." Light complained and L stopped piling long enough to appraise the situation.

"Fine. Then go purchase those and once you've got those in a bag come back and I'll give you more."

"No...Ryuzaki…it's 90 degrees outside...all the chocolate will melt before we get them back to the hotel!!" 

"Then have them sent to the hotel directly, must I think of everything?" L said and pushed him towards the cashier as he continued to look at the shelves to see what else he wanted. Light made his way over to the cashier and unloaded his arms onto the counter. The young woman behind the counter looked down at the pile of sweets and then back up at him. He shrugged his shoulders and reached for his wallet.

"He hasn't been home in a long time and misses his favorite sweets," he offered and she smiled nodding.

"Oh, this I can understand," she said smiling and began to ring up the items.

Twenty minutes later they were outside of the shop heading for the restaurant, having requested the purchases be delivered to the hotel, which included a beautiful new teapot for Watari and several boxes of tea. L had kept several sweets for immediate eating in a small bag he clutched in his hands, as he ate a strawberry jam filled biscuit. 

"Don't eat too many of those before dinner," Light warned and had to laugh at the look of disdain he got for his efforts.

"Do you really think that will be a problem?" L asked him.

"I'm sorry, I forgot who I was talking to," Light answered and then stopped walking as he realized they were in front of the restaurant, "Here we are The Rose and Crown" he said and opened the door. They walked into the building and were immediately immersed in the world of a British pub. 

L could only remember being in one a couple of times during his younger years when Watari was introducing him to the world before his work made it harder for him to do so. But as he looked around he found the atmosphere familiar to what he remembered and it comforted him. They were shown to a table outside on the patio after they walked through the pub, passing a woman at the piano who was singing and engaging the crowd to join her in the chorus of whatever it was she was singing and many people seemed to be willing to do just that as the area erupted into song. 

They were showed to a table outside on a beautiful patio that gave them a phenomenal view of the lagoon. L looked around enjoying the view almost as much as the one from his balcony.

"What do you think?" Light asked him and he nodded.

"It is most agreeable Light," he said and opened his menu, "However, I must wait and see how they prepare the food before I make any final judgments." He said and began to peruse the menu.

"Why would they call something Bubble and Squeak?", Light asked, "It sounds like someone's cooking rodents!" he said and L smirked.

"Around here that would require a rather large pot," he answered, "But it is called that because of the sound it makes while cooking."

"Sounds completely unappetizing," Light complained and looked up to see a smiling waitress looking down at him. 

"Good evening, gentlemen," she said staring at Light and L covered his eyes with his hand, sighing in exasperation, yet another female finding his Light delectable. She offered to get them drinks and Light ordered wine for himself and then asked L if he would like his favorite drink. L's eyes got impossibly wider and nodded happily at the suggestion. Light ordered it for him and requested extra cherries, which made L even happier. When the waitress walked away to fulfill their order L watched her as she turned and smiled at Light before getting out of sight.

"Perhaps one day we will get a male waiter who doesn't make eyes at you," he grumbled and Light shook his head.

"I think it's all in your head, Ryuzaki," he answered with a smile.

"Of course with my luck we will get the only gay male in the restaurant and that would be worse!" he added and Light chuckled behind his menu.

"Have you decided what you want to eat?" he asked the still pouting detective who perked up a little at the question.

"I believe I would care for a bowl of the potato and leek soup first," he said completely surprising Light.

"Soup? You?" he asked and L nodded.

"They offer one I enjoy, it has a sweetness to it with all the cream and butter they use to make it. Watari makes it for me for lunch on occasion at home, but of course you're usually working on the days he does that. Also I don't eat the potatoes or the leeks, just the soup part," He answered and Light laughed.

"I see. I find it hard to believe that in five years I've never seen you eat it." Light stated and L smirked.

"You see, I can still surprise you after all this time!" he said and Light nodded.

"So it seems," he answered and decided on what he wanted to eat.

Just as their appetizers were served, the lights lowered and there was a general murmur among the crowd and L looked up with a frown.

"I hope they fix whatever the problem is, it makes it difficult to eat when you can't see your dish," he complained.

"Perhaps something special is about to happen," he suggested just as an announcement began.

"I can't hear you Light, the announcement is too loud!" L said and Light shook his head. Obviously he wasn't listening to it but that was okay; it would be that much more of a surprise since he didn't. Suddenly the lights went completely out around the lagoon and L dropped his spoon.

"Is that some kind of power shortage? And did he say something about enjoying this?" he looked around just as a loud pulsing beat began and suddenly a large ball of light flew across the sky over the lagoon and suddenly exploded into a huge firework. Light looked over at L who was staring with his mouth open and grinned happily, he had succeeded in surprising him with something and he was speechless. He watched the colors and lights of the fireworks as they played over L's face enjoying the patterns they made on his pale features.

They watched together all the mind blowing, colorfully beautiful explosions of all shapes and sizes, orchestrated against exciting music. It seemed to all come to a wild end about five minutes later, with round after of round explosions one after the other and a huge plumage of fire directly in the center. When it was quiet and people began to applaud, L finally looked over at Light, his eyes still wide with amazement. Before he could say anything they watched as a huge brilliantly lit globe of the world moved up from where there had been fire before, spinning slowly, and on either side of it beautiful fountains. Each of the continents on the globe began to show films of people and events as the globe rotated slowly. As it continued to spin, the once darkened areas of Epcot were lit up with the lights around each building. Fireworks began again around the globe in earnest, in rapid succession until what appeared to be the finale exploded loudly over the lagoon and all the lights around the globe went out. As people began to applaud, Light reached over and grabbed L's hand, seeing that the reclusive detective had been moved by the display. L held his hand tightly, just as the globe began to spin again, more fountains appearing around it, as it continued to spin it began to open until it was opened wide, and a huge plumage of fireworks erupted from it's middle, to be followed by more fireworks all around it, and with a huge finale it was over and the lights came on again.

All around them people erupted into applause and screaming, and they finally released their hands and joined the crowd in applause. When it had calmed down L looked to Light, his face still bright with excitement.

"There are no words that can adequately express what I feel after that display," he finally said his eyes shining and Light shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, your face is saying everything for you." He answered.

"Did you know this was going to happen when you decided on this restaurant?" he asked and Light nodded.

"I knew there was supposed to be an excellent fireworks show, but honestly L I had no idea just how great it was going to be. I thought it would be a great way to celebrate our breakthrough earlier." L smiled broadly at him just as the waitress brought their dinner and refilled their drinks.

"You found it a cause to celebrate and I was afraid it was going to cause a rift between us," he said he picked up his fork between his thumb and forefinger.

"I told you that wasn't the case," Light reminded him as he began to cut a slice from the steak he ordered, "Now eat, I want to get you back to our room as quickly as possible." He said with an evil grin, his eyes telling L exactly what he meant. L felt a rush of arousal sweep through him and began to eat his chocolate cake in earnest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

After getting back to their room the first thing L did was kick off his shoes as usual and then look for the delivery from the Tea Caddy which had been placed on their dining table.

Light sat down in one of the chairs and watched in amusement as L emptied the several bags, sampling almost as many as he was putting away in the cabinets.

"If you don't stop sampling you're not going to have any left to eat later," Light told him as L stuffed another strawberry cookie into his mouth.

"Ridiculous I have at least twelve boxes of these alone," L reminded him and Light laughed.

"How could I forget, I carried them all to the counter," he said and L huffed at him as he pulled a chocolate bar from the bag and sat in Light's lap.

"You've never indulged in the joys of British sweets," L told him as he unwrapped the bar, "So you simply cannot understand." Light reached up and grabbed the hand holding the chocolate, brought the candy towards his mouth and took a small bite before L could snatch it back.

"It is good," he said as he savored the chocolate, "But I can only take it in small amounts." He then laughed as he looked at L's face as he stared at the bite mark in his chocolate.

"You are lucky I do not demand it back," he warned and Light raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You would deny me a small morsel of chocolate?" he asked and L let out an exaggerated sigh.

"You know what my sweets mean to me Light Yagami, stealing my chocolate could be a deal breaker," he said and as if in answer to a challenge Light grabbed his hand again and this time took a huge bite out of the chocolate. L immediately locked his mouth against Light's, his tongue entering his mouth searching for the stolen chocolate as Light tried not to laugh.

It took very little time for the kiss to retrieve his chocolate to turn into more as L put what was left of his chocolate on the table and used both hands to hold Light's face and continued to plunder his mouth. The stolen chocolate melting with the heat of their mouths, coating their tongues as they danced around each other, heightening L's excitement and eliciting moans from both of them.

When L finally released Light they both gasped for air. L then reached down and pulled Light's shirt over his head, then picked up what was left of his candy bar and began to crumble pieces along Light's chest, then leaned forward and began to lick them off slowly.

"L you 're going to get chocolate on my pants," Light warned in between soft moans as the detective's warm tongue made it's way along his chest.

"Then take them off," L suggested getting off his lap and reaching for Light's belt to do just that. Light reached down and moved L's hands.

"I'll do it your fingers are all covered in chocolate," Light told him and L rolled his eyes and allowed him to do it himself as he continued to drag his tongue along Light's chest.

Light stood up and removed his pants and boxers after kicking off his shoes barely making it in time as L pushed him towards the middle of the room, forcing him down onto the plush carpet on the floor. Light reached up and removed L's shirt, his hands then finding their way into the wild hair and pulling him forward for another kiss. He then reached for L's jeans, pulling them and his boxers down in one pull and tossing them aside.

L again began shredding chocolate and sprinkling it along Light's body this time going past his navel and along his rapidly hardening cock. L began to lick around his navel, scooping up every bit of the shredded chocolate and then began to trail his tongue along his member. Light moaned again as he watched L lick and suck him and then take him deeply into his throat, making his head fall back against the carpet, his eyes closing in pure ecstasy.

L sucked off all the chocolate and then took Light out of his mouth long enough to shred the last of the chocolate bar on him again and took him back into his mouth, moaning himself at the combination of chocolate and Light. He held him in his warm mouth long enough to let the chocolate begin to melt and then began to suck earnestly, enjoying the sounds he was getting from his partner.

Light began to thrust into the intense warmth of the mouth that engulfed him, reaching down and once again grabbing handfuls of the soft dark hair, as L moaned around him, the vibrations driving him wild.

"L…stop…not this way…" he managed to call out and L let him fall from his mouth in surprise. Light sat up and pulled L to him, plunging his tongue into his mouth for a moment before pushing him back against the floor. He kissed down his chest and stroked him at the same time.

"I need to be inside you," he whispered as he came back to L's mouth kissing him deeply, "I love you," he added as he lifted L's legs over his shoulders. He put three fingers on L's lips knowing L would know exactly what to do. The detective opened his mouth and sucked them in, licking and sucking on them all, the sensation sending shivers up Light's spine. Once he felt they were ready he slowly inserted one finger into him, not wanting to stop for lube but not wanting to hurt him either. L groaned and pushed down on his finger as Light began to move it in and out. As he began to add the second L grabbed his face.

"Now!" he demanded and Light removed his fingers and after using his natural lubrication he positioned himself to enter him slowly. They both cried out as he did, L wanting it as desperately as Light did, pushing himself against him and forcing him inside faster.

Light took only a moment before he began to thrust slowly into L, with L matching each thrust almost greedily, demanding more. Light happily obliged pushing himself as deeply into L as he could, hitting his prostate on the first try making L cry out again, holding the young detective against him as they moved together, their rhythm strong and almost desperate. Light reached between them and grasped L's cock, stroking him with the same rhythm as his thrusts into him, making L cry out his name over and over, the lights he was seeing behind his closed eyes rivaling those of the fireworks he'd seen earlier.

He opened his eyes to see the moon over the balcony and directly over Light's shoulder, bathing the entire room in it's soft glow, glistening off of the sweat on his lover's body, making him look even more beautiful to him. He grabbed Light's face again, moving the dampened hair from his face so he could see his eyes. There was no Kira, no mocking sneer, no hate filled eyes. Everything Light was doing for him was far more than any calculating Kira would ever do, no matter what he wanted from it. There was nothing but his Light, his face colored in passion that was reflected in his eyes, passion for him. He closed his eyes again and completely let go of any fear, any worry that he was feeling, and gave himself completely over to Light and every bit of ecstasy that was coursing through his veins.

Light could feel the change in L's body when he saw him close his eyes again and let his hands fall from his face. It was as if every muscle in his body suddenly relaxed, only to fire up again as he got closer to his climax. Light could feel his own release pulsing through him and he slowed down.

"L…look at me L and tell me what you see!" he commanded and L's eyes opened and he felt as if he were going to fall into them as they stared through him.

"I see you Light, I only see you," he whispered and Light nearly wept with joy. He began to thrust in earnest again, pushing both of them to and over the edge, crying out each other's names as they did. Light fell forward onto L who wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly as their bodies rode the wave of their combined orgasms.

After a few minutes Light raised himself on his elbows and looked down at L who was smiling up at him. He leaned down and kissed him tenderly before rolling over onto his side.

L rolled onto his side to face him, his fingers trailing a bead of sweat as it ran down Light's chest.

"I was telling the truth," he said quietly, "I only saw you and I still only see you." He said and Light nodded.

"I know because you would never lie to me, especially about something this important," he answered and L nodded.

"I believe all of your nurturing and our talk is helping me turn a corner," he said and this time it was Light's turn to nod.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that," he said and looked seriously at L, "But I also know it's not over, we still have work to do."

"I don't know Light, I think I am feeling as if everything is back to normal," L said and Light shook his head and reached out to touch his neck. L pulled away quickly, his eyes wide and holding his breath. Light sighed and pulled his hand away. 

"Not quite yet, but it is better," he said reaching out to the now saddened detective who had turned away from him, "You can't expect it to go away after just a few days," he said as he gathered L into his arms, "But we can be glad that we've made progress, that's all I'm asking for right now." L nodded slowly as he buried his head into Light's neck, hiding his disappointment. Light held him for a few moments more and then kissed his forehead.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up and climb into bed. I'm sure there's a Disney movie on one of the channels and you can understand what's going on around here." L's mood instantly brightened as he looked up at Light.

"Good, I wish to see exactly why everyone behaves as they do when they see these characters," he said and stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Light got up and watched him as he walked away, his back bowed in his familiar stoop, but he seemed to be walking a little lighter. He smiled and got up himself following behind him.

After their shower and making sure L was settled he ordered a pot of tea from room service and while waiting for it to arrive he went into the kitchen and prepared a snack plate for L of some of the biscuits and cookies he had purchased and brought it into him delighting in the smile he received when he placed it in front of him.

"I think tomorrow I'll find out from the Concierge where the nearest market is and pick up a few things to have around here," he said as L prepared his tea.

"Can you not just call and have them deliver it?" he asked and Light shook his head.

"There are some things I'd rather do myself. You like melons for breakfast and I can't trust anyone else to pick the right kind, or to make sure it's ripe enough," he said and L frowned.

"Is it alright if I stay here? You always get so cranky when we go shopping," he said and Light frowned at him.

"That's only because you get so childish when we go shopping!" he snapped and L ignored him.

"I would still rather stay here and wait for your return, whatever the reason for your ill temper," Light sighed and nodded as he grabbed the remote for the wall mounted TV and turned it on.

"Fine, that would probably be best and it shouldn't take me too long," he said.

"I'll spend the time checking with the boys and Watari, making sure everything is going smoothly," he added.

"Good, that will keep you occupied so I don't have to worry about what I might find you into when I return," L huffed at him as he flipped stations.

"I am not a child I do not need to be kept occupied," he said and Light turned to say something and decided better of it at the moment. He stopped flipping stations when he ran across what appeared to be "Snow White" starting up.

"Here is a good one, L. I haven't seen it since I was a child, but this is Disney's first film." L looked as it began and nodded.

"Yes, and if I remember it was the first feature length animated film," he said and Light nodded.

"Good, you do know something about Disney," he said and L glared at him.

"I never said I was not aware of what Disney is or what they've done, only that I have never had the opportunity to actually sit and watch one. I am L, it is my business to know." He said and Light rolled his eyes.

"Just be quiet and watch it," he said, "And try to pretend you're a child, look at it innocently and don't try to tear it apart logically," he added.

"So many rules to watch a child's movie," L complained shoving a biscuit into his mouth and Light laughed.

"Okay, I'm sorry you're right. I just want you to enjoy it and not over think it." He apologized and L smiled at him.

"Fine, I shall look at it with the eyes of a child," he said and leaned over to kiss Light, who backed away from him, then reached over and brushed the crumbs from his mouth.

"Okay, now you can kiss me," he said and leaned forward to do so and this time it was L who moved away.

"I no longer wish to," he said and turned towards the television. Light reached over and grabbed his face and kissed him anyway which ended with both of them laughing. They then leaned back against the back of the bed, L's head lying on Light's shoulder and began to watch the movie.

Halfway through the movie, L had sat up and was sitting in his familiar position, his thumb at his mouth, obviously enthralled by the movie. By the time the wicked queen began her transformation, L's eyes had widened and he turned to Light.

"This is for children? I think this is quite alarming!" he said as the queen grasped her throat, black hair turning to gray, beautiful hands becoming arthritic and gnarled.

"Sometimes kids like a good scare, they enjoy it," Light answered and L cocked his head to one side as if trying to understand that. He shrugged and continued to watch, not saying anything else until the end.

"Well, what did you think?" Light asked him as L scooted back to where Light was sitting.

"I believe it was quite entertaining although incredibly violent. The old hag…not only did she fall to her death from the cliff, just to make sure that large rock she was trying to push onto the dwarves falls on top of her AND you know those vultures were swooping down slowly to make sure she was dead before they made dinner out of what was left. I still find it hard to believe it was meant for children!"

"Have you ever read the original fairy tales? They're far more violent than this was," Light defended and L nodded.

"Yes, I do recall Watari reading them to me as a child, and I agree," he stopped a moment and faced Light, a smirk on his face, "I also understand where you get your romantic notions from." He added and Light feigned hurt.

"You don't find my romantic ideas…well…romantic my boy lollipop?" L nearly choked on his tea.

"Did I not make it clear that I did not wish to hear that particular….phrase again?" he nearly growled at Light who could barely hear him over his own laughter.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry!" he said when the fierce stare he was getting threatened to burn the sheets, "I couldn't resist!" he added and L huffed at him and turned his back on him sliding down under the blankets.

"On that ridiculous note I am going to sleep Light Yagami!" he nearly spat at him causing Light to have to hide another bout of laughter lest he should receive the terrible stare again. He reached up and turned off the light and then leaned over L's ear.

"You know you love me," he whispered and L waved his hand at him as if he were trying to swat an annoying bug, his naturally upturned nose going even higher into the air.

"Don't make me regret my decision," he told him and Light answered him by turning his head to face him, kissing him deeply.

"Now you can go to sleep," he told him as he settled under the blankets himself. Within a few moments L had moved into his favorite position, his head on Light's chest. Light wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Light found himself in a room that looked familiar, and as he began to look around he immediately knew where he was. It was the main room of L's old building, where they had worked together to find Kira with the Task Force. The room was bathed in an eerie red glow and he could see L sitting in his chair at the console, the Task Force around him and…himself standing to the side. He recognized the glow as coming from the generator assisted lights so he assumed the power had somehow been compromised. Confusion nearly made him dizzy as he took in what was going on around him, and he moved closer so he could hear what was being said.

L was staring forlornly at the many screens in front of him, which all read "All Data Deletion." He heard the detective's soft voice explaining that he had told Watari that if anything were to happen to him, to make sure all data was deleted. Light started at the words just as the other detectives did, realizing that must mean that Watari was dead. He shook his head in disbelief and horror at the thought of the old man's death. He started to reach out and touch the slightly trembling shoulders.

"L…" he started and suddenly L's head jerked around.

"Where is the shinigami?" he asked and even Light looked around just as the other task force members did the same, his heart beginning to pound inside his chest. He looked to his other self, and knew immediately he was looking at Kira and he shook his head in horror knowing what was playing out in front of him. Was this what would have happened if L hadn't stopped him in the helicopter?

"Gentlemen, the shinigami…" L began and suddenly stopped, his eyes wide in shock. Light knew that look far too well, he had seen it on too many faces.

"Noooo!" he screamed and ran forward reaching for L just as he saw him begin to fall from his chair, the spoon he was holding falling from his fingers as he headed for the floor. Kira ran in front of him, sliding to the floor and catching the stricken detective before he could hit the floor and holding him in his arms.

"Get away from him!" Light screamed but no one heard him and he fell to the ground as he tried to pull L from his other self, but his arms and his hands just went through L's body. He watched in horror as L stared up at Kira in silence, his eyes reflecting the pain and betrayal. They had been in their relationship full blown by the time he had regained his memories, and what he was watching was obviously what would have happened after that fateful helicopter ride had L not stopped him. He could feel tears running down his face, his chest heaving as the sobs escaped. He continued to watch as L's eyes began to close and he saw the spark of life simply go out, his L had died right in front of his eyes. He screamed again trying to hold L again and once again having his hands pass through the now dead detective. He turned and stared at his Kira self, saw the self-satisfied smirk on his face and screamed again.

"No…no..L…L… please…no!!' he kept screaming realizing no one could hear him…except for his Kira self who turned and stared at him. Suddenly the room went black except for the red light bathing L's body and Kira. Kira let L's body fall to the floor and stood up, his reddened eyes never leaving Light's. Kira grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to his feet, his sneer even wider now. Light pushed him away moving away from him and trying to go back to where L lay.

"This is the way it should have been," he heard Kira whisper to him almost lovingly, "The way we had it planned before you allowed him to take you over." Light shook his head, still trying to touch L.

"No…I didn't want this, I don't want this…I love him!" he cried and Kira laughed at him, and reached towards him, something glowing in his hand. Light stared at the glow and saw it become a globe, very much like the one they had watched at Epcot and like that one it was spinning above Kira's outstretched hand.

"The entire world could have been ours, can still be ours if you do what you know you should do. Watari knows where the Death Note is, once L is dead he'll be so distraught you could easily get it from him. And then we can do exactly as planned." He then laughed, the most frightening, insane laugh Light had ever heard and could not believe it was coming out of him. The globe opened just as the other had, but instead of flame and fireworks, blood poured from the center of the globe, running down the sides and over Kira's hand. He crawled away from the globe, the laughter, from the red eyes, from the body of his L lying in front of him that he couldn't touch and screamed again, closing his eyes against the horror all around him hoping when they opened again it would be gone.

His eyes flew open and he frantically looked around, being glad there was no red glow in the darkness of the room. He sat up gasping for breath, his body covered in sweat. He immediately looked down and when he saw L was lying on his chest and could hear his gentle snoring he nearly burst into tears in relief. He ran a trembling hand through his hair and fought to control himself; surprised he hadn't awakened L in the first place. He softly ran his hand through the wild sleep tossed dark hair, smiling when L moved against his hand in his sleep. He removed his hand for fear of waking him, slowly slid out from under him, and got out of bed, needing something to drink and to steady himself. 

Why was he dreaming of Kira killing L? There was no trace of Kira in his mind, where did this come from? He got a glass of water and sat down on the couch as he drank it down, and then holding the cool glass against his forehead. Now that he was getting himself under control he realized that he had been so focused on L and his reaction to what had happened, that he never thought that he might have some issues to it as well.

His worst nightmare had come true; he had tried to kill L both physically with his own hands and then emotionally by running to Miyano. He had completely lost control over his own body, his own mind and it definitely left a scar. He leaned back against the couch and concentrated on breathing deeply to calm his heart, which was still beating rapidly. He closed his eyes and then opened them again quickly as all he could see was L's eyes slowly closing, the betrayal and pain being hidden by the lids as they dropped.

He looked at the ornate clock on the wall and even though it was only 4:45 in the morning he knew he would never get back to sleep now, he didn't want to close his eyes again and see a dying L. He got up and took a quick shower, careful not to wake L, dressed and ordered coffee from room service. Once it arrived he made a cup and walked out onto the balcony with it watching the sun as it rose over the grounds.

He would have to work on his own issues once he was sure L was stronger. He was pleased with the raven's progress but as he'd demonstrated earlier he still needed some more work. If all his own issues gave him were nightmares he could handle that until he was sure L was fine.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he heard from behind him and turned to see L walking towards him, yawning. Light's response inside his head was "Yes, you are," as he was so happy to see him moving, but he merely smiled and nodded as L reached him and kissed him. When their lips parted L's head cocked to one side and he stared up into Light's eyes.

"Something's wrong," he said reaching up and touching Light's face, studying the honey eyes that he could now see were troubled.

"It's nothing for you to worry about," Light told him and L shook his head.

"You wouldn't allow me to get away with that statement and neither will I allow you to. You are clearly upset about something and I can tell you've been up for a while as you've showered and ordered coffee at this early hour which is not like you." Light sighed and smiled sadly at his perceptive lover.

"Sometimes being in love with the world's greatest detective can be a pain in the ass," he said making L chuckle.

"Don't change the subject," L told him making it quite clear he was waiting for him to tell him what was wrong.

"It appears you are not the only one suffering from the effects of what happened," Light began and L nodded.

"I admit I was wondering if perhaps Kira's reappearance had affected you as well. How has it manifested itself for you?"

"So far, only in a nightmare." Light answered and L shook his head.

"If it was anything like mine it certainly cannot be called "only" a nightmare. Do you wish to tell me about it?"

"You might want to have some coffee before listening to this," Light suggested and L took his hand.

"Tell me, Light," he said gently and Light sighed again and squeezed his hand.

"I need to sit down if I'm going to go over that again," he said and L walked with him to the couch and sat down. 

"I found myself back in the building we worked out of during the Kira case," he began, "And I was watching everything play out before me. The task force, you and…myself but as Kira." L's thumb went to his mouth and he nodded.

"I see, and what was happening?"

"Apparently the power had been blown and the auxiliary power was on, the red lights were on and you were talking about telling Watari to delete all information if something were to happen to him." L's eyes grew wide for a moment.

"That is true, I had given Watari those specific instructions, but how could you know that?" Light looked away for a moment and then shook his head.

"That doesn't matter right now, but it was clear that at that moment Watari had…had died and you were explaining it to the task force. Then you began to look for the shinigami..for Rem…and then it happened…" he stopped, the moment playing out in front of his eyes again as if in slow motion. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry.

"Did I die, Light?" L asked quietly and Light nodded his head.

"It was exactly as I imagine I would have planned it. I watched as the heart attack happened, watched you fall from your chair and Kira….Kira caught you before you hit the ground, holding you in his arms as you…and I couldn't stop it. L--I screamed to stop it…I tried to get to you and my hands just passed right through you. But the worst part was the look on your face, you stared up into my…into Kira's face and the look of betrayal and pain…I couldn't stand that look…and then you just…slipped away." L reached up with his fingers and wiped the tears that were beginning to slide down Light's face.

"It's alright. I am fine, a dream only," L assured him and Light looked at him, anger beginning to rise in him.

"But it was based on what I had originally planned, and Kira taunted me with that, after you had died he told me that this was what we had planned to happen until I let my love for you change everything and he offered me the world again telling me it could still happen the way we planned. L why am I thinking of this, there is no Kira anymore why is he still torturing me?" he asked and L took his face in his hands.

"It's just as you said Light. We both have issues to deal with because of what happened, that's all. I know Kira is gone and I'm not afraid anymore. You still have guilt issues to resolve, issues of allowing Kira to take you again. We both have things to work on." He leaned forward and kissed Light again, and was not surprised when Light's arms wrapped around him and kissed him back desperately, as if trying to block out that dream with it. 

"Now, I shall shower and I expect you to find someplace interesting for breakfast," L told him standing up when Light finally released him. Light wiped away the remaining tears before he answered.

"Oh I've already made reservations, I know where we're having breakfast," he said with a big grin that immediately made L wary.

"Should I be concerned?" L asked and Light laughed.

"No, not at all. Hopefully someone you recently became acquainted with be there as well," he teased making L stare at him in confusion. He waited but Light offered no further explanation so he sighed and headed for the shower.

"L…" the detective stopped when he heard his name and turned around. Light stood up and walked over to him, staring down into his large eyes, which at the moment reflected confusion. "I just…I love you and you have to promise me that you're never going to die." He said and L shook his head with a sigh, a sad smile on his face.

"Light, you know I can't promise something like that," he answered and then smiled, "However I can promise you that I will do everything in my power not to do it anytime soon, but you must promise the same." Light grinned and nodded.

"I guess I can accept that," he said and gathered the detective in his arms for another kiss.

"Now I have to get dressed, my curiosity over breakfast is beginning to get to me," he said and pulled away. Light let him go reluctantly and retrieved his coffee cup for a refill to wait.

When he heard the shower stop, he put some of L's new biscuits on a plate and poured him coffee. Their reservations weren't until 7:30; there was time for L to have a morning snack and coffee on the balcony he adored. He held the coffee and plate out to him as L walked back into the room, loving the glowing smile he received from it.

"We have time for you to have coffee and a snack on the balcony," he said and L nodded happily grabbing a biscuit and the cup, immediately heading for the balcony. He stood and watched as the animals strolled lazily across the grounds, heading for the places where their food had been stored.

"This is the most peaceful place I can imagine being," L told him later as he finished his coffee, "One would never know we were in the middle of a chaotic amusement area." Light nodded and finished off his own coffee.

"Speaking of which, we need to get going if we're going to make our reservations," he said and turned to examine L, "Did you put sun screen on?" L sighed and nodded.

"Yes, on my face and neck, does that meet with your approval?" Light laughed as he walked towards the door.

"Don't give me attitude, don't put it on if you don't want to and when you're red and burned and miserable don't complain to me."

"You're beginning to sound like my mother," L complained under his breath as he reached into the cabinet for a bag of jelly babies before following Light out of the door.

L looked around the transportation area they had arrived in via the bus after they disembarked. They were in the Magic Kingdom and he marveled at the monorail as it flew past them overhead.

"Where do they go?" he asked Light pointing to them.

"I guess they travel around certain areas of the resort," Light answered looking at them.

"I wish to ride one," L stated and Light nodded.

"I don't see why not, I'll find out where they go and we'll try one out," he looked down at his watch, "Come on we have a date at the castle." He said with a grin and picked up the pace, L following behind with a confused look on his face.

After going through the gates they found themselves on a street that looked like it had been dropped from the 19th century. A horse drawn trolley went past, there were shops and restaurants; a few feet ahead of them were four brightly clad men in straw hats who began singing in four-part harmony. Light watched as L's thumb went to his lips as he surveyed the entire area, his eyes wide with amusement.

"This is interesting isn't it, Ryuzaki?" Light asked looking around. When he didn't get an answer he looked back in the direction he'd left L and was surprised when he wasn't there.

"Ryuzaki? Where…" he stopped and burst into laughter. He saw L making a beeline to a large corner shop called the Main Street Confectionery, "Unbelievable!" he said and sprinted to catch up with him.

He reached him just as they walked into the shop and L stopped, his eyes looking in all directions. Every possible candy that could be imagined was all around them, including stations where you could put together your own bag of candies with all kinds of types to choose from which is where L went first. The shop fit the theme of the turn of the century idea of the street, it looked like an old time candy shop. There were stands filled with cotton candy, taffy, packaged candies of all types, lollipops of all shapes and sizes, and...

"Candy apples!! Light they have candy apples!" he heard and inwardly groaned. L had finished filling his bag and had noticed the rows of candy apples behind the counter. There were the traditional red, caramel, some rolled in nuts. Light had also noticed a counter devoted completely to fudge and hoped L wouldn't see it but he knew he would eventually.

"I'm going to have some delivered to the hotel," L told him excitedly, "But right now I want a caramel one to have while we're walking!"

"But Ryuzaki we're on our way to breakfast…" Light protested and was faced with an enormous pout and he sighed, "Fine, I'm sure you'll finish it before we get there anyway." He said and prepared to have whatever L wanted delivered and charged to the room.

Fifteen minutes later they were finally back outside, L clutching a bag of candy in one hand and happily munching on the candy apple he held in the other. 

"So which restaurant are we having breakfast in?" L asked in between bites and Light stopped walking and pointed ahead of him.

"We're eating in there," he said and L stared ahead and back at him.

"Inside the castle? There's really something inside of it?" he asked and Light nodded as they got closer, a smile on his face that L didn't like.

"Yes, definitely. It's a restaurant of medieval design," he said as they walked into what turned out to be a beautifully decorated hall, "dedicated to the princesses." He finished and L stopped and stared at him.

"Princesses? What princesses?" he asked and Light started to laugh.

"Oh, princesses like Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and Cinderella," he said pointing ahead of them and L turned to see a beautiful young woman in a blue flouncy dress, currently bending down to hug a little girl.

"Light…no…"

"We're having breakfast with the princesses," Light said laughing at the almost horrified look on L's face, which got worse when the woman in blue gestured toward them.

"Would you like a picture with Cinderella?" a man with a camera asked them and as rapidly as L was shaking his head, Light was nodding.

"Of course. It's not often one can get a picture with a princess," he said dragging L with him to where she was standing. He placed L on one side of her, then went on the other and he reached behind her and grabbed L's hand to keep him from running until after the picture was snapped. He endured the hateful look he received from L after the picture, knowing being able to see how the picture turned out would be worth it. 

Once he gave his name to the person at the front door, they were allowed to go upstairs into the dining room, L complaining the entire trip upstairs.

"I hope you realize retaliation is in order for that humiliation," he was being told as they ascended the stairs.

"What humiliation? You merely took a picture with a beautiful princess, what's wrong with that?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"I don't take pictures and I especially don't take pictures with fantasy characters!" L grumbled and this time Light did laugh.

"Stop grumbling, we're here to have a good time and do things we've never done before. I think a picture with Cinderella is in that category. Besides, we have to show the boys what we did!" L shuddered at the thought of what Mello would make of the picture of the great L standing with a Disney princess.

"Next you'll want a picture with the rodent!" he complained and Light stopped and looked at him, a grin spreading across his handsome features.

"That will never happen Light Yagami, do not make me contemplate violence." L told him making Light laugh as they were shown to their table.

The first thing L was aware of was exactly how many children there were. Other than seeing them walking along the park, he had never really paid attention to them but there was no way of avoiding them here. Many little girls were dressed as their favorite princesses, waving wands with a star on them while the boys were waving swords. Strangely enough they were not the only adults there without children and he couldn't imagine adults coming here without being tricked into as he was.

He then took in the décor of the room, and had to admit that once again the illusion created was well done, he could easily believe they were in some imaginary castle. There were high arches, leaded-glass windows, grand light fixtures and medieval flags.

"Good morning my lords," he heard a cheery voice greet him and looked up to see an appropriately costumed waitress smiling down at him. He looked over at Light who was trying to hide his amusement and rolled his eyes.

After taking their order for coffee she explained about the all you can eat breakfast and then suddenly frowned.

"Wait…neither one of you have your swords, I'll take care of that right away, my lords." She added and walked away. When she returned she brought a basket full of pastries, a fruit bowl, their drinks and two swords. Light waited until the waitress walked away before he commented on the plastic swords.

"Don't you want to try out your sword, my lord?" he asked L who's eyes slowly rose from his pastry to stare into Light's, a dangerous glow to them.

"You don't wish me to do that because where I may place it after I pick it up could prove uncomfortable for you," he said quietly nearly making Light choke on his coffee.

"Such violent thoughts, what would Snow White do?" Light said laughing and before L could tell him exactly what Snow White could do, the lady herself suddenly appeared at the table next to them. L watched as she interacted with the children, bringing squeals of delight and taking pictures. He had to admit she was a perfect recreation of the animated character, every body movement exactly as he remembered it from the movie, from the way she spoke to the way her hands moved. He looked around the room and could see several other princesses visiting tables around the room.

"They won't come to this table as there are no children?" he asked and Light shrugged.

"I don't know Ryuzaki, you should get yourself ready just in case." He said grinning and L huffed at him, then turning his attention to his fruit.

Just as the waitress returned and placed their breakfasts in front of them, Snow White made her way to their table causing L's eyes to widen and Light to try and hide his amusement behind his hand.

"Are you enjoying your breakfasts?" she asked sweetly and L stared directly at Light like a deer in headlights.

"Yes, we are thank you," Light answered for him and reached into his pocket, "I hope you won't mind if my partner takes a picture with you?" he added pulling out a camera and trying not to laugh and how impossibly wide L's eyes suddenly became.

"Oh no I wouldn't mind at all," she answered and stood next to L as Light raised his camera. She looked at L's expression and laughed, her hands going to her hips. "Oh my you remind me of Grumpy," she told him, "But I'm sure you can put a smile on that face!" L stared at Light and then looked toward the princess about to tell her he didn't want a picture but when he looked at her up close all he could see was the movie he'd watched the night before and as she smiled at him he couldn't control the small smile that began to appear on his face. Light took that opportunity to snap the picture and then thanked her as she excused herself to go to another table.

"Well, it seems fair maiden charmed the savage beast," Light said with a grin as he put the camera away. L scowled at him and jammed more fruit into his mouth before answering.

"I am beginning to understand the effect that these characters seem to have on people. They disarm you with their characterizations, and they make you forget they are simply make believe for a short amount of time. In short they use your own mind and emotions against you, hardly fair." L explained after they had received visitations from the other princesses.

"But obviously quite fruitful," Light answered finishing his muesli.

"I take it this is where we're spending the day?" L asked and Light nodded.

"Yes, this is Fantasyland where most of the characters reside, the rides that are themed to the various characters and movies. This is where you have to let your logical mind rest and rely on your imagination." 

Just as L was about to come up with an answer, the light's lowered in the room and a character that Light recognized as Cinderella's fairy godmother enter the room, waving her wand and speaking to the children about making a wish and seeing what happens. Their server returned and gave them both "wishing star" wands making Light nearly choke again watching L's face as the fairy godmother told them to wave their wands and make a wish and if they wished hard enough special magic would happen. 

They watched as all the children and a good deal of the adults in the room close their eyes, waving their wands in the air, all looking as if they were seriously working on a special wish. Light reached under the table and grabbed L's hand, making L turn his attention to him in question.

"Aren't you going to make a wish?" he asked and L snorted at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, this is for children," he said and Light squeezed his hand.

"Oh, I don't know, I can think of a wish or two." He said and L smiled at him.

"I'm sure you can, you've always had a problem with that romantic side of you," he said and watched as Light closed his eyes as if in concentration, "What are you doing?" he asked and Light shushed him.

"I'm wishing, what does it look like?" he asked and as if on cue, lights suddenly began to twinkle on the ceiling like stars as the music in the background got louder with a tinkling sound and the room got darker. The fairy godmother congratulated them on their wishing power and the room erupted into ooos and ahhs as they watched the light show. L squeezed Light's hand back as he watched the little show and the reflection of the twinkling lights on the children and adults around them, their faces awash in excitement and awe. When it was over the room erupted into applause and whistles as the lights came up again, then there was the busy bustle as everyone began to get up from their tables and head for the exit.

Light finally released L's hand and they stood up, making their way to the exit themselves.

"Are you going to tell me what you wished for?" L asked as they started down the grand staircase.

"I don't think so, at least not now," Light said and L shrugged as he pulled his bag of candy out of his pocket.

"Now that we have survived that breakfast, I believe something on the scale of a roller coaster would be in order. What does Fantasyland have to offer?" he asked and Light looked at his map.

"I'm glad all I had was muesli if you want to get on a roller coaster so soon after breakfast," he said as he studied the paper.

"I would imagine ingesting pellets would be difficult on the digestion no matter what you do afterwards," L commented on Light's choice of breakfast which Light chose to ignore.

"OK…Tomorrow Land is our next destination and a coaster called Space Mountain." L was about to comment when there was yelling behind him and various voices yelling "Mickey..Mickey it's Mickey!" L put a hand to his forehead and looked up at Light who was staring behind him with a large grin on his face.

"Please do not tell me that…that…rodent is behind me," L said quietly and in answer Light grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. To L's horror Mickey Mouse was only a few feet in front of him quickly being surrounded by children and adults alike.

"Come on, don't you want to tell him how much you're enjoying his park?" Light asked and then nearly melted with the look that L gave him.

"I wish to go as far away from it as possible, I have had more than enough character interaction for the day," L said and Light laughed.

"Alright come on, maybe you'll be in a better mood after you get your adrenalin kick," he said and led the way to Space Mountain.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They made their way to Tomorrow Land and the large white structure that housed the Space Mountain ride. As they got into line, Light continued to scour the brochure about the ride.

"Apparently this is a dark ride," he said making L look at him in question.

"Dark? As in theme or as in lighting?" he asked and Light shrugged.

"Looks like maybe both, but I believe they're referring to the lighting, of which apparently there is very little." L grinned in excitement.

"This is looking even more interesting than I expected," he said and Light sighed shaking his head wondering what he was getting himself into.

The line moved rather quickly as it was still early in the day; but it gave them enough time to enjoy the sights along the line, including a couple of video games that involved shooting asteroids. All along the walls were windows that seemed to look into space, the effect quite convincing, along with star charts and maps giving the idea that this was a normal mode of transportation throughout the galaxy. Light laughed as he watched L try to make sense of the charts, reminding him once again that this was merely make believe.

As they neared the loading area, once again L marveled at how deeply they were immersed into the illusion, if he didn't know better he could almost believe they were in a terminal, waiting to board the next shuttle to some planet somewhere. He watched as the other riders chatted excitedly, a good deal of them wearing mouse ears of all various shapes and décor; some even had their names written on the back. He turned to Light, pointing out the mouse ears.

"Do they not realize how they have completely given themselves over? It is as if they are being led by the nose…or in this case…by the ears and they are happily doing it."

"You need to realize that they are doing it because they want to, Ryuzaki. They are not being tricked into anything, or being led unwittingly into this. Everyone here has come here expressly to do what you see them doing. Completely losing themselves in the fantasy, shutting out the real world for a while just to enjoy. It's why I chose it; this is the furthest thing from reality that I could think of to take us away from what we've been through. Stop looking down your nose at them and try to understand." Light told him and for a moment L stopped walking as he gazed at the crowd. Not once in his entire lifetime had he ever removed himself from the reality of the world; he had never seen the need to nor had he thought he could. His thumb went to his mouth as he continued to watch the crowd around him, his sharp observation skills kicking into gear.

"I find it hard to believe that you understand all of this," L told him, "You have never struck me as one who would get involved in this type of fantasy world." Light looked around at the crowd for a moment and then back at L.

"You're absolutely right, after a certain age fantasy was ridiculous to me, I couldn't be bothered with the idea of something like this. But neither did I think about being in love with someone until I met you. So you only have yourself to blame for me being able to understand this." He answered smiling and L snorted at him as he turned back to face the front.

"Of course you would blame this on me," he said making Light chuckle as they continued along the line.

When it was finally their turn to enter one of the rocket-shaped vehicles, Light could almost feel the waves of excitement coming off of L even though it wasn't showing on his face. On his face was the look of someone pondering a math problem, not of one about to get on the roller coaster.

"Light…it looks like we're going to be in the front!" L said excitedly and Light groaned again.

"You sit in the front, I'll sit behind you," Light told him and had to laugh as he watched L almost jump into the front of the vehicle. He got into the seat behind him and L turned to look at him.

"I think I am beginning to understand, Light." He said, flashing the young detective a smile that nearly blinded him in the darkened room, making Light feel that everything that led up to this moment was absolutely worth it. His entire body ached to kiss him but he settled for smiling back at him just as the ride lurched into life.

It went slowly on the track and suddenly went through a tunnel of flashing bright blue lights and they began to obviously climb upwards although they were in nearly complete darkness. Then it began to spiral downwards and because it was pitch black they had no clue in what direction they were going next and it seemed they were going at a frightening speed.

The other riders began to scream as the coaster seemed to go faster and faster, lights and stars seemingly whizzing past them. L could feel that they really weren't going that fast, that the total darkness added to the illusion of speed, but he was still loving every moment of it. Light stared in surprise as L's arms went into the air as the coaster shot downward. He leaned forward towards where he knew L's ear was hiding behind the hair.

"I can't believe you just did that!" he shouted getting only a laugh in return. He then grabbed the handles inside the rocket as it suddenly lurched to the left. At the same time he looked in alarm as it seemed L was leaning out of the coaster as if reaching for something just outside of the car. He frantically reached forward grabbing L's shoulders and pulling him back.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled, his heart pounding at the thought of L falling out of the ride.

"My bag of candy fell out, I was trying to catch it!" L yelled back and this time Light had to resist the urge to punch him rather than kiss him.

"Are you out of your mind!" he yelled back as the coaster lurched again practically on it's side as it rounded towards what was ending up to be the final run. The coaster hit a tunnel of flashing red lights simulating returning to earth and finally slowed back into the station. The moment the car came to a stop Light practically leapt out of the car waiting for L to get out.

"How could you do something so stupid?" he practically yelled as L disembarked and began to move along with the rest of the riders.

"I thought I had the bag secured but the violent bumping pushed it right out and as we tipped the bag flew out…" he began and Light shook his head angrily.

"I'm not talking about the damned candy, I'm talking about you leaning out of that moving ride to try and catch it! You could have fallen out, you could have gotten badly hurt or even died and for what…a bag of candy?"

"But I didn't fall out Light, calm yourself. We must go back to the main street so I may replace what I lost." L told him and began to walk away towards the exit. Light stood for a moment and watched him walk away as if he hadn't just frightened 10 years from Light's life. He shook his head and sighed, then sprinted to catch up with him.

Once replacement candy had been purchased, they continued through Fantasyland, L turning his nose up at the signature fantasy rides such as Peter Pan's Flight and Snow White's Scary Adventures and completely ignoring Light when he suggested they try the spinning teacups.

They were sitting on a bench after purchasing drinks and an ice cream for L when he decided to ask Light a question.

"Have you given any thought to my offer of employment?" he asked and Light nodded.

"It has crossed my mind from time to time since we've been here," he answered.

"But you have not made a decision?" L prodded and Light shook his head.

"Ryuzaki that's not a decision I can make lightly, you know that."

"Yes, I am aware of that. But I do not understand what the hold of the NPA is on you. They have not treated you very well and coerced you into a case that could have gotten you killed…"

"Not everyone treats me badly, Ryuzaki, there's only a few that make things difficult and I can handle them. The NPA is where I've always wanted to be, and now that I'm there I'm not sure I wish to give it up, I haven't been there very long and I worked very, very hard to get there."

"You're dreams of following in your father's footsteps are holding your possibilities in reality hostage. You have accomplished that goal, there is nothing more to be done there." Light turned and looked at L.

"Why are you so against my staying there?" he asked .

"You know perfectly well why, I feel you are being wasted there. Your talents and intelligence are not appreciated nearly enough; you constantly have to deal with small minded fools whose intelligence you can fit in a thimble and yet have delusions of being good detectives and have the audacity to look down on you. You are frustrated by the barriers of the law which keep letting offenders get away or keep you from even getting them in the first place. Not to mention their insider politics and policies which are dangerous on their own."

"There are problems there I can't deny that," Light answered, "But for the most part I enjoy being there and I like my job. I'm not sure I want to change, especially not right now."

"Then you are turning down my offer?" L asked and Light shook his head.

"I haven't decided yet, that's all. It's not that I don't think working with you would be exciting and fulfilling in many ways, but I'm just not sure I want to do that quite yet. I still have to prove myself at the NPA. Would it really upset you if I didn't take your offer?" he asked.

"I would be disappointed but I would not be angry with you, it is your decision to make," he smiled at his partner, "I suppose the NPA needs your intelligence more than I do, as they are sadly lacking in that department, although I fail to see what it is you must prove to them," Light smiled back at him.

"I think you're being too hash on them, but I still need to think it over. I just feel I haven't proven myself yet, and I need to do that before I move on," he stood up and reached for his map, "No more talking so seriously when there are still coasters to be tackled." L finished his ice cream and stood up as well.

"Where are these coasters?" he asked and Light pointed.

"Frontierland you adrenalin junkie, and no more leaning out of the cars!" L smiled without answering and took Light's hand squeezing it quickly before letting it go again.

"Whatever you decide I will support you, and if you decide not to the offer is open for whenever you think you might wish to take it."

"Thank you. Now let's find that coaster," he said and headed into the direction of Frontierland.

Once there they made their way to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, which was themed as a railroad running through an abandoned gold mine. L once again was amazed at the authenticity of the queue as they wound their way through old mining equipment and what you would expect to find in an abandoned gold mind in the mountains.

As they climbed into the mine cars Light took L's remaining candies in the bag out of his hands and stuck them under his own fitted shirt to keep any further incidents from occurring, ignoring the frown he got for his efforts.

When the coaster began it went through a totally dark tunnel first as it made it's first climb, the other riders squealing at the sudden darkness and the sound of bats all around them. They were both surprised as they passed caverns on the right of them that looked so real that they both continued to stare at it, and didn't realize they had reached the top and were caught completely off guard when the coaster began to plunge down quickly to the left into bright sunlight. The coaster was careening through twists and turns through the mountain and then once again into a darkened area and up another lift.

This time it careened to the left quickly, giving L the opportunity to put his arms up again as it sped around the corner, whizzing past what looked like an abandoned mining town. Light watched as he did that, still wondering how this adrenalin junkie had been hiding inside that stoic demeanor all this time.

When they arrived back at the station, L assaulted him for his bag of candy and then hopped out of car.

"What's next?" he asked the color from the rush of the ride still high on his pale cheeks.

"Splash Mountain," Light answered and then stopped walking, "Wait a minute…"

"Something wrong?" L asked him and Light looked at him seriously.

"I think we may have to skip that one," he said as he read the brochure.

"Why? Is it not working?"

"It's working…but it appears to end in a big splash…we'll get wet." L burst out laughing at the pained expression on Light's face.

"Is that the problem? Now who needs to loosen up?" L asked him and Light suddenly looked indignant.

"Why should I want to get my clothes wet?" he asked.

"Because it will be exciting and they will dry," L answered grabbing his arm and pulling him along. Light sighed and allowed himself to be pulled, perhaps it wouldn't be too wet…

He stood and watched in alarm as the log ride came out of a tunnel and plummeted down at a hair raising speed, landing in the water below creating a huge wave of water. Light shook his head and began to back away.

"No, I don't think so Ryuzaki, we'll be soaking wet when it's over," he said.

"You'll dry in no time with the temperature that it is out here, stop being a baby," L told him as he headed for the queue.

"I'm serious I'm not riding this," Light said stringently and L turned from him.

"Fine, then I'll go without you," he told him, his upturned nose going further into the air.

"Can't you just…it's just one ride!" Light called after him and L ignored him as he moved further up the line. Light growled in frustration, looking from L to the ride and then down to his clothes.

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath and ran to catch up with L.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

L watched in amusement as Light tried to find a relatively dry spot to sit down on when they finally got to the boarding area and got to one of the log flume type cars. 

"This is ridiculous Ryuzaki, why did you insist on this?" Light complained as the ride began which only made L chuckle.

"Because it is a coaster, I wish to ride it and you are amusing. Besides, I did not make you ride it," he answered and Light's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

As they began to move along the "river", to the right of them they could see another track, and another car as it went down the drop. Just as they got close to it, the car hit the bottom of the drop, spewing water over them. Light made a disgusted noise, looking down at his now water speckled shirt and pants and glared at L when he heard him snort laughter at him.

"This is going to ruin these pants," he grumbled and L waved his hand at him.

"Then you will buy another pair, stop whining," he said and then looked hopeful as the car began to climb. Light braced himself for the drop and then sighed in relief when it turned to not be a drop, just a move onto a higher area. The riders groaned in disappointment as it wound through the river, thorny branches rising out of the water around them and various signs of life, wagons, clothing hanging online, as they wound through the mountain.

As they entered a cave, it was L's turn to look horrified as on either side of the river were many happy animatronic figures of all types of animals and creatures, all singing and moving in a bayou, swamp like surrounding. 

Now it was Light's turn to laugh as he watched L's expression as they passed by all the happily singing creatures.

"Aren't they cute?" he said and L's heated glare nearly dried his clothes but it didn't stop his laughter. He noted there was some type of story line regarding a big fat bear and a fox seeming to be going after a rabbit that seemed to continue to elude them. The log made a sudden drop and twist making the occupants squeal in surprise and take L's focus from the too cute characters. He looked directly ahead of him and noticed the track rising out of the water and going steeply uphill.

"I believe this will be worth the creatures!" he cried excitedly while Light looked at it nervously, trying to decide how he was going to minimize the water damage. He began to roll up his sleeves, thought better of it, and rolled them back down. L completely ignored him as the log car continued to climb towards the opening out of the cave until they reached the top and they could see completely across the park, the castle and Space Mountain seeming like toys from the height they were in. Suddenly it tipped and L gasped because he couldn't see the track from their seat as the car plummeted downwards. The bottom gave the illusion that they were about to land in more thorny bushes, everyone in the car was screaming but not so loud that he didn't hear Light's non-family friendly expletive as they hit the water. L stared at the huge plume of water that dramatically rose before them and then just as dramatically fell on them, soaking them completely.

People in the car applauded the drop as it came around to the station as L turned to look at Light to tell him how much he enjoyed it. But the only thing that came out was a peal of laughter when he saw what Light looked like. He was completely soaking wet, his hair plastered to his head and dripping water down his face and running down his neck onto his shirt, which was plastered against his chest. But it was the expression on his face that was priceless, which made L laugh harder than he could ever remember laughing. To see his fastidious Light look like a drowned rat was more than he could put into words.

Light had been looking down at his soaked pants when he heard L begin to laugh and he looked up to see L hadn't fared any better. His wild hair was completely flattened against his head, his white shirt nearly see through as it was plastered against his chest, but his nearly roaring and infectious laughter was so unheard of from L, that he burst into laughter as well, the wet clothes completely forgotten. Knowing how much fear and sadness he had recently seen on that pale face, his getting soaked was worth what he was looking at now.

"Oh no…" L groaned as they came into another area where there was a brightly lit riverboat where all the animatronic characters were all singing and cavorting. L put his head in his hands as they rode by, as Light chuckled next to him. Once they were past the riverboat they wound their way back to the loading station where they both sloshed out of the ride, both of them still amused at how the other looked.

"Ok, now it's time to go back to the hotel," Light announced as they began to walk away from the ride.

"I agree, even though we'll probably be dry in a few minutes the clothes will no longer feel comfortable," L added and followed Light in the direction of the buses.

"We'll have lunch and then I'll take my shopping run," Light said and L nodded his agreement, amused at the water that rushed out of his sneakers with every step.

"I will check with the boys and see how they are keeping up. I left them with a couple of tricky cases," he said and Light smirked at him.

"I'm sure they are doing just fine Ryuzaki," he said feeling steamy as the intense heat dried his clothes, "Now I know what a lobster feels like in the pot." 

By the time they got back to their hotel they were both completely dry; the clothes were stiff and uncomfortable, but at least they were dry.

"Ugh, I need a shower," Light said as he peeled off the shirt and pants. 

"Of course, after practically being soaked to the bone, it is only natural that one would require another dousing of water to feel better," L said sarcastically and Light ignored him.

"Joining me?" he asked as L also began to pull off his now uncomfortable clothes.

"I think not, I do not feel the need to throw more water on my body, I will just get redressed," he said walking towards the bedroom. Light grabbed him as he went by, wrapping his arms around the now naked detective pulling him against his body.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked leaning forward to kiss L's neck and remembering at the last moment not to, bringing his lips to L's shoulder instead. L squirmed out of Light's arms and continued to walk towards the bedroom.

"Quite sure, I must contact the boys and you must do your shopping," he said making Light sigh as he watched him walk away.

"Fine, but if you change your mind…" L waved him away with his hand.

"I won't," he said as he grabbed dry clothes and smiled as he watched Light walk into the bathroom, proud of himself for resisting the allure of Light's naked body. He pulled on some fresh clothes and picked up his laptop. He then went to the cabinets for a box of biscuits and then headed to his favorite spot—the balcony.

"L!! Why haven't you sent pictures?" he was asked by a boisterous Mello when he connected with him.

"Light is the keeper of the camera, you need to ask him that question. Which one of you is working on the drug situation?"

"That would be me, and it's gotten pretty ugly," Mello answered.

"Explain," L asked and Mello brought him up-to-date with what had been happening. Watari came into the conversation as well, adding that he had instructed his contact to leave the country and stay hidden for a while. They had broken the back of one of the runners, but now the government wanted to know who L's contacts were and how they had found out the information.

"They know that is not a request I will answer," L commented.

"They do and it was reiterated. They tried to impress on me that it was to protect you and your contacts as there is now a rather large bounty for your head," Watari told him and L chuckled.

"And how many does that make for this year?" he asked.

"I believe that brings the number to six so far," Watari answered.

"Only six? I obviously am not trying hard enough," L told him as he stuffed another biscuit into his mouth,

"Trying hard enough for what?" Light asked from behind him, slipping on a soft blue shirt over white slacks.

"For more bounties, there are only six contracts out my life right now," L answered nonchalantly and Light dropped the towel.

"Six bounties for your life? Are you serious?" he asked, a look of horror on his face and L nodded.

"This is nothing new Light, I was sure you were aware that many people want me dead", L said as Light shook his head.

"Of course I knew there were people who would love to see you dead, but actual contracts out on you? God, no I didn't know. I think if I had I would have thought twice about bringing you here!"

"Light, no one knows what L looks like and no one has any reason to suspect that he is in Florida. The reason we are so careful when he's working on a case is that once it is public that L is working on one, we have to be aware that those looking for him would converge on wherever that case is. This is why his going on locations is only a last resort situation, but that is not the case right now where you are, don't worry." Watari's voice reassured him from the laptop. He watched as L shoved another biscuit into his mouth and was suddenly aware that his heart had begun to beat rapidly at just the thought that there were contracts out on L's life. L looked up at him and could see he was not dealing well with the information.

"Thank you Watari, but I think that is enough work for me for today. I will contact you later."

"Very good, L. Continue to enjoy," Watari answered and cut the connection. L closed the laptop and stood up, making his way to the still troubled light.

"I cannot believe that you did not know this," he said and Light shook his head.

"I can't believe that you can talk about it so easily," Light answered and L sighed, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"I have lived with this knowledge my entire working life as L. I have upset and ruined more political and criminal dynasties than I can remember. Of course they have contracted to put me out of my misery and their lives if only for revenge." Light reached out and put his hands on L's shoulders. The vision of L dying in his arms flashed across his mind and he inadvertently shuddered; the idea of one of L's many enemies getting their hands on a Death Note and writing his name in it also crossed his mind. It wasn't impossible, it had happened to him it could happen to anyone.

"How can I keep this from happening, how can I keep you safe?" he asked and L smiled at him.

"Light, all that can possibly be done is already in place, you know that. Simply because you are aware of the contracts doesn't mean they're any more dangerous to me than they have been before. I have survived this long; there is no reason to think I will not continue to do so. The people who know I am L are few, and those who know my real name are even fewer. I am as safe as I can possibly be." He pulled away from Light's hands and walked towards the kitchen.

"Weren't you going shopping?" he asked as he opened the cabinets and tried to decide what he wanted to eat next.

"I don't know if I should leave you alone now, I don't know if I can knowing this," Light said walking towards him and L sighed.

"Don't do this Light, nothing has changed simply because you know about these things. It has always been this way and nothing has happened. You must put this out of your mind and continue to be as you have been. My life with you is perfect as it is now, I will not tolerate silly behavior from you." 

"Silly?" Light bristled at the accusation, "My being worried about you is silly?"

"No, your being overly concerned about something that is already under control is. The subject is closed, I am hungry and we must eat so you can go shopping," he turned and smiled at Light, his hand touching the worried man's face, "Your being worried about me means that you love me and that is not silly," he leaned forward and gently kissed Light's mouth. Light grabbed him and pulled the detective against him, that soft kiss not enough for him, attacking his mouth with passion. When Light finally released him, L pushed him away.

"As fulfilling as that was, I am still hungry, go order lunch," he ordered reaching for a box of taffy. Light nodded and went for the phone, trying to put the worry out of his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Light maneuvered the fruit aisle quickly, making his way to where the melons were. It was one of the few things L would eat for breakfast that he considered healthy and he wanted to make sure the ones he got were perfect. He had grabbed a taxi outside of the hotel once he had learned the address of the nearest supermarket, and had the taxi wait for him in the parking lot as he didn't think it would take too long and he didn't want to have to wait for another.

He picked up more strawberries, more cream, sugar, coffee and tea so they wouldn't have to always wait for room service. He picked up the makings for L's frozen mudslides, and several other easy to make items for when they were relaxing at the hotel room, including a box of muesli for himself. He heard L calling it "pellets" earlier in his mind and had to smile in spite of the insult. He was surprised and excited to find an Asian food section, which included a sushi bar and picked up several boxes, along with soy sauce and wasabe and they even had chopsticks.

He hurriedly pushed the cart to the cashier to pay, looking at his watch every few moments. He didn't like leaving L alone after hearing about the contracts; he wasn't as well protected here as he was at home. How could he not have realized that there were actually people offering money for L's death? He took a deep breath and thought logically; L was right no one knew what he looked like; no one knew his full name except for himself, Watari and the boys. The few people who knew him to be L would never give that information to anyone as they were all members of the NPA and none of them would dishonor themselves to do something like that. He would just have to put it out of his mind as if he'd never heard it. He sighed and shook his head; he knew he couldn't really do that but he'd try.

L stood in the middle of the kitchenette with his thumb at his lips, trying to decide what he wanted to snack on next. This was the first time he had been separated from Light since they had left Japan and he was surprised how alone he was feeling. He reached for the package of strawberry cookies and walked back across the living room to the balcony. He knew why he felt that way; he was completely out of his element. Light had wanted to make sure that he had to depend on him fully and it had worked; and now that he was without him or Watari he almost felt lost. He turned his laptop on again checking the time as he did. It was probably about two a.m. in Japan right now, but he knew he could still reach Watari. He contacted the older man's computer and sighed happily when he heard his voice again.

"Why aren't you out enjoying the amusements?" the older man asked him.

"At the moment Light is shopping and as he always gets into a nasty temper when he's shopping I elected to stay behind." He heard Watari chuckle before he answered him.

"Oh, I see. Of course you wouldn't know why he gets into such a temper, would you?" he asked.

"I'm sure I don't know why, I just know he does. Are the boys still working?"

"Near is, but I just suggested he should call it a night; he is very much like you and seems not to require much sleep either. I reminded him it would be rude to leave Ms. Yagami waiting for too long." L cocked his head to one side.

"Ms. Yagami? Sayu is there at this hour?" he smiled, "I will be sure not to mention it to her brother." Watari chuckled again, but was quiet for a moment and then decided he had to ask.

"How are you faring, Ryuzaki?" he asked being careful in case someone could overhear their conversation.

"I imagine you are referring to why you and Light were conspiring against me," L answered and he heard his guardian sigh.

"We were not conspiring against you, merely working together on the best ways to help you." He answered.

"Nonetheless it was behind my back and I am not sure I appreciate it. However, to answer your question I am feeling more of myself recently; situations have gotten better."

"I am glad to hear that. You do realize that it will probably take a while for you to completely get over the trauma…"

"Yes, I am quite aware of the effects of PTSD. However, I have made progress and I do not expect for it to have a hold on my mind for much longer, I cannot let it control me."

"I understand Ryuzaki, but even you cannot completely control how your mind heals. Just give it time and continue to let Light help you through it."

"Yes well at the moment I fear I shall have to help Light through the idea of knowing there are contracts out on me. He was quite distraught over the idea."

"I imagine he would be if he hadn't been aware of it before. That's not the happiest news to hear, that someone you love has paid assassins looking for them." Watari advised.

"Yes- but after all of this time with me, he must realize that I am quite safe from all of that," L said, slightly aggravated.

"I'm sure once he thinks logically he will realize there is no reason for worry, but you have to give him a while to digest this admittedly alarming knowledge." L was quiet for a moment before saying anything else.

"Wammy, I believe I need to think of something special to do for Light this evening, to help put his mind at ease and to thank him for what he has done. I will check back with you later. Oh, and please remind Near to be careful in his endeavors with Sayu."

"Indeed, I will definitely remind him. Good-night, Ryuzaki."

"Good-night, Wammy." L returned and shut down the connection. He got up from the balcony and walked over to the desk where all of the brochures about the hotel and Disneyworld were spread out from the last time Light had looked at them. He sat down and began to go through them and ran across something that he imagined would appeal to Light and his romantic nature. He studied it then picked up the phone to set plans into motion.

Light was willing the elevator to move faster to their floor. He kept having visions of L on the balcony and someone with a high powered rifle picking him off. Of course he knew that was ridiculous, no one knew who he was and no one knew he was in Florida, but he simply couldn't shut off the fear. He had left his cell phone on the table and so he couldn't even call him just to make himself feel better. The minute the elevator doors were open he was flying down the hallway, room keycard in hand as he clutched the two bags of groceries in his arms. He swiped the card in the door and pushed the door open in almost one motion.

"L?" he called as the door closed behind him and couldn't stop the sudden rise of his pulse rate when he didn't see him immediately. He walked to the kitchenette and dropped the bags on the table as he continued to look.

"L..where are you?" he called, his eyes darting to the empty balcony and then forward towards the bedroom as he practically ran in. L was sitting in the middle of the bed, a candy apple in his hand as he stared at the television. He looked up as Light ran into the bedroom and smiled.

"I didn't hear you come in. Did you get everything you wished?" he asked and then cocked his head to the side in confusion as he watched Light practically hyperventilate in front of him.

"Light? Is something wrong?" he asked and in answer Light jumped on the bed and wrapped his arms around him making him have to hold his candy apple in the air so it didn't get crushed between them.

"I know I'm being ridiculous, but when I came in and didn't see you and you didn't answer I sort of panicked," Light told him as he held him tightly. L sighed and patted his back.

"This is about what you heard this morning isn't it?" he asked and Light nodded slowly as he pulled away, "I told you not to behave this way, Light." He said and the young man ran a hand through his hair.

"I know, and I'm sorry and I promise to not let it get to me again," he said leaning forward to kiss the detective. After their lips touched he backed away and grimaced, his tongue licking his own lips.

"Ugh, sticky!" he complained and L laughed.

"You have no appreciation for a good candy apple," he said and took another bite as Light got up from the bed. He glanced at the TV and had to laugh; L was watching a Mickey Mouse cartoon.

"You're watching Mickey Mouse?" he asked and L shrugged.

"One must study their enemy in order to understand them," he said and Light shook his head.

"He isn't your enemy, L" he said walking towards the kitchen to put the food away now that he knew L was safe, "He's a harmless icon."

"I don't believe I'd call him harmless," L answered, "After what I've witnessed I truly believe that the people who follow him would do so no matter what he asked them to do. They already buy anything that has his likeness on it; they pay thousands of dollars to visit the place he can be found, and submit themselves to whatever they have to do to be here. It is only one step away from god worship."

"Leave it to you to find something wrong with Mickey Mouse," Light answered as L crawled off of the bed and joined him in the kitchen.

"I did not say there was something wrong per se, simply that he has an enormous amount of power over the masses for a rodent and I wished to understand why."

"And do you?"

"I understand his appeal and I understand the mind set from what you've explained to me. Together they make a very powerful influence." L told him as he leaned against the table.

"It's a good thing he uses his powers for good then, isn't it?" Light said with a smirk as he put the strawberries and sushi into the fridge.

"Scoff all you like, Light Yagami but I warn you that if fascism does come into power again it will come in wearing mouse ears." Light laughed but nodded at the same time.

"You may have something there, just don't spread it around. You wouldn't want them to know we're on to him." He said and turned to face the frowning detective, "Are you in the mood for more fireworks tonight?" L's frown disappeared and he nodded finishing off the apple.

"Yes, and I have already planned where we shall have dinner and it will have a view of the fireworks," he said and Light raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Really? Are we talking Magic Kingdom or one of the other lands?"

"Magic Kingdom as we did not finish it today. I thought perhaps we'd go back for a while and then have dinner. Our reservations are at 8:30."

"Are you going to tell me where?" Light asked and L shook his head.

"This time it is my surprise and will appeal to your romantic side, I believe." He said and reached up to pull Light to him for a kiss. Light stopped him, reached for a napkin and wiped as much of the sticky substance from the candy apple away before kissing him. When he pulled away, L went into the cabinet and began to pull out some of the candies he'd had delivered.

"I wish to put another bag together before we leave to take with me," he explained and Light smiled at him.

"Okay, but I was planning to get you a special treat…a chocolate covered banana," he teased and L turned to him, a completely serious look on his face.

"And I see no reason to change that plan because I am bringing something with me. Now let us go, I wish to ride the Monorail." He stated and walked towards to door, a smiling Light following behind.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

Once they were back at the transportation center in the Magic Kingdom, they walked over to where the Monorails were running. L looked up at the signs that listed their destinations and at one in particular and smiled.

"What do you see that I don't that's making you smile?" Light asked him.

"The monorail goes to a destination I am quite interested in," L answered and began to walk towards the entrance of the park. 

"Where's that?" Light asked and L merely waved his hand at him.

"You'll find out soon enough. Right now I wish to see the 3D show as I've never really seen 3D." Light grinned at him.

"You want to see Mickey's Philharmagic? How did you even know it was there? You must have been looking at the brochures while I was shopping! This is priceless!" he said laughing and L stopped walking long enough to turn and look at him.

"This is merely still part of my ongoing study of the power that rodent holds over people. That and the fact that I've never truly seen a 3D production and I am quite interested. Do not over think this." 

"Sure, sure part of your study," Light said as L turned to continue walking, "My ass." He added under his breath as he caught up with the stridently walking raven.

"Oh right I almost forgot!" Light said as they approached the castle and walked over to the entrance to the restaurant making L groan.

"I am not going back in there," he warned and Light laughed.

"It's okay you can wait out here. I just remembered that I never picked up our pictures from this morning!" L groaned and shook his head.

"They are not necessary, Light you've taken many on your own," He said walking past the castle and Light shook his head.

"If you think I'm going to not get a look at you and Cinderella you're out of your mind! Don't go anywhere!" Light answered and ran into the restaurant. When he returned a few moments later it took him a few moments to find L; who was watching the ducks go by on the lake in front of the castle. For a few moments he just stood and watched him as L leaned forward throwing pieces of his biscuit into the water. He marveled how someone who consistently saw the worst of people still seemed to enjoy the simple things in life; like his intense love of watching the animals from the balcony, or trying to feed the ducks. He was all at once the most aggravating, annoying, childish and most wonderful, loving and amazing person he had ever met in his life and he couldn't love him any more if he tried. He walked over to where L stood and touched his arm.

"You know you're not supposed to do that," he said and L shrugged.

"It most likely isn't good for them either, but for some reason I had to do it. I don't recall ever doing anything like this," he sighed and turned to face Light replacing his bag of goodies into his pocket. "Let me see that hateful picture so I can get it over with." Light grinned and handed him the picture.

"It really is a fun picture Ryuzaki, it isn't as horrible as you're making it out to be." He said as L looked it over. As he suspected, he looked as if he wanted to run, while Cinderella and Light smiled beautifully for the camera; Light's smile a little more wicked than it should have been, as he knew he was holding L in place. He sighed and handed it back to Light, turned and headed for the castle again.

"I thought I might have it blown up and maybe put over the bar!" Light said as he put it into his pocket. L stopped and turned, his glare not amused.

"That thought will get you locked out of the apartment," he said and turned back around. Light laughed and sprinted to catch up with him. When he got next to him, he leaned over and whispered into the ear hidden by the hair.

"You know you can't live without me," he said and L snorted.

"Perhaps, but I would keep it to myself," he answered making Light laugh again.

"Come on, your 3D ride is right over here," he said pointing towards the left as they emerged from under the castle. They walked over and got into the long line, L checking out the décor of the building that looked as if it was an offshoot from the castle itself. Once again he found himself surrounded by various versions of mouse ears not only being worn by children, but by many adults as well.

"Do they get some kind of discount if they are wearing mouse ears?" he asked Light who chuckled at the idea.

"No, they're doing it simply because they want to," he leaned closer to L and wiggled his eyebrows, "Makes them one with the mouse." He said and then laughed at the look on L's face. He looked at how long the line was in front of them and then looked at the Fast Pass Machines.

"Look, why don't we get out of line, get a couple of fast passes for a later time so we don't have to wait in the sun right now. I don't remember seeing you put on any sunscreen and I can get you the chocolate covered banana I promised before coming back." L thought a moment and nodded his agreement, following Light over to the machines and getting their pass for a time about thirty minutes away.

"Does this mean we don't have to wait in line?" he asked and Light nodded.

"Not a long one anyway, I read about this on the way back from the market. I'm surprised more people don't use it."

"If they did then it would only create another long line and thereby rending it useless," L answered and looked around, "You promised me chocolate." He said and Light rolled his eyes.

"Okay, come on," he said looking for the nearest ice cream vendor.

Twenty minutes later they were walking back to the attraction, L happily halfway through the chocolate covered banana Light had purchased.

"I don't know why I have not thought of this before," he said as he swallowed a bite, "I love chocolate covered strawberries so it is only logical I would enjoy this."

"I knew you would enjoy it," Light said finishing off the drink he had purchased for himself. He stopped drinking as he watched L practically inhale the rest of the banana and then handed him the stick it had been on.

"That was quite good, come it is our ticket time," L said and walked towards the attraction. Light rolled his eyes and disposed of the stick and empty drink container in the nearest receptacle and ran to catch up with him.

They gathered inside the building after receiving their 3D glasses which L studied deeply as they stood in front of a series of doors with the rest of the waiting audience. Light had to laugh at L as they were subjected to the voices of the characters, as they were apparently getting ready for the show. Suddenly the doors opened and they all walked into, to L's great surprise, a huge theatre with what appeared to be very comfortable seats and a huge curtained stage in front. He looked back out of the door and back in front of him in confusion, the building certainly didn't look it held an area this large inside. He had put on the glasses ahead of time and stumbled as he misjudged how close he was to the seats. Light grabbed his arm to help him and then laughed when he realized he'd already put on the glasses.

"Fool," he said as he took them off, "Don't put these on until the show starts no wonder you stumbled." L pouted at him as he took a seat and snatched the glasses back from him.

"You needn't be insulting, how was I to know that this wasn't part of the experience?" he defended which only made Light laugh.

"Yes, sitting down in 3D could be exciting," he said and L huffed at him turning away from him and stared at the stage in front of him. The red curtain was bathed in light and had a gold frame around it that had instruments in relief all along it. Suddenly Mickey Mouse was introduced by who could only have been Minnie Mouse and the theatre erupted in applause and screams causing L's thumb to come to his mouth as he studied the audience around him. Mickey came out carrying a large blue wizard hat, placed it on the stage and ran back out to get other things ready warning Donald to get the instruments up and ready and not to touch his hat. Of course, once the instruments were done the first thing he did was touch the hat. Upon putting it on all the instruments came alive and Donald began a fight with a flute which gave L his first experience with 3D as the duck threw the flute away from him and it came flying into the audience and seemingly stopped directly in front of his face, spinning around and around. He heard Light laugh next to him and watched as others in the audience ducked or reached for it. It went spinning back to the stage and suddenly all of the instruments began flying towards the audience and then sucking Donald into a vortex out of which he kept reaching towards the audience for help. L continued to watch the audience as members reached out their arms as if they really could help the hapless duck, and was surprised when he himself leaned further back away from the reaching hands. 

After an explosion the duck found himself being sung to by a living candlestick with a French accent and dancing dishes inviting him to be their guests. As the various dishes of food seemed to practically land in his lap and then he was aware of the aroma. He turned to Light in surprise.

"Have I gone insane or do you also smell the food?" he asked and Light nodded.

"Yes, I smell it too, that's pretty amazing!" he answered and L turned back to the screen. As the food and the candlestick continued to sing, Donald running around trying to retrieve the hat, suddenly champagne bottles appeared and just as suddenly the corks flew out towards the audience, seemingly flying past his head and he could feel the rush of air as they flew by and on top of that he felt the spray of the champagne. He turned again to Light who was looking back at him and like the rest of the audience completely surprised by what was happening.

The next sequence involved marching mops that threw water at Donald and of course the audience had to share in that experience as well as water droplets splashed on them as the mops went by. As a rather large mop threw two large buckets of water on Donald, the audience got it as well and suddenly the scene on the screen was underwater. He watched as a red haired mermaid sang about her world, and all of the items around her swirled around and hovered over the audience and he had to remember that he couldn't actually reach out and touch them. He looked around and noticed that many in the audience were trying as well and he had to smile.

He continued to watch and marvel at the effects as the duck went through several more scenes that were obviously from movies he had not yet seen, a lion cub who couldn't wait to be king, a tiny fairy that led them to children flying through the clouds that seemed to cover him as he watched; then a couple who appeared to be straight out of the Arabian Nights tale riding on a magic carpet high above the city who at one point appeared to be sitting directly over him and as the girl waved practically everyone around him waved back. The duck then began to get sucked up in yet another vortex, which had been started by Mickey to get him back. After a stern look Mickey begins the concert and the instruments moving, Donald falls into a tuba, which blows him out and above the audience. The curtains closed, the lights came up and there was thundering applause from the audience. Light touched L's shoulder and pointed behind him and there on the wall was the back end of Donald who had obviously crashed into it, his legs wiggling as he continued to yell his displeasure. 

They got up and made their way across the room and out of the doors, dropping their 3D glasses in the appropriate container beyond the doors. Light waited until they were outside and into the gift shop before he asked L what he thought of the show.

"Well? What did you think of your first 3D experience? I thought it was well done." He started and L stopped a moment and then nodded.

"I think the effects were quite enjoyable, but did you notice that the rodent had the ultimate power even there?" he asked and Light had to laugh.

"It's his park after all. Honestly, what is it that you have against Mickey Mouse?" he asked 

"Nothing, I have nothing against him. It is simply interesting to me how much power a cartoon character has over people. We should bring something home for the boys," he added looking around the gift shop.

"Definitely, but I don't think they're going to want anything here," Light said looking around and L nodded his agreement.

"I agree, but keep your eyes open for interesting things," they walked out of the shop and L began to look around, "I wish to have another chocolate banana." He stated simply and Light chuckled.

"Okay, and then what? Perhaps "It's a Small World?" L stared at him.

"I thought you loved me." He said simply making Light laugh.

"Oh, I see you HAVE been reading the brochures. Okay, no then."

"You would have taken me on that ride had I not known what it was about, am I correct?" Light shrugged.

"Maybe. I'm sure your reaction would have been priceless!" he said and L walked away from him.

"I have half a mind to take back my surprise for dinner," he said and Light laughed again as he caught up with him.

"But you won't because you're having too much fun holding it over me," he said and L turned and gave him an almost evil grin.

"This is also correct," he said and then sighed, "I cannot believe you were even thinking of trapping me on a boat with singing dolls." He added and Light laughed again as he led him to the vendor for another banana.

After getting him another chocolate covered banana, Light led him to Adventureland and the Pirates of Caribbean ride.

"This particular ride I remember seeing when I was a child," Light said excitedly, "And I remember really being amazed at the animatronics then, I can only imagine they're better now." L stopped a moment.

"Animatronics? Light don't tell me…" Light held up his hand.

"Before you get started they are not silly cartoonish animals or overly cute dolls. I'm sure even you will enjoy this." He said and led L to the line which wasn't as long as it normally would be as there was about to be a parade. "After this I think there is one more ride I wish to try with you and then if you said reservations are at 8:30 we should get going to wherever it is we're going." L nodded and smiled, he knew Light would love what he had in mind.

They finally made their way to the front of a Spanish themed fort, in front of which was a huge ship's mast with the ride's name written on a sail and a skeletal pirate in the crow's nest above it. L smiled at the skeleton and turned back to Light.

"This does look as if it will be interesting at least," he said as they got into the line. Luckily most of the line was inside the fort, and they walked past canons and storerooms; stone walls and equipment that one would expect to find in an old time fort. Once again L found himself surprised at the incredible detail in the pre-ride area.

They soon found themselves at the loading area, and L was surprised to find they were about to get on a boat. He looked at Light who only smiled at him as they waited for their turn to get on.

When it was finally their turn, it was his turn to be amused as Light looked annoyed, as the seats appeared to be damp, which could only mean one thing.

"There must be a point where we get splashed, that should be interesting!" L teased and delighted when Light looked worried.

They got in and the ride began quietly, the boat moving along in the water rather slowly and uneventful as they rode in almost pitch-blackness. They heard the sound of a waterfall and as the boat turn slightly they saw the waterfall ahead of them…and on the water itself a projection of a pirate whose beard appeared to be alarmingly made of tentacles. L stared at Light for an explanation and Light only shrugged, as he didn't know what it was either. The heard some of the younger passengers screech as the boat went under the waterfall, which meant they got distressingly closer to the pirate until they went under it.

Immediately beyond that waterfall it was clear they were going through a pirate cave, and the next sight for them were the skeletal remains of a pirate with a sword through his chest as he leaned against the wall beyond an obvious digging spot, the incredibly creepy voice that had begun at the beginning of the ride, saying "Dead Men Tell No Tales" over and over as they rode by. L turned to Light again, his thumb at his lips.

"This is rather dark for a family ride is it not?" he asked and Light nodded his agreement.

"Makes it more interesting doesn't it?" he said and L agreed and looked around at the other occupants in the boat; noting that smaller children, especially the boys, didn't look particularly frightened at the sight, which surprised him. He put it in the back of his mind to try to research as to why.

The next thing they saw made L's eyes widen in surprise at the sheer epicness of the scene before him. In between flashes of lightening he could see what was left of a wrecked ship, hearing the booming thunder of the storm that probably destroyed it. At the wheel, most likely steering it into hell, was another skeletal pirate, what was left of its tattered clothing blowing in the wind around his bones.

Before he could comment the boat began to move a little faster and in the complete blackness he could see nothing. The eerie voice warned the passengers that there were rough seas ahead, and suddenly, without warning, the boat careened downward at an alarming speed. A smile spread across L's face as the boat slammed into the water at the end of the dive, water splashing up and into the boat…and onto Light. He laughed as he heard Light swear quietly beside him.

Before he could make comment, the boat moved in an area that once again surprised him. Before them was what appeared to them to be a full sized pirate ship, guns a blazing from inside at the fort across the water from them. L looked to the fort, seeing their canons also blazing at the ship. All around them it appeared canon balls were slamming into the water, the spray flying up and into the boat, but Light was so amazed at the sight he didn't even seem to notice that he was getting splashed on yet again. L looked up into what appeared to be a perfect night sky, the stars above weaving in and out of small wispy clouds. There was nothing he could see that let him know that he was not really in the middle of a pirate fight.

The boat continued to move past the ship with it's captain taunting the fort, and they found themselves riding through the town that the pirates were currently looting. He heard a song start up about a pirate's life as they went through the town. Light looked to L to see if he was enjoying it and knew he was by the intense look on his face, his thumb at his mouth and his large eyes going back and forth at all that was going on and he smiled, reaching down into the boat to grab L's free hand and squeeze it. L squeezed back, but then immediately turned his focus back on what was going on around him.

There were all kinds of scenes of pirate naughtiness, dunking a man into a well to get information while his wife screams at him to keep quiet and not be a chicken, an auction of the town's women, all of which look terrified except one rather exuberant red head who seemed more eager than normal to be auctioned, buildings were on fire, pirates chasing and being chased, and as they passed under a bridge on which a rather drunk pirate was hanging over, L had to marvel at the leg that was hanging over them…it even had real looking hair and a very dirty foot.

They both enjoyed the real movements of the figures and for a moment completely forgot they weren't real as they searched for someone named Jack Sparrow who they assumed was the pirate that kept peeking from behind things, and out of barrels. Light laughed out loud at the few pirates who had been captured and thrown in jail as they tried to entice a dog to come to them as it had the keys in its mouth. As they went past that scene they came across the pirate they seemed to all be looking for, sitting in an ornate chair, a goblet in his hand and all the spoils around him. He rocked in the chair, gesturing with his hands at all the goodies around him, offering a portion of it to those going by in the boat. L was surprised that he felt disappointment that the ride was over after that scene as he saw the loading station directly in front of them.

"You have to admit that was pretty amazing," Light said to him as they walked through the fort again on the way out and L nodded.

"I have to tell you that while we were in between the fort and the pirate ship, I found myself searching for an air vent to prove to myself that we weren't really outside!" Light looked at L in surprise and began to laugh. L stared at him for a moment and then a smile found his own face as he thought about how ridiculous that must have sounded.

As they made their way through the obligatory after ride gift shop, Light looked at his watch and whistled.

"The other ride I wanted to get on will have to wait for another time if we're going to get to wherever it is we're going by 8:30." He said and L nodded

"Let us make our way back to the Monorails," he said and headed in that direction.

When they arrived he looked up at the signs again and headed for the one that was destined to arrive at the Grand Floridian and headed in that direction.

"What's the Grand Floridian?" Light asked following.

"Apparently it is another resort hotel, but we are not going to the hotel," L answered as the Monorail began to arrive in front of them. They got on and sat down, L sitting closest to the window so he could look out. 

"Are you going to give me any idea of where we're going?" Light asked impatiently and L shook his head.

"You never gave me a hint, why should I make it easier on you?" he asked and looked back out of the window as more passengers came on. 

In a few minutes the doors slid shut, and an announcement came on welcoming the passengers on and telling their destination as the monorail smoothly took off. L watched as they seemed to glide across the track, over the lake and towards another building where the track actually went through the building. It was announced that they were about to go through the contemporary resort and to play close attention to the multicolor mosaic on the walls. L did and studied the walls as they whizzed past, noting that he'd like to come back and really take the time to really study it. The monorail came to a stop to allow passengers to get off and a few to get on and very quickly got on it's way again.

"So what do you think about the monorail?" Light asked him and L nodded his approval.

"It is sad that the real world cannot build something such as this, it is an enjoyable way to travel," he said not taking his eyes from the window.

"It would end up being like the subways, people pushing and shoving each other to get on. I'm sure it wouldn't be half as pleasant as it is here," Light told him and L sighed his agreement.

Less than five minutes later they were pulling into the station of the Grand Floridian. As they walked out, Light whistled as he stared at the opulent looking resort.

"Perhaps I should have picked this one to stay at, it seems more like the hotels you're used to staying in," he said as they walked towards it and L shook is head.

"I am quite happy with where you chose for us to stay; I would not have the balcony and animals had you chose this one. I've stayed at the richest hotels around the world and all I ever saw out of the windows was the city outside, or the grounds of the hotel. Where we are I see all manner of animals and a sunrise and a sunset that is beyond compare." He told him and smiled at Light.

"You could not have picked better for me," he pointed ahead of him, "The only thing that his resort has that we don't is an area for boating." He said as he looked around and saw just what he was looking for. Light looked slightly confused but followed him anyway until he came to a stop in front of a very impressive looking yacht.

"I am Ryuzaki Rue and have hired your yacht for the evening," he told the man standing in front of the yacht who checked his paperwork and nodded.

"Welcome aboard Mr. Rue, I hope you enjoy your cruise." He said and gestured towards the ship. L turned to look at Light who stood open mouthed staring at the yacht.

"Are you serious?" he asked and L smiled at him.

"We will cruise around the area, have dinner and watch the fireworks from the deck," he said as he walked onto the yacht, "Are you happy with my choice?"

"Happy? This is brilliant? What is it 45 feet?" Light asked as they got onboard.

"52 and has everything we could possibly want, including a butler." He said as a properly clad man met them at the top.

"Welcome to the Grand 1, gentlemen. May I escort you down to the main lounge where you can begin your evening with wine and hors devours?" he asked.

"That's a great way to start," Light answered and he grabbed L's hand, not caring whether it was seen and began to follow the butler to the stairs that led down into the cabin.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

They followed their nautical butler down into what turned out to be a rather spacious main room, there was a large, circular cream colored leather couch in front of which was a large table which appeared to be mahogany, a small bar to the right of it, and large screen television in front. There were leather chairs and to the right of the large couch was a table with two large leather seats on either side that could seat at four or more. Behind the bar was a beautifully draped table on which were several different types of hors devours, wine and two glasses.

"Further on this way," the butler was saying as he walked past them, "a full bathroom with a shower and a full bedroom available for your use." L tried to ignore the sideways leer from Light as he looked into the bedroom but he couldn't stop the grin.

"We will begin cruising along the bay in just a few moments, you can enjoy the cruise from inside the cabin here and also enjoy the panoramic view from here, or you can go up on deck and enjoy it from there at any time. We will stop above the Magic Kingdom when it is time for the Wishes fireworks spectacular and you may also watch from the deck or from here as well. The music from the show will be piped aboard so you won't miss a thing," he poured them both glasses of wine and then smiled, "I am going to check on your dinner, please don't hesitate to call if you need something before I return," nodding towards an intercom.

"This is pretty amazing," Light said looking around after they were alone, "How long do we have to enjoy?"

"It is open ended, but technically we have it for the entire evening if we wish, at least until 11:00 p.m." L answered kicking off his sneakers, "The butler is only here during dinner and then he will either stay with the captain or perhaps be returned to the dock. In any case, he is no longer obligated to us after dinner."

"Oh really?", Light said gathering the detective in his arms and holding him close, "Then we'll be alone?" L nodded smiling, his hand going into Light's hair.

"For a couple of hours after the fireworks at least, just cruising along this bay," he answered.

"Oh I think I'm going to enjoy this a great deal," Light answered bringing his lips to gently touch L's and then realized that L's gaze was past him and trained on the large dish of chocolate covered strawberries on the table, "Those strawberries more interesting that I am?" he asked feigning hurt and L snorted at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm just hungry," he said kissing him quickly and just as quickly moving towards the table. Knowing exactly how much L had already put away that day Light found it hard to believe he could put more inside that thin frame of his and not be sick. 

He followed him to the table and perused the hors devours: a platter of fresh fruit and an assortment of cheeses with crackers, at least a dozen chocolate covered strawberries, proscuitto wrapped breadsticks and red pepper hummus with pita chips. He reached for one of the breadsticks and took a bite. 

"What?" he asked as L peered at him, a finger at his lips.

"What do you think of it? I tried to pick things that you would enjoy." He asked and Light looked surprised.

"You chose the food?" he asked and L nodded.

"They told me what was available and I picked."

"L these are delicious and it all looks great. Didn't know you had it in you." He said grinning and enjoyed watching that nose raise into the air.

"When will you realize there is more to me than you know," he stated reaching for what seemed to Light an alarmingly large chocolate dipped strawberry. Before he could answer he felt the soft movements of the yacht beginning to move away from the dock. He went to the window and watched as the dock and the Grand Floridian Resort began to fall behind as they moved out into the bay. L walked next to him and watched as well, his hand reaching for Light's and squeezing it.

"Light, I have to tell you again that this trip is turning out to be so much more than I expected it to be, and I thought I should surprise you for a change." Light leaned forward and kissed him, tasting the combination of chocolate, strawberries and wine and finding it incredibly intoxicating as those flavors would forever mean L to him.

"That makes me really happy to hear," he told him and was about to kiss him again when they heard the butler coming back.

"As you can tell we are underway," he said happily picking up the wine bottle and refilling their glasses, "Your meal is aboard and ready for whenever you wish it." He added and L nodded.

"Thank you. You may bring it down at any time and we will require another bottle of wine," he said and the butler nodded and left the room.

"More wine? You trying to get me drunk and have your way with me?" Light asked grinning and L rolled his eyes.

"As if getting you drunk would be necessary," he said , "Why don't we go out onto the deck, I believe the fireworks are going to be starting soon. Take your wine." He suggested and as he walked past the table he grabbed the plate of strawberries and carried it with him, causing Light to snicker behind him.

As they made it out to the deck they looked across the water to the Magic Kingdom, marveling at how beautiful it looked from the bay, all of the lights seemed to twinkle and glow magically across the water and the castled was bathed in a dazzling blue light, and appeared to be twinkling.

They watched as the lights lowered so that only the castle was bright and music began to play. A woman who introduced herself as the blue fairy began a story about how when stars were born they had the power to make a wish come true, which was followed by a child's voice singing the old rhyme of 'Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight'…Light heard L groan slightly and squeezed his hand.

"L…behave," he admonished .

"Could they not just show the fireworks and go without the singing children?" he asked .

"Why--is it getting to you?" Light asked and L looked shocked.

"Getting to me? As in sentimentally? Of course not…"

"Liar..." Light told him and turned back to the fireworks that had begun simply and had grown to large ones that looked as if they were dripping down from the sky. They listened to someone who introduced himself as a cricket who never believed in wishes until recently. Then suddenly they saw what appeared to be a fairy flying from the top of the castle across the sky, her wings and outfit brightly lit with shining lights, as she waved her star topped wand. The castle changed colors with each different themed firework display to go with the voice that told a little more about wishes coming true, which were obviously well known characters to those that follow the movies, but not to the two of them although they could follow the story line easily.

They watched brightly colored fireworks that accentuated each character, that exploded into different shapes and sizes and finally culminating in the beginning song again with an added chorus with the most brilliant, explosive fireworks at the end. From where they were in the bay they could still hear the screaming and applauding from the crowd onshore.

"That was…" L began but couldn't finish as Light had pulled him against him and attacked his mouth. Once his surprise had passed he melted into the kiss, his arms coming around to hold Light against him. Light smiled down at him after he released him.

"I wanted to do that so badly the other night after the other fireworks and couldn't that now that I had the opportunity I didn't want to wait a moment longer." He explained and L nodded.

"Am I complaining?" he asked and then frowned when Light brought a hand up to his own face, moving his jaw slightly, "Are you in pain?" he asked and Light shook his head.

"Not pain, but once in a while it feels odd where it was dislocated, as if it's snapping back into place." He answered and L's eyes narrowed in anger as he pulled away.

"Being shot by Matsuda was too good for Kenji after what he did to you," he said noting the scar from where the murderer had hit Light with his gun and running his fingers across it. Light started slightly and pulled L's hand away from his face, his honey eyes suddenly clouding over.

"He did a lot worse to others but I don't want to think about that right now," he told him looking away and moving towards the food on the table. L grabbed his hand as he began to move stopping him.

"I'm sorry, I should never have brought that up, I'm ruining the evening," he said and Light forced a smile that L could see did not reach his still troubled eyes, running a hand through his hair.

"It's okay, I have my own issues to deal about that whole incident I guess, no harm done, and you're not ruining anything." Before L could answer they both looked to the door after hearing it open to see the butler had arrived with their dinner, placing the steaming food on the table between the large leather seats on the other side of the room, setting up the plates and pouring wine in fresh glasses. He also set up a small urn, leaving two coffee cups and condiments on the hors devour table.

"As requested I brought another bottle of wine and the mini-dessert plate which consists of Key Lime Pie, New York Style Cheesecake, Tiramisu and Chocolate-Hazelnut Mousse Cake. I know you had requested that my services were no longer needed after dinner, but please do not hesitate to contact me if you change your mind before we make a stop at the dock to let me off." L smiled and shook his head.

"We will be fine, thank you very much," he stated and then was surprised when Light walked past him and to the butler, reaching for his wallet and then pressed bills into the man's hand with a smile.

"Thank you," he added and the butler smiled, nodded slightly and left them. L watched, his thumb to his lips and head cocked slightly.

"I had not thought of the tip," he said and Light smiled.

"Well as you don't carry cash you wouldn't think of it. Another reason why you can't live without me," he said sitting down at the table, "Come on let's eat I'm starving," he added. L nodded and then suddenly went back to the hors devours table, finding the plate of mini desserts and bringing it with him to the other table where Light was sitting causing the young detective to chuckle.

As Light tucked into a meal of skewered beef and an herb salad, L watched him silently for a few moments, still feeling slightly uneasy by his reaction to the mentioning of Kenji's name. With everything that happened directly after his getting out of the hospital, he hadn't stopped to think that perhaps Light would have some residual uneasiness about the brutal beating. He had already admitted to having issues with having Kira resurface and take him over, but nothing about the actual beating he took at the hands of the murderer. 

"Light, I know you don't really wish to talk about the attack…" Light stopped eating and looked at him, eyes narrowing slightly.

"If you know that why do you bring it up?" he asked.

"Because I noticed an unfavorable reaction when I mentioned Kenji that I had not noticed earlier. While we are having this quiet time, perhaps you might wish to express…" Light shook his head almost violently.

"No, I do NOT wish," he said sternly and then sighed and smiled at L, his hand reaching out to hold L's, "This trip is about you and us together, not about whatever problems I might be having. I promise you when we get back home if I feel I need to deal with this I will, I will share it with you but not now, okay?"

"Why is this different than what you did to me while we were in the Jacuzzi?" L asked and Light closed his eyes for a moment to keep from getting angry, withdrew his hand and then stared at L.

"Because I am not suffering from PTSD, nor am I harboring unsaid deep anger about something that you have done! Can we stop now?" L stared back at him defiantly for a moment and then decided he would wait until a later time to pursue this. 

"Fine." He answered and stuffed a piece of the chocolate mousse into his mouth in obvious anger. Light watched him for a moment and then reached for his hand once again.

"Don't be angry with me L, I know what you're trying to do but I just don't want to go there right now, it isn't necessary and all it's going to do is make things difficult when all I want is for things to be good between us. There'll be time when we get home. I love you, please?" L nodded and smiled.

"I love you Light, that's the only reason I brought it up. But you are correct; we can deal with this another time. Unlike myself you are not having ridiculous reactions to simple actions," his smile became wider, "Also, there is the question of what to do once we have finished eating."

Light's smile became almost predatory, the heat from it radiating across the table and directly into L's veins. Light pushed his plate aside and stood up, leaned across the table and attacked his partner, one hand reaching behind the raven's head, holding it steady as he desperately plunged his tongue into the detective's mouth, moaning into it and receiving one in return.

"I take it we are done eating?" L panted when Light finally released him, and Light's answer was to pull him up from the chair, reach down and pull the white shirt up and off of him in one quick pull. He grabbed L's head again; attacking his mouth as if it were the last time he was going to touch him. He then pulled L away from the table and towards the bedroom, pushing him through the door and onto the bed, shutting the door with his foot. He stared down at L; his desire etched in his features and in his eyes as his hand reached down and gently touched L's face, and ran his hand through the unruly hair.

"I love you L Lawliet," he whispered and kissed him again, moving his kisses down his body, avoiding his neck and moving directly to his chest. He stopped long enough to pull off his own shirt as L's hands worked on his pants so that when he pulled off his shirt, all he had to do was kick off his pants and shoes. He then grabbed L's jeans and slid them off, boxer and all in quick pull as L lifted his body. Light then pulled him into his arms, devouring his mouth once again, before lowering him back onto the bed and lying on top of him; slowly grinding against him. He slowed his movements as he felt the gentle rock of the bed as the yacht moved through the bay, and it only heightened his excitement.

L closed his eyes and concentrated only on the pleasure he was feeling, the rush going through his body, the excitement heightened by where they were. He whispered his partner's name as Light's hands and mouth roamed his body, finding all the places he knew would set him senses on fire and drive all coherent thought from his mind.

Hearing L whisper his name and react to every touch and kiss spurred Light forward, he never tired of hearing and seeing L this way. He reached between them and began to stroke him as he licked down the porcelain body, stopping to dip his tongue in L's navel before licking and swirling it around the head of his cock.

He continued to gently suck, as one hand slid down L's thighs and then up again gently massaging his balls, which he then moved his tongue to, then taking each one into his mouth, sucking and licking gently, feeling L tremble in ecstasy below him. He continued he felt L was close then reached up to kiss him again, then replacing his lips with his fingers that L greedily sucked into his mouth, licking and sucking in earnest, knowing what was coming next.

Light closed his eyes as L's tongue worked his fingers, enjoying the feel of it and moaning out loud as L sucked hard. He finally withdrew them, kissing L again as he moved them to L's entrance and began to push two of them inside. L's eyes snapped open at first at the intrusion, surprised at the feel of two fingers, but then closed them again as they reached his prostate and lightening went off behind his eyes and intense pleasure stopped his thought.

Light continued to attack L's prostate, his mouth going back to L's cock practically making L leap from the bed. L's hands reached down and found Light's hair and he held on as hips pushed himself deeper into Light's mouth. Light added a third finger for just a few moments, as his own need was nearly over powered him and he withdrew them, grabbing L's hips and positioning himself at his entrance.

He slowly began to push in and was surprised when L's hands left his hair and grabbed his own hips, pushing him inside L's warmth faster causing them both to cry out. Light then reached down and pulled L up as he swung his legs in front of him, sitting L on his lap. They moved together, the gentle rocking of the boat adding to their movements. L took Light's face into his hands as he rode him, kissing him fiercely in between moans of pleasure, eventually pulling away, his head falling back as Light increased his thrusts upward into him.

As Light felt his release rushing through him he growled deep in his throat, pushing L back onto the bed and moving his legs over his shoulders as he began to thrust hard and fast into him, making L cry out as he also rushed headlong towards his climax. With sound of each other's cries ringing in their ears they both came powerfully, everything around them disappearing into a haze of ecstasy. 

Light fell forward onto L's sweat covered body, kissing him deeply as L's hands found their way into his hair again.

"Do you think they'll penalize me for having to change the sheets?" he asked Light when His mouth was freed and Light laughed.

"If they do it was totally worth it," he answered and kissed him again, "I love you," he added and L smiled up at him.

"I love you," he answered and then sighed, "But I fear we need to get up and get dressed, our time will be up soon." Light nodded and rolled off of L with a sigh.

"Now we get to use the shower, does the fun ever end?" he said and L joined him in laughter as they got up.

Once redressed and sitting back at the table, they were having coffee when they heard the voice of their captain announcing their arrival back at the dock, and thanking them for being aboard. As they stood from the table, Light grabbed L's hand and pulled him to him and kissed him.  
"Thank you for a spectacular evening," he said and L smiled happily.

"I am glad you enjoyed it," he said as they walked to the door and eventually off the yacht and onto the dock, "When we get back to the hotel I need to check on the boys," he added as they made their way back to the monorail and Light nodded.

"Then perhaps back to bed?" Light suggested and L laughed.

"You are insatiable!" he said and Light shrugged.

"You only have to say no," he suggested and then laughed at the horror struck look on L's face at the suggestion as they pulled out of the station.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

The early morning found Light alone on the balcony sipping coffee as he once again watched the sun rise over the grounds. L had managed to sleep through the night without too much difficulty and was still asleep, but this time it was his own sleep that was interrupted. L's bringing up his beating at dinner also awakened thoughts about it that he had not entertained before. He had been too busy trying to fight his Kira self to worry about any possible traumatic feelings from the vicious beating after it happened, and it was his Kira self that kept it at bay. But now there was nothing to hide behind and the reality of what had happened, and what could have happened was now free to roam his thoughts when his guard was down.

For a moment he wondered if his mind would ever be clear again, if it wasn't the residual feelings of being overtaken by Kira again, it was replaying the beating, at least the part he could remember as he had thankfully passed out during it. He remembered the humiliation of being chained up naked and vulnerable, and unable to do anything about it, having to accept whatever Kenji was going to do to him to keep him from shooting Miyano again. Kira had kept those feelings under cover, but now there was no Kira, there was nothing to hide behind. 

He was surprised he wasn't having nightmares over it; the only nightmare he'd had involved the fear of L's death and Kira still having some kind of power over him, nothing about his own problems. It seemed his love for L meant more than his own trauma and that made sense to him. As he had promised L, when the vacation was over and he was sure that L was well on his way to recovering, then he would deal with his own problems. Right now all he needed was a little quiet time to put it all in perspective, he was strong enough to keep it under control. It was nothing like L was suffering from and right now L needed him so he would deal with this later.

He also thought about L's offer to work for him and leave the NPA. Although the idea of working with L exclusively was tempting, he felt he had to stay at the NPA for a bit longer. If he turned and left right now it would look as if he were running, away from what had happened, away from what some of them were saying about him and away from what some of them were saying about his relationship. He would not give them the satisfaction of thinking they had driven him away, if he left it would be when he was ready, on his own terms with no question as to why he left. He had also worked far too hard to just turn and leave it so soon; he would make his mark before he did that.

He also had to admit that even though he loved the very ground L walked on, he would not give him ultimate control over his career. That was his alone to deal with, just as L's was his alone to deal with. It was difficult enough living with the ultimate detective and not feeling just a little intimidated, even though he knew his intelligence and abilities rivaled L's; he had almost beat him and killed him as Kira and would have had he not loved him. He couldn't contain the small smirk that found his face at knowing that not only had he managed to stay at least one step ahead of the great L, he had pretty much beaten him. He had to constantly prove he was just as good, if only to himself; and he couldn't do it if he were working for L as well.

He admitted something to himself that he would never openly say to L, that there was definitely a part of him that missed Kira He understood now that having that part of him still alive was a constant reminder of what he had accomplished and what he could have accomplished had he not given it up. That part of him that enjoyed the absolute power, the feeling of being completely invincible, of knowing no one could best him. As he felt the smirk on his face growing wider he shook his head to clear it. Going in that direction was not a good idea, even if the Kira part of him no longer had any power. As much as that feeling of power energized him in one way, nothing made him feel the way that L did. Nothing was more important than being with him and he regretted nothing.

Light finished his coffee and stretched. He actually felt better after sorting through all of what his mind had been working on; he felt he was in control again. He walked back to the kitchen and poured another cup for himself and one for L, adding some more of his biscuits to the tray.

He carried it into the bedroom and placed the tray on the bedside table and climbed into the bed beside the still sleeping detective. He ran his fingers through the wild hair while softly calling his name. Within a few minutes L's eyes opened as he leaned into Lights fingers in his hair.

"Do I smell coffee?" he asked and Light smiled at him.

"Well, good morning to you too!" he said as L sat up looking around for the coffee. He handed L his coffee and his biscuits, enjoying the happiness on L's face as he took his first sip.

"Forgive me, good morning," he finally said, his mouth full of biscuit.

"I watched the sunrise over the grounds again this morning," Light told him as he sipped his own coffee, "It never fails to be awe inspiring." L nodded as he swallowed and gazed at Light carefully.

"Yet another morning where you have been awake far earlier than usual, what is bothering you, Light?" Light sighed and leaned back against the headboard, trying to decide exactly what to answer.

"Several things have been on my mind lately, but I have dealt with each one this morning and right now I am feeling quite good about everything." L continued to peer at him, not satisfied with his answer.

"For example?" he asked and Light turned to face him.

"I have made my decision about your offer," he said as L swallowed the last of his biscuits.

"And that is?" he asked as Light reached out to touch his face with his fingertips.

"That as much as I am thrilled that you think I am ready to work with you exclusively, I don't think it would be a good idea right now for me to leave the NPA." L tried not to let his disappointment show on his face but failed.

"I see. I suspected as much but I had hoped you would prove me wrong. You feel you still must prove yourself to them, I suppose." Light nodded as he leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"That is a large part of it, that and the fact that I worked my ass of to get into it, put our relationship effectively on hold for two years to get into it and I can't turn my back on all of that and just walk away because it's uncomfortable for me sometimes. That and the fact that I enjoy my job, L. I enjoy working with my father, I enjoy having Matsuda as a partner, I'm not ready to give that up yet, I just achieved it." L sighed and finished his coffee, handing Light the empty cup and moving out of the bed.

"I understand, and as I told you before I do not blame you for your decision nor am I angry you turned me down. But what if Masuda decides to join me?" Light smiled as he rose from the bed as well and going to where L stood.

"Somehow I don't think he will, I think simply being offered the opportunity was enough for him. He's still building his own reputation at the NPA and winning the respect of the other officers there as well. Once the Kira case was over and he rejoined, he really wanted to prove himself there as well as he did on the task force; we are of the same mind on that. But if he does decide to then good for him, that won't change my decision," he stopped and took L into his arms, "Are you sure you're okay with this?" L shrugged and then smiled at him.

"Eventually you will see the error in your ways and join me, I can wait." He said and kissed him, "Now what are we doing today?"

"You go shower and I'll tell you when you get out," Light teased and after a few moments of grumbling about feeling he was living from shower to shower, L did head into the bathroom.

Within the next hour L found himself walking into the gates of Disney World's Hollywood Studios, crunching on the candy apple he had brought with him from the hotel room. He looked around at the décor of the streets and turned to Light.

"I imagine the basis for this one is early Hollywood?" he asked and Light stretched his eyes wide comically.

"WOW you certainly are the genius everyone thinks you are!! How DID you figure that one out?" he said and L stopped walking and stared at him, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Ass," he said simply and walked away from him and down the street leaving a completely doubled over laughing Light behind him.

Light caught up with him a few minutes later as he was scouring the contents of the window of a café named The Starring Roles Café. Light followed his train of sight and saw a huge assortment of cupcakes, brownies, fudge and other baked goods. L ignored him at first, his thumb at his lips as he surveyed the window.

"How about I get you something from there to make up for annoying you, even if it was funny. You've never called me anything like that before!" L continued to not look at him as he answered.

"You've never been that much of an ass before, and yes, I will accept something from there as a peace offering. Whether or not it redeems you is still up for discussion," Light suppressed another laugh as he reached for his wallet.

"What would you like then?" he asked as L continued to study the goods.

"I believe a Napoleon would be in order, I have not had one in quite a while." He finally answered and Light nodded as he went inside. He returned a few minutes later with the Napoleon on a paper plate and a plastic fork. As L reached for it he pulled it back, receiving another narrowed eye look of annoyance from the detective.

"Say I'm redeemed first," Light taunted and L rolled his eyes.

"Light Yagami you are not helping your cause," he warned reaching for the plate.

"Nonetheless, tell me I'm redeemed and that you love me," Light told him. L looked up to snap at him but Light was giving him the best wide-eyed pout he could come up with and it completely deflated him, it looked so out of place.

"Fine you are redeemed, I love you and you look absolutely ridiculous," he said finally taking the plate from Light.

"You're not the only one who can come up with the wide-eyed pout when necessary," Light told him as they began to walk away from the shop.

"Perhaps, but it looks infinitely better on me," he answered in between bites. Light chuckled and looked over the map of the park.

"There is a roller coaster called the Rock and Roller Coaster and a thrill ride called the Tower of Terror…" he heard L snort at the name.

"Tower of Terror? Really?" he said and Light nodded.

"It says 'Classic stars of the silver screen sought rest and relaxation at the grand Hollywood Tower Hotel during the Golden Age of Hollywood. In 1939, during a gloomy Halloween night, 5 unlucky souls were riding down the Hotel's maintenance service elevator when a violent storm struck the building… and they were never seen again. Black scorch marks still scar The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror facade where lightning left its autograph.' Apparently it's a ride re-enacting the moment of the lighting strike."

L scoffed again as he finished the Napoleon and handed Light the plastic plate and fork.

"I will leave that for after the roller coaster and see how terrorizing it really is," he said looking down at the map in Light's hand. He looked up and found where he was in relation to the map and began to walk ahead of Light.

"The coaster is in this direction, try to keep up," he called back over his shoulder. Light stared after him for a moment and then found a trash can to throw the plate and fork into.

"And he calls me an ass," he muttered to himself and then grinned as he ran to catch up with L; he was having more fun than he could put into words.

A few minutes later they found themselves entering the area where the Rock n Roller Coaster was situated.

"Well, that looks ominous," Light stated looking up where an upside down car attached to a roller coaster track was over his head. 

"Actually, it looks quite interesting," L answered as they walked under it and towards where the line for the ride began, "Are you having second thoughts?" he asked and Light shook his head.

"The roller coaster doesn't exist that I can't handle," Light answered and L chuckled.

"As long as you don't get wet," he said and Light ignored him.

Once again they were caught up in the world that was created in order to make the line go faster. The line wound around outside for a while and then they found themselves inside the building where they appeared to be inside a recording studio walking past different displays of recording equipment. They eventually found themselves in what appeared to be the working part of the recording studio, and watching a band as they were preparing to record who looked out at the crowd and acknowledged their existence. L looked slightly confused as they listened to the band discuss having to go to a show they were already late for but not wanting to leave the people behind.

"This group—they aren't really there are they?" he asked Light who shook his head.

"No, this is a continuous ride they couldn't possibly really be there, it's a film..well done but definitely a film."

"I realized that would be impossible, but this amusement park seems to play with my grasp on reality on occasion," L complained and Light laughed.

"That's what it's supposed to do," he answered.

They listened as the person supposedly the band's manager told the audience that she was getting them a really fast limo to get them across town to where the band was playing and she would see they had backstage passes and left. The crowd was then told to head through the doors on the left and get ready to get into their car.

Light and L followed the crowd and were not surprised to see that the coaster was in the shape of a limousine. L frowned at the sound of the rock music playing as they waited for their turn to get into the coaster, but it was quickly forgotten as he watched the coaster before them suddenly take off at a rapid speed. He quickly calculated in his head just how quick that take off had to be.

"Light do you realize the g force that must be felt in order to move that quickly?" he asked and Light didn't answer right away as he wondered if perhaps he had made a mistake in getting onto this ride.

"It must be a force of at least 3 to 4 g's" he answered slowly and L nodded.

"More like 4 to 5," he answered an excited gleam in his wide eyes, "This is going to be interesting!" Light heard himself groan, as it was then their turn to get into the car. Light reached up immediately upon sitting to pull down the harness and snap it into place. He looked over at L who was too busy surveying the track ahead of him and tapped his shoulder.

"Pull down the harness Ryuzaki," he told him and L looked up and then back at him as he pulled the harness down and snapped it into place.

"This is the first time we've had such a harness," he said and Light rubbed his forehead.

"I know, this is definitely going to be an experience," he answered.

"I believe this will be the best ride since the one in Tokyo," L answered excitedly and once again Light wondered if he was about to meet his match in roller coasters.

In front of them there appeared to be an entrance to a tunnel that they moved to slowly and came to halt at the entrance of once everyone was aboard, and above it a variable message sign flashing different messages about the highway and traffic until it began a countdown. L leaned forward as he watched the countdown and the words "Floor It!" flashed on the screen and a bright green light flashed. He saw Light lean back against the seat as the car suddenly flew forward. The pressure was incredible, he felt the skin on his face peel back and his ears pop as the car flew from 0 to whatever almost immediately. The ride immediately went into an inversion, the car going completely upside down in the dark at a rapid speed and he smiled hearing Light make a strangled noise as the rest of the car began screaming. They shot forward after the inversion through what appeared to be a highway complete with signs and flashing lights. They very quickly went into another inversion, turning completely upside down again and going sideways for a bit before righting itself. They flew past more road signs, through a large donut which was an ad he supposed and as he thought they were going to turn on their side again for another corkscrew, the car suddenly plunged downward at an alarming speed before corkscrewing again, finally righting itself and slowing down to enter the station again.

Light looked over at L, who was looking back at him with a huge grin on his face. The moment the harness was released he practically jumped out of the car as Light struggled to get his legs to work again. He had to admit that perhaps this time L had bested him on the ride, it had been more than he'd ever experienced before.

"I must ride this again before we leave," L told him as they walked down the walkway with the rest of the riders, "That has to be the best coaster I have been on!" 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Light managed, that unexpected last drop still playing havoc with his system. As they walked past a row of televisions L realized they were showing pictures that were taken as the coaster took off. He waited until their car showed up and heard Light groan behind him. He himself looked fine, his hair was standing straight up but the expression on his face was one of excitement; Light on the other hand looked as if he were being tortured, his always perfect hair flying in the air as if it were trying to escape his head.

"I need a picture," he said looking at it and Light shook his head.

"No you don't," he said horrified and L smiled at him.

"Yes, I do. If you can have a picture of me and that ridiculous princess then I can have one of you with your hair standing on end." Light opened his mouth to argue then closed it, knowing he would never win. He noted the number on the screen and walked to the desk to pick up the picture. He then handed it to L with a sigh.

"I hope you enjoy it," he said sarcastically and L smiled as he took it.

"I will just enjoy having proof that your perfect hair was, for once, not perfect!" he said and walked towards the obligatory after the ride gift shop and looked around in case he should find something for the boys.

"I think next we should take a lunch break," Light suggested as L looked around.

"No, next we should go to the Terror Tower," he said, "If of course you are up to it," he eyed Light carefully, "Perhaps we should wait, you don't look your normal robust self." Light bristled at the thought he had been bested by the coaster.

"I'm fine, let's go ride your tower," he said and began to walk in the direction of the ride.

"Only if you're sure you're up to it," he added following behind him and chuckling over the icy silence he received in answer.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

Light and L made their way across the grounds to the Tower of Terror ride, and they could hear the screaming riders before they even got close to the building. L looked up at the extremely tall building with it's apparent lightening struck front and wrinkled his nose.

"What a disgusting color for a building," he said and Light laughed.

"No wonder lightening struck it," he added and stopped for a moment looking up at it, "Damn, it's taller than I thought it was when you're up close," he said and L nodded.

"Are you having second thoughts?" he asked and Light shook his head.

"Absolutely not," he answered going over the brochure as the continued to walk towards the building.

"What does this entail? Is it some sort of coaster?" L asked, as they would their way through what appeared to be overgrown gardens towards the ride.

"It appears to be a free-fall type of ride, so you might meet your lunch on the way down," Light said laughing. L ignored him and continued to enjoy the sights as they followed the line until they ended up in what appeared to be the hotel's lobby.

The lobby was a perfect replica of a hotel lobby of the time period of the late 1930's. The room was dark with all the furniture covered in dust. L pointed out an old newspaper which read Los Angeles Examiner dated October 31, 1939 on a table set with tea and obviously stale pastries. There were also several dust-covered suitcases and an owl sculpture surrounded by dead flowers in the middle of the room. The entire area that the line wound through looked as if you were truly in the lobby of an old-time hotel from end to the other.

"Could it get more creepy?" Light asked as L surveyed the room.

"I think it's very well done, designed to make the rider nervous before they even board," he answered reaching towards the newspaper until Light pulled his hand back. As they continued to peruse the room, an authentically clad bell hop told them that their rooms weren't ready quite yet, and they were asked to wait in the library. The riders moved past the front desk and the elevator with an Out of Order sign hanging from it to another room.

In the library they found not only books, but also all kinds of items that L was sure meant something to those familiar with the TV series the ride was based on, and a television set. There was the sound of lightening striking and the television sprung into life showing the opening of the TV series and the host speaking about a lost episode. The host told them about the terrible accident that happened many years ago and that now the people watching were going to be involved if they had the nerve to board the one working elevator from the boiler room. With that the TV shut off and a back exit leading to the boiler room opened and L and Light filed into it with the rest of the riders and towards the waiting elevator.

As they waited their turn to get into the rather unsettling looking elevator, L watched Light as he surveyed the "boiler room" with its cracking and popping electrical outlets, pipes and rusty walls, noting the almost uneasy expression on his face.

"You know you can change your mind," he whispered and Light frowned at him.

"You know better than that," Light answered as he surveyed the room, totally missing the evil smile on his partner's face.

As it was finally their turn to enter the service elevator and sit on the bench like seats. They were seated towards the back, each row a little higher than the one before it, and had a perfect view in front of them. As the elevator doors closed with the bell boy being sufficiently creepy the elevator began to move and suddenly stopped in to what appeared to be one end of a long creepy hallway with a window at the very end. There was a flash of lightening and from the other end; the creepy ghostlike characters from the earlier movie began to make their way towards their captive audience. Another flash of lightening and they were gone again and just as quickly the entire hallway disappeared to be replaced with a starry night and only the window at the end still standing.

L's finger went to his mouth as he peered into the almost total darkness, the illusion of being in the sky very strong and almost unsettling. He looked down at his hand as he felt Light cover it with his, realizing it was so dark he couldn't see it. In the distance the only remaining remnant of that hallway, the window, suddenly shattered into a million pieces, and the stars disappeared leaving only complete darkness. As the voice from the television reminded them of the story of what happened to those people on a night similar to this, opening a door to the Twilight Zone and that the door was opening again and opening for the riders, he felt the elevator rising at a rapid speed, and Light squeezing his hand even tighter. The elevator came to a stop in front of a wall that was bleeding sunlight through small openings that then suddenly closed as shards of lightening appeared in front of them. He felt the elevator move to the right, which confused him because he couldn't understand the logistics of that.

Suddenly the stars reappeared and with them the theme song he had heard on the TV in the library, the sound of a ticking clock, and as he felt them move towards the left again the elevator appeared to crash through a window through which he saw the reflection of the riders as they went through. The stars disappeared again and he heard that annoying host go on about discovering what lies beyond the 5th dimension and he didn't care what was there as long as the host was not. They were covered in complete darkness again and the riders were beginning to get nervous, high-pitched giggling and nervous talking getting louder and louder. Light grabbed his hand so tightly he thought he was going to crush bones when suddenly they dropped at such a rapid speed that he felt his body lift from the seat, only to be held from flying off the seat by the safety belt. They quickly began to rise up again, the wall in front of them suddenly flying open so they could see just exactly how high up they were. He heard Light make a noise as he took a sharp intake of air as he looked in front of him. They could see the entire expanse of the park, including what appeared to be a water tower with…mouse ears?? Before he could make a noise of distaste about that they dropped rapidly again and he had to laugh as he looked at Light's hair lifting from his head as the sudden lack of gravity made each strand try to escape. He could just imagine what his must have looked like but he had more fun watching Light's perfect tresses once again lift from his head. The drop ended and they began to climb again, the screams and moans of his fellow passengers getting louder as they did. then once again, they dropped. They rose and dropped one more time before the elevator changed tracks and began to back up, a film of random images and the host spiraling in front of them as they backed away from it, As the lights slowly came on, that still annoying host warned them to be careful the next time they got on a broken down elevator in an old hotel or they might find themselves permanent residents of the twilight zone, making L snort his disdain at the whole idea.

He finally removed his hand from underneath Light's and shook it as he looked at his partner who looked back at him with wide eyes.

"You realize you almost broke my hand," he complained and Light blinked as they stood up to get out of the ride.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize. That was…amazing!" L nodded as he stuck his hands into his pockets and walked away.

"It was definitely enjoyable, although I could have done with a little less of that talkative host," he said and then smirked as he saw Light was a little unsteady on his feet.

"Are you having a problem?" he asked barely hiding his amusement and Light stopped walking for a moment to catch himself.

"Ryuzaki we just dropped several times faster than gravity, I think it's acceptable that my legs are a little…shaky!" he complained and L watched as three children bounded past them as if nothing at all had happened and he grinned at Light.

"Of course Light, I completely understand," he said and then started laughing as Light practically growled at him as he grabbed his arm and leaned into his ear.

"I'll get you back, don't think I won't," he whispered and L smiled at him seductively.

"I look forward to it. But until then, I need something to eat," Light looked around quickly and noticed that no one in the after ride gift shop was looking at them so he licked L's ear before he pulled away.

"Fine, let's go get some food," he said. Something caught L's eye on the t-shirt rack and he reminded himself he would have to find a way to purchase it without Light's knowledge. He decided he would call the concierge and have him order it, charge it and deliver it to the room as a surprise and could barely contain the grin at imagining what Light's face would look like when he received it.

As they walked, Light looked up at a sign with Mickey Mouse dressed up as a sorcerer and fighting a dragon. It was apparently a show called Fantasmic and he decided it would be perfect revenge for L's teasing him about the Tower of Terror. He quickly looked at his brochure to find the show and location. 

"Ryuzaki, let's go this way and see what's available," he said leading L in the direction of the main street.

"As I recall the place you purchased the Napoleon for me earlier is here. That place would be agreeable." L told him and Light nodded.

"Okay, and I think I remember them serving sandwich as well. We'll take everything to go, there's something I want to show you and I want to get there early and get good seats..." He added and L looked at him puzzled, nodded and then followed him the café.

After getting what they wanted, L followed Light back along a winding tree lined path, where many others appeared to be heading in the same direction.

"Where are we going, Light?" he asked finally as he took a bite out one of the pastries he was carrying.

"We're heading for an outside theatre, there is a really good show happening in a little while I want to get a good seat," Light answered and L nodded.

"Will there be fireworks like at the other two areas?" L asked and Light grinned at him.

"Oh, I'm sure there will be plenty fireworks," he answered and L wasn't sure he liked the smile that came with the answer.

He followed Light until they came to a wide area with bench like seats around a body of water with what appeared to be a mountain at the center of it. Light led him to a bench that had space for them and sat down.

"This doesn't start until it's dark so we'll be here for a bit, but if you want anything else I'll go get it and you can stay here and hold on to our seats," Light said as he opened up the sandwich he had purchased for himself. L shrugged and took another bite of his pastry.

"That is not a problem," He thought for a moment, "When this is over, I think I would like to go back to our hotel and have a late dinner in our room, is that agreeable to you?" Light nodded then reached out with his napkin and brushed away crème filling from L's mouth.

"Actually I think I would really like that," he said smiling and L smiled back.

"Do you think you would mind if we stayed in tomorrow as well? I have to admit that I'm beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed by all of this and I think I need to just stop for a while," he added and once again Light nodded reaching over and taking his hand.

"I think that's a good idea Ryuzaki, I wondered if it would get to you after a while, you're certainly not used to all of this," He said gesturing to the crowd, "Especially with everything else going on with you." L frowned slightly at the reference to his PTSD and sighed.

"I have been able to push that problem aside," he answered and smiled at Light, "I have been successful in only seeing you when I look at you," he said making Light's smile even bigger. He squeezed L's hand, the desire to kiss him nearly overwhelming. He leaned as closely as he could to him instead.

"I love you," he whispered and L returned the squeeze to his hand.

"It is because of your diligence at proving that to me that has helped me through this," he answered, "I am still not sure what reaction I would have if you touched my throat at this moment, but I know that everything else has seemed to have calmed down. The nagging doubt about what you're really up to has quieted greatly," he said to the now beaming Light.

"That's the best news you could have possibly given me, Ryuzaki," Light told him and began to lean forward before he remembered where he was. He groaned and sighed deeply.

"It's not fair I can't kiss you right now," he said and L smiled reaching up and touching his face with his fingers.

"Later," he said as Light nodded leaning into his touch, "And in case you had any doubt, I love you too." Their eyes locked, the promise of what was to come later in them; and for a moment that was all that mattered.

The sudden piercing scream of a toddler next to them snapped them out of themselves and Light squeezed L's hand again.

"For a moment I was having second thoughts about sitting through this show, but I think you'll find it interesting enough that we should watch it," he said and L nodded.

"I agree," he looked up at the sky, "It appears the sun will be setting soon so we shouldn't have too much longer to wait." He appraised and Light agreed.

"I'm thirsty, do you want something to drink?" he asked and L nodded, "Okay, I'll be right back." He squeezed L's hand again and then stood up and made his way through the audience to head to the concession stand at the back of the area. L watched him walk away and then turned back towards the front, surveying the area and trying to figure out what he was about to see. He suddenly felt someone tugging at his sleeve. He looked down into the wide eyes of a youngster sitting next to him.

"Are you gonna watch Mickey Mouse too?" the child asked him all seriousness.

"Is that what this show is about? Mickey Mouse?" he asked and the child nodded his head vigorously.

"My mommy said it's about Mickey Mouse and his dreams," he said proudly, happy to know something a grown up didn't.

"I see," L said slowly then smiled at the child, "Thank you for that information," he added and turned his attention back to where Light had gone, seeing him as he was paying for his purchases. He should have known it had something to do with that oversized rodent; Light had to exact some kind of retribution for him making fun of him after the Tower of Terror. He smirked, he would surprise Light and enjoy this show, and not allow Light the satisfaction of what he had undoubtedly been looking forward to…him complaining about it being a Mickey Mouse show. 

"Check mate again Light Yagami," he said to himself, and prepared to enjoy it, no matter how annoying it would probably be.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 

L couldn't help smirking as he sent Light on his way to the concession stand yet again. They had been sitting waiting for the show to begin for at least an hour, and he had made use of that time by requesting items for Light to get at the concession stand; mostly to make him suffer for making him sit through a show about Mickey Mouse. But he was also bored sitting for an hour and it had given him great amusement to watch Light get more annoyed with each successive trip to the stand. 

He had kicked off his sneakers and was sitting in his usual way, wiggling his toes as his feet enjoyed their freedom. It had now grown full dark and lights were coming on all along the show area causing the crowd to murmur in excitement. He then noticed the crowd beginning to do something he'd never witnessed before. A handful of them stood up, waving their arms in the air and then sat back down, only to be followed by another group standing up and waving their arms…and it continued throughout the crowd until the group he was sitting in stood up around him, waved their arms, and sat back down again, and he watched as it continued past him and all the way around…only to start up again and begin heading back towards him.

"That's the last time I'm getting up Ryuzaki so you better enjoy this!" Light was saying to him as he handed him an ice cream cone.

"What is it that they're doing?" L asked him as he took the cone, totally ignoring Light's testy statement. Light looked in the direction L was looking and watched the crowd.

"It's called a wave and I'm sure it's quite obvious why it's called that," he answered his tone still in the testy range, "Oh and you're welcome by the way!" L continued to ignore Light's tone and continued to watch the crowd move as it went past him again.

"But why are they doing it?" he asked completely confused and Light sighed as he sat down next to him, his annoyance draining as he looked at the confused expression on L's face.

"Because it's fun for them I guess," he said watching the crowd as it continued it's wave, then grinned at L, "Come on, try it when it comes back to us!" He burst out laughing at the look of horror that came over L's face at the suggestion.

"You cannot be serious, that's ridiculous!" L snorted at him and looked away as the wave got closer. Light quickly stood, reached down and pulled L's arms up as the wave came to them.

"LIGHT!" he yelled pulling his arms back down and Light continued to laugh.

"Wasn't that fun?" he asked as L stared at him angrily.

"You nearly made me drop my ice cream!" he scolded and that only made Light laugh harder.

"Oh that would have been unfortunate! It's only the fourth one you've had this evening!" he said as L continued to fume.

"It would have been unfortunate for you because you would have had to get me another!" he argued as Light finally sat down next to him again.

"It would have been worth it after seeing your reaction just now," he told him and watched his favorite nose turn upwards even further than it normally did.

"There are times you remind me how much younger than I you really are," L sniffed at him and Light leaned closer to him.

"And wouldn't that make you a dirty old man?" he whispered laughing and before L could deny it, the area went completely dark. The crowd reacted as the lights came back up illuminating the mountain in front of them and the water surrounding. Music began to play and the crowed erupted into applause. Then a woman's voice began to talk about the wonders of imagination and L rolled his eyes and continued to eat his ice cream, ignoring the little snicker he heard from Light. As the voice warned that a powerful imagination could turn an exciting adventure into an overwhelming nightmare the lights went out again. As she questioned whether Mickey's imagination was strong enough to fight the powers of evil the children around them began to shout Mickey's name, standing up and getting excited. Light looked over at L, expecting to see some kind of reaction at discovering it was a Mickey show and was surprised to see no change in L's expression whatsoever; he merely continued to eat his ice cream. 

There were sudden bright white lights in the area in front of them, as music began and singers sang about imagination. As the lights pulsed a sudden shot of white light hit the center of the staged area and suddenly the mouse himself was there. The loud roar from the audience around them startled L slightly and he was once again amused by how much power the mouse had over the crowd. 

He watched as Mickey began to dance around and in time to his movements and the music, plumes of water began to rise from the surrounding body of water and with each beat the water changed color and height. L sat forward, fascinated by the dancing, cascading fountains of water. As Mickey danced around, seemingly directing the movement of the water, he held his arms out from his sides, and fireworks flew out of his hands in sparkling colors making the audience go even wilder.

The lights went down again, and Mickey disappeared from the staged area, only to reappear as a projection on the mist being created by the fountains of water, this time dressed as a sorcerer and once again calling forth great powers from his hands.  
Both Light and L found themselves fascinated by what they were watching, having never seen anything even remotely similar. L was surprised when the projected Mickey commanded huge waves to crash that the actual water crashed into the air, spraying part of the audience several times, and when several objects he had created crashed into each other, true fireworks went off over the water completely blurring the lines between reality and projection.

After a few more scenes were reflected on the water, the projections faded with the change in music to a more jungle type of theme, and suddenly on the mountain behind the projections which had been completely in black, the lights came on and there were jungle animals cavorting all around it. He knew they weren't real, but their sudden appearance behind the water projections was impressive; and as he watched them, directly in front on floating barges, monkeys and apes of all colors danced past them.

He heard Light chuckle at the brightly colored apes and he turned to look at him, not able to hide his own dislike of the dancing apes, which only made Light laugh more. The lights on the animals went out only to bring up the projections again, this time of a lion cub dancing around with other animals and L could only guess that it was from one of the movies. The next few moments were filled with other characters all encased in bubbles floating past, some of which he had seen before, and some he definitely recognized from the 3D show they'd watched earlier.

Remaining with the water theme, a large eyeball suddenly appeared frightening away little fishes and the eye eventually was shone to belong to a large whale, who when thrashing about in the ocean caused the real water to splash up and once again splash on the crowd who seemed to enjoy it immensely.

The whale apparently created some sort of vortex into which the sorcerer Mickey fell into and as he seemed to be washed away it went dark and only his eyes were visible as his voice asked what was going on to be answered by the sound of a huge gun, and the vision of a huge old ship projected on the water, and when the lights came on again what appeared to be settlers of old were cavorting on the mountain, and several canoes with native Americans rolled by. L watched as the action went back and forth between live action and projection, a story line about an Indian maiden and a settler and their apparent forbidden attraction being the core; and as their projections were about to kiss, it changed to a princess and her prince dancing, to be followed by what was obviously other princesses and princes.

"It's your favorite," Light whispered into L's ear as Cinderella waltzed by in the projection and L pushed him away. Then the projections were gone, replaced by the dancing water again as barges went by bearing the couples that had just been seen on the projections. As he was most familiar with Snow White, he couldn't help leaning forward a little more when she and her prince went by and it did not go unnoticed by his partner.

The lights went down again, and Mickey disappeared from the staged area, only to reappear as a projection on the mist being created by the fountains of water, this time dressed as a sorcerer and once again calling forth great powers from his hands.  
Both Light and L found themselves fascinated by what they were watching, having never seen anything even remotely similar. L was surprised when the projected Mickey commanded huge waves to crash that the actual water crashed into the air, spraying part of the audience several times, and when several objects he had created crashed into each other, true fireworks went off over the water completely blurring the lines between reality and projection.

He then sat straight back when the evil queen from Snow White suddenly appeared on the stage, beginning her spell to turn her old. He turned and looked at Light who also of course recognized the scene and grinned back at him.

"You're enjoying this, don't deny it!" he said as L continued to watch the queen.

"It is quite interesting, do you think they'll do the entire change live like this?" he asked and Light shrugged.

"You'll just have to watch it and see. You want to hold my hand in case it scares you?" he asked reaching his hand to L who slapped it away which only made Light laugh again. L was slightly startled when the magic mirror was projected in front of them with a clap of thunder, and he couldn't help being completely captivated as he recognized everything that was going on. But instead of Snow White being her target, it was Mickey's imagination that she was after, and he sat forward again as he watched her concoction explode into smoke and light, and changed her into the old hag right before his eyes.

She then called forth every evil character to join her in the quest to control Mickey's mind and they were each projected as they answered her call. They each then proceeded to attack the hapless mouse, one turning himself into a huge snake which then appeared live on the mountain chasing the mouse all around until he found a magic lamp to rub which then destroyed it. Another evil queen type took over, proclaiming that he now had to deal with her and all the powers of her imagination…and then proceeded to rise into the air, and began to be enveloped by the projection of a huge dragon breathing fire. Just as L got used to seeing the projected dragon, it faded and he could see a set of large eyes behind it and what appeared to be a real dragon blew a fireball across the water and where it landed true flames shot up. Both Light and L looked at each other completely surprised as they felt the heat from the true flames all the way up to where they were sitting. The children around them were yelling and jumping up and down as Mickey marched towards the dragon proclaiming it was his dream and began to raise the waters around it, putting out the flames all around them, pulling a sword which then began to shoot fireworks and sparkles at the dragon, causing it to scream and eventually die along with the other baddies who's ends were reflected on the projections.

Once they were done, the scene went black until a fairy appeared and made everything sparkle with flashing lights leading the way for a huge riverboat to appear from the other side of the mountain, and every Disney character imaginable appeared to be on that boat. As the boat made it's way past the crowd, it seemed every hand was in the air waving at the characters, and when it disappeared at the other end of mountain, fireworks and flames danced across the water until one great big explosion of light at the top of the mountain revealed Mickey in his sorcerer's garb for real, creating more fireworks and explosions across the sky until another big one darkened the area and he disappeared saying "Some imagination, huh?" and with one final explosion it was over. 

L was still staring in amazement as the crowd went wild with applause and yells of their approval of the show.

"I admit I brought you here because I thought it would be great payback for your making fun of me after that Tower ride, but honestly this turned out to be better than I thought," Light admitted and L nodded his agreement.

"Yes, and once I realized what this show was about I intended to completely ignore it, but I found that impossible." The both stood up as the crowd began to move.

"Come on, let's get back to the hotel," Light said, "I remember you promising me 'later'". L smiled at him seductively.

"Yes, I did and I never lie to you," he answered and Light felt the heat of that smile run through his veins.

"That bus will never move fast enough!" he said pulling L into the crowd and towards the exit.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

As Light had predicted, it seemed to take forever for the bus to arrive to take them back to their resort, and then forever for it to arrive at the hotel. Then there was the slow elevator and even the keycard to the door decided not to work until the third try causing Light to use colorful language and L to burst into laughter behind him as he did. 

Once they were behind closed doors, Light grabbed L and pulled his body against his own, capturing his mouth with the kiss he had waited hours to get. His hand held L's head in place as he continued to attack, forcing his tongue into L's mouth without waiting for permission, beating L's into submission and completely taking over.

L moaned into the passionate kiss, his own need for the intimate contact just as strong as he allowed Light complete dominance in it, the intensity of it taking his breath away and making his knees weak. As he had been caught by surprise, his hands had been in his pockets when Light grabbed him and now he slid them out and wrapped his arms around Light, his hands moving up his back, into his hair and back again.

When Light finally released him, L expected to feel his mouth bruised from the almost brutal kiss, and realized what kind of evening he was in for, which he wasn't against at all. He was then surprised when Light then laid his head on his shoulder as he continued to hold him close, obviously enjoying the closeness he had wanted all night. L felt his heart rate pick up as Light was dangerously close to his neck, his body tensed and his breathing became labored as he tried to fight the rising panic he could feel. Light immediately felt the change in L's body and lifted his head quickly. He stared into the wide eyes that were staring back at him, and saw the fear that he recognized there beginning to fade away again.

"Light I…." Light quieted him by kissing him softly and stroking his face with his fingers.

"It's alright, it was my fault for not realizing that would be too close for comfort. I love you, L." he said quietly and L sighed deeply and looked away from him.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry that I ended that incredible moment with my weakness…" Light moved his head back to face him.

"I'm not, because now I have an excuse to do it again," he told him and once again attacked his mouth. This time when Light released him he laughed and brought his fingers to his passion-bruised lips.

"What's so funny?" Light asked staring in surprise.

"I can't feel anything, they're numb!" L answered continuing to laugh and pulled away as Light leaned forward again; "I believe I need to give them a break before we continue!" he added and headed for the kitchen. Light followed him and grabbed him from behind, his hands traveling down L's chest to the top of his jeans sliding them past the waistband and inside as he rubbed up against him. He stopped short of going inside L's boxers but grabbed him through the fabric.

"Light…" L began as Light held him tightly and began to stroke his rapidly hardening member, groaning and letting his head fall back against Light's chest.

"Just so you don't take too long," Light nearly purred into L's ear. He removed his hand and then walked away from L and into the bedroom, pulling off his shirt as he walked away. It took L a moment to realize he had stopped breathing and started again before he passed out. He reconsidered getting a snack and just following Light into the bedroom and then realized it was probably going to be a long night and decided he'd better build up his stamina.

Light was standing in the middle of the bedroom when a thought suddenly came to him. L had told him earlier that he no longer saw Kira when he looked at him, that he no longer felt threatened. He decided he'd give something a try, not only because he felt like being a little different tonight, but he also wanted to see if L truly felt safe with him again. He walked into the closet and pulled out two of the three ties he had brought with him just in case, and smiled. He walked over to the bed and found a spot below the headboard to attach them to on either side. He looked around the room to think of something to use for a blindfold and finally settled on the remaining tie and decided that doubled over it would work perfectly. He reached for his robe as he kicked off his shoes and socks and undressed completely before slipping into the robe. 

L grabbed what was left of the strawberries Light had purchased for him, after eating several cookies. He carried the bowl into the bedroom and stopped dead when he saw Light seductively lying across the bed, white robe falling open, propped up on his elbow and smiling warmly at him.

"I wondered how long it was going to take you," Light said to him sitting up and L nearly dropped his bowl of strawberries as he watched the robe slide revealing more with every movement. L couldn't understand exactly why it was affecting him so deeply; but with every slip of that robe, the more aroused he became. Light looking up at him with heavy lidded eyes and licking his bottom lip didn't help anything either. Light rose from the bed and walked over to him, allowing the robe to open completely. He took the bowl of strawberries from him and placed them on the bedside table, then turned back to L and kissed him softly. He reached down and pulled the bottom of L's shirt up, pulling it completely up and over his head. 

"Do you trust me?" he asked as he gently kissed him again. L looked at him, confused by the question.

"Why are you asking me such a stupid question?" he returned and Light smiled at him.

"Just answer the question L Lawliet, do you trust me?" L couldn't control the shudder that went through him at the whispered sound of his rarely used full name and he nodded slowly.

"Of course I trust you, you know this. I trust you with my life," he answered and Light nodded and kissed him again.

"Then come here," he said pulling L to the bed. He pushed him down onto the bed as he kissed him again, his lips trailing down L's shoulder and across to his chest. He leaned up and kissed his mouth again, while at the same time he pulled one arm up and began to attach his tie to L's wrist. L started slightly and turned to see what Light was doing.

"What…" Light kissed him again and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just trust me," he whispered smiling down at him. L nodded slowly and returned the smile, even if it was a little shaky. Light kissed him once again, and then leaned over him to attach his other wrist to the waiting tie. Once tied L tried to move his arms and discovered movement was incredibly restricted. He tried not to feel the slight panic that was coursing through him, he knew he was safe with Light, but that small fear that he had believed he had completely killed, began buzzing in the back of his mind like an annoying mosquito.

Light pulled the last tie from the pocket of his robe and held it up in front of L. For a quick moment L imagined him wrapping it around his throat and strangling him with it and he quickly closed his eyes and banished the vision, ashamed that he even thought of it in the first place.

"L? Are you okay?" he heard Light ask him softly and he took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." He answered with a smile and Light nodded.

"Good. I've always heard that your remaining senses are heightened when one of them is missing," he leaned forward and covered L's eyes with the tie, fastening it behind his head, "And now I wish to see if it's true." He leaned down and kissed L again, starting softly at first and then increasing the intensity as he realized seeing L like this was an incredible turn on for him. When he released L's mouth he leaned up and put his lips against his ear.

"Are you still feeling okay with this?" he whispered and after a moment's hesitation L nodded.

"Yes, I'm okay, I trust you," he answered and Light smiled. He could see and hear the uneasiness in him, but he wasn't afraid and that's what was important. He wanted him to be a little uneasy; to not know what was coming next, that was part of the fun.

"Good, because you're mine now, to do with as I please," Light whispered in his ear and then pulled away. L could feel from the movement of the bed that Light had gotten up from the bed but he couldn't tell where he had gone. He nervously twisted his wrists in the ties, testing again just how tightly he was bound, and tried to see under the tie that was across his eyes. All he could see was just a glimmer of light, but nothing else. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he tried to calm it down by taking several deep breaths, all the while straining his ears to try to hear where Light had gone.

Light had quietly walked to the foot of the bed where he could see the entire view. He was amazed at how aroused he was getting just looking at L tied up and blindfolded like that. Somehow having him under his complete control was an incredibly strong aphrodisiac. As he thought about it, it probably harkened back to his Kira days when he wanted nothing more than to best L, and in a way, now he had done just that. He closed his eyes for a moment, not liking the thought process. He never wanted to link any of his thoughts about L with his Kira self. 

When he reopened his eyes, he could see L was getting slightly uneasy, he had lifted his head and was obviously trying to see under the makeshift blindfold, his hands pulling at the ties.

"Light? Light are you still in here?" he called and Light laughed softly.

"Yes, I'm right here, L." he watched as L's body relaxed visibly and he lay back on the pillow.

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm enjoying the view," he said honestly and L chuckled.

"Oh, I see. Well…actually I can't…" he said making Light laugh again. He walked forward and kneeled by L's legs on the bed, reaching up and grabbing the waistband of L's jeans, pulling them and his boxers down slowly; finally pulling them completely off and dropping them on the floor by the bed. He frowned and then immediately picked them up and laid them across one of the dressers, unable to leave them there.

He smiled looking at L's obvious arousal, which let him know that so far he was enjoying this almost as much as he was. He crawled up L's body and began kissing down his chest, dragging his tongue along, stopping at his navel and dipping the tip of his tongue in, making L squirm beneath him. He then moved down to L's thighs, kissing and nipping the sensitive insides. L moaned above him, his arms pulling on the ties, as he moved.

Light had been correct, the feel of his mouth was always wonderful, but now that he couldn't see where he was going to go next and just feeling it was driving L crazy. Every nerve ending was on alert waiting to see where Light was going to touch next, making it more delicious when he did. He wasn't sure he enjoyed not being able to touch Light when he wanted to, but at the same time he was fascinated by the way it felt to be completely at Light's mercy. He continued to ignore that buzzing in the back of his mind; Light loved him and he wouldn't hurt him. Kira was gone, he didn't have to fear him any longer.

He cried out and pulled on the restraints as he felt the moist heat of Light's mouth engulf his cock and suck gently. Light smiled to himself when he heard L's cry and felt him squirm beneath him. He continued to tease him, licking around the head and sucking gently, his hands holding L's thin hips to keep him still. After a few more moments of teasing, he released him and moved back to the foot of the bed, watching as L pulled against the ties as his body continued to react to what he had done, and listening to the groan of disappointment once he had stopped pleasuring him. There was a fine sheen of sweat covering his body now and the color of passion on his face. He then watched as L realized he'd left the bed and his head moved in trying to find him.

"Tell me L, are you ticklish? I've never bothered to ask or find out before," he said moving towards L feet. He watched as L began to draw his feet back and away from him.

"I…don't know, it's never come up…Light…don't do it…" 

"Don't do what, L?" he asked sweetly as he readied to run a finger down the bottom of L's foot.

"What I know you're thinking of doing! Ack!" L cried out as Light lightly ran the tip of his finger down L's foot, making him cry out and draw his foot back. Light laughed and made sure he stood out of the way of the flailing foot as he did it again, loving the giggle that came out the second time. He'd never heard him giggle like that before and he wanted to hear it again. He tickled one foot and then the other again before stopping.

"Light! Stop!" L cried in between giggles and Light crawled on the bed next to him.

"Okay, okay I stopped. But I guess the answer is yes, isn't it?" he said and leaned down, capturing L's mouth as he did. He let his hands roam L's chest, his fingers drawing circles around his nipples, and then rolling them between his fingers until they were hardened nubs. He heard and felt L moan against his mouth as he did, and took the opportunity to plunge his tongue inside. He reached over into the bowl of strawberries, grabbed one and when his mouth released L's, he placed it on L's lips. L's mouth immediately opened, the feel and aroma telling him exactly what it was. Light allowed him to take a bite and then pulled it away and smiled as he watched L lean forward in search of the rest of it.

"You want the rest of this strawberry?" he asked and suppressed a giggle as he watched L's head cock to one side.

"Another ridiculous question!" he said and Light laughed.

"True, but you have to earn it," he said and L groaned.

"You are being incredibly cruel Light, you've left me hanging in every way possible!" Light reached down and began to stroke him again, making L's head fall back against the pillow and groan softly.

"You're right, I am being cruel. But I like knowing you're completely dependent on me right now for all your pleasures," Light told him, stepping up the speed of his strokes. He watched as L began to move against his hand, his hips rising to meet his strokes. He leaned down and attacked his mouth at the same time, his tongue matching his hand movement.

L felt his orgasm rushing towards him harder than he could remember feeling it before. It was as if it was building from somewhere deep within him and rushing through his veins, pulsing with every beat of his heart. He kissed Light back furiously, letting the young detective swallow his moans as his mouth was continuously plundered.

Light felt L's body tremble with his oncoming orgasm and increased the speed of his strokes yet again, changing the pressure at the same time, and rubbing the tip with his thumb. L pulled away from his mouth, his head pressing hard against the pillow and his arms pulling desperately on the ties as he finally came, Light's name echoing through the room as he did.

Light rode out L's orgasm before moving his hand, allowing the raven-haired detective to get control of his breathing again before kissing him deeply and running his hand through the sweat dampened black hair.

"I love you," he whispered and then grinned, "Now you can have the rest of your strawberry," he told him as he popped it into his mouth, "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere," He said, laughing as L snorted at him when he got up and walked to the bathroom After getting a towel he returned, wiping his hand and L's stomach.

L chewed and swallowed the rest of the strawberry while at the same time his body came down from that amazing orgasm. He literally saw stars behind his blindfold, thinking that at any moment he would simply explode into a million pieces and hoping that Light would be able to find all the pieces. He giggled to himself at the absurdity of that thought and then gasped when the blindfold suddenly disappeared and he was looking up into Lights honey eyes.

"I realized how much I missed looking into your eyes," Light told him as he leaned down and kissed him again, "and I think I made my point." He added and L nodded.  
"Yes, I definitely agree with that," he said and Light laughed, "I do have one request," he added and Light raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be?" he asked and L tugged on the restraints, feeling the burn in his shoulders and wrists.

"Could you please let me go now? I am finding it very difficult not being able to touch you," he asked. Light smiled and ran a hand through L's hair.

"I think I can do that now, but did you enjoy it?" he asked and L grinned at him.

"More than I thought I would, it is a different feeling being restricted. Perhaps next time I can tie you up?" Light laughed as he reached around to release the first tie from the bed.

"I don't know about that, but maybe," he said and was suddenly covered in detective as L flew forward and wrapped himself around him, L's arms holding him tightly as he kissed him almost desperately. He pulled back finally and stared deeply into Light's eyes smiling. 

"Although not being able to touch you or see you is a definite draw back," he said and leaned forward again for another kiss. They sat wrapped around each other like that for a while, L sitting on Light's lap, his legs wrapped around him, as he tried to make up for not being able to hold or kiss him for so long.

"When we get home, I have many sets of handcuffs perhaps…" L began and was surprised when Light suddenly stiffened in his arms. Light suddenly had a flash of being handcuffed naked, helpless and at Kenji's mercy. L watched as Light's eyes changed, not with the look of Kira, but they were suddenly haunted. He reached up and touched Light's face.

"Light what's the matter? If you do not wish to that's fine, just because I enjoy it..." Light shook his head catching himself and smiled at L. 

"Nothing's the matter, I'm just not sure I want handcuffs, but I'll consider something else," he answered and then pushed L back against the bed, lying on top of him and grinding against him, "But let's not think about that right now, I'm not done with you," he told him. L knew immediately what had happened and he mentally kicked himself for not thinking before he spoke. He would make Light discuss it with him later, and it would have to be later because with what Light was doing to him now, he couldn't put a coherent thought together.

Light had grabbed another strawberry and bit into it, leaning forward and offering it to L. L met Light's mouth with his, biting on the strawberry as well, and moaning slightly as Light continued moving against him. Light allowed him to take it, licking whatever juice escaped from L's mouth. He sat up and reached for the lube, poured it into his hand, putting it on himself and then moving down and putting it on L's opening before pushing a finger in. He leaned forward and kissed L again, swallowing L's moan of pleasure as he moved his finger in and out and quickly added a second. L reached up and grabbed Light's face, sitting up slightly and holding him as he took over the kiss, his tongue beating back Light's as he held him in place. It wasn't until Light added the third finger that he released him, his arms dropping to his sides as he moved against it.

Light removed his fingers and reached down for L, pulling him up and once again into his lap. L moved onto his knees, lifting himself up and slowly bringing himself down onto Light's waiting cock, wrapping his arms around Light's neck. Both men groaning in unison as pleasure washed over them both. After a few moments L began to move at the same time that Light did, rising as Light pulled out, and meeting his upward thrust by lowering himself back down. They moved together as one, arms wrapped around each other, mouths claiming each other's and letting go only to breathe or cry out as their passion increased. 

As he felt himself getting close, Light held onto L tightly and pushed him backward onto the bed, grabbing his legs and putting them over his shoulders as he pushed into him harder, his pace increasing. L held Light's arms, looking up at him, their eyes locked into each others, and watching as a trickle of sweat ran down the young detective's face and dropped onto his own sweat covered chest as if mirroring that they were one in every way possible. He closed his eyes and welcomed the release that came rushing through him as every nerve ending in him was on fire, finally feeling as if they were exploding when he finally came. Light's own release hit him at the same time as L's, his body trembling with it until he emptied into L's body, finally falling forward, his head resting on L's chest. Once he had caught his breath he lifted up, kissing L once again as before rolling off of him and lying next to him.

"It's ridiculous how much I love you," he said smiling and L laughed.

"Then we are both ridiculous," he answered as he moved sweat dampened auburn hair from the front of Light's eyes, "I love you just as much." He leaned over and rested his head on Light's chest, his favorite spot.

"How about I fire up the Jacuzzi," Light suggested after a few moments, "We still have some wine too. We can decide if we want to go out or have dinner sent in," L nodded lazily and then remembered the look in Light's eyes when he had mentioned handcuffs. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin the mood, but he did think that they had to talk about it. It wouldn't be impossible for Light to be suffering from the same thing he was from that brutal beating; as a matter of fact he was surprised Light didn't have any kind of emotional upset from it at all. He imagined Light's pride, which he already knew was formidable and stronger than his at times, wouldn't let it surface unless something forced it out, and apparently the thought of being in handcuffs again was that something.

Light kissed the top of his head before gently moving him aside so he could get up. He watched Light as he got up from under him, grabbed his robe and walked over to the Jacuzzi to start it up, and then headed for the kitchen. L sat up, a thumb coming to his lips as he tried to decide the best way to approach the problem. He remembered how Light had handled it with him; it was more like an ambush than anything else, but it did work. He also remembered how Light had behaved when he brought the subject up at dinner the other night. He sighed and reached for a strawberry, this was going to be difficult.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 

L watched as Light came back from the kitchen with wine, glasses, and the menu for the restaurants in the resort. Light then poured them both wine and sat back down next to him on the bed, handing him his wine and the menus.

"So, look through these and find something you want to eat while we wait for the Jacuzzi to get hot," Light told him as he poured wine. L nodded and flipped through the menus, picked out a few items and then handed the menus back to Light. His thumb went to his mouth as he tried to decide how best to approach the subject, listening as Light decided which items he wanted and verifying what it was that he had wanted.

"Okay, I'll call and…" Light started and then noticed that L was staring at him, his thinking mode definitely turned on. 

"What's the matter, what're you thinking about so hard?" he asked and L took a deep breath before he started.

"Before you order dinner, I think we should talk," he began and Light looked concerned.

"Of course, but is there something wrong, are you okay?" he asked and L nodded slowly.

"Earlier, when I mentioned the handcuffs…" Light rolled his eyes and prepared to get up and make the call for dinner.

"Oh is that all, that was nothing. I'm just not sure about handcuffs that's all, I mean come on I lived in them for 24/7 not that long ago," he said with a smirk and L had to smile back but wouldn't be deterred.

"But that isn't why that alarmed you, Light and we both know that," he said reaching for Light's hand as he began to stand up, "It isn't fair that you help me through my problems and won't allow me to help you through yours. Please sit down and talk to me," he pleaded and Light turned to look at him, the words of denial on the tip of his tongue until he looked into L's eyes. He could see the determination to not be denied in them, and he could also see that trying to hide from him wasn't going to work anymore than it had worked for L when he tried to hide from him. He also couldn't deny that there was a part of him that wanted to tell him so he could hear that he wasn't broken for good from the one person it would mean the most to hear it from. His pride stuck in his throat though, not allowing him to voice the words he wanted to say. He was supposed to be taking care of L; he wasn't supposed to be in need of any kind of help. He wasn't brought up to admit personal defeat.

"I'm fine L, it's not that important it will work itself out. This trip is about you, about us. I'm fine." L frowned and shook his head.

"It cannot be simply about me if it is to also be about us, that's ridiculous," he pointed out, "We have both suffered trauma, we both need to admit that we have wounds from it. I have accepted the fact, now you need to do the same." He pushed and Light removed his hand from L's grasp and ran it through his hair sighing deeply.

"It was different for you L, there was more baggage involved with you which was my fault as well. What is bothering me has nothing to do with you."

"Perhaps, but it doesn't mean it isn't as troublesome or causing you as much pain. I already know what it is Light. You have never been at anyone's mercy before, never been unable to take care of yourself, and never been so close to certain death at someone else's hands. Kenji did more than nearly beat you to death which on it's own is incredibly traumatic, he humiliated you, put you in a position where you had to give up what you were to save someone else's life. Those handcuffs represent all that because that's how he kept you down, how he nearly broke you. That is the problem isn't it?" he said and watched as Light stared back at him as he spoke; how he could almost see the shields come down, as his shattered pride fell in pieces around him.

"I know how you feel Light. I have never been in a position where my mind was not under my complete control. It has taken a lot for me to understand that this was something I cannot really control; an absolutely unheard of situation for me. You have a sense of pride and self-confidence that excels my own; the difference being yours encompasses all things about you, mine only encompasses my mind and my ability to solve impossible cases. I love you Light, please talk to me and let me help you as you've helped me."

Light looked away from him and stared down at his wine, putting his hand back into L's grasp. It was different for him because it was more than just feeling the effects of what Kenji had done to him. It undermined his very existence in the relationship; he was the experienced one who was supposed to take care of the inexperienced L, in short he was the seme. Although L took the lead on occasion, he had been the one to initiate the relationship in the first place, he had been the one to take L's virginity and he was the one who was taking care of a traumatized L. He had told Watari that it was his job to take care of L, to handle his problems and he couldn't do that if there was something wrong with him, if he even admitted that there was something wrong.

He turned and gazed at L; how much more disappointment could L take from him before he began to think that this whole relationship wasn't worth all the bullshit he had to deal with. He knew how much L had suffered in order to save him from being arrested; and what had he given him in return? Constant fear that one day he was going to wake up and find a serial killer leaning over him ready to take his life; and then finally having it happen and having the person he loved the most try to strangle the life out of him. And now that same person who had sworn to take care of him, is now having difficulty taking care of himself. He couldn't admit to any more weakness, it could be the final straw no matter how much L loved him. He managed to plaster a smile on his face.

"No…I'm fine L. I admit the idea of being put into cuffs again slightly bothers me but I think that's understandable. I don't have a problem with what happened."

L's face contorted in pure fury, pulling his hand from Light's and jumping from the bed until he was nose to nose with Light; making the young detective start wide eyed.

"Stop lying to me Light, you promised never to do that," L hissed at him, "What makes you think you can lie to me like this when you demand the truth from me at all times!" 

"I am NOT lying to you! I can handle this myself!" Light shot back once the surprise had left him, but L was not to be denied, no matter how hard this conversation was, he had to get Light to admit there was something wrong. 

"No you can't! Light you were forced to undress, kneel naked in front of a man you knew was planning to kill you and worse, and accept whatever it was he had planned to do to you. You were helpless, powerless and at someone else's mercy for the first time in your life, you cannot tell me that this did not affect you! Stop trying to hide it from me and pretend as if you can deal with this on your own!"

"What makes you think I can't deal with this? Have I behaved in any way to make you think I'm having trouble with this? Haven't I been taking care of you the way I should?" Light yelled back.

The anger drained from L's face, as he understood what it was that was keeping Light from admitting any weakness at all. Being angry with him was not going to get him to admit anything; Light could fight anger with anger. He softened his gaze to reflect the love and worry he felt and lowered his voice.

"Yes you have. So why will you not allow me to do the same for you?" L asked him as he reached up and caressed his face. Light closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, the warmth of it breaking his resolve and allowing a quiet sob to escape as that caress broke his shield.

"Because I'm supposed to be taking care of you right now," he finally said as tears began to roll down his cheeks, "How can I help you if there's something wrong with me? This is just one more problem I've caused you." 

"You have helped me, Light. Everything you've done for me these past few days has helped me, but the most important thing was just continuing to love me as you always have. Did you not think that I would love you the same way if I knew something was wrong with you?" L asked him and Light shook his head.

"I hoped you would, but I've already disappointed you so much. I was brought up to not show weakness, to not admit I can't handle something but find a way to handle it instead. I have already allowed myself to be taken over by Kira, allowed him to hurt you, how could I show you any more weakness without risking losing you?" Light told him, his tears falling faster now.

"You Japanese and your impossible standards," L told him with a smile, "I love you Light, and there is nothing that could make me stop loving you, especially for something that was out of your control. The fact that you are even able to function after what happened is something you should be proud of. You walked into the NPA, knowing what everyone was thinking and you faced them down. Don't you realize how much strength that took? You have proven your strength, your Japanese upbringing should be satisfied with that, I know I am."

Light opened his eyes and stared into L's and could only see his love for him, and worry. There was no disappointment, nothing that said he was ashamed of him, only that he loved him.

"Tell me what else is troubling you about this, Light. Not that having trauma from what you experienced isn't enough, but something tells me there is something beyond that. Please tell me what it is." L prodded gently as Light regained control.

Light turned away from him and sat back down on the bed, both of his hands reaching into his hair as he tried to calm down. He definitely didn't want to tell L this; what if he was right about his worst fear? Then what would L think of him?

L could see his hesitation and distress and it almost broke his heart. He hated seeing Light like this, but Light probably hated seeing him so upset as well before, but it had to be done. He had felt so much better after letting all of that out; he knew Light would feel the same eventually. He sat down next to him, drawing his knees to his chest and gazing at him.

"No matter what you tell me Light, I will love you just as much as I always have, you must believe this," he said quietly and Light nodded and took a deep breath.

"The worst part of all this L, is that each time things became…ugly…I hid behind Kira. The moment I was shackled, I couldn't…deal with what I knew was going to happen to me and I hid. When you told me you knew what had happened between me and Miyano…I fled to Kira. What's going to happen the next time I'm in a dangerous situation? Kira is gone, I can't run anymore. How will I handle it? Will I be able to handle it or am I going to completely fall apart without Kira to hide behind? During that entire investigation, when things became uncomfortable I drew on that part of me that eventually became Kira. Have I only been able to be a detective because of Kira? Am I useless now that he's gone?"

So there was the truth of the matter, L thought as he absorbed what Light had just said, he was afraid that his source of strength was Kira and not himself since he sank into it at times of extreme stress and that now without Kira, he would not be able to function properly. No wonder he didn't really wish to let it go completely, and why now it was so important to prove that he was able to do everything he had before, including taking care of him. L hoped he would be able to say the right thing, this was probably the most important thing he'd ever have to say to Light.

"Oh Light you know that's not true! The strength Kira had comes from you and is only magnified by his hate and his intense arrogance. Kira drew from the strength that you already had. There were many factors that allowed that side of you to gain control, but you don't need it to give you strength when you need it. You've deluded yourself into thinking you're only strong when you're Kira. That's not true, you're confusing strength with arrogance and not caring about what consequences your actions will bring. Light, Kira is not some creature that flew into you and then just recently flew out again. Kira was a part of you; and as such whatever strength he had is still inside you." Light turned and looked at him, as he digested what L had just told him. Suddenly his eyes grew wide and he shook his head.

"But then that also means that all that hatred of you Kira felt is still a part of me!" Light cried moving away from him, "What if…" L quickly moved forward and grabbed him before he could get too far away from him.

"Those feelings were manifested in order to protect yourself from me, to keep from being caught when you were under the influence of Kira. That fear no longer exists for that part of you to feed on. As long as you have let Kira go, you have also let that hate for me go as well. It is not lurking underneath to come out again, you have assured me that Kira is gone and with him the hate as well. Unlike your strength it isn't a natural part of you Light, it was created to protect Kira. Do you understand, Light? There is a difference between your own strength that Kira used and the hate that was created because of him!"

L watched as Light listened to what he told him and reasoned it out in his own mind. He knew the moment he understood and believed what he had been told because the hooded look in his eyes lifted, leaving them their normal honey color swimming in unshed tears. He fell forward into L's arms, the last of the tears finally escaping as he fell against L's chest. L held him tightly, rubbing his back and kissing the top of his head until he finally got himself under control and sat up, once again searching L's eyes for his true feelings.

"How can you still love me after all of this, after everything I've done to you?" he asked and L smiled at him.

"If I stopped loving you that would mean I had been wrong in loving you in the first place, and I am never wrong," L told him making Light laugh, finally breaking the tension in the air.

"This is true, you're never wrong," he answered and leaned forward to kiss him, L feeling that it was the most grateful, loving and desperate kiss he had ever received.

"I'm really glad you're never wrong," Light said after he released him, "I love you, L."

"If you truly loved me you would call for dinner, I'm starving," L told him as he reached for the bowl of strawberries still standing on the night stand, and Light laughed again,

"Oh, yeah that was what I was supposed to be doing before you ambushed me," he said and L smiled slyly.

"Did you believe you were the only one who knows how to ambush? At least I didn't wait until you were wet before I did," he told him as Light got up and went to the phone.

" I figured it would be harder for you to get away if you were wet," Light said laughing and then dialed the phone.

L watched him for a few moments, his thumb going to his mouth. He was sure his trauma of being bound would fade in time, just as his own problems with his neck being touched was beginning to lessen. He was more concerned about Light's fears of being inadequate now; his pride had always been a large part of who he was. He could tell in the fact that he was not standing as tall as he usually did, that something was still bothering him. That there was a bigger wound than anything else he had suffered. He left the bed and walked to where Light was standing. He waited until he'd finished ordering and hung up the phone, and then wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you Light Yagami, and you will always be my seme," he whispered into his ear. Light's eyes widened in surprise and he turned to face him. No more words were necessary; he grabbed L and held him tightly, kissing him almost as hard as he did when they first came into the room.

"Thank you," he whispered and then began to push him back towards the bed, his hands beginning to roam L's body again.

"Not that I'm complaining, but our dinner will be arriving soon…" L reminded him as he felt the bed against the back of his legs and fell backwards onto it.

"They'll leave it in front of the door, and if they don't we'll just order it again," Light told him and kissed him deeply, his tongue immediately attacking his, and L letting him dominate it completely.

"But I'm hungry…" L began to protest and Light reached over and pulled a strawberry out of the bowl and stuck it into L's mouth.

"Chew slowly," he told him, reaching down and beginning to stroke him, making L completely forget about his stomach, and be very glad he got Light to talk.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 

The next morning found L up before sunrise so he could watch it from his balcony, sipping coffee and working on his laptop. He talked to Mello and Near, checking on the progress of his cases and then to Watari to see if any new cases were on the horizon. Watari sent him information on several that had come up for him to decide whether or not they were worth his time to accept. It felt really good to work, as much as he enjoyed the vacation, he also needed his work to make him happy; being L was part of him and he couldn't do without it for too long and not feel he was missing a part of himself.

He smiled as he watched wildebeests cavort across the grass, followed by several zebra that joined several giraffes at the watering hole. For a few moments he thought it would be wonderful to live here and have this view every day, but then decided that he would be too distracted and not work to his fullest capacity with this view available to him each day. He suddenly remembered that he hadn't had a chance to really study the lobby with all of its displays and he especially wanted to look at that mask again. He shut down his computer and brought it back inside the room, then walked into the bedroom to see if Light was awake. 

Light was still sleeping soundly, and probably the deepest sleep he'd had since the end of the case. He wasn't surprised; not only had he released a lot of pent up worry, they had also made love three times the night before, once in the Jacuzzi. He grinned to himself, he was actually surprised he could walk this morning. He walked over to the bed and gently carded through the auburn hair and got no reaction except for a slight movement against the pillow. He leaned forward and gently kissed Light's forehead, deciding to let him continue to sleep; he'd take his cell phone with him and call him a little later. He went back into the kitchen and grabbed a large lollipop from his stash and headed out of the door to the lobby.

The first place he went to was the Ijele mask from Nigeria. It towered over him and he marveled how someone could wear it, especially in the heat of Africa, but he had seen it with his own eyes, and they were quite graceful. He scrutinized the details, the characters and animals around it, the materials they were made from; the colors. He walked around it, reading the plaques of information, making sure what they had was correct.

He walked through the lobby, looking at the recreated firepit that was set up with chairs around it for storytelling later in the evening; the beautiful chandeliers, the bridge that spanned across the lobby above him. His eye spied what appeared to be a shop and he made a beeline for it. As he approached it he saw it was called Zawadi Marketplace and he went inside. 

His finger came to his lips as he studied the items in the store, where he found everything from authentic looking pottery, to hand carved tribal masks. He walked through African themed clothes and furnishings and found an area that was dedicated to art. He stopped at a painting of the front of the resort, with animals grazing in front of it. He decided he had to have it; it would look good in his office and constantly remind him of the wonderful place Light and brought him to. He took it to the cashier, had them charge it to the room and requested that they have it wrapped and sent there. He walked around the store a little longer, then headed out again to go outside and up close to the animals.

Light opened his eyes and stretched, a yawn escaping as well and feeling more rested than he had in a long time. He looked towards L's side of the bed, hoping to see that wild hair staring back at him, but not surprised when he didn't. He imagined L was out on the balcony watching the sun over the savannah that he seemed to love so much. He sat up, grabbed his robe and walked into the main room.

"L? Do we have coffee yet?" he called out walking into the main room. When he didn't get an answer he looked around. There was evidence L had been through, the cabinet where he kept his stash was still open, there was a used coffee cup on the table alongside the remainders of a melon. He looked towards the balcony and saw it was empty. He looked around to see if L had left him a note and then realized he wouldn't do that. He must have decided to go for a walk, most likely to the lobby, he thought as he walked back to the kitchen and poured himself coffee.

As he poured his coffee, his mind ran away from him and he thought of how many contracts were on L's head and it made him just a little nervous. What if someone had figured out who he was and had come in while he was sleeping and took him away? He couldn't help looking around the room for signs of a struggle; L would not have gone easily. Nor would he have gone quietly, he certainly would have heard something. Besides, assassins don't generally take their victims, they drop them where they're found; unless they wanted to get information from him before they killed him. 

He dropped his coffee cup and ran for his phone. He knew he was being completely ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. In a world where there was a killer notebook, anything was possible. He sped dialed L's number, the seconds until he heard L's voice seeming an eternity.

L picked his phone out of his pocket and looked at the number; obviously Light was awake and wondering where he was.

"Good morning," he answered, "So you're finally awake," he said sitting down in one of the many lounging areas in the lobby, "I was beginning to wonder." Light swallowed to fight the panic that he knew would probably be in his voice and took a deep breath.

"After three months of waking alone it isn't something I enjoy," he managed to say, "Especially after the evening we had." L listened for a moment before answering, he could tell something was a bit off in Light's tone but he didn't know what it was.

"Yes, well after the evening we had I'm very surprised I could move. Light, is something wrong?" he asked and heard a small chuckle in return.

"No, I was letting my imagination get the best of me when I saw you weren't here," Light admitted, "So I'm very glad to hear your voice." 

"Did you think I had run away with the Concierge?" he asked making Light's chuckle blossom into a full laugh.

"No, nothing like that. Suffice it to say I was concerned about your health," he answered.

"I see, well actually I do not but I will leave it at that as you seem reticent to expand on your thoughts, but as you can hear I am fine. I am hungry, however, I only had a melon earlier and that was quite a while ago. Shall you get dressed and meet me down in the lobby? I would like to try one of the restaurants here for breakfast."

"Sounds good, give me ten minutes. L…I love you," he told him. L's head cocked to one side as he listened; something had definitely bothered him.

"And I you, but that could change if you do not hurry," he warned him and Light laughed again.

"On my way," he said and closed the call. He took a moment to calm himself; he had really worked himself into near panic. Now that he knew about these threats he wondered if he would ever feel safe leaving L alone again. Although at home there was maximum security, no one could even get to their floor without being let in or knowing the code, Watari was always there and there was also constant surveillance. Right now he had a hungry L waiting for him and if he didn't hurry there would be consequences. He started pulling off his robe as he ran for the shower.

Light was quite surprised when his elevator door slid open and he found annoyed dark eyes staring directly at him.

"Were you standing in front of every elevator door when it opened?" he asked.

"Not until the ten minutes had passed, it is now nearly 20 minutes later, you are late," L told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Honestly you'd think you were going to starve to death," Light returned and walked into the lobby, "Where is it you wanted to go to?" L stared at him in annoyance for a few more moments and then turned around.

"I would like to try Boma; it seems to have an interesting buffet," L told him, and then eyed him again, "And since it is buffet I do not have to wait any longer to eat." He added then walked into the restaurant. Light counted to ten before walking in behind him, fighting down the desire to punch him. To think that less than a half an hour ago he was worried about his life, and now he wanted to knock him out. He had to laugh to himself; that was life with L Lawliet and he should be used to it by now. He immediately followed L in before he got bitched at again.

Once they got their food--which was a journey in itself as a still bitchy L felt he had to comment on everything Light decided he wanted to eat, including the quinoa porridge he wanted to try until L told him it looked as if someone else had eaten it first and gave it back--and were seated, Light decided to wait until L had gotten some food into him before he began a conversation. It had taken every ounce of control he could muster to not snap back, but he didn't want to start the day with a fight.

"How's your bear claw?" he asked gesturing to the huge almond covered pastry he had been working on. L swallowed and thought a moment.

"It is quite good, exactly what I needed. I believe you completely depleted all of my stored sugar last evening," he said with a sly smile and Light smiled back glad L's mood had changed back to normal.

"It's your fault, you shouldn't excite me so much," he answered and L snorted at him.

"I did nothing to provoke such lascivious behavior," he denied and Light leaned closer to him.

"Well, you were naked…" he began and snickered when he saw the color rise to L's cheeks.

"I do not believe this is a proper conversation for breakfast," he said trying to change the subject and Light laughed.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't all your fault," Light conceded, "Maybe it was because I felt really good for the first time in a while and that was definitely your doing."

"I did nothing but give you an opportunity to talk, you did all the work," L told him as he continued to work on his bear claw, "But I am not surprised you feel better, I did after you forced me to talk." Light reached across the table and took L's hand, not caring who saw.

"I never said thank you," he told him and L cocked his head to one side.

"I'm certain you did, in the Jacuzzi," he said, "Perhaps not with words, but your actions certainly expressed your thankfulness!" Light brought his hand back and laughed again.

"I guess you could say that, one definitely had something to do with the other." L smiled at him again and then seemed to be thinking.

"Light we must have a Jacuzzi installed at home," L told him, "It is quite relaxing…under normal circumstances." 

"I don't know, we'll have to see if it'll work within the building code," Light warned and L stared at him.

"I shall buy the building and rewrite the code if necessary," he said and Light burst into laughter.

"Yes, of course you will," he said finishing his coffee, "You don't ever take no for an answer do you?" 

"Not if it's something I want, surely you must realize that by now," he answered and Light nodded.

"Oh yes I'm well aware of that, I learned that a long time ago and I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't the case." 

"This is true. You are the first and only time I put what I wanted before my work, and I am very glad with the results," L told him and Light gazed at him seriously.

"You're sure about that?" he asked and then wished he hadn't when he watched L's eyes flash in annoyance.

"Do not ruin this moment by being stupid Light Yagami," he told him making Light laugh again and raise his hands defensively.

"I'm sorry forget I said it," he said leaning closer to L and speaking in quiet tones as L went back to his bearclaw, "I guess I'm still feeling a little unsure about exactly where I stand without Kira." he

"Understandable, under the circumstances," L answered, "I imagine it was those feelings that brought about that nightmare you had the other evening," he added and Light thought a moment and then nodded.

"Showing how helpless I am without Kira by making me watch…what happened without being able to stop it and having Kira still try to talk me into taking him back." 

"Exactly," L agreed and then stopped eating again, remembering a moment in that dream that had confused him then, but had neglected to ask Light about as he was so upset about it.

"Light, can I ask you something about that dream without upsetting you?" his hushed tones mirroring Light's to keep from being overheard.

"That's hard to answer without knowing the subject of the question," Light answered, "But I will definitely try not to now that I'm forewarned. What's the matter?"

"You knew something that I had only told Watari, about deleting all files if something happened, how could you possibly know about that?" 

"Oh…that," Light sighed heavily looking away from L for a few moments, then turned back to face him.

"Ryuk told me. After we had Higuchi's Death Note, I had Misa dig up my Death Note and I had her tell Ryuk to come to headquarters and follow you around. You hadn't touched my Death Note yet so you couldn't see him. As long as she kept him in apples and he was amused he didn't mind spying on you. He told me what you had planned which was great for me because it meant I had that much less information to try and destroy if things between us went wrong." L stared at him in shock.

"But that was after you regained your memories, after I talked you into not killing Higuchi and told you I still loved you. Why would you still do something like that, or even think about Watari's or my death?" L asked him.

"I was trying to make sure all my bases were covered, just in case you changed your mind after thinking about it for a while and decided it would be wrong not to turn me in. I loved you, but my paranoia wouldn't let me completely relax until Higuchi was officially charged. My self preservation had been paramount for so long that it took me a long while to stop thinking of ways to protect myself. I knew I loved you but I wasn't sure just how much you really loved me," He explained. L's thumb came to his lips as he thought.

"That explains why it wasn't until after he was booked as Kira that you instructed Misa to bring your Death Note to me. I then burned hers and she lost all memory of everything," L sighed before continuing, "Your brilliant mind never ceases to amaze me, that you had plans in place even after I told you I loved you and would protect you."

"I'm sorry, but it was hard at first for me to believe you wouldn't suddenly remember you were L first and think that what you were doing was wrong, in spite of what you felt for me. I was still mostly Kira at that time and my paranoia was still strong; in the back of my mind was the fear that your sense of justice would over rule your love for me." 

"My love for you overrules any sense I have," L told him with a smile, "But I have learned to live with that little problem." 

"I knew for sure that I was safe with you when you talked Ryuk into rescinding his promise to kill me himself by writing my name in his book unless I gave up the Death Note and forgot everything. I didn't think that was going to be possible, but you still managed it. You never did tell me how you did it." L shrugged.

"I merely suggested that with all the enjoyment you had provided for him he could just forget about that deal for once. He would never have been so entertained and for so long had it not been for you, and now that you had seen the error of your ways you should be allowed to go on with your life as payment for what you provided him, that he owed you that much," L smiled at him and then continued.

"Of course I also told him how much I loved you and begged for your life on my knees as well just in case my well thought out argument didn't wash. Apparently he found that idea so funny, that L and Kira now loved each other, and that the great L was on his knees before him that he just flew away laughing. I don't mind telling you that for several weeks I was afraid that one day you would just drop dead in front of me, that he'd decide to keep his deal in spite of what I said." Light listened and shook his head.

"I had no idea you went through all of that, begging for my life that way, I'm sorry," he told him and L shook his head.

"Don't be, it worked that's all that matters. Once you told me what he'd said, I knew I would have to do something drastic to convince him otherwise. What we have now was definitely worth a little humiliation." 

"Even if I'm late for breakfast?" Light asked and L waved his hand at him going back to his bearclaw and his normal tone of voice.

"Next time I will not wait for you, you will simply have to find me and catch up," he warned, making Light roll his eyes again.

"Fine, I've been warned," he said and finished his coffee, "Now you said today you wanted to stay here and relax am I correct?" L nodded as he finished the last of his bearclaw.

"Yes, at least for most of the day. I wish to do some work, Watari sent me some cases that I must decide whether I will take them or not for one thing, and I would really just rather stay in for a while. This evening perhaps if you wish to go out I would be agreeable to that." At first Light was going to remind him that it was supposed to be a vacation which meant no work, but he realized that was an argument he couldn't win; L was L and he had done well to not have worked for as long as he had so far.

"Okay, maybe I'll check out the pool while you're slaving away at your computer. I know how to have a vacation." He said instead as L finished his coffee and nodded.

"I agree that would probably be best as I have no desire to sit out in the sun half naked next to a body of water and screaming children," he stood up and walked away from the table; Light shaking his head and following behind.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 

As soon as they were back in the room, Light went into the bedroom to change and L went to the cabinet where he kept his purchased sweets. He got several items and brought them out to the balcony along with his laptop and put them on the table. He gazed out over the landscape, smiling as he watched animals gracefully move into view. Knowing that there was such a place of beauty and grace balanced out the horror and death he dealt with on a daily basis; that and the miracle of his relationship with Light.

He looked up as Light walked out of the bedroom, carrying a bottle of suntan lotion and wearing the dark blue swim trunks he had purchased that were knee length, and sported a light blue strip around the waist and down the side. As he watched, Light poured the lotion into his hand and began to rub it on his chest and down his abdomen. L once again was quite glad his jeans were roomy; the view was beginning to get to him and his body was reacting. Light smiled at him and began walking towards him holding out the lotion.

"Put some on my back?" he asked and L cleared his throat as he took the bottle. He poured some in his hand, tried not to grimace, and began to rub it on Light's back, the warming of the liquid against Light's skin not helping his predicament at all.

"You sure you won't come with me at least for a while?" Light asked him as he neared the small of Light's back and the waistband of the trunks. He had a fleeting thought of allowing his hands to continue inside but remembered he had work to do. He pulled his hands back and took a deep breath before he answered.

"Yes….No…I've got too much work to do," he said breathlessly, making Light raise an eyebrow in question, and turned to look at him. He noted the color in his face and smirked, he knew that look well.

"I don't have to go right away if you have something else in mind?" he suggested and L shook his head.

"As attractive as that idea is, you are now covered in greasy suntan lotion and smell of coconut which has decreased any interest I may have had," he leaned forward and kissed Light softly, "This will have to suffice until later," he looked down at the palms of his hands and grimaced, "It is a testament to how much I love you that I did this in the first place." He said walking to the kitchen sink and washing the offending trace of lotion from his hands then walking back to the balcony and sitting down at his lap top.

"Now go and play I have much to do," he said focusing on the screen. Light laughed and walked back into the bedroom, grabbing a shirt to wear as cover until he got to the pool and the book he had been reading.

"Fine Dad, I'm going," he said going to the door. He stopped for a moment, the ever-present worry about the contracts on L's head at the back of his mind coming to the front again, "Keep your cell phone nearby, I'll call you later to see how you're doing," he added. L waved his hand at him as he continued to read his screen.

"Of course, now please let me work, the sooner I get to it the sooner I will be done for the day" he said tersely still staring at his screen. Light sighed and opened the door, Detective L had taken over.

The first person L wanted to talk to was Watari; he wanted him to bring him up to date with what was happening and…he just wanted to talk to him. He missed not talking to him on a daily basis several times a day; he hadn't realized just how much he depended on that until he hadn't had it. The moment he heard his guardian's voice, and saw his face on the screen he smiled.

"Ryuzaki, it's good to hear from you, I take it all is well?"

"Yes, this vacation has proven to be very enjoyable, but it is time I take a look at what is happening with my cases," L answered. Watari was quiet for a moment before he answered.

"You needn't trouble yourself, the boys are doing an admirable job," he said and L shook his head as he reached for a biscuit.

"Of that I have no doubt, but nevertheless it is important that I know exactly what is happening and also what new cases are waiting. I am especially interested on anything that could be happening on the Coil and Denouve fronts, so please bring me up to date." 

"Certainly," Watari said and began to retrieve folders, "How are you feeling, Ryuzaki?" he asked as he did. L frowned slightly as he knew exactly what he was asking about.

"I am fine, my sleeping has not been troubled too badly, I only see Light as Light…well at least 98% of the time." He answered.

"That's excellent news, Ryuzaki. What about Light? I am sure he has his issues that he probably has not voiced, but I am sure you are aware of." L nodded as he finished off another biscuit.

"Indeed he has, he would not have been human had he not after what he has been through. It did take some doing to get him to admit it, however, he has finally been honest with me and we have addressed and worked on his situation as well. I believe we shall both heal very well," he answered.

"It is good you both can be honest with each other, especially in a situation like this," Watari told him and L smiled.

"It was one of the things we each insisted on beginning this relationship," L told him, "We spent every waking moment of every day during the Kira case lying to each other for self preservation. It was imperative that we promised not to ever lie to each other again. Now, what information do you have for me?" he finished and Watari opened this first folder and began to up date him.

"Excuse me? Is anyone using that chair?" Light looked up from his reading at the question into the face of a young, bikini clad, dark haired woman. She was pointing to the beach chair to the right of him and smiling behind large sunglasses. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"I'm not sure, but I haven't seen anyone using it," he answered and she smiled back as she walked over to the chair.

"Thank you, I thought perhaps you were with someone and it was taken," she answered.

"No, that isn't the case," he said and went back to his reading. She lay a towel she had brought with her across the chair and sat down. She opened a small bag she had been carrying with her and pulled out a bottle of suntan lotion, then began to apply it to herself. Light glanced at her for a few moments and then went back to his book.

After a few moments of applying it she turned and looked at Light. Even behind the sunglasses she could tell he was good looking, and that accent when he spoke to her…was it Japanese? She smiled to herself, when her friends had suggested they go to Disney World for a girls only get away she thought it might be fun, if a little silly. The last thing she expected was to find someone like him. She checked his hands as they held the book—nope, no wedding band she could see, that was promising. Her two travel companions were sleeping in, they'd had a rather late night and she'd been the first one awake. She left a note and decided to enjoy the pool and the sun; and when the bar opened a bit of the hair of the dog. She leaned towards the still reading Light.

"I'm sorry to bother you but could I ask you a big favor?" she asked. Light looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Such as?" he asked. 

"Nothing horrible I promise you," she said laughing, "But I can't reach my back and I'll burn badly if I don't get some lotion on it. Usually my friends are with me so it isn't a problem. Do you suppose you could help me?" she asked holding out the suntan lotion. Light hesitated for a moment wondering if this was some kind of come on, but he decided that even if it was it would probably be rude not to help. He smiled and sat up, putting his book down on the table on the other side of him.

"I guess I can do that," he said and stood up, crossing the distance between the two chairs and taking the lotion from her hand. She definitely enjoyed the view, nicely toned chest, slim waist and well toned legs. Here was definitely an excellent catch for a bit of vacation fun if he was available; definitely one to talk about when she got back home. She watched as Light poured the lotion into his palm and walked behind her.

"I know it probably seems very forward of me, I mean I don't even know your name but I really don't want to burn," she added as he began to apply it to her back.

"It's Light, and I don't mind," he answered and he quickly moved from her shoulder blades to her lower back. He finished quickly, rubbing the remainder of the lotion on his own arms and headed back to his chair.

"Thank you Light, I really appreciate it" she said as he walked away again enjoying the view, "And I'm Tracy." He smiled at her as he got back into his chair and retrieved his book.

"It's very nice to meet you Tracy, I'm glad I could help," he answered and went back to his book, much to her surprise.

Tracy was quite surprised that he didn't go further with the conversation once she had given him her name. Usually once a guy got her name the next thing to follow was a litany of corny one liners or stupid pick up lines, but not this time. Apparently whatever he was reading was more interesting than speaking to her. For a moment it crossed her mind that he could be gay, but she quickly dismissed that. If he was then surely his partner would have been with him at the pool since he was so good looking, and he was obviously alone. He was probably here with friends just as she was. He was just not into chatting with her at the moment, that was all. She would wait until the bar opened which would be soon, and then she'd try again.

After a few minutes, Light lay his book down and looked at his watch. He'd been gone a while quite a while now, it was time to check on how L was doing. He reached into the pocket of his shirt and pulled out his phone. He looked over to the side to where Tracy was lying, and although she looked asleep he decided not to take any chances. Not that he was planning any slip ups but rather be safe than sorry and not be overheard at all. He got up and walked closer to the bar and away from her as he dialed.

L frowned slightly when he heard his phone ring; he was reading a report that Matt had scanned and sent to him and he really didn't wish to stop at the moment. But knowing Light if he didn't answer he'd have to endure the wrath of the concerned detective and it would take less time and aggravation to answer the phone.

"Are you enjoying your poolside activities?" he asked when he answered.

"I am. It's pretty quiet, I've been reading and relaxing in the sun. I'm about to try out the pool, but I thought I'd give you a call first and see how it's going."

"Very well, quite a number of things have been happening in my absence, the boys have handled them well. Eraldo Coil has several offers to track down a few missing persons;  
definitely not worth my time but I may do it for the amusement factor; they're probably already dead anyway. I was reading a report on one of the cases when my phone interrupted." Light chuckled into the phone.

"Fine, I get the message, I'm sorry I bothered you. I'llget back in touch with you for lunch soon okay?"

"That sounds agreeable. Enjoy your swim," L told him and closed the call. Light looked at his phone and shook his head; L was definitely in his zone he should be happy he answered the phone at all.

He walked back to the chair and put his phone back into his shirt pocket. He checked out the pool and noticed a few more people had arrived. The smaller children were in the nearby kiddie pool, older children towards the shallow end. The deeper end of the pool was still fairly empty so he decided it would be a good time to take a swim.

What he didn't realize was that his every move was being scrutinized by the young lady in the nearby lounger. She hadn't been deeply asleep when Light had gotten up to make his phone call so the sound of him moving out of his chair made her open her eyes. She watched as he walked towards the bar and made a phone call. He was too far away to hear but it had been too short to have been a girlfriend she decided. She continued to watch as he returned to his chair and then walked to the pool and got in. If she had enjoyed the view from the front, she was definitely enjoying the rear view as well. She watched as he climbed into the deep end of the pool and then disappeared under the water, to resurface further down the huge pool; popped up to look around and then disappeared again to resurface back where he started. He did this several times, obviously enjoying the water immensely.

As he resurfaced the final time and began to get out of the pool, Light realized he had neglected to bring any towels. As he walked back towards his chair he was suddenly face to face with a white fluffy one. 

"Here, I noticed you didn't have any and I brought a couple," Tracy told him holding out the towel. Light smiled and took the offering. 

"Thanks, I appreciate it," he said and began to dry himself before he went back to his chair. Tracy watched, enjoying the show as she sat back on her chair. Once he had finished he picked up the suntan lotion and began to reapply it, and began to be aware of the fact that his every move was being watched. He wondered if he should mention that he wasn't interested, but decided he'd wait until she made it obvious that was what she was after rather than taking the chance that he might be wrong. Once he had finished with his legs he was startled when her hand reached across and took the lotion from his own hands.

"Let me return the favor, turn around," Tracy told him as she began to pour the lotion into her hand.

"That's not necessary, I'm just going to lie down on my back anyway," he told her moving away from her and she laughed.

"Don't be silly, if you could do it for me there's no reason why I can't do it for you," she said smiling, "Don't worry I'm not going to bite or anything, I really just wish to return the gesture." She added and after a moment's hesitation Light nodded and turned his back towards her.

"I guess that makes sense, thanks," he answered and allowed her access to his back, even though a slight warning bell was going off in the back of his mind.

L finished the report and went over a few more items with Matt who was pulling the late night shift while Mello slept and Near was with Sayu.

"You needn't pull an all nighter, I don't expect you to do what I do," he told the redhead when he watched him yawn on the screen.

"I won't, I'm just waiting to hear from one of your contacts. Watari's having them contact him directly so they won't be confused by the different voices; even though they're computerized they could probably tell the difference after a while with the three of us. Once he reports in and Watari tells me what's up, I'll go to bed. You guys still having a good time?" he asked and L smiled.

"Yes, this has been an excellent time and I look forward to the few days we have left," he looked at the time on the screen, "As a matter of fact I should sign off soon and contact Light for lunch; he's enjoying the pool at the moment while I work." Matt laughed.

"Smart man getting out of the way," he said and L smiled.

"Yes, well be that as it may, I am going to say good-night and I will get back to you tomorrow."

"Okay Ryuzaki," Matt said yawning again, "Have fun, give Light a kiss for me." L bristled at the suggestion.

"I certainly will do no such thing, good-night Matt." He said ignoring the laughter from Matt and switched off. He closed the lap top and stood up, bringing it into the main room. He went to the refrigerator and retrieved the last of his candy apples and left the room, deciding he'd meet Light at the pool and possibly eat lunch with him outside.

As he got to the pool, he scoured the area to locate Light. He didn't see him in the water, so he walked towards where he could see the bar area. As he got closer he could see Light sitting on one of the many lounge chairs, and there appeared to be a girl with him. That in itself didn't bother him, Light was a social character it would not be unusual for him to speak to people, but not only was she with him, she appeared to be rubbing his back and THAT was not allowed. He'd had to endure watching Misa paw all over Light when their relationship had to remain secret, and then Miyano who did more than just touch his Light; he would not allow anyone else. He could barely see through the haze of anger that was around him. He picked up his pace and in no time was close enough to hear her suggest that after she finished they go to the bar and have a drink. As Light agreed to the idea and looked towards the bar, he saw to his surprise L walking quickly towards him, one hand balled into a fist, the other clutching a candied apple.

"Ryuzaki! You decided to join me!" he said happily moving towards him and away from Tracy, and then saw the anger in those dark eyes, "Wait..is something wrong?"

"Obviously," L answered and walked past Light to the surprised bikini clad girl behind him. He took a vicious bite out of his apple as he stared her down.

"Who are you?" he demanded making the girl shrink back.

"Ryuzaki…" Light began and stopped as L's fisted hand rose.

"I'm Tracy, are you a friend of Light's?" she answered which made L's eyes narrow even more.

"I am Light's partner which is why I now ask you why you feel you have the right to put your hands on him," L answered and Light brought a hand to his forehead and groaned moving quickly.

"His partner? As in…life partner?" she asked as Light walked in between them. 

"Ryuzaki don't be rude, she was merely helping me reapply my lotion," he began and then groaned when he realized how bad that probably sounded

"Yes, I imagine that was what she was doing. Her reason for doing so is what interests me," he answered, his eyes never leaving Tracy's as he took another angry bite.

"Because she was being nice, and because I had done the same for her earlier," Light answered and then was sorry he had when that glare was suddenly turned on him. The moment that glare left her, Tracy immediately turned and grabbed her things from the chair. Apparently Light was gay, and the last thing she wanted was to be in the middle of this.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any trouble. It was nice meeting you," she said hastily and took off. L's eyes left Light's long enough to watch her until she disappeared from view and then turned back to focus on his partner.

"I can't believe you just scared her away like that!" Light began "You know better than to think anything was going on, that would be ridiculous so stop looking at me like that," he finished as those eyes continued to flash at him.

"Someone had to let her know she was not going to get what she obviously wanted, and you were not doing it," L answered, anger still obvious in his tone.

"I really don't think she was looking for anything, we were just talking," Light defended and L snorted at him.

"Then you're more ridiculous than she was, what were you thinking putting your hands on her in such a way? Then allowing her to do the same?" Light ran a hand through his hair.

"She asked me if I could help her and I thought it would be rude not to, that's all," he answered, "Come on stop being jealous, you know I could never be interested in a girl like that, or any girl at all for that matter," he added with a slight chuckle.

"I was not concerned that you might have been interested, it was the fact that you were allowing her to touch you like that. No one else is allowed to touch you like that again," L snapped at him, his apple forgotten for the moment. Light stared at him for a moment, confused with L's actions as he had never behaved like this before. He then realized that L had said "again", as if L had been witness to someone touching him like that before but that wasn't the case…then it suddenly came to him where this was coming from – what happened with Miyano. He'd deal with that later, right now he just needed to calm L down. He reached out and lifted L's chin with his fingers and smiled at him.

"Have I told you how hot you are when you're jealous?" he asked and watched as those large eyes flashed in annoyance at him before they began to calm down. L stared back into auburn eyes that now twinkled in amusement and it forced him to calm.

"I know I've told you what an ass you can be, and yet you persist in being one." L returned making Light laugh.

"Yes, but that's one of the reasons why you love me," he said removing his fingers and reaching for his sunglasses.

"I can assure you that is not the case, it is one of the things I overlook," L returned and Light feigned hurt.

"Damn Ryuzaki, you want to warn me the next time you're planning to kick me like that again?" he said and L rolled his eyes and sat down at the table.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and see if they serve food out here, it is why I decided to join you in the first place," he suggested.

"Not until your mood changes, I had to deal with bitchy you at breakfast, I'd rather not deal with bitchy you for lunch too," Light told him. L opened his mouth to answer but then thought better of it. Instead he smiled and looked in the direction that Tracy had disappeared into.

"She did manage to move very quickly didn't she?" he asked making Light laugh.

"Poor girl. You forget how formidable you are, I almost ran too," he said making them both laugh, finally breaking the mood, "I'll go check and see if they have a menu. If not we'll go back to the room and order something." L nodded his agreement and watched as Light walked over to the bar. He finished his apple as he went over in his mind what had just happened; obviously he had some issues over what he had witnessed on his screen between Light and Miyano but it didn't concern him. He doubted that he'd have to worry about Light letting anyone else touch him in a questionable way after this, and that suited him just fine.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 

"So, what would you like to do this evening?" Light asked as L finished his lunch. The detective thought for a few minutes before he answered. They had ordered lunch poolside at the Maji Pool Bar and were almost done.

"I wish to spend more time in the area that has all of the countries. There were many exhibits that interested me," he said taking a final bite and following it with coffee. Light nodded as he swallowed the last of his sandwich.

"Why don't we wait until tomorrow to do that when we have the full day? Since you don't wish to go out until this evening, why don't we go back over to the Magic Kingdom? There's an attraction or two we haven't done yet that would be great to see at night." L looked at him in question.

"Such as?" he asked.

"The Haunted Mansion for one, are you up for a little ghostly nonsense?" Light asked wriggling his eyebrows. L rolled his eyes and waved his hand at him as he finished his coffee.

"Are you expecting this to frighten me in some way?" he asked and Light shook his head.

"I don't think it's supposed to be all that frightening, but it sounds like it should be fun. You up for it?" L nodded.

"Of course, I look forward to it," he answered and Light smiled at him.

"Actually, me too. Are you finished or would you like something else?" he asked and L shook his head.

"I am finished, and am going back to work for a while. Can I trust you to behave yourself out here?" he asked and Light looked insulted.

"I was behaving before, I didn't do anything wrong, I was merely being polite," he defended as L looked skeptical.

"Be polite from a distance and we won't have a problem," L told him causing Light to laugh.

"I've never seen this green eyed monster from you before, I'm flattered," he said leaning across the table, closing the distance between them.

"I am not jealous, I am merely protecting what is mine," L answered seriously and Light snickered.

"Oh I see, I am your property now," he responded, "Then it's only fair that I say the same about you."

"I have no problem with your thinking I belong to you, although I never give you cause to feel as if you have to protect me from anyone as I am not blessed with your type of looks, so no one ever fawns over me as everyone does over you. The constant attraction to you is something I am used to but can never get comfortable with." L explained and Light sighed.

"I can't help what other people do Ryuzaki, but be honest, it's more than that now isn't it?" L looked away from him for a moment before answering.

"I don't know what you're referring to," he said and Light raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you do, and his name is Miyano," he said quietly and L started at the name, a look of disgust crossing his features.

"I'd rather we didn't discuss him," he answered and moved to stand up, "There are times I regret not throwing him into prison." Light grabbed his arm and stopped his movements and stared into the troubled dark eyes across from him. 

"I'm glad you didn't, he saved my life," he reminded the still frowning detective, "But I can't apologize enough for what happened, and no matter how much I do I know it won't erase it from your mind anyway. I don't want to discuss him anymore either, but you have to realize that nothing like that will ever happen again, no matter how many people "fawn" over me as you put it. I'm so sorry Ryuzaki, I don't want the rest of our lives marked with what I did in a moment of stupidity." L placed his hand over Light's that was holding his arm and smiled.

"I do not blame you for what happened Light, you know that. You didn't do anything, it was done to you and I do not consciously think about it. I have found, however, that since it happened I cannot tolerate anyone else touching you in any type of suggestive way, I cannot even entertain the idea. But you do not need to apologize to me anymore, as what happened does not matter to me, or change anything about how I feel about you. It has merely made me more intolerant of others touching you, and that can easily be taken care of if you are less…polite." Light noted the troubled look in L's eyes at the mention of Miyano had faded, replaced with slight amusement and he sighed and smiled.

"I promise to not be over polite to anyone else," he answered and L smiled back.

"Then we will never have another problem," L told him as he stood up, "Now I will finish up with what I feel I must do and will see you when you tire of baking yourself." Light stood also and leaned forward, his lips a few inches from where he knew L's ear was hiding behind the mess of hair.

"I love you," he whispered and L's smile grew wider.

"And I you," he answered and walked away from the table. Light watched him until L was out of sight then sat back down at the table. He wondered for a moment if the repercussions of that case would ever stop, if they'd ever get past it all. He sighed, ordered another drink from the waitress when she came to clear the dishes and headed back to his lounge by the pool and his book.

 

Light made his way back to the hotel after having swam the length of the pool three times, finishing his book and darkening his tan. He felt strangely rejuvenated as he quickly made his way through the lobby. He just realized that he'd never had the time to relax like this at home; for the past several years his days had consisted of backbreaking studies, then work, his cases and home. He and L hadn't had any down time since the end of the Kira case over five years ago and something as simple as sitting quietly by a pool had just meant the world to him and recharged him more than he had ever expected it to.

He just wished L could just do the same, completely leave being L alone for a while and just completely relax. But he supposed that the fact that he only spent a small amount of time being L while they had been here was something anyway. He couldn't expect miracles, he should be glad for what he had gotten L to do, and he seemed to have enjoyed everything so far. Now he was looking forward to a shower, getting dressed, and getting L away from the keyboard again.

He practically jogged from the elevator to their room door, opened it and stopped when he saw L sleeping peacefully on the couch. He closed the door quietly and walked over to the sleeping detective, getting on his knees in front of him. He couldn't remember a time when L had been relaxed enough to simply doze off in the middle of the day like that, especially after everything that had happened, and he was thrilled. He gently ran his fingers through that unruly hair, quietly calling his name.

L hadn't realized that he had dozed off until he heard the sound of Light's voice and his hand in his hair making his eyes fly open. He had worked on several cases that he felt were pressing and had sent the updates of what he had done in emails to Watari to find when he awoke as it was very early morning in Tokyo. He had felt extremely relaxed and fulfilled afterwards, something he hadn't felt in quite a while, and after turning his laptop off he had stretched out on the comfortable couch and had slipped into a contented sleep. When his eyes opened and he saw Light in front of him he smiled, and leaned into the hand that was in his hair.

"I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep," he said finally and Light smiled at him.

"It's a good sign that you did, it means you were relaxed enough to just drift off. That means the vacation's working," Light told him then leaned forward kissing him softly. L grimaced slightly after pulling away.

"You taste of a disturbing combination of sun tan lotion and chlorine," he said and Light laughed.

"Alright, I'm going to shower now and get dressed so we can head back to the park, unless you've changed your mind and would rather stay in?" he added as he watched L stretch and yawn.

"No, not at all. I believe I have caught up with myself and wish to go back out now," he answered and then appraised Light as he stood up. He had definitely darkened his tan; his hair perhaps a shade lighter from being in the sun for so long, the auburn eyes sparkling in amusement. The wave of affection that suddenly washed over him nearly overwhelmed him as he reminded himself once again that the beautiful young man before him actually loved him. 

"Something wrong?" Light asked him as he stood from the couch and shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong, just enjoying the view in front of me," he answered smiling then backed away as Light leaned forward for another kiss, "Not until you no longer smell like a coconut pool." Light sighed and stood up.

"Okay, give me ten!" he answered darting towards the bathroom.

"Your ten generally means twenty I've discovered," L called after him, which was answered with a laugh. 

When Light had finished dressing he found L finishing a melon as he waited. He walked over and took the detective into his arms.

"Is this better?" he asked before leaning forward and capturing his mouth in a devouring kiss, delighting in the moan he heard in response. 

"That was much better," L told him as he was released; "However I seem to have lost the last bite of my melon!" Light laughed and quickly kissed him again.

"Let's get out of here, the mouse awaits," he said grabbing L's hand and pulling him towards the door, ignoring the look of disgust he knew was gracing those porcelain features.

Within the hour they were back in the Magic Kingdom, L making a beeline to the Main Street Confectionary. Light tried to be patient as he watched L prepare the perfect bag of jellybeans, slowly picking from the various flavor containers of the candy and tried not to roll his eyes as the detective selected a rather large multi-colored lollipop as well. Had Light seen the almost evil gleam in L's eyes as he took his time, sneaking glances at Light as he did, knowing he was driving him crazy and enjoying every moment of it, he might have not tried so hard to keep his cool.

As they made their way towards the castle there was a large crowd in front watching what appeared to be a show with Mickey going on. L sighed and sucked harder on his lollipop as Light watched fascinated. Instead of the regular character heads the characters wore, these were much smaller and the mouths actually moved when they were talking, the eyes as well making them look much more real and believable.

"You have to admit that these look quite real," he mentioned to L, "They look incredibly real." At first the only answer he received was a loud crunch.

"I admit these are the most frightening things I've ever seen, including Ryuk," the detective finally answered making Light turn to look at him.

"Frightening? Look at how happy these kids are watching this, there's nothing frightening about them!" He argued. L looked around the crowd and indeed the children seemed even more excited than usual, wide grins on their faces, eyes wide.

"It's all part of the rodent's master plan to take over the world; get the children first and the parents will follow. When it happens I will endeavor not to say I told you so," he answered. Light turned and stared at him, then caught the slight humor hiding within those large dark eyes. 

"Now who's being an ass?" he asked him quietly, making L chuckle as he finished his lollipop.

The show ended a few minutes later, allowing them to finally go through the castle and enter Fantasy Land. 

As Light was set on not going to the Haunted Mansion until full dark, they decided to repeat their favorite rides until dark with Space Mountain being first, and Light taking L's bag of jelly beans before getting on to avoid a repeat of what happened the first time. 

They went on to Thunder Mountain Railroad, with Light refusing to get on Splash Mountain again much to L's amusement.

"We have never been through Liberty Square," L remarked looking at the map as Light' went over it.

"True," Light answered, "I didn't know if you'd be interested in it or not, but that is where the Haunted Mansion is located. Are you big on Colonial American History?" L shook his head.

"I am not "big" on it, but it would be interesting to see what they have done," he answered and Light nodded.

"Okay, and we can check out the Hall of Presidents. After that we can grab something to eat and then we can do the Haunted Mansion."

"Agreed," L said nodding and headed off in the direction of Liberty Square with Light following.

L was always impressed by the meticulous detail in the other attractions and this one was no different. As they walked into the area he noted the red brick buildings done in the proper style of the period, chuckling at the shingle hanging from one building, which read "Music and Voice Lessons, Ichabod Crane, Instructor." They walked past a replica of Independence Hall in Philadelphia, which housed the Hall of Presidents.

"Did you not wish to see this?" L asked and Light nodded.

"Yes, but after we've looked around a bit more," and L nodded his agreement and then pointed ahead of them.

"Look there are stocks over there, I wonder if they are functional," he made his way over to the replicas of colonial punishment, his thumb at his lips as he examined it.

"Go ahead, get into it so I can take a picture," Light suggested as L watched a youngster try it out first. After the child left, L leaned forward and stuck his hands in the small holes and his head in the large one. Light laughed and pulled out his camera snapping several shots.

"If only some of the criminals you've put away could see you like this," he said laughing.

"Some of the criminals I have put away would not be appeased by simply seeing me in stocks," L answered as Light walked around behind him, trying not to think of what he meant by that.

"Hmmm, I wonder if they make these in a size for the bedroom," he said, "I like the position they put you in." L huffed at him and immediately pulled out of the stocks.

"Leave it to you to find something perverted in a piece of history," he said as he walked away from a laughing Light. He looked at the view in front of him, a replica of the Liberty Bell, and a large, foreboding building behind it.

"What is that supposed to be?" he asked pointing and Light checked his map and then saw the sign in front.

"That is the Haunted Mansion," he answered and laughed again as he watched L's nose tilt up even further and wrinkle in disdain.

"That's supposed to be scary?" he asked.

"I didn't say it was supposed to be scary, just spooky fun, stop judging before you even get in there," Light answered.

"I think that show with the mouse we walked in on was more frightening than that looks," L finished and looked back towards the Hall of Presidents, "I wish to see that now," he added and began to walk towards it.

"I bet the Mansion looks spookier after dark," Light promised and L stopped, looking at him skeptically.

"Light, I deal with death on a daily basis, I have dealt with notebooks that kill and gods of death, why would I find an amusement ride…spooky?" Light sighed at him as they walked into the building.

"Because you're supposed to not be so logical about it, you're supposed to just enjoy it, Ryuzaki." He told him and smiled at the appropriately dressed greeter as she welcomed them both into the waiting area of the Hall of Presidents.

They both welcomed the air-conditioned room, which was a huge rotunda, with a centerpiece of the seal of the President of the United States. The walls had paintings of the presidents and there was a case with artifacts to which L immediately walked to.

The first thing he saw in the display was labeled "Knee Buckles worn by George Washington" and had two buckles in an aged wooden box.

"Knee buckles? How was something like that preserved and even found?" he asked Light who shrugged.

"I imagine it was something kept in a family room and just passed down," he answered as L quickly moved to the next items from several presidents like Gerald Ford, Franklin Roosevelt and Herbert Hoover. L stopped in front of boots that had belonged to George W. Bush.

"He wore cowboy boots on his inauguration?" Light asked reading the plaque.

"Is that not proper attire?" L asked him and Light laughed.

"I guess it is if you're from Texas and you're a cowboy," he said shaking his head. They then looked at the display of dresses from various first ladies, at all the reproductions of all of the historical documents and in no time at all it was time to enter the theatre.

They walked into a huge darkened theatre and quickly found seats. Within a few moments of everyone being seated a film began, its projection stretching nearly halfway around the theatre. It was a history of the country, focusing mostly on the Constitution and the Presidency. Both L and Light found themselves fascinated by the way the history was being told, through still pictures and film as well as with excerpts of stirring speeches from many of the country's leaders and important people. 

As the film spoke of the Civil War and of the day Lincoln made his famous Gettysburg address, the film itself faded out, and the curtain it was projected on began to rise, revealing a very real looking Abraham Lincoln sitting in a chair. As the spotlight hit him, both men gasped in surprise as the autoanimatronic figure stood up, what appeared to be a piece of paper in one hand, while the other began to gesture as he suddenly spoke, his face completely animated, his eyes moving as he surveyed the crowd. L and Light looked at each other in the dark then back to the stage, completely amazed. They thought the characters in the Pirates ride were amazing, this was simply unbelievable. They listened as the life like Lincoln gave his Gettysburg address, his arms and hands continue to gesture, his fingers moving independently, his face expressive.

"I don't believe this," Light whispered and L nodded his agreement.

"This is quite amazing, I wonder if they allow people to learn how this is accomplished," he pondered, his thumb at his lips. Then he suddenly remembered his bag of jellybeans and began to eat them earnestly as he continued to watch.

As Lincoln finished his speech, the lights and the curtain came down, and the film started up again. This time the film began with the end of the war and how the country began to come together, the times of presidents like both Roosevelts, and Kennedy, the tragedies of assassinations and the Challenger, and of course 9/11. In ended with a shot of a space shuttle taking off, and as it lifted into the air, the curtain also lifted to reveal all presidents of the United States on stage. Some were sitting, some were standing, they were all wearing clothing of their period and looked incredibly real.

"Light…they're all moving," L whispered and Light nodded as he realized it as well. They listened as each president was introduced; as the spotlight hit each one they acknowledged their introduction, with nods at the audience. There were murmurs throughout the audience as the introductions went on. When they got to the current president, Obama spoke of coming to the present which was rooted in the past and as he spoke, Washington stood from his chair, his hands which had been resting on the arm of the chair and on one knee, coming forwards and grasping his vest as he spoke about taking the first oath of office and how the American Dream would endure, turning and facing President Obama, who then began his oath of office.

"Light, I simply must get closer and observe these figures closely," L whispered beginning to stand.

"No, you can't do that," Light told him pulling him back down into his seat, "That stage is far from the audience to prevent something like that, just be quiet and enjoy." L stared at him in annoyance for a few moments but then turned his attention back to the stage. As Obama finished his speech, the wall behind the presidents began to morph into an American Flag as a stirring choral rendition of the chorus of the "Battle Hymn of the Republic" began to swell loudly and the curtain slowly dropped. The theatre erupted into thunderous applause as the light's came up.

"Once again I have to admit I have been happily surprised at what they have accomplished here," L said as they began to make their way out of the theatre, "But I still wish to learn how it was done."

"I'm sure they're not going to tell anyone, otherwise everyone will be able to do it," Light answered and looked across the street at the Liberty Tree tavern.

"You ready to get some dinner?" he asked and L nodded.

"I finished all of my jelly beans during the show," he added as he headed towards the restaurant.

"Aww, what a shame," Light said sarcastically, "Maybe you'll actually eat something healthy." L's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"If YOU wish to stay healthy, you will refrain from remarking about what I eat," he warned and Light smiled as they got to the door.

"Yes, dear," he said getting an even more dangerous look than before. Lucky for him they were being greeted by a colonial clad young woman who ushered them to a table by a window. She told them they were in the John Paul Jones room and the decorations in that area were colonial naval items and representing his part in history. 

L gazed out of the window and leaned closer as he noticed the view was slightly distorted and unclear.

"It appears they have reproduced colonial glass," he said and Light looked as well.

"They leave nothing undone do they," he observed as he began to look at the menu card. L continued to observe their surroundings, the wood paneling, the chandeliers and the massive cooking fireplace made him feel as if he were in colonial times.

"It appears it's an all you can eat fixed meal," Light was saying, "And there certainly appears to be plenty of food involved. Try something different?" he suggested as L took the menu and perused it.

"I make no promises about anything except the Johnny Appleseed cake," L said handing back the menu, "Oh, and coffee!" he added excitedly. 

"So did you get everything done you wanted to today?" Light asked him after they had their coffees delivered.

"Yes, actually I did," L answered after a sip, "The boys have kept up well, but they aren't me."

"I don't think anyone else could be you, are you still working on upwards of 100 cases at once between all three?" Light asked him.

"Approximately, but I don't understand how that's so strange, it's just what I do. I don't know another way of handling it," the detective said matter-of-factly.

"I know, but it doesn't take away from how incredible it really is and how impossible it is for anyone else to live up to, Ryuzaki."

"Yes, well that is true, no one else could," L answered sipping more coffee, "Except perhaps you." Light smiled warmly.

"I appreciate the flattery but I don't believe even I could keep up with how you manage it. I haven't been doing anything like that since I was ten years old as you have." L appraised Light thoughtfully as an idea crossed his mind.

"If something were to happen to me any time soon, before the boys were ready…"

"Stop it, don't even think that way" Light told him seriously, the contracts on L's head pushing forward in his mind again.

 

"But as we've seen anything could happen to me," L continued, "If it does, can I rest assured that you would be there to guide the boys until they were ready to take over full time?" Light stared at him in surprise then shook his head.

"I don't even want to imagine the idea of something happening to you Ryuzaki, please don't keep talking about it," he said finally and reached for his coffee again.

"Light, please. While I don't believe this scenario will play out any time soon, it will make me feel better if I know that you'll be there to help them. Your intelligence and abilities rival my own, and the boys may not be in an emotional or intellectual state to take over right away.." Light brought his coffee cup down harder then he expected to and leaned closer to L.

"The boys? What kind of an emotional state do you think I'd be in if something happened to you? What makes you think I would be able to handle it any better than they could? You have no idea how the mere thought of losing you affected me when you were in that explosion, why do you think it would be different if it did happen?" L smiled and reached across the table and gently covered Light's hand with his.

"Because they are still young, and not accustomed to death as we are. It was the fear of my death that upset you so deeply, but if it has happened and there are no questions about it, then the fear is gone and all that is left is the reality. I know you will be able to deal with it. I just need to know that you will be there for them, please promise me this." Light sighed and ran his free hand through his hair.

"Fine, if it will stop this ridiculous discussion immediately I promise," he finally said, his eyes now clouded over in concern and staring at the table.

"Thank you," L answered squeezing Light's hand, "Now, do not look so distraught. I intend to live a very long time with you. I merely needed to have that worry calmed in my mind as it had just occurred to me. Light…look at me." Light looked up from the table and stared into L's deep eyes, feeling the warmth of the love he could see there calm the turmoil he was feeling.

"I am sorry if I have upset you, that was not my intention," he smiled, "Of course, everything I just said does not work in the reverse so it is not acceptable to allow anything to happen to you so do not even entertain the idea." Light stared at him for a moment before he broke into laughter.

"Oh it's okay for you to think about dying but I can't even entertain the idea that something may happen to me?" he asked and L nodded his head as he eyed the basket of rolls and butter that the waitress was now setting on the table.

"Correct, I will not allow that to happen so let us change the subject. Now I believe I would like to try one of these," he said releasing Light's hand and reaching for a roll, "It said on the menu that this is sweet creamery butter, I would like to see just how sweet."

Light watched him grab one of them, mention how warm it was, and then begin to spread a large amount of butter on it as he began to comment on the Presidents attraction. Light didn't know which was stronger, the desire to punch him or kiss him, and neither would be acceptable where they were so he just decided to take a deep breath and reach for a roll himself.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 

By the time they had finished dinner it was full dark and the perfect time, according to Light, to go through a haunted mansion. L was surprised by how eager Light was to do this as he followed him across the grounds to where the Haunted Mansion stood and listened to him talk of past experiences in haunted house type of amusements. They stopped in front of the wrought iron fence and surveyed the area.

"Imposing building," Light said staring at the eerily lit large red brick looking structure. L nodded and once again found himself impressed with the intricate details of the attraction. The house looked like a beautiful representation of an 18th century mansion, complete with gables, stone fence and huge windows. He also noted the draped hearse of the same period of time sitting in front. Light turned to him with a smile.

"You ready?" he asked and L rolled his eyes.

"I am more than ready, I am sure it will be interesting, if nothing else," he answered and followed Light towards the entrance.

"Come on Ryuzaki open yourself up for some spooky fun, playing with ghosts and things that go bump in the night," the young detective chided.

"This is something I do not understand," L began as they joined the line, "There is nothing that humans are more afraid of than death, and yet they spend so much time involved in dark humor involving death, whether it is rides such as these, or movies involving all types of violent ends, ghosts, the undead. I suppose psychologically it lightens the fear of something if you make fun of it; but to this extent is still surprising to me."

"Honestly, must you analyze everything?" Light sighed, "People enjoy a good startle every now and then, they get the same adrenalin rush you get on your roller coaster kick. Being that this is here in Disney World, I can't imagine it being too scary," he leaned closer to L's ear, "but if it is you can hold my hand if you get nervous." L slowly turned and stared at Light, the annoyance obvious even in the dim lighting. Light held his hands up in defense against the glare.

"Nevermind, I take it back," he laughed and L turned away from him and focused on the line in front of them.

"It appears we have to make a decision," he said gesturing towards the sign above them. They had the option of going through the cemetery or just going to the entrance of the attraction.

"We definitely have to go through the cemetery," Light answered and L nodded his agreement joining him in that direction. They walked past the hearse L had noticed before and this time he realized that there was supposed to be a horse attached to it…except all that could be seen were the reigns and harness seemingly floating in mid-air. The horse, it appeared, was invisible. He heard Light chuckle beside him.

"Invisible horse…spooooooky!" Light said trying to make his voice sound eerie.

"Light was there something amiss in your dinner to cause you to behave this way?" L asked him, studying him carefully.

"No, of course not," Light said laughing, "I'm just trying to get you in the mood, I want you to enjoy it!"

"I am in the mood to enjoy the amusement at this moment, I cannot guarantee how long I will be if you keep behaving this way," L warned. His eyes narrowed as he scrutinized Light closer.

"Perhaps it is you that is nervous about this attraction and this behavior is to mask your unease," he said, thumb coming to his mouth as he continued to stare at the young detective.

"That's ridiculous, why would I be nervous about a children's ride?" Light defended. L continued to gaze at Light as if he were reading what he was really feeling on his face.

"I'm sure I don't know, but we will find out once inside won't we?" he answered, an all knowing grin gracing his features as he turned and followed the crowd through the line. Light rolled his eyes and sighed; how did he allow L to turn this around on him? He shook his head and caught up with L, who was now standing in front of five busts at the beginning of the graveyard. Each one appeared to be members of the same family with little sayings engraved which gave clues about how they died; and a weapon engraved on the top, which could have been responsible. L began to read from one of them as Light approached him.

"Greed was the poison he had swallowed, he went first-the others followed, his killer's face he surely knew, now try to discover who killed who", L read and looked at Light, "It appears Uncle Jacob is beckoning us to solve his murder," he mused, head cocked to one side, "Apparently we are supposed to read each one of these five family members stones and try to figure out who killed who and how."

"Oh sure, you come here and find a murder mystery to solve," Light said smirking and L shook his head.

"This is child's play, and I will leave it to the children," he answered, "But it is a clever way to elicit interest in the rest of the amusement." Light agreed as they continued to move forward. Next there were two gravestones set alone in a special plot and they appeared to be the matriarch and patriarch of the family. Beyond them was a bigger plot in which there were several gravestones which all had clever sayings on the front. Light's favorite that made him laugh was "Here Lies Dear Departed Brother Dave, He Chased a Bear into a Cave." L smirked slightly but showed no other signs of whether or not he found the headstones amusing. 

He did find the next part interesting; it appeared to be a large stone memorial to a musician, on which several instruments were carved. He soon discovered that if you touched the instruments, they would play. His hands moved from the carved xylophone, to the drums, to the horns and back again several times until he caught the grin on Light's face as he watched him. He quickly stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets, and walked away from the monument totally ignoring Light's chuckle.

There was also a pipe organ inside the monument where the pipes were topped with open-mouthed ghouls and on which the keys apparently worked, but L kept his hands in his pockets as they walked past, leaving Light to play with the keys for a few moments eliciting spooky sounds.

"This is rather…darkly humorous," he heard L say and he moved to join him in front of another huge monument, which was decorated with rather frightening fish on the corners and a starfish on the front. As they looked up they could see a fisherman's hat on one end, one hand hanging out of the top and two legs hanging from the other end. There was water trickling from one end and as they continued to look, bubbles began to rise from inside.

"Here floats Captain Culpepper Cline," L began to read.

"Allergic to dirt so he's pickled in brine," Light continued, "He braved the sea and all it's wrath, but drowned on land while taking a bath," he finished and broke into laughter.

"You're right," he agreed with L, "This is darkly humorous, emphasis on humorous."

"I would emphasize the dark," L answered watching the bubbles rise out of the crypt. He turned as he heard a small commotion ahead of them and they both moved to where it seemed to come from. They first passed a headstone on which was written information about the deceased, saying she had been a writer who literally died of writer's block. The commotion came from directly beyond that, where behind glass and iron bars there was an open book on which words were being written, apparently spiritually, as a disembodied female voice read the words. She stopped at the end of the last line, apparently unable to come up with the proper word to close the poem. Obviously this was supposedly the woman who's tombstone they had read first. The people watching began to call out words that would fit the unfinished sentence and when the right one was spoken…it magically appeared on the book much to the glee of everyone standing around and watching it.

"That's fun," Light commented as L scrutinized it; getting as close to the glass as possible trying to see how it was done.

"At first I thought it was done with mirrors, but now I am not so sure," he said as Light walked up behind him.

"I'm sure there's more to it than just mirrors, it's quite an effective illusion," he said and L nodded as he watched another page of prose magically appear. He then looked at Light who was still watching the illusion. He wouldn't mention that the illusion made him think of shinigami's, it wouldn't sit well he was sure.

"So far this has proven to be quite interesting and we have not entered the house yet," he said instead and Light smiled happily.

"I take that to mean that you are enjoying it more than you thought you would," he said and was gratified to see a smile grace the porcelain features he loved.

"Yes, you are correct, let's keep moving," L answered already moving ahead of him to the next display, which consisted of a bookcase with books that kept trying to leap from the shelves and the guests kept trying to push them back in.

There was a wall of remembrances, apparently the front of crypts with four different inscriptions. Light chuckled at one that told of a train making a stain out of Uncle Blaine and that wished that he rest in pieces. 

"That's just sick," L stated as he walked past the wall, making Light laugh again.

They continued past more gravestones which all had silly sayings they both read with amusement. As Light moved past L he saw one which was engraved with a woman's face in relief. As he read what was written on it, the face suddenly tilted forward, and the eyes which were simply carved ovals in the stone, suddenly opened to reveal real looking eyes that were suddenly staring at Light, and just as quickly the eyes snapped shut and the face tilted back into it's first position. Light backed up away from the gravestone slightly startled and turned to look at L.

"Did you see that?" he asked and L looked at him questioningly.

"See what exactly?" he asked.

"The gravestone with the face on it. it moved…and the eyes opened!" Light explained and L frowned.

"Really? I didn't see that. Are you sure your imagination isn't…" he interrupted himself as the same thing happened again making his eyes widen in surprise. He watched the eyes look straight ahead, then to the side, and then closed again, the face moving back into its original position. He turned back to Light who was still staring at it.

"I was mistaken, that definitely wasn't your imagination and was brilliantly done," he said with a smile, "I believe I am going to enjoy this!" He then moved quickly to the open door, which obviously led inside the house, Light moving to catch up with him.

They moved with the crowd through a darkened hallway, the only light ornate chandeliers above their heads, while appropriately eerie music played. On either side of them on the walls were family portraits, some of them more eerie than others. The were ushered into a circular room at the end of the hallway, where above them and all around the room were more family portraits, but they seemed a little more normal than the others. The lighting in this room was what was eerie, as gargoyles held candles next to each portrait, which gave precious little light and the room was essentially in complete darkness.

As they were all moved towards the center of the room, the door behind them was slammed shut and a creepy sounding voice welcomed the foolish mortals into the haunted mansion. As the voice introduced himself as the ghost host, with L snorting his disdain at the joke, the appropriately costumed cast members ushered them into the "dead center" of the room and away from the walls. Just as L was wondering why they wanted them away from the walls, he felt the room move. As he looked at the portraits he realized that they were changing, as if they were stretching and revealing more of the portrait. He saw Light look down at him and grin; he was obviously enjoying this a great deal. He realized that what they were in was an ornate elevator and they were being taken to a lower floor and he marveled at how clever a ruse this was to keep everyone from paying attention to what was really happening. He watched as the seemingly innocent portraits revealed much darker ones; the innocent grandmotherly looking woman who was holding a flower suddenly revealed that she was sitting on a headstone, of what appeared to be her husband, whose face was carved into it with an axe deeply implanted into his head; or a young girl who was smiling sweetly holding a parasol over her head was revealed to be walking a tightrope over water with alligators waiting to eat her when she fell. 

As they both observed all the changes in the portraits, the ghostly voice asked them to consider the fact that this chamber had no windows and no doors, which left them with a problem…to try and find a way out. After a chilling laugh, he suggested they try his way and the entire room went completely black, until there was a thunder crack and lightening overhead which showed his way was to hang himself as they saw a body hanging over their heads, swinging on a rope. There was a loud scream and the sound of breaking glass, and as the others in the room of various ages screamed as well, the lights slowly came back up and revealed that one side of the room was now open, a long hallway in front of them with more portraits and chandeliers. As they walked past the portraits, this time they were animated; a ship being tossed on a stormy sea with lightening, a stately looking man who suddenly turned into a skeleton with a flash of lightening. 

"This is amazing!" Light was saying as they continued down the hall.

"Indeed," L agreed, "This is very well done, what more can there be?" he asked and got his answer as the hallway ended and revealed a series of moving black clamshell type vehicles that people were led to get into. The vehicles never stopped moving they slowed just enough so you could get into them, which they did when it was their turn. They sat down and found that the ghostly voice was now coming from the sides of the vehicles, and told them not to worry about the bar in front of them, he would move it for them, and as he said the protective bar pulled up and stopped over their laps. Once in they discovered the "doom buggys" as their host called them, turned in all directions to allow them to see everything on their journey. At one point when the buggys turned completely around and they were moving backwards, L felt Light grab his hand and squeeze it and even in the near darkness of the ride he could see the excitement on his face and he couldn't help but smile at him, while returning the hold on his hand.

They were traveling through the hallway of the mansion, the car turning sideways so they were now facing the walls, which were covered in eerie wallpaper, eyes staring back at them in some spots. They came into a room in which there was a coffin lying in state and as they rode by, a hand was reaching out of it trying to get the top off while a voice cried out "Let me outta here!" over and over. After passing that, there were sounds of distress and screaming, and as they passed a door it bulged out at them, sounds of snarling and growling coming from behind. They could hear other passengers squealing and some screaming at the sounds and it just added to the atmosphere.

They then passed through a room in which a séance was going on, there were chairs and a table on which the face of the medium inside a crystal ball was calling out to the spirits to make themselves known by making sounds. As she called for them to do certain things, they would happen, a tambourine would play when she asked for the spirits to do so, or a bell would ring. They began behind the scene and rode around until they were in front of it, watching the face as it spoke, floating in the air.

The voice then told them they were about to see a swinging party and they found themselves looking down into a large room, where a long table was decorated for a party. Suddenly party goers materialized at the table, a birthday cake at one end, and a ghost wearing a party hat also appeared, leaning over the cake blowing out the candles, which then relit themselves so he had to blow them again, and they just as suddenly disappeared.

Light pointed towards the other end of the table where there were ghosts dancing L looked around the room and laughed when he saw two portraits above the table of two men…who then moved out of the portraits, pulled pistols, shot at each other and then faded back into the portrait. He pointed it out to Light who found it just as funny as he did.

The buggy shifted again and they were facing forward as they entered what appeared to be an old attic, filled with all kinds of artifacts. They passed a framed picture of a man in a top hat with a woman, and as they passed it, the man's head completely disappeared. They noticed several other pictures of the woman with different men and as their buggy turned around so they could view the entire attic, before them was a woman bathed in a bluish, eerie glow, dressed in a wedding gown and veil which were blowing in an unfelt breeze, an insane grin on her face. There was also a hatchet in her hands and she chanted the words to the wedding vow, "I do, I do…in sickness and in…well.." As with the medium in the crystal ball, these were not merely figures, but the faces were real, obviously projections of some sort, but so real they were almost unnerving.

The ghostly music that had been playing suddenly changed into a more lively, ghostly tune as they found themselves winding through a graveyard, ghostly figures rising from their graves, some popping up and making weird noises as they passed. A frightened caretaker holding up a lantern with his equally frightened dog peered into the darkness as they rode by them. Several busts were singing at them as they approached them, the faces ghostly projections of the singers who warned them that grim grinning ghosts came out to socialize. The proof of which was the graveyard as they passed through, all manners of ghosts, skeletons and spooks doing all kinds of activities from seesawing to singing opera. L was completely amused, his thumb at his lips as he watched the busy scene from one end to the other, still holding Light's hand and enjoying Light's reaction to the scene. The young detective had been looking forward to it and obviously it was not disappointing him in any way.

As they wound their way through the graveyard, the ghostly voice told them to beware of hitchhiking ghosts, and before them were several ghosts doing just that as they passed by. The voice also told them they had been selected and that the ghosts would haunt them until they returned. He heard Light laugh and point ahead of them as the cars spun to the side, and they could see their reflections in a wall length mirror and along with them, several ghosts were making themselves at home in the buggy. At one point, a ghost switched heads with Light…making L have to turn and look at Light even though he knew it was an illusion. 

They were so caught up in watching the antics of the hitchhiking ghosts that they didn't realize the ride was over until they found themselves back at the loading section of the ride. They both got out of the buggy almost reluctantly, and began to walk towards the exit.

"Ryuzaki you can't deny that was amazing!" Light said excitedly and L shook his head.

"No, I cannot deny that it was definitely an amusing experience," he answered with a smile, "It definitely gave more than I suspected it would. Although it was not scary."

"Maybe not, but you have to admit it had it's spooky moments," Light argued.

"Yes, I think maybe the attic was the most…spooky," L agreed, not sure he liked the word. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag, which held what was left of his jelly beans.

"I believe I need a refill," he said almost forlornly as he ate the remaining few.

"No, I have something better in store for you," Light said with a smile, "Something the bartender suggested while I was at the pool and helped me make reservations. Come on, we've got to get over to Tomorrow Land." 

"What's happening in Tomorrowland?" L asked and Light merely smiled.

"Something you're really going to enjoy," he said gleefully and L looked at him skeptically.

"I always worry when you say that," he complained and that only made Light laugh.

 

Within a few minutes they had arrived at Tomorrowland and were entering the Tomorrowland Terrace Noodle Station. Light gave his name and they were led into the outside seating area on the terrace. L at first was looking at the view of Tomorrow Land and Cinderella Castle and had to admit it was almost breathtaking. Then as he looked around the rest of the terrace he became aware of what people were carrying in front of them; plates of almost every dessert imaginable. As they reached their table he followed where the line of people were coming from and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Light…" Light placed his hands on his shoulders from behind him and leaned forward speaking into L's ear.

"An entire buffet of sweets and fresh fruit. Tell me this isn't better than a regular confectionary store." L's answer was to move like lightening towards the buffet table, with Light laughing and trying to catch up. L's eyes lit up as he surveyed the table and immediately began to reach for one of everything. Light laughed and handed him a plate.

"Put them on a plate, Ryuzaki!" he said continuing to laugh as L tried to pile what he wanted in his hands. L stopped long enough to grab the plate and began to fill it. Light chose the fresh fruits instead, deciding on one sweet--a raspberry tartlet with pistachio-- and tried not to laugh again as he watched L trying to pile everything on the plate.

"You can come back for more after you finish these you know," he said finally and L looked at him and then nodded, taking the nearly overflowing plate back to the table. It wasn't until they had sat down that Light really took inventory of what was on L's plate: milk, white and dark chocolate truffles, mandarin orange and kiwi tartlets, many chocolate dipped strawberries, and a brownie.

"Are you sure you can eat all of that?" he asked after telling the waitress that they would both like coffee.

"I am surprised you are even asking me that question," L answered as he popped one of the strawberries in his mouth, his delight in it's flavor all over his face. For a moment Light just watched him as he tasted each sweet, finding complete enjoyment in each one and loving how it was reflected in his features. He had often wondered why L ate mostly sweets and why he enjoyed them so ferociously. He had never asked; it was just one of those things that made L…L, and he didn't think it was his place to question it. But there were times, like these when he did wonder. He thought about what L's life had to have been like as a child and adult before they got together. How he only had his work and Watari; and exactly what that work entailed. All he ever saw consistently was the worst man had to offer, the violence, the hate, and the horror. Having dealt with only that since he was a child, was it any wonder that eating sweets brought him solace? There were times that in his own work he sometimes thought he would never get the taste and smell of the violence he saw out of his system; and he knew he wasn't seeing half of what L had seen. 

Perhaps this was his way of flushing all of that bitterness of what he had to deal with out of his system; the only place he could find the good. At least until they were together; they now had so much good together, but by now it was such a habit there was no way he could stop it. In reality, he wouldn't want L to stop it; this was so much a part of L that he wouldn't know him without that constant hunger for sweets. It made L happy, and that's all he ever wanted for him.

He was suddenly aware that L was staring at him; apparently he had been talking and Light hadn't heard one word.

"I'm sorry Ryuzaki, I drifted for a few moments, did I miss something?" he asked and L continued to gaze at him.

"What were you thinking about? There was a rather…wistful look on your face," L asked and Light smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing really, mostly how glad I am that you seem to be enjoying yourself, and how much I love you," he answered and L smiled.

"I see. I don't mind telling you that I will be quite sad when we have to leave in a few days," L answered him, "This has proven to be so much better than I suspected it would be. I will never be able to thank you enough for thinking of this." Light smiled sadly before answering.

"Considering my actions are the reason this vacation was so necessary, there is nothing to thank me for. I'm just really glad it has worked out so well." He then grinned widely when he realized there was chocolate on L's face. If they were alone he would have leaned across the table and licked it off, but since they weren't he picked up his napkin and wiped it from L's face instead. As he finished L's eyes widened in excitement as the lights went off all around them.

"Light…the fireworks are starting!" he said, as there was an announcement for everyone to look towards the castle. Light sat back and turned once again watch the Wishes fireworks display that they had first watched from the deck of the yacht. Although their view had been excellent, somehow being this close to the castle made it even better. Then the fairy that they had seen from afar flying through the air from the castle appeared, but this time she was heading right for them. They both watched as she soared sparkling directly over their heads, waving her wand and waving at the crowd below. The excited and surprised sounds of the others around them proved that everyone else was as enthralled about this as they were.

"I thought she was another one of their auto animatronics," Light said as she soared over them, "But she's obviously real!"

"And whatever she's getting paid isn't enough," L commented making Light laugh again.

They watched the impressive show again; this time when they came to the Snow White section, L recognized it and he had to admit knowing what was being referred to increased the enjoyment.

"Light, I wish to see the other movies that are used in this production. Perhaps we could purchase them in one of the shops?" Light nearly choked on his coffee at the request.

"Well, yes I'm sure they carry them," he finally answered in surprise and then watched as L's attention went back to the fireworks. He smiled, why wouldn't L like them, it was like his love for sweets, these movies. Now that he had allowed himself to open to so many things thru their relationship, he had found something else that could ease some of the bitter taste of what he had to deal with on a constant basis.

Once the show was over, L filled his plate again with different deserts he wanted to try, and more chocolate strawberries. Light was content to have more coffee and watch L enjoy. Once that plate was done L noticed the workers were setting up for what appeared to be another parade.

"It appears there is to be a parade of some sort," he mentioned as he finished a canole with a final swallow of coffee. Light nodded his agreement and stood up.

"Then we should get going," he answered, "I know parades are not your favorite pass time."

"Perhaps, but I am wondering what kind of parade they would have in the dark," he replied also standing up.

"Easily discovered," Light told him as they walked to the door, and stopped to ask a cast member what parade was coming.

"Electrical parade starts at 11:00," they were told and L's thumb went to his lips.

"That sounds intriguing, let's find a good spot," he stated to Light's surprise and proceeded out of the door.

"But you don't like the character parades," he called after him as he followed the detective out of the door. L waved his hand dismissively at him before answering.

"I do not, but something called an electrical parade sounds as if there is more to it, is there a problem?" he asked. Light shook his head as he watched L decide on a spot and then join the crowd that was already gathering there.

"No problem, I'm just a little surprised that's all," he answered and L gazed at him as he spoke.

"Is there something else you'd rather do?" he asked and Light shook his head with a smile.

"Not at all, Ryuzaki this is fine," he watched as L nodded and turned back to face the street and smiled wider; "What have I created?" he said to himself and had to chuckle.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 

L watched and listened as the crowed tittered in anticipation of the coming parade, the excitement made even more palpable when the hidden speakers announced that the parade would begin in ten minutes and warned that all the lights would be dimmed for full enjoyment of the parade. There were carts selling all kinds of flashing, sparkling lit toys and wands that were now being waved throughout the crowd in excitement. Light had stepped away when he saw they were selling Mickey Mouse shaped ice cream bars, and without telling L what he was purchasing he moved to get one. When he returned and handed the ice cream to L, he burst into laughter watching L try to decide if he could allow himself to eat something shaped like the dreaded mouse, even if it was covered in chocolate; he looked as if he were about to explode with indecision. Finally his love for sweets overrode his distaste for the mouse and he took the ice cream from Light's hands.

"Do not think for one moment that I do not realize you did this on purpose," he said taking a ferocious bite out of one of the ears. Light feigned innocence by stretching his eyes wide and lifting his hands in defensive mode.

"Here I am, attempting to get you something to enjoy while watching the parade, although where you're putting it after all you ate in there I have no clue, and this is what I get in return?" L snorted at him and bit the other ear.

"Ass," he said simply and turned back towards the street, thus not seeing Light's new round of laughter.

A few minutes later an electronic sound reverberated above the crowd, followed by a computerized voice announcing the beginning of the Main Street Electrical Parade. This time it was Light's turn to snicker. "If L decides to stop being L, he can always find work announcing the parade," he whispered into L's ear and wasn't surprised when his only answer was an uplifting of the already upended nose. The crowd's excitement got louder as the lights suddenly disappeared and they were plunged into near darkness as the synthesized music rose in volume. The carts that were selling the lights of all types moved through the crowd quickly and out of the way as ahead of them a large splash of twinkling lights began to round the corner towards them.

As they got closer the lights became four people dressed as colorful fairies, their costumes covered in twinkling lights. They walked in front of an enormous float, covered in colorful twinkling lights, of a huge flower and within the flower was the same blonde fairy that flew over their heads earlier, still waving her wand at the crowd.

"She must be a popular character," L remarked as the bright float passed them by, listening the crowd around them wave back and call her name.

"Tinker Bell? Is that what I'm hearing?" Light asked and L nodded.

"That's what I'm hearing, and I must look it up when I get back to the hotel, it sounds familiar." Light turned to look at L in surprise, and was taken aback by the way the twinkling lights reflected in his large eyes, and against his pale skin. In spite of the crowd he was moved to reach out and take L's hand. L turned to him when he felt the touch, surprised he would do it out in public. No words were necessary; what they felt at that moment was obvious to both of them.

They turned back to the parade just as a large brightly lit float, which consisted of a train pulling what looked like a huge drum, passed them. The crowd roared louder as it was clear that Mickey Mouse was sitting behind the drum, waving at the crowd. The drum carried the name of the show, "Main Street Electrical Parade" in flashing bright lights. Mickey's trademark long black coat and red pants were decked in bright lights, which twinkled merrily as he waved to the crowd. Light delighted in watching L's nose wrinkle as the mouse went by, making a point of finishing his likeness in chocolate as he did.

Behind Mickey came a large, colorful turtle, which circled in front of the crowd, moving along the route, followed by a snail that also danced around, it's shell a mass of cascading blue lights. A large mushroom soon followed, with a widely smiling cat beside it and what appeared to be a young girl seated atop it. She spoke to the crowd as they drew closer and rode by, telling them that it was her unbirthday. Light and L both looked at each other wondering what an unbirthday was, and then listened as the children in the crowd waved and called the name "Alice" as she went by.

"Ah…I see, apparently she is Alice in Wonderland," L finally said, remembering that it was one of the books Watari had read to him as a child. Light nodded his agreement and turned back to watch as another huge lit mushroom rolled into view on which there was a hookah-smoking caterpillar atop, with real smoke puffing from the hookah.

A white rabbit carrying a large pocket watch walked by followed by two more sparkling bugs circling around. They were quickly followed by what appeared to be two female mice dressed in flowing sparkling gowns, who were then followed by what was obviously Cinderella also in a sparkling lit gown riding in her pumpkin carriage that was also all aglow.

"Ah there she is, one of the two princesses who share your picture," Light whispered 

"It certainly wasn't my idea," L answered as he watched her roll by, followed by a large group of colorfully dressed ball goers, all twinkling as they danced by, with the prince and two girls bringing up the rear. As the two girls, unknown to the two detectives, rolled past, they both seemed to see Light, making them both giggle and coo at him, waving and blowing kisses. L rolled his eyes turning to stare in exasperation at Light, and instead laughed when he saw how embarrassed the young man was as several people in the crowd turned to see who the girls were cooing over.

"Your looks appear to attract even fantasy creatures, I am certainly no match for the likes of them, how can I possibly hope to keep your interest?" he asked and found himself on the receiving end of honey eyes narrowed in annoyance and embarrassment, which made him laugh again. He then turned his attention back to the parade, where now a beautifully lit clock tower passed them by, chiming midnight.

That was followed by a pirate ship, with sails lit with red lights, white lights for the rigging, green for the hull and blue to represent the water beneath. Aboard the boat were characters that even L recognized as Peter Pan and Captain Hook, locked in a sword battle. Behind the ship came a rowboat being manned by one pirate trying to keep up with the main ship.

Behind them came several glittering mine cars and for once L knew exactly who he was looking at, as they were the characters from the one movie he had seen. The seven dwarfs and Snow White were the next to appear in all their sparkling glory, one dwarf was driving at the head of a line of mining cars filled with twinkling gems, followed by Snow White herself and the remainder of the dwarves.

"And now here's the second of those special princesses, but I think you have a soft spot for this one," Light whispered in L's ear. The detective shot him a look, but he couldn't help admitting to himself that now that he knew who she was, it did change the way he looked at her and that annoyed him to no end. It meant that he'd allowed the forced sentimentality to actually work and that simply was not like L; he didn't get sentimental about anything. He glanced at Light who was still staring at the parade, obviously enjoying it. This was all his fault; he'd forced him to fall in love with him by being perfect and thus opening the flood gates for emotions he had carefully contained within. He smiled as he continued to gaze at the young man who was still holding his hand; he found he was quite happy the gates were open; he just had to make sure he controlled what he allowed to escape, he was still in control. He looked back at Snow White and sighed; most of the time anyway.

They watched the next float come into view, which consisted of several guys dressed as a combination of donkeys/humans and they were followed by a sparkling float that looked like an amusement park on which a young boy was riding, who seemed to also be some kind of puppet.

"Pinocchio," Light said proudly, "Read the book in school," he added and L nodded.

"Who are the donkey type people?" he asked.

"This amusement park is really a front for kidnapping bad boys," Light explained, "Once you were there, you slowly turned into a donkey and you'd be sold to work in mines," he explained and then laughed at L's horrified expression.

"That sounds rather horrific for a children's story!" he said looking back at the float and Light shrugged.

"Well it's a morality story; most children's tales were done that way at that time to frighten them into being good. A wooden puppet comes to life with the promise that if he stays a good boy he'll eventually become real. Of course he gets in trouble along the way, and ends up getting kidnapped and going there. Fortunately he escapes before he turns completely, but it was the author warning kids to be good or the consequences could be severe, and he eventually becomes real so it has a happy ending," he explained and L studied him carefully.

"So, bad boys become jack asses," his thumb came to his mouth as he studied Light carefully, running his fingers through the auburn hair and then leaning to the side to study Light from behind.

"What are you doing?" Light asked him and L stared at him wide eyed.

"You've behaved several times like an ass while we've been here, so I was merely checking for ears and a tail," he said seriously, "But apparently you've managed to avoid detection." He added before turning back to the parade. Light stared at him open-mouthed, unable to come up with anything in response he was so shocked. He pulled his hand out of L's and crossed his arms across his chest, huffing in obvious irritation at the comment which was completely ignored by L.

He stared as L continued to watch the parade as if he hadn't just verbally beat him up, and then it suddenly hit him as absolutely hysterical and he started laughing. The idea of L coming up with that type of humor was so unusual that he just had to laugh, even if he was the target. L continued to behave as if he'd done nothing at all, although he did allow himself a quiet chuckle in being able to leave Light speechless.

Light leaned closer to L, his face nearly buried in the wild hair as he spoke, "You can have this one Ryuzaki, but rest assured I will get you back," he whispered in his ear suddenly and L turned to look at him, his eyes twinkling in amusement so brightly that Light could even see it in the dark.

"I look forward to seeing what you can come up with," he challenged and Light flashed him a predatory smile. He wouldn't do it right away, L would be expecting it, but he'd figure out something; he hadn't had a challenge of one-upmanship with L for a long time and this was going to be delicious.

He turned back to the parade as a huge green twinkling dragon came into view, with a young boy riding atop it waving at the crowd. Smoke came from the dragon's nose, and it made a series of odd sounds which apparently was the way the dragon communicated as the rider answered it back. It also sported pink wings and a large lantern hanging from its tail, which made them both wonder what the story line behind this could possibly be.

What appeared to be the final float was also the most spectacular one. It was a series of huge colonial type snare drums lying on their side, a large American flag draped over them, bedazzled with the appropriate colored lights, with rockets and fireworks going off all along it. At the end of the float at the head of the flag, was a huge sparkling eagle, wings wide and it's long tail trailing down behind, all in glittering white lights. There were lit colonial attired attendants who marched along side, and behind were two more carrying a long lit pole between them, signifying the end of the parade.

"That was most enjoyable," L said turning to Light with a smile, " I am ready to go back to our room now," Light nodded as they both headed to Main Street and eventually the buses. 

He listened as L continued to chat about the parade, happy that he seemed to be completely relaxed and with no visible signs of his PTSD. He knew it wasn't over; probably would still bother him a bit for a while, but at least the fear and distrust he had been seeing in his eyes when they first arrived was gone. With only a few days of their vacation left, he actually felt he had pretty much accomplished what he had set out to do; help L through what he had caused to plague him, and prove to him that Kira was indeed finally dead and he had nothing more to fear from him.

As they neared the buses, a girl in front of them dropped her mouse ears in front of him and he reached down to pick them up. As he handed them to her, an idea crossed his mind of how he could exact revenge on L for his little statement during the parade and he couldn't control the smile that graced his handsome features. The only thing he had to do was get a few moments alone so he could get what he needed without L seeing him.

When they got back to the hotel he was thrilled to see the little gift shop was still open; that meant he could do it tonight, or first thing in the morning. L drifted back towards his favorite thing in the lobby, the Ijele African mask. This could be his only opportunity so he decided to grab it.

"Look don't feel like you have to rush upstairs if you want to check out the mask," he said as L studied the mask again, "I'll go up and start the Jacuzzi and maybe make some mudslides to relax with." L nodded and then looked at Light questioningly.

"You have the makings for mudslides?" he asked and Light nodded smiling.

"When I went shopping I picked up what I needed, along with some extra strawberries and whipped cream," he moved closed so he could speak quietly, "But the whipped cream doesn't necessarily have to be only for the strawberries." He grinned as he saw the color rise in L's face.

"As intriguing as that sounds I do not believe the lobby is the place to discuss such things," he said curtly and went back to studying the mask.

"Alright I'll save it for when we're alone. I'm going to stop in the gift shop for a minute before I go up. Join me when you're ready," Light said and his answer was a cursory nod. He grinned and sprinted towards the gift shop, hoping what he needed was there.

Luckily it was, there was an entire section with mouse ears on the shelves of all types. He thought the silver ones would be pushing it further than he already was and settled for the simple regular black ones. When the clerk offered to embroider a name on them for a moment he was tempted but decided it would take too long. He paid for them, had them bagged and then moved quickly out of the shop, looking to see where L was.

Luckily the detective was still admiring the mask, but then Light frowned, he was no longer alone. There was another man standing next to L; he was tall, blonde and deeply tanned. He was wearing black shorts and a white short sleeved shirt that was open, exposing his incredibly muscular chest and perfect six pack. They were obviously speaking about the mask, the blonde appeared to be pointing out sections, and L was in his thinking mode, thumb at his lips, eyes wide and head tilted to one side. 

There was a sudden unexpected rush of an emotion that ran through Light that he didn't recognize right away. It was as if a slow burn was coursing through him, that started in his chest and ran up to the top of his head and caused his vision to swim for a moment. It got worse as he watched the two of them begin to walk together to another display, obviously discussing it vigorously.

Everything logical within him told him to relax, L was simply exchanging information with someone who obviously had knowledge about the items and of course he would find that interesting. He was actually glad that L had become social enough to even speak with a stranger like that; but there was something about it that was nagging him.

After a few moments of watching them he told himself this was actually a good thing; it gave him a little extra time to get his purchase upstairs and get everything set up before L got up to the room. He nodded to himself, watched for another few seconds and then headed for the elevators. As he got into one he found he couldn't help craning his neck to try to see where they were before the doors slid shut.

"You seem quite enthralled by the mask, have you ever been to Africa?" L turned at the sound of the voice that came from behind him. He turned to see the smiling face of a young man, blonde and ruggedly attractive. He quickly assessed the situation, taking in every possibility and committing everything about the stranger to memory, from his green eyes to the way he stood. He debated whether or not to answer or to simply ignore it then decided to at least answer the one question. His hands finding their way to the front pockets of his jeans.

"I have always been fascinated by these masks, and yes I have been to Africa." The stranger smiled and then extended his right hand, obviously expecting a handshake.

"That's great, so have I. My name's Eric by the way,". L stared at the hand and back to the green eyes, his hands remaining where they were. After a few moments, it was clear to Eric he wasn't going to get the handshake so he withdrew his hand but not the smile. He wasn't completely surprised, he had assumed this guy was a bit on the odd side when he had walked in and seen him staring at the mask. He had seen him from behind and had chuckled at the mass of wild black hair that was going in all kinds of directions, and the poor posture. But as he had walked by and seen the huge black eyes in stark contrast to the pale skin he found he was fascinated. Now that he was looking at him full face he found that he was glad he followed his instincts.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding," he said as he withdrew his hand, "But it was obvious you were quite interested in the mask and I've noticed that very few people study it as intently as you seemed to be." L turned back to the mask.

"It is rare to find such an object outside of Africa or a museum; especially such an excellent one." Eric moved closer to the mask and stood next to L, the tensing of L's body not going unnoticed.

"I travel to Africa at least every other year. And this year I decided to try this out to see how close it is to the real thing. I haven't been disappointed." L nodded.

"Yes, they have gone out of their way to strive for authenticity," he stated. Eric realized this was definitely going to be a challenge if he wanted to learn this guy's name, much less anything else, but he was intrigued enough to try.

"Have you studied the display of weapons over here?", he asked pointing at the far wall, "I nearly got nailed by one of those dart shooters the last time I was there, and they have incredible distance." L followed the pointing finger and realized he had not had the opportunity to look at those. He thought about Light and decided he could safely look at those for a few moments as he was planning to set things up. He then headed towards the display, the young man beside him.

"There are some Hutu that still use these items," L said as he studied the display, "Were you in Rwanda?" Eric smiled at the question, perhaps there was a chance; now if he could only be lucky enough to find that he was also gay.

After hiding the mouse ears, Light began to put things together. He started the Jacuzzi, put a large amount of strawberries in a bowl and after sprinkling them with sugar he brought them into the bedroom and placed the bowl and the whipped cream by the hot tub. He then went back and pulled out some of the sushi he had purchased for himself and set it up by the tub as well. He then began to mix up the drinks as he also checked his watch. He really expected L to be back by now, what was he doing?

After finishing the mudslides, he also brought the blender, whipped cream and glasses into the bedroom and then pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed L. He had no clue who that guy was L had been talking to; for all he knew he could be someone sent to cash in on one of those contracts. He sighed, he knew in reality the chances of that were minimal at best; then what was that feeling in his chest when he thought about it?

L pulled the phone from his pocket and turned away from Eric to answer.

"Where are you?" Light asked, not bothering to hide the exasperation in his voice.

"I am studying the weapons of the early Hulu tribes of Rwanda," he answered and heard Light sigh over the phone.

"You know I'm waiting for you, right?" he asked.

"Yes and I shall join you shortly. Eric has first hand interesting information…" Light's slow burn suddenly became a raging inferno and he struggled to keep his voice even.

"Eric? Who the hell is Eric?" he demanded.

"Someone who has traveled Africa extensively; it has been an interesting conversation." 

"You need to come up to the room, I have everything set up…" he began.

"Hey, if you need to go we can exchange room numbers and we can continue this later," Eric suggested and Light's inferno became an erupting volcano as he heard. Exchange room numbers? Who WAS this guy and what did he want….he stopped. It suddenly became crystal clear what he was feeling and it was something he'd never felt before. He had always been so sure that L was his alone, and that he was sufficiently different that no one else would be interested in the odd detective, that the thought that someone else might be interested had never crossed his mind; especially no one who looked like this Eric.

He at once felt guilty that he had felt that way, and upset with himself for taking it for granted that he was the only one who would be interested in L. If he thought he was beautiful then of course someone else could think the same, and obviously someone did and someone who rivaled his own looks. He shut the phone down without saying anything to L and ran out of the door. With everything they had been through these past few days, what if L found this guy a breath of fresh air as well as interesting? He shook his head as ran into the elevator. That was ridiculous, how long had it taken him to win L's trust in the beginning, there was no way L would go for someone else this easily. But then again, he had been Kira and plotting L's death, this was just a guy without that kind of baggage. He growled at the elevator, it was moving too slowly and he had to get down to that lobby.

L was staring at the phone in confusion as the connection had suddenly been cut without another word from Light. Perhaps he had better end this conversation and get upstairs; it had been a while since Light had left him.

"While this conversation has been quite interesting, I am wanted elsewhere at the moment," he told the blonde who nodded with a smile.

"I understand, but perhaps we could exchange room numbers as I suggested and maybe meet for lunch or dinner and we can compare more notes on Africa." L shook his head.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, but it is possible we may run into each other again during the remainder of our stay," he answered. Eric didn't want to take that as an answer; he was convinced that they had more in common than just their love for Africa.

"This is a large hotel, it was simply by chance that we ran into each other this time. I would really rather have your room number, or perhaps your cell phone…"

"And I'd rather you take his answer and move on," came a voice from behind him and Eric turned to stare into auburn eyes which were narrowed almost to slits in anger. L started slightly; he hadn't seen that particular look since Light had his hands around his throat.

"Excuse me, is this any of your business?" Eric asked and the smile he received was almost chilling.

"More than you need to know," Light looked at L who was staring up at him in concern and softened his expression knowing exactly what the detective must have been thinking, "Let's go." He said simply and reached for him. 

"Is there something wrong?" L asked him and Light merely looked at him without answering, then returned his stare to Eric. L reached out and took Light's hand slowly, wondering what could possibly be making him look this angry and risk holding hands in public like this.

Eric watched as L took Light's hand and decided not to push it further. Perhaps he would run into him in the lobby again; he would merely check out the artifacts often as the chances he'd be there at some point were good. He stared back into Light's eyes, reading clearly the challenge that was there and merely smiled, moving out of the way. 

"Another time then?" he asked as L walked past him.

"I wouldn't hold my breath," Light answered and L said nothing, concerned at the waves of anger that he could practically see and worried what had caused it.

Eric shrugged his shoulders and answered Light's challenge with one of his own as he walked away, his stare not wavering until he walked past him. 

"Light…what has happened?" L asked quietly as he watched Light continue to stare at Eric as he walked away.

"He happened. What took you so long when you knew I was waiting for you?" Light asked as they headed back towards the elevators.

"Is this why you are so angry, because I did not join you soon enough?" L asked.

"It's more the reason why you didn't join me," Light answered as he continued to stare at Eric's back. L's thumb came to his mouth as the elevator arrived and they both got in. He saw Light visibly relax as the doors shut and he could no longer see the blonde.

"Are you angry with Eric?" he asked.

"Ryuzaki, you almost never talk to strangers and when you do you pick that guy?" Light answered with a question of his own.

"He asked a question regarding the mask," L began, "But I still do not understand your intense anger. I did nothing wrong in speaking with Eric."

"And you accused me of being ridiculous at the pool," Light snapped and suddenly it all began to make sense to L. Light was…jealous of Eric? How could that be, Light was the only person L had ever met who had shown any kind of interest in him, why would he think anyone else would now? And Light certainly had to realize that no else could possibly interest him.

They had arrived at their room and L watched as Light fumbled with the keycard before getting it to open the door. Then the moment they were in the room Light turned on him.

"What was so wonderful about him that you couldn't tear yourself away?" he demanded and L blinked in surprise.

"There was nothing wonderful about him, the conversation was merely interesting and I wasn't aware of how much time had passed. Light, this isn't like you…"

"No, it's not like you to talk to strange men, much less hang out with them when you know I'm waiting for you!"

"Light I…" L began but before he could finish, Light grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss, almost snapping his spine he was holding him so tightly. He could feel desperation in the kiss and again he wondered what had happened to make Light feel this way. He had done nothing to cause Light to be jealous of anyone.

"I love you," Light told him almost desperately as soon as he was released, staring deeply into the dark eyes that shone with confusion, 

"Light, what has happened between the time you left me at the mask and now?" Light sighed and looked away for a moment before answering.

"Eric happened. I realized for the first time in our relationship that someone else might want you besides me, and that possibly you might be attracted to someone else and it scared me to death," he finally answered and L's eyes widened in surprise. He had been right, he was jealous of Eric and somehow likened it to what he himself had felt at the pool earlier. He reached up and caressed Light's face before answering.

"You are such a fool sometimes, Light Yagami. There has been no one who has wanted me before you, why would someone want me now? And even if that were possible, what would make you think I would entertain such a thing when I love you?" 

"The only reason no one else has wanted you L is because you've never met anyone else. And with everything that I've done to you, I wouldn't be surprised if someone else didn't seem attractive to you." He answered and L shook his head.

"As I recall we've had this conversation before, except in the reverse. I have always been afraid that you would find someone else; someone more like you, more attractive without the problems of being attached to L, and what have you always told me?" Light smiled at him and sighed.

"That you were being ridiculous, that I could never love anyone else like I love you," he answered.

"Then why would you think I feel any differently?" L asked him and Light looked away again, then moved away from him.

"Because I never thought…it didn't occur to me until I saw him with you that…" he stumbled unable to finish the sentence.

"You never felt anyone else would be attracted to me, and now that you think someone has you're angry." L finished for him and Light nodded sadly.

"God, that sounds horrible L, I'm so sorry. It's not as if you're not attractive enough for someone to want you…"

"You just thought you were the only one who would, I understand and you are most likely correct in that. I am surprised that you think Eric is interested," L said his hands digging into his pockets, "I realize I do not have the most pleasing of features…" Light shook his head and moved back to take L into his arms.

"Don't say that, this is about me being ridiculous it's not about your looks. I have worried that something would happen and you would leave me and go back to being the recluse that you used to be, but I never imagined that someone could take you from me. That was my problem, my arrogance. I just realized it was possible and I just…I couldn't handle it." L smiled up at him and carded through the soft hair.

"I must admit it gives me a warm feeling to realize that you were concerned someone else might be attracted to me and that I might be attracted to that person no matter how ridiculous it is. I never imagined anyone would ever feel jealousy over me, but then I never imagined anyone would love me either."

"You're not mad at me?" Light asked and L laughed.

"For thinking what I have always thought? Of course not. I am not saddled with that type of self-import. I know that I am a genius and that there is no one who can do what I do. I am not concerned whether or not anyone finds me attractive. I am only concerned that you continue to love me, for whatever reason that you do."

"There's no need for concern because I do love you," Light told him and kissed him again, this time tenderly instead of the desperation of the first kiss.

"Good," L answered when he had released him, "And now you can prove to me how much you love me by getting me my drink," he said and Light laughed.

"With pleasure," he said taking his hand and pulling him into the bedroom where he had everything set up by the Jacuzzi. L began to remove his clothes and went to the dresser to get his swim trunks.

"Don't bother," Light told him as he removed his own clothes, "It'll just be a waste of time as I'll have to take it off later." L grinned as he let the trunks drop to the floor and slid naked into the warm, swirling waters.

"Glad you warned me, I hate wasting time," he said as he picked up his drink and swallowed almost half of it. Light leaned forward once he had joined him in the tub, kissing him gently, licking the traces of mudslide from the detective's mouth.

"I know you do," he said and picked up the bowl of sugared strawberries, "So eat before I forget you're hungry."

"Maybe I'm not that hungry right now and I need to work up an appetite," L said before upending his glass and finishing the drink. The moment he put the glass down, Light was on him.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 

Light attacked L's mouth hungrily, his tongue forcing his way inside its warmth, taking full control of it, and beating L's tongue into submission. He would make L forget about that blonde and think only of him. L moaned into the deep kiss, his hands finding their way into the soft auburn hair and holding on as he allowed Light the upper hand in his attack. He could still feel something different in the kiss, however, that same desperation he had felt when Light had kissed him when they first came back into the room. He tried to return the kiss with as much passion as he could give, to prove that Light had nothing to worry about.

Eric flashed through Light's mind again, the look on his face as he asked L once again for his room or cell number. When he finally released L from the kiss, he gazed into the dark eyes that were gazing back at him in question, and ran a hand through the wild dark hair. As L's eyes closed as he leaned into the touch, for a moment Light imagined L leaning into Eric's touch, and he in that moment understood what L must have gone through as he watched himself and Miyano. The pain was instantaneous and sharp, nearly taking his breath away.

He knew in reality that their incredibly intense need for each other all but guaranteed L would never leave him for anyone else; they had both given up so much to be with each other that life without the other felt impossible; but he would never take that for granted again. He may have given up ultimate power to be with L, but L had given up himself, what he had promised the world and himself what he would do and what he believed in because he loved the world's most dangerous serial killer. He would never turn his back on that personal sacrifice and what they had because of a handsome face…even if he also had a great set of abs.

He knew he had been quiet too long when he felt L's fingers against his face in a gentle touch.

"Light?" L asked him and he shook his head.

"Nothing really, just something ran through my mind," He answered and then sighed sadly, "L, I am so very sorry for what I put you through for that case, everything I did to you…Miyano…Kira…I'm so sorry." L reached up and pulled Light against his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

"This isn't necessary, Light. I know how you feel, and you know that I hold nothing against you. The case had to be done, you did what you had to do, and because of it I believe you have lost whatever latent desire you had to be Kira so for that I am grateful. I love you Light, nothing can happen between us to make me not love you, especially blondes with overly developed abdomen muscles." He felt Light laugh against his chest before he sat up and frowned slightly.

"You were looking?" he asked and L rolled his eyes.

"Light, he was standing in front of me with his shirt open. Even if I did not have the habit of paying attention to detail at all times, it would have been impossible to miss. I did NOT look because I found it pleasing," he reached for his glass and held it out to Light, his eyes stretched wide, "And now I need another drink to wash away the distaste remembering that detail has caused," he added making Light laugh again. He suddenly stopped, reaching up and caressing his jaw where it had been dislocated. 

"Your injury is causing you pain? Do you need your pain medication?" L asked concerned and Light shook his head.

"No, it'll be okay," Light answered reaching for the blender until another stab of pain caused him to caress his jaw again. His injury had been giving him a little trouble over the past couple of days but he had easily ignored it, this time it wouldn't be ignored. 

"Do not be so stubborn, I will get your medication," L said getting out of the hot tub before Light could stop him. He decided that he was enjoying the view far too much to argue as he watched L walk to the side table where he kept the pain pills. As L opened the drawer and searched for the pills, Light pulled himself out of the hot tub, poured L another drink and walked up behind him. L found the pills and turned around to see Light directly behind him holding out his glass.

"While I appreciate it, you must take these first," he said walking past him to go into the kitchen and get him a glass of water, holding both pills and water out to Light when he returned. Light nodded and took the bottle at the same time he handed L his glass. L watched as Light opened the bottle and popped a couple of pills into his mouth and followed it with a quick sip of water. L nodded his approval, took a long sip of his drink, put his glass down on the side table, and then walked into the bathroom and picked up a couple of towels and brought them back to Light. The young detective couldn't stop smiling as he watched, thinking how much fun it was watching L roam around naked.

"I think you should rest now," he said handing one of the towels to Light, "And give the medication a chance to work."

"L it's just a little pain, it will go away," Light protested as L began to dry himself.

"Yes it will, and it will fade quicker if you are relaxing and not…using it," he said with a smile, "So please dry yourself and get into bed. I'll retrieve the blender and strawberries." Light sighed and dried off as L retrieved the items and then returned to the bedside. He then crawled into the bed beside Light and carded through his hair.

"Do not look so disappointed, I merely said you needed to relax and not use your jaw, which merely means I must do all the work," he said and gently kissed Light's mouth before moving down to his neck. Light moaned softly as L worried at his neck, kissing it softly and then gently nipping it with his teeth.

"But I wanted to…" Light began, and L stopped him by placing his fingers against the young detective's lips.

"Whatever you wanted to do you can do later, right now I'm in control," he told him and bit down on his neck again, causing Light to writhe against him, his hands tightly clutching the older detective's shoulders.

L moved away long enough to reach for the can of whipped cream and began to spray it on Light's chest. Light jumped at first with coolness of it and then moaned at the sensation of the cool whipped cream and L's warm tongue on him. L made little circles of whipped cream on Light's nipples, then a long stream down his chest and abdomen, licking it off almost as quickly as he 'd sprayed it on. Then, grinning evilly, he covered Light's straining member with it; Light moaning at the feel of the coolness on his skin, and then moaning even louder when L took him into his mouth, sucking the whipped cream and licking around him.

L smiled at the sounds Light was making and wasn't surprised when he felt Light's hands in his hair, holding him as Light began to thrust into his mouth. He brought his hands down to hold on to Light's hips to keep him still and thus maintain control. Light felt L bring him to the brink and then pull him back not once, but twice and he groaned loudly in frustration. L grinned widely as he crawled up Light's body and whispered in the young man's ear.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, letting his tongue dance around Light's ear.

"Yes, you're being a bastard!" Light growled, "If you keep this up I will take control pain or no pain!" L laughed and whispered in his ear again.

"Well, you can try," he challenged and when Light tried to move he held him down by his arms, his legs wrapped around Light's so that he could barely move. The position left them so that their erections were pressed against each other and L used that to his advantage. He moved his hips so they rubbed together while at the same time he sank his teeth into Light's neck. Light cried out, unable to move anything more than his head as L's strong hands and legs held him down as if he were in a vice. L continued to move his hips, his own moans mingling with Light's as he sucked and licked Light's neck where he bit, and then moved down to his chest again, licking and sucking at the remaining whipped cream flavor on his body. 

He then covered Light's mouth with his own as he intensified his movements, the friction he was causing pushing them both to the edge. He released Light's arms and Light immediately held him tightly, his moans of pleasure mixing with L's as they both released almost simultaneously. When it finally hit, Light felt it from the roots of his hair to his toes as it had been denied him twice before. L finally released his mouth so they could both catch their breaths, both panting for air and covered in sweat. 

As L caught his breath, he laid his head down on Light's chest and was surprised by the sound of the young man's voice in his native Japanese.

"Aishiteru, Eru," he whispered, "Aishiteru." He lifted his head and gazed into the honey eyes, still hazed over in passion and smiled.

"Aishiteru, Raito," he answered, remembering that this was exactly the way they said it the first time they realized they loved each other when all of their conversations were in Japanese during the Kira case. He slid off of Light and laid next to him with his head on Light's shoulder as Light ran his hand through the raven hair.

"I hate to think about it, but we only have a few days left," L said suddenly and Light nodded.

"I know. We'll spend it doing the things you want to do that we haven't yet, or the ones you want to do again, okay?" he answered and this time it was L's turn to nod.

"Perhaps we should plan to do this at least once a year," he added and Light laughed. L pushed himself up and stared at Light.

"Why do you find it funny?" he asked.

"To think I hoped you would just enjoy yourself a little while we were here, and now you want to make it a yearly trip!" he answered and L shrugged lying back down.

"I found that I enjoyed myself more than I expected to, and it is so far away from everything I am used to that it is…refreshing," he tried to explain.

"I don't think you found it so refreshing to be away from everything you were used to when you first got here," Light reminded him and L agreed.

"This is correct, however, I had several other worries about being here," he leaned over and touched Light's face, "Including being afraid of you." 

"And now?" Light asked and L smiled.

"I can truthfully say I no longer fear that you are trying to kill me," he answered, "Your smile does not morph into the sneer of Kira, nor do your eyes reflect the hatred Kira had for me." Light smiled back, then reached up to caress L's neck. He watched as L's eyes widened suddenly and he drew back from the touch; still not perfect but at least he wasn't running from him.

"Even that is better now," he said leaning up to kiss him. L nodded slowly, still not happy that he could not control that reaction. He reached across Light to retrieve what was left of his drink and swallowed it down, managing to dribble a little on Light's chest.

"L!" Light nearly shouted when the frozen drops hit his chest. L smirked then leaned down to lick up the errant drops. Light sat up and pushed him away.

"That's enough of that, I'm sticky enough. I'm going to shower, I can't sleep like this!" he complained ignoring L's laughter as he walked into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Light stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel.

"That feels better," he said walking out of the bathroom as he continued to dry himself, "You should…" he stopped talking when he realized L had fallen asleep. He walked over to the bed and slowly ran his hand through L's hair, and got no reaction at all. He was deeply asleep, probably because of how quickly he drank the rest of his mudslide. A smile came to him as he suddenly remembered the mouse ears he'd hidden; this would be the best time to do what he wanted.

He got his phone and then retrieved the mouse ears from their hiding place in the closet. He walked over to L and softly placed them on his head, using the pillow to help hold them in place. He backed up and enjoyed the view of a naked L wearing mouse ears. He raised the phone to take a picture and then thought better of it. He reached down and pulled the covers up over the sleeping detective, he wanted to send this to the boys and Watari for fun, he didn't want to scandalize them. After taking the picture and adding the caption, "My Favorite Mouseketeer, please share with the boys", he immediately sent it to Watari. Within moments he received a text from Watari thanking him for the picture and offering condolences for what L would do to him when he found out. He laughed, then pulled back the covers again and took the naked shot for his own private collection; maybe he'd make it a screen saver for his laptop. 

He put the phone down, removed the mouse ears and put them back in the closet. He then pulled the covers back up over L as he crawled into bed beside him. 

"Oh boy are you going to be pissed at me tomorrow," he said with a laugh and kissed the sleeping detective's cheek, "But it'll be worth it!" he added as he wrapped himself around him and fell asleep.

 

The sunrise found L on the balcony with a cup of tea and a melon. He chewed on his melon slice as he watched the sunrise, the colors of the morning spreading across the landscape. He was definitely going to miss this daily view when they left; although the Tokyo skyline he saw every day was interesting, it certainly didn't look like this. He sighed as he opened his laptop to check on what was happening at home.

It was early evening in Japan so he fully expected to see one or more of the boys working; what he wasn't expecting was the hysterical laughter he received when connected to Mello.

"Good morning, Mouseketeer," Mello said laughing, "Glad to see you're getting into it finally and joined the mouse!" L frowned at the implication.

"I assure you I have not "joined the mouse" as you say. I am enjoying many aspects of this park, but as far as the mouse is concerned…" Mello snorted laughter.

"Can't prove that by me," he said and then looked towards the office door, "Matt…Matt, come here and say hi to Mickey's best pal!" The red head came into camera view and burst into laughter as well.

"Ryuzaki!! I almost didn't recognize you without your ears!!" he said and they both laughed again.

"Ears? What ears? What are you two talking about?" L asked getting more annoyed with each passing giggle. They suddenly stopped laughing and looked at each other.

"You think maybe he doesn't know?" Matt asked Mello and the blonde thought a moment.

"Well, he did look asleep…Maybe Light snuck the picture while he was asleep," he answered and they laughed again.

"Thinking about it, he would have to wait until he was asleep, can you imagine Ryuzaki putting on mouse ears while he was conscious?" L could feel the anger growing by leaps and bounds.

"Picture? What picture?" he demanded in a tone that stopped the laughter immediately.

"Um…this picture.." Mello stuttered and then uploaded the picture Watari had sent them to L's computer. L stared at the picture after opening it, his thumb coming to his mouth as he did, eyes narrowing dangerously. He closed it and looked back at Mello and Matt.

"I will get back to you shortly, please have everything ready for me to go over with you when I do," he said and Mello nodded slowly and looked at Matt.

"I wouldn't want to be Light right now," he said and they both burst into more laughter. L snapped the lid of the laptop closed and stood up. He walked from the balcony to the bedroom and stood at the doorway a moment staring at the still sleeping Light, barely controlling his anger. He walked back into the kitchen and filled the ice bucket with cold water, then carried it into the bedroom. He reached down and pulled the covers revealing a still naked Light underneath. He then upended the ice bucket, spilling cold water over him and the bed, and dropping the ice bucket on top of him.

Light shot up with a yell, eyes bulging and arms waving, leaping immediately from the now soaked bed.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled as L merely stood there watching without a word. After a moment L smiled, turned and walked back into the main room.

"Perhaps you'll remember this the next time you have a desire to take pictures I am unaware of," he said as he walked away. He heard Light practically growl as he caught up with him and spun him around. Still groggy from being awakened so suddenly Light had no idea what he was talking about, all he knew was he was wet and angry.

"What the hell are you talking…oh." It suddenly came to him what L was talking about as he stared into those dark eyes that were staring back at him in defiance, daring him to say or do anything he didn't like. Light let go of him and took a step back.

"I take it you saw it?" he ventured and watched the eyes narrow for a moment.

"Indeed I did," L answered turning from him, "You are lucky all I did was throw cold water on you."

"Come on L, you have to admit it was a cute picture and funny!" Light said coming towards him and then stopping when L turned on him.

"I admit nothing of the kind! It was a foolish and childish thing to do, Light Yagami! Light ran to him, stopping just a few inches in front of him. 

"Oh and throwing cold water all over me wasn't? L, it was a cute picture and I'm sure they all loved seeing a different side of you. It was funny, it didn't do any harm and I think you've more than paid me back. Besides, you know you can't stay mad at me for very long." He leaned forward, taking L's shoulders to try to kiss him and L pulled back, lifting a knee to right under Light's exposed genitalia.

"You will release me and back away this moment or you will regret it for hours," he warned and Light immediately let him go and backed up.

"It's only a picture, you can't be THAT angry with me!" he said, hands covering himself in case L changed his mind.

"You have no idea how angry I am with you," L answered and then smiled, "However, since we are on vacation and I do not wish to ruin the time we have left, I will let it go for now," he walked closer to Light, reached out and gently stroked his cheek, "But I will not forget it." He leaned forward and kissed Light gently, then bit down on his bottom lip making Light jump back and stare at him in surprise.

"Now, I suggest you get dressed so we may have breakfast," he said then turned and walked back to the balcony. Light watched him walk away and rubbed at his lip, hoping he could figure out a way to make it up to him before L turned him into a eunuch.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 

L found he was slightly hesitant to reconnect to Mello after seeing that picture. He felt embarrassed and was sure that he had lost respect from the three people he needed and demanded it from the most. His behavior while watching Light under surveillance, as he was undercover had probably begun the process, and now that ridiculous picture had probably torn whatever shred of it was left away. He wondered if they would now treat him differently, if they would continue to follow his instructions without question…or if they truly thought less of him. He simply would not allow that; he was still L; still the world's greatest three detectives and had no peer, no matter what had happened he would be treated with the respect that title and power deserved.

He reconnected with Mello and was ready to shoot down any laughter or joking he would run into and immediately put his heir back into his place, and was quite surprised when his screen showed him a very serious looking blonde.

"Hey, Ryuzaki," he began, and then motioned to the side and in answer Matt joined him in front of the camera, "Look, Ryuzaki…we didn't mean to laugh at you. We really thought you had posed for the picture and it was all in fun. If we'd known it hadn't been your idea…" L's face didn't register the genuine surprise he felt upon hearing the apology, it certainly wasn't what he expected to hear.

"That is fine, Mello. You had no way of knowing that I was not involved in the decision to take that picture; other than the fact that it is definitely something I would never do." L answered, annoyance obvious in his tone.

"But you've done a lot of things over the years you've been with Light that we would never suspected you would ever do," Matt explained, "We thought this was just a new one. But once it was obvious that wasn't the case, we realized what a mistake it was for us to behave the way we did."

L gnawed on his thumb as he thought.

"I see. You do have a valid point," he finally answered, "Perhaps I have allowed myself to change too much; that perhaps you no longer look at me the same way," Mello shook his head.

"No, that isn't true," he answered with a grin, "You're still the formidable, frightening, "tear me a new one" person who scares the pants off me that you've always been. You just have a few new sides to you, there's nothing wrong with that." L had to smile at that description, perhaps he had not lost their respect after all.

"I see. In that case, perhaps you could let me know where a few of my cases stand, in order to avoid being torn "a new one" as you say." He said and then his head tilted to the side as he watched the two of them whisper between themselves.

"Can we ask a question first?" Matt asked and L nodded, "Does Light still have all of his body parts?" L had to smile at the question, but only for a moment.

"As of now, yes. For how long remains to be seen," he answered and they both chuckled before getting down to business.

Light walked out of the bedroom dressed and ready to go a few minutes later. He walked over to the table and picked up his cell phone and wallet, then walked out onto the balcony to let L know he was ready. L heard him coming, let Mello know that he was going to breakfast and cut the connection. He stood up and gazed at Light quietly, trying desperately to harness the anger he still felt at what had been done. He swallowed it down and masked the effort with his normal expression as he brought the lap top back into the living room.

"I think I would like to have the buffet at Boma again, if that is agreeable to you," he said as Light watched him.

"That's fine with me, but L…we really have to fix this before we leave here," he answered and L stopped moving for just a moment. He put the laptop down on the table then turned slowly and faced the young detective.

"There is no way to "fix" what you have done, Light. The only thing to do now is to control my anger until I am able to deal with it." He answered quietly and Light shook his head.

"No, that's not enough. You need to tell me why you're so angry about a little picture; it was just a joke, L. A joke payback for how you cut me down at the parade, that's all it was and you need to look at it that way!" Light protested as L put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor. When L didn't answer right away, Light moved closer to him and pressed on. 

"If we don't straighten this out it's going to mar the rest of our time here, no matter what you say, and we've worked too hard to straighten everything out between us and I won't let it get screwed up over a stupid picture!" L slowly lifted his head, his eyes reflecting the intense anger that was now etched on his porcelain features.

"It was not merely a harmless joke, Light. It was an invasion of my privacy that I never expected from you, neither did I expect to ever fear being humiliated by you." Light stared at him wide eyed.

"An invasion of your privacy? Humiliated? It's just a picture…"

"It is NOT just a picture!" L yelled suddenly making Light step back in surprise, "You are the one person who knows how private I am, how I keep things that happen between us just between us. Because of this, I never expected you to take advantage of me in this way, to use me at my most vulnerable…while I slept…and then humiliate me with it by sending it to the boys and Watari. Whatever the reason you took the picture, it should have remained between us and no one else!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't look at it that way…" Light began and L cut him off.

"I AM L, Light! It is imperative that above all else the boys maintain their respect for me, and your little stunt nearly robbed me of that!"

"That's ridiculous, L. The boys couldn't love or respect you more than they already do, they know a joke when they see it!" Light shot back.

"You are lucky that they do," L answered moving closer to Light until they were practically nose-to-nose, "But what is worse is that you did this completely without my knowledge!" Light laughed at that.

"You wouldn't have allowed me to take that picture and you know it," he said and L nodded.

"It is probably true that I would not have allowed it, and thus perhaps taking it while I was asleep was probably necessary. But if you had shown it to me this morning, I might have found it amusing after my initial anger that you took it in the first place, and I might have even allowed you to send it. I am not so rigid where I could not eventually see the humor in such a thing. I would have let them know that it was coming, and I would have been ready for their enjoyment in seeing me in such a way. Instead you sent it without warning, so that when I contacted Mello this morning I was humiliated by his laughter and not knowing what was going on. You took advantage of me Light; you used me and humiliated me, which is something I thought I was safe from with you. This is why I am so angry, because you abused my trust in you. You took something that perhaps should have been between us alone and sent it out to others without my knowledge."

As Light watched the anger drain from L's face to be replaced by hurt and humiliation, he felt his guilt rise in what he had done. He had not thought about how incredibly private L was, how important what he was to his heirs was to him. He only thought about how funny he thought the picture would be, and he had realized that L would be embarrassed about it but that was the point of the joke. But he didn't think it would have hurt him this badly. He knew that L held what happened between them very privately, but he simply had not thought it would have mattered that much. Had he just fought the battle to win L's trust back just to lose it again over a stupid prank?

"L…I'm so sorry. You can't believe that after everything I've done to heal our relationship that I would deliberately try to hurt you. I just didn't think that…"

"You didn't think at all, Light Yagami! You let the Kira part of you that wants to see me humiliated, brought down and destroyed cloud your judgment!" L snapped back and now it was Light's turn to be hurt.

"That's not fair L! Kira has nothing to do with this; it was just a stupid joke that I didn't think through! Are you always going to bring him into it if I do something you don't like?" L eyed him critically and then sighed.

"Fine, it was all you then and I don't know which is actually worse," he sat down on the couch and began to put his sneakers on. "I am hungry and I wish to have breakfast now." Light sat down next to him and grabbed his arm.

"No, we're not going anywhere until we straighten this out. I don't want you angry with me anymore L. I've apologized can't we just forget this and start over?" L pulled his arm back and continued to tie his shoes without answering, then stood up when he was done.

"I'm going to breakfast, are you going to join me?" he asked and Light crossed his arms, shaking his head in defiance.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me you accept my apology and everything is normal between us," he said and L nodded, his upturned nose tilted even higher in his own sign of defiance.

"That is your decision," he said and walked out of the door, slamming it behind him. 

Light stared at the slammed door for a moment then put both of his hands into his hair and growled in frustration and anger. He was angry with himself for not thinking his little prank through, and angry with L for taking it so deeply. He refused to chase after him; he had apologized earnestly, there was nothing else he could do. He would simply have to wait until L's anger had subsided which he assumed would happen after he'd had something to eat and he calmed down. Until then he'd stay here, order breakfast to the room and wait for him to come back.

L stormed into the restaurant and was seated. For a few minutes he watched the door, thinking Light would eventually catch up with him. When it became clear that he was not coming, he ordered coffee, went through the buffet line and sat down to eat. He would not allow Light's childishness to interfere with his breakfast; not acknowledging his own. 

What he didn't notice when he stormed thru to the restaurant were the two people who watched him storm by, one male and one female. The female recognized him from the description given to her by the male at her side; there was no way two people fit that description.

"Eric…isn't that the guy you said you met last night?" she asked her brother, who turned and followed her line of sight.

"Well, what do you know, it is him. He appears to be without his partner and he also doesn't appear to be too happy at the moment." She giggled at his assumption.

"How can you tell, all I can see is hair!" she said and he smiled.

"Call it intuition," he said and smiled at her, "You will excuse me while I go and check out this situation?" he asked and she nodded.

"Sure, I get it. Call me and let me know what happens and if we can meet up somewhere. I'm heading to Downtown Disney and do some shopping. Good luck, Eric!" she said kissing her brother's cheek and walking away. Eric turned and headed to the restaurant.

He found his interest sitting alone and stacking sugar cubes with one hand as he stirred his coffee with the other. He noted the way he held his spoon with his thumb and forefinger, as if he really didn't want to touch it and sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest, he feet bare on the chair and his sneakers on the floor beneath the table. He had to smile; how deliciously odd he was.

"Would you mind a little company?" he asked and watched as the large dark eyes moved from the coffee cup up to his face.

L looked up into the handsome face of the young man he had met the night before, who had sent Light into a jealous furor. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let him sit, just in case Light did eventually decide to join him. Then his anger at the young detective peaked again; that and the fact that since he had not joined him, he had no say in who he had sit with him. Besides, knowing how angry he'd probably be if he knew was proper payback for his own anger.

"You may join me if you wish," he said finally and Eric smiled and did just that.

"I'm surprised to see you alone," he said, "After that rather obvious display last evening…"

"My partner was not feeling up to eating out this morning," L answered, "You may join me as long as there is no discussion about this subject." Eric held up his hands in surrender and nodded.

"That's fine, I meant no harm." He said and ordered coffee from the waitress when she came to the table.

"Well, that's lucky for me then" he added, "I have already eaten and was on my way out when I spotted you going by. I hadn't even begun my stalking yet!" he said laughing. L eyed him carefully, not sure whether he was serious or not. Eric had never been the recipient of such a stare; it made him feel uncomfortable and he found himself looking down at his coffee cup instead of those huge eyes.

"I am not sure whether I am amused by such a statement or concerned over it," L finally said and Eric laughed.

"You should be amused and not concerned," he answered, "It was just a joke." Eric watched as L's eyes narrowed at the word joke and he couldn't help wondering what exactly that meant. 

"I have discovered that people use the excuse that something is a joke to cover childish and inexcusable behavior," L told him as the waitress returned with more coffee, "So I would appreciate it if you would refrain from that particular choice of words."

"That's not a problem," Eric answered and then leaned forward, "But what is a problem is I don't know what to call you; you never gave me your name." 

"It isn't necessary that you know my name," L answered and finished his pastry, then reached for the dish of fruit he also had.

"Well, that's not fair, you know my name!" Eric protested and L shrugged.

"It was your decision to offer it, I did not ask," L said matter of factly as he continued to eat. Eric stared at him for a moment and then sat back in his chair laughing.

"You are definitely a difficult one aren't you?" he asked, "But that's okay I like a challenge." L gazed at him in question.

"I am not being difficult, it is merely a statement of fact. The reason for exchanging names is to begin a friendship or relationship of some kind, to avoid awkwardness when meeting again. There is no guarantee that we will ever meet again, I certainly am not planning on it and thus there is no need to exchange names. I am already in a relationship and am not looking to begin another one." 

"Well, tact certainly isn't your name is it?" Eric said with a laugh.

"I don't believe in wasting time with unnecessary tact, I believe in stating the facts clearly so there are no questions. You now understand clearly where I stand." 

"Well, I know where you stand right now; it is possible situations could change." Eric suggested and L shook his head.

"Believe me, nothing will change." L answered finishing his fruit.

"How long have you been in your relationship, if I may ask?" Eric tried, not sure if he would get an answer.

"Several years," L answered, "And I expect it to continue for the rest of our lives." Eric sat back in his chair, surprised at the answer he did get.

"I see, that is extremely serious then," he leaned forward and spoke quietly, "Well, I wouldn't be adverse to being a vacation fling; that kind of thing can add excitement to the regular relationship. I'm sure we have many things in common other than our love of Africa we could explore. I've learned many things in my travels I would love to share with you, and you in turn could then share it with your partner." L's eyes slowly moved from his fork to Eric's emerald green eyes, staring at the young man in disbelief.

"Are you suggesting that we become involved in a short term sexual relationship? Why would you wish this?" he asked and Eric rolled his eyes.

"Because I find you exciting, exotic and completely off the wall and I'm so interested in finding out what makes you tick that I'm willing to just have you for the small amount of time we're here. In short, you turn me on and I want you however I can for as long as I can." L blinked, his thumb coming to his mouth and his head tilted to the side as he tried to understand what he was being told. Did this man just tell him that he wanted to have sex with him in spite of just meeting him the night before and not even knowing his name? He chewed on the tip of his thumb as he decided how to answer.

"Come on, I can't be that repulsive that you have to think that hard," Eric said laughing, "You're looking at me like I'm some kind of insect under your magnifying glass! Are you not interested in finding out a little bit more about me and perhaps what I could do for you?" he reached forward and placed his hand on L's knee with a heated smile. 

L stared at the hand on his knee, caught between this new situation he had never experienced before, and the revulsion he was also feeling facing someone who so callously thought so little of the relationship he and Light had. The idea of allowing this person to touch him in the way that only Light had ever touched him nearly made him nauseous and he realized that he had to end this situation immediately.

"While I am flattered that you seem to find me interesting, I must tell you that I have no interest in having any kind of relationship with you, in any way. While our discussion last evening was interesting, that is all it was to me, a discussion." 

"Take your hand off before you lose it!" Eric looked up to once again to see the young Asian man he had seen the night before standing behind L, pure fury on his face. He had been so intent in trying to change L's mind, he hadn't noticed that Light had walked up behind. L spun around and was actually glad to see Light standing there; this awkward situation was now over.

Eric removed his hand and stood from the table; although he felt he could easily snap the young man in front of him like a twig, the last thing he wanted to do was cause a problem in the restaurant. Besides, it was obvious he was not going to get what he wanted at the moment.

"You haven't given me a chance to try and change your mind," he complained, "But I'll be around if you want to take me up on my offer." L shook his head almost violently.

"That is impossible," L said as he watched Eric get up from the table and walk past Light, locking eyes with him as he did until he walked past him and out of the restaurant.

Light then turned his angry gaze on L as he went to the seat left vacant by Eric and sat down. He had made up his mind to go down to the restaurant and find L when he realized how much time had passed since L had walked out and he was beginning to get concerned over just what L would do being this angry. What if he had called Watari and asked him to set up travel plans so he could get back home without him; L had never traveled alone in his life and would probably not do very well and who knows what would happen to him. He had decided to change his tactics and go down and find him, just to be on the safe side.

"So you get pissed at me and you turn to that guy?" he asked and L shook his head.

"I did no such thing. I was eating and he joined me at my table," he answered.

"You let him sit down with you? After I told you he was after you? Why did you do something so stupid?" Light asked and L's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I did not believe he was indeed "after me" as you say, until he proposed we have a physical tryst. I thought we could have conversation since you refused to join me and I was alone."

"I refused to join you because you refused to get past your anger about the picture! This is the second time I've shown up to find that asshole in your face! Can I not let you out of my sight for a moment?" 

"Would you like me to list how many times I have found you in the grips of someone who has found you attractive? I doubt very seriously that this sort of thing will happen to me again, while it continuously happens to you!" L then sighed and allowed a small smile to appear, "I do appreciate your deciding to join me when you did, however, as I have never faced this kind of situation. I was not sure how to handle it properly without resorting to violence, which would not have been appropriate for where we are." Light had to grin at the thought of L dropping Eric before continuing.

" Look Ryuzaki, you know I love you. I realize what I did was childish, but it was not done to hurt you in any way; maybe to embarrass you a little bit, but that's all I had in my mind! Please, can you just realize that and get past this? You have no idea how sorry I am I even thought about it now. What do I have to do to get you to forgive me; you were more understanding when Kira tried to kill you!"

"That's because it wasn't you, it was Kira. This was you, you thought of this on your own and you executed it and you did not take a moment to think what it might do to me," L answered, "But I have calmed down enough to realize that as you did not think it through you also could not have meant to hurt me purposefully. That would have been something Kira would have done and disguised it as a joke; but not you. 

Strangely enough I had that revelation at the same time I was thinking how lucky I was to have you when faced with what else is out there." He shuddered as what Eric proposed ran through his mind again. 

"So I'm forgiven and we can put it behind us?" Light asked and L nodded.

"You are forgiven," he said and stood up, "And you have promised me Animal Kingdom today." Light grinned widely and stood up with him, reaching for his phone.

"Good thing you forgave me," he said and as he looked through it, "Because if you didn't I was going to send this next." He then showed L the naked version of the picture. He laughed as he watched L's eyes widen comically as he stared at it and turned that stare back on him. 

"I'm deleting it, I'm deleting it!" Light laughed as he did just that, handing the phone to L so he could verify that it was indeed no longer in existence.

"Do I have to be afraid to fall asleep around you now?" L asked as he returned Light's phone to him. 

"No, I promise I'll never do that again. But I do have a request," he answered as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Careful, do not push my patience any further," L warned and Light leaned so his mouth was by his ear.

"Tonight, when we get back to our room, would you take your clothes off and put those ears on again…for me?" L stopped walking, turned and stared at Light for a moment, and to Light's surprise a small smile suddenly appeared.

"Perhaps…if you're lucky," he answered and turned and continued to walk towards the exit. Light couldn't help the little rush of arousal that ran through him as he pictured it in his mind, then shook it off and sprinted after L.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 

Once through the gates of Animal Kingdom, L found himself once again completely immersed in the world created by the park. As Light walked over to the information kiosk to grab a map, he gazed around where they were, taking it all in. The area they were in just inside the gates was called The Oasis, where guest services were, information booths, a quick little shopping area and a restaurant called The RainForest Café.

He drifted towards a lush looking area with waterfalls, that were also home to Spoonbills, according to the sign in front of the bamboo fence that separated the path from the waterfalls. He studied the area and finally found several of the birds frolicking in the water and nodded his agreement that they were indeed Spoonbills.

"If we follow this path we'll go right into Discovery Island," Light said as he caught up with him after reading the map, "That's where that huge Tree of Life is we saw in the distance the other day. Apparently there is some type of 3D show in it called "It's Tough to Be A Bug." He chuckled when he saw L's nose wrinkle at the name of the show.

"Is that some sort of educational presentation on insects?" he asked and Light shook his head.

"I don't think it's educational, looks like it might be interesting though. Oh wait, it's another 3D show; I'm not sure a show about bugs in 3D is something I'm interested in myself." L heard the uncertainty in Light's voice about the show and decided they would definitely have to see it.

"How bad can it be, it's a children's show isn't it?" he asked and Light sighed and then nodded.

"That's true…" L's thumb came to his mouth as he stopped walking and appraised Light's hesitation.

"Is this a new side to you I have never seen before?," he asked, "Do you have a problem with insects?" Light bristled at the suggestion.

"Of course not; I'm just not…excited by them either." He answered and L smiled before he turned and began to walk again.

"Perhaps after seeing the show you'll be more…excited," he said and smirked when he heard Light's exasperated sigh behind him. He was definitely looking forward to this,

"All of this beautiful greenery," L said as they walked through lush foliage, "It feels we're going through a rain forest, without the poisonous snakes and frogs leaping on you." Light shuddered at the thought.

"Anyone who enjoys that kind of thing has got to be slightly nuts," he said and then saw the look he was getting from L.

"I enjoy going through rain forests," his partner told him icily and Light laughed.

"Then I rest my case," he answered then leaned into L's ear, "But then I love you being slightly nuts." L rolled his eyes and walked away from him; the statement from Light not being lost on him.

Once they entered Discovery Island, they walked past beautiful viewing locations that contained storks, and crested porcupines. They were followed by an area of beautiful macaws, followed by a huge Galapagos tortoise; all of which fascinated L. Light enjoyed watching L watch the animals more than the animals themselves; he was constantly in his study mode, his thumb at his lips as he studied the creatures and what was written about them. If he had ever had a second thought of bringing L here, watching him now, and on the balcony outside their hotel room, made it all worthwhile. 

There was the same look on his face as when he hit upon an extremely interesting case, juggling all of the information about it in his head as he stared at the computer screen in front of him. This time, the look was about the beauty and amazement of the animals, the information in his head about them, juggling what he already knew against whatever new information was being given and it gave his eyes a sparkle that Light had missed seeing recently. It had not been there when he had returned from Germany, and it certainly hadn't been there at the end of his own case when all hell had broken loose. But now it was back, and nothing could have made him happier.

As they got closer to the Tree of Life they were both amazed at how huge it really was, it looked as if it was the size of a building. Etched into the tree were all types of animals, each one seeming to lead to the other. What appeared to be a branch was actually an elephant's trunk, roots became snakes. They marveled at both the design and the sheer size of it before following the line towards the theatre showing the 3D program.

L's concentration on the animal carvings was broken as he heard Light chuckle beside him. 

"What have you found amusing?" he asked and Light pointed to a poster that was attached to the wall.

"Cute play on words," he said, "The poster says "Beauty and the Bees". L looked at the poster, then back at Light.

"I hope that isn't an omen of what we will be seeing in this show," he said and Light shrugged.

"I thought it was cute," he defended and L sighed at him.

"Yes, so I noticed," he answered and continued along the line until they got to the doorway which led into the theatre, ignoring Light's chuckles as he read the other posters that were on the walls that had names like "Web Side Story" and "My Fair Ladybug". They were handed their 3D glasses, which they were told were called "Bug Eyes" and were ushered into the theatre. It looked as if it had indeed been carved from the base of the tree, and the seats were bench like and felt a little bumpy as if they were indeed carved out of wood. He began to wonder if this was indeed simply going to be a child's presentation and thus harmless to Light's sensibilities.

"Does that curtain look like it's made of butterflies?" L asked as he gazed at the stage in front of them, 3D glasses in place.

"Actually, it does," Light answered turning to look at L and then broke into laughter at the sight of L in the oversized 3D goggle. "You look ridiculous in those things!" he said and L nodded his agreement.

"Your appearance is less than stellar as well," he said and was suddenly aware of an incessant chirping noise.

"I sincerely hope that isn't going to last through the presentation," he said looking around as if he would be able to find the source of the noise. As if in answer, an announcer suddenly began to speak.

"Throughout tonight's performance, please refrain from buzzing, stinging and pollinating," and then after a pause, "Or chirping." And the annoying chirping suddenly stopped much to the amusement of the audience.

"Now if you would put your wings together and welcome the host of our show, everyone's favorite ant, Flik!" 

They watched as the spotlight, supposedly being done by fireflies according to the voice of the ant, tried to locate him and eventually they centered on the ant, who was upside down at the top of the stage, hanging out of an ant hole.

He welcomed the audience, asked that everyone put on their "bug eyes" and began the show. The curtain that looked like butterflies suddenly came alive as the butterflies separated and flew away from the stage and around the audience, making people duck out of their way they looked so real. He smiled in amusement as he watched Light duck as well. 

Flik came back telling the audience just how difficult it is to be a bug; and introduced the audience to a Mexican Redknee Tarantula who has the ability to shoot quills at his enemy. To demonstrate this ability, weevils appeared with a target for the tarantula to shoot at, which he did very well until he becomes angry at the weevils and begins to shoot erratically, accidentally aiming at the audience. Quills come flying at the audience, making them scream and duck out of the way. L couldn't help grinning as he noticed Light was one of the ones ducking out of the way. 

The tarantula left the stage chasing after the weevils, and Flik introduced a termite that was able to shoot acid at his enemies. Another bug made fun of him and the termite sprayed the taunting bug, making him scream and explode in smoke. The termite then turned on the audience, calling them intruders and that they must be eliminated; and he began to spit great gobs of "acid" at the audience, making them scream and try to avoid it, and this time even L jumped involuntarily as he felt the spray on his face. Not surprisingly, the termite eventually ran out of acid and left, leaving Flik to apologize to the audience.

He then introduced a stinkbug, making both Light and L groan at what they were sure was about to happen. The weevils brought out a flower for the stinkbug to aim at, hiding behind it, and he shot at it, making the flower wilt and the weevils scatter. He then turned his rear end to the audience that also became quite aware of what was to happen next and began screaming began…just as the bug let loose. As the smoky gas left the bug, the theatre filled with an unhappy aroma, causing the entire audience to react even louder. L turned to look at Light when he heard him laughing and fanning his face with his hand to push the smell away.

"Light this is incredibly juvenile," he commented and Light grinned at him.

"Yes it is, but it's still funny," the young detective answered as L rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the stage. As Flik apologized for the rudeness of the stinkbug, from the other side of the stage a large and rather frightening grasshopper appeared, asking Flik what the humans were wearing on their heads. As Flik explained that the humans are wearing special Bug Eyes to understand what it's like to be a bug because they are friends, the grasshopper became angry accusing humans of being a bug's worst enemy. L snuck a look at Light to see his reaction to the large autoanimatronic bug and enjoyed the look of revulsion he could see behind the bug eyed 3D glasses. 

To prove that humans are a menace, the grasshopper produces a screen on which is projected a screaming woman as seen through a bug's eyes. He explains how humans always see them as monsters as old movie footage of bugs as monsters is shown, with humans shooting them and blowing them up. He then shows a woman with a flyswatter attacking a bug, and the flyswatter turns towards the audience and appears to smack at them. Then a can of bug spray appears, is sprayed and the spray covers the audience as well. All the while the grasshopper continues to complain about humans and he declares war. Suddenly the lights go out and they were in total darkness, the grasshopper's voice calling for hornets to attack the audience. L heard Light take a large intake of breath as there was the growing sound of what seemed to be hundreds of hornets and both he and L jumped forward as their backs seemed to be attacked by said hornets apparently stinging through the seats while the rest of the audience was screaming. Then the voice of the grasshopper called for tarantulas to attack and above them huge, wiggling spiders began to drop into the audience from the ceiling and the screaming was deafening. L was fascinated by the automated creatures and looked in Light's direction when he heard a sort of gagging noise. One of the automated spiders was dangling directly in front of Light's face and with the help of the 3D glasses it looked twice as large as it already was and even in the near darkness, L could see that Light was definitely not amused. L watched in amusement as Light's body tried to fold in on itself away from the dangling, wriggling spider, and from what he could see the rest of the audience was reacting the same way and screaming loudly. Within a few moments the grasshopper called the spiders from their attack, declaring the humans were his to destroy, and the spiders retreated back into the air and the lights came back up, revealing the grasshopper flying in front of them and with the 3D effect it looked as if he were practically in their laps which also did not amuse Light.

He told the audience that he would destroy them and nothing could stop him, and unknown to him a large lizard had snuck up behind him, who then flicked out it's long tongue and sucked him in. A few seconds later the grasshopper was able to escape screaming and then turned and flew away, giving up his fight with the humans.

Flik appeared again, and after apologizing, he brought forth bees who began to sing about being pollinators, dung beetles who sung about how lucky we were that they liked eating waste, otherwise humans would be up to their shoulders in it, with other bugs joining them in a finale. The butterflies came back and reformed the curtain, as Flik reminds the audience that magnifying glasses are for looking at little creatures, not burning little creatures, and the show was over. The announcer's voice came on again, asking that the audience remain seated until the roaches, maggots and beetles left the area. Then the seat bottoms began to vibrate as if hundreds of roaches were moving directly beneath them, and along their legs and ankles as if the other bugs were rubbing against them as they left, causing the audience to scream again, and to L's delight, causing Light to pull his legs up as he made a disgusted almost gagging noise. Finally the light's came up and L continued to gaze at Light, a smile on his face and his thumb at his mouth. 

"That was NOT what I was expecting," Light said in a disgusted tone as he took off the bug eye shaped glasses, "Not by a long shot!"

"Not was I was expecting either," L admitted, "But it was certainly more entertaining, almost as entertaining as you were. I didn't know you were afraid of spiders!" he added barely containing his amusement. Light frowned as he stood up to leave the theatre.

"I am NOT afraid of spiders," he countered and this time L did laugh as he stood up and walked behind him.

"Really? That noise you made when the spiders dropped certainly sounded like you were afraid of them…"

"It just startled me. You can't tell me you weren't startled by those things!" Light defended, his revulsion obvious on his face.

"I admit they surprised me, but you tried to escape even if it meant leaving your body behind!" L countered and this time he let a chuckle escape as they made their way outside again. He watched as Light tried to think of a way to deny his reaction to the spider, and then he just gave up and started laughing.

"You're right, they scared the hell out of me!" he admitted and they both laughed, "And I wasn't too thrilled with the feeling of bugs running under my ass and across my feet at the end either!" 

"I don't generally have a problem with insects, but that feeling of them running over my feet in waves did nothing for me either," he admitted and they stopped walking as a mother led her crying child past them and towards the nearest restroom.

"That's what I was doing on the inside when those spiders dropped," Light said with a grin, "And had they hung there much longer I would need a change of clothes right about now." He added making L turn and stare at him wide-eyed, before breaking into uncharacteristic laughter, a sound that added to Light's happiness at bringing him there in the first place.

"Come on, I think after all that excitement, a snack is in order," Light suggested and L nodded his agreement when he finally stopped laughing.

Once perusing the menu, Light ordered the fruit plate and yogurt for both of them and two iced teas; then adding one chocolate mousse desert when he saw the expectant look on L's face. Once they had their food they headed over to sit at a table and L looked at it with disgust.

"How is one supposed to enjoy their food when the tables and chairs are screaming at each other?" he asked pointing at the bright blue tables and pink chairs.

"It'll keep you awake, that's for sure," Light answered as they sat down. L kicked off his sneakers and pulled his feet up onto the chair, wriggling his freed toes happily as he tasted the fruit dish.

"It doesn't really surprise me that you have difficulties with insects," he stated suddenly and Light stopped eating to look at him.

"I don't have difficulties with insects, I just don't like them very much," he answered and went back to eating.

"You are quite fastidious by nature almost to fanaticism, and would find insects…dirty," L finished and Light shook his head.

"I'm not fanatic, I just care about cleanliness. You're the one that touches things as if someone blew their nose on it!" Light countered gesturing to how L was currently holding his fork between his thumb and forefinger.

"There is no need to grope a utensil when it works just as well with two fingers," L answered, "And what would you know about using utensils, when you rarely use them unless forced into it. You use chop sticks 98% of the time."

"A much more practical way to eat," Light defended, "Everyone should use them."

"Eating with chopsticks is a learned talent," L said, "It is not easily grasped by non-Asian masses." Light shrugged.

"That is their loss, I think it's much more civilized."

"Well, considering the fork was not widely used until the 19th century…"

"Ryuzaki why are we talking about forks?" Light asked stopping what he knew would be a lengthy dissertation. L stopped and thought for a moment.

"I have no idea, it started as a discussion about your fear of insects," Light rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather talk about forks then," he said and L grinned at him.

"I see. Then we'll change the subject. Where are we going after we finish eating?" Light pulled out his map and looked it over.

"There's not much left here in Discovery Island, there's another trail we can follow before getting to Asia." L nodded his approval.

"That sounds agreeable," he said finishing the fruit and beginning the chocolate mousse, "I've been thinking about your request earlier," he added. Light looked at him slightly confused.

"What request?" he asked and L leaned closer to him.

"About my wearing the mouse ears and nothing else," he answered and Light grinned.

"And?" he asked.

"I fail to understand why you would wish that," L said and Light grinned evilly.

"I'll explain it to you when you do it," he said and watched as L finished his mousse, the look of enjoyment on his face that he loved to see.

"I look forward to the explanation, as I simply cannot understand the allure," he said finally and stood from the table, stepping back into the sneakers as Light picked up the paper plates and cups.

"You will when it happens," Light promised with a look L knew too well and could feel himself color at the implication.

"I believe it is time to get back on the trail," he said sticking his hands into his jeans pockets as Light walked up behind him and leaned close.

"I love the way you blush when I say something suggestive," he whispered in his ear which only made L blush harder.

"I'm glad my unease of publicly speaking about the subject brings you such amusement," he nearly spat which only made Light laugh as he followed him out of the restaurant.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 

After leaving the café, they continued their walk through Discovery Island, taking in the lush and beautiful surroundings before entering another area. As they stepped into the new landscape, Light was suddenly aware that he was walking by himself. He stopped and turned around to see L had stopped walking and was staring at the sign. Light walked back to him then turned and looked at the sign then began to laugh.

"Yes, it says Camp Minnie Mickey, but we're still going through," he said as L stared at him.

"It does not sound as if I will enjoy it," he complained and Light grabbed his arm, moving him forward.

"Don't be ridiculous Ryuzaki, I promise I won't let the bad four foot mouse hurt you!" L pulled his arm back as Light laughed.

"Very funny," he said stuffing his hands into the front of his jeans, " I will not be responsible for what happens if either of them get too close," he warned which only made Light laugh again.

They walked into what appeared to be a camp like area, crossing a bridge that covered a rushing river. As they walked into the area the first thing they saw, much to L's delight, were snack shacks offering everything from corn dogs, funnel cakes, to ice cream sandwiches and one just marked "Sweet Treats" to which L began to gravitate to.

"Ryuzaki you just ate, let that digest before you stuff something else on top of it," Light cautioned to which L answered with a snort.

"I wish something to carry with me as we walk, I forgot to bring something from the hotel room," he answered and Light chuckled as they walked to the shack.

"I can't imagine that there's anything left in that cabinet," he said and L completely ignored him as he scanned the menu for the sweet treats. He finally decided on several fresh baked cookies that he began to nibble on slowly as they continued their walk.

Although slightly exasperated, Light couldn't help the warmth he felt watching L nibble on his cookies, the expression on his face reflecting his enjoyment, while his wide eyes scanned the park in front of him. He had seen so many emotions in those eyes during their time together, and not all of them pleasant. Those same eyes that hid everything L felt from everyone else except him; and right now, he was seeing exactly what he wanted to see…a contented L…and that made him incredibly happy.

As they walked away from the snack shop, they walked towards a sign, which announced a theatre that was showing something called "Festival of the Lion King". According to the times listed there was a show starting in about ten minutes. 

"Do you wish to see another show?" L asked, cookie crumbs flying.

"Depends on what it's about," Light answered frowning at the flying cookie crumbs, "If there's more bugs involved, hell no." he pulled his map out and looked over the description of the show.

"It appears to be based on one of their movies," he said, "Which apparently takes place in Africa so it should be interesting to you." He said after reading. L nodded as he finished off his cookies.

"Fine, but afterwards I wish to find the Dinosaur ride," he answered and Light nodded as he folded up the map and stuck it in his pocket.

"Works for me," he answered and they joined the group of people headed for the theatre.

They entered a large enclosed theatre where the seating appeared to be separated into four sections. They chose a section and sat on the bench like metal seats, finding spaces in the front and watched as cast members began to circulate, pulling children from the audience to stand with them and learn a quick dance. Once learned they had them sit back down telling them they'd get them when it was time for them to perform. 

After a few minutes, four colorfully and African themed dressed actors walked onto the floor. They welcomed the audience and then introduced themselves, Kiume (meaning "masculine and strong"), Nakawa (meaning "good-looking"), Kibibi (meaning "princess"), and Zawadi (meaning "the gift"). They each went to a section of the audience, each one picking someone from the audience to introduce. The one named Zawadi was standing near where L and Light were sitting. After introducing herself, she leaned down and put the microphone in her hand to L's face.

"And what is your name?" she asked. Light nearly choked with laughter as he watched L blink and stare up at her, apparently startled enough to not be able to answer right away. Finally he seemed to remember his name and answered, his thumb going to his mouth.

"Ryuzaki," he said, and she took the microphone back.

"Ryuzaki!" she said, "And today, in Swahili, that means this is your lucky day!" L turned as he heard Light's barely muffled laughter.

"What is so funny?" he demanded and Light took a deep breath to calm his laughter.

"The world's most brilliant mind couldn't remember his name!" he blurted out before breaking into laughter again. L frowned and turned away from him, his nose high in the air in annoyance.

The four then told the audience that before the show started, they wanted each section to be able to make animal noises so that during the show they could make the noises when the right time came. L and Light discovered they were in the elephant section, and to L's great surprise Zawadi came back to him.

"Ryuzaki, come and show me your best elephant sound!" she said and Light nearly fell off of the bench.

"I…don't think…" he began and she reached down and took his hand, pulling him to his feet.

"Come, you know what an elephant sounds like, yes?" she asked and L nodded, the bright lights nearly blinding him as he removed his hand from hers and stuck it in his pocket

"Then come, show me your trunk!" she told him and lifted his arm so that it stood out in front of him as if it were an elephant's trunk, "And now make an elephant noise!" she said and put the microphone in front of him. He looked down at Light who was beside himself with laughter, and everything within him told him to turn his back and sit down, he was above this type of ridiculous behavior. But then he realized that the entire theatre was looking at him and he decided he just had to go with it and did his best to make the blatting sound of an elephant. The audience erupted into laughter and applause with the narrator, who then turned to the audience in her section and told them all to make an elephant noise. They all raised their arms like trunks and made the noise as L hastily sat down, the color rising on his normally pale face, trying to ignore the sounds coming from Light.

"I'm so happy you're enjoying yourself," he hissed at his partner who finally stopped laughing long enough to wipe at his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't help it. No one will ever believe this! I don't believe it!" he said and laughed again, then raised his arm and made an elephant noise, collapsing into laughter again. 

"You will mention this to no one," L told him and that only made Light laugh more.

"Come on, you know the boys would love to hear your elephant noise!" he said and the look L gave him before turning his attention back to the stage nearly set him on fire.

Lights began to flash in front of them and other cast members cast in equally beautiful costumes joined the original four, and the sound of a melodic African chant began and everyone was welcomed to the Festival of the Lion King. A voice came up, telling everyone that his name was Simba and that everyone had arrived on a special day, and for everyone to enjoy.

"It is obvious the audience appears to know this Simba," L said to Light as the audience reacted to the voice and the young detective nodded.

"I told you it was from a movie, must be a popular character." He answered just as a large float began to enter the area, the chant turning into a very danceable song. A character calling himself Timon was on it, along with a large giraffe. The narrators told the side of the audience that was designated to make giraffe noises that it was their turn and they all made an almost bleating noise, stretching their arms up like long necks. Following that float was another, this time with a large warthog looking character on it, going by the name Pumba along with a character on a swing. There were also colorfully dressed people on stilts dancing and singing along with them, making the audience gasp and applaud. 

"Don't look now, but here come your elephant friends!" Light said pointing to another large float entering the area with a huge elephant on it. L groaned as the narrator came back to their section telling them it was time to make their elephant noise. L tried to ignore it but Light grabbed his arm and made the noise for him. L snatched his arm back, called him an ass and went back to watching the show.

Another float came in; this one with a majestic autoanimatronic lion on it which went to the section that had practiced making lion roars which they all did loudly. As soon as he was in place, he proclaimed that the show was officially on, and they began a song called Hakuna Matada as a huge platform was brought out to the center of the stage where acrobats dressed as brightly colored monkeys began to perform; with rings and swings being lowered within their reach. When the characters entreated the audience to sing along, to L and Light's surprise, it seemed the entire audience knew the song and began to sing along with the characters. After the song, the character called Timon introduced the brightly colored characters as the Tumble Monkeys and they began their act in earnest, using the rings, swings, trapezes and trampolines.

After their act, the lights went down, mist filled the room and the original narrators appeared, one of them carrying a spear and he began to sing a song about planning something devious and to be prepared, as another dancer came out and began to dance with a pole that was on fire on both ends. Between the mist, the driving beat of the song and the dangerous dancing, it was fascinating to watch.

With that number over, two people dressed as brightly colored birds came out and began a ballet as one of the narrators sang, and at one point one of them flew into the air, swinging around their partner to the delight of the audience. After their dance, the rest of the cast joined them for a number that was then followed by the finale in which they split up the sections of the audience in a competition of which one sang parts of the song better.

It was during the finale when the children that had been picked out before joined the cast to dance around the stage with them much to their delight and the delight of their parents as it seemed every camera in the building was going off. Once that song was over and the children were seated, they began a reprise of the songs they had done, including the flying dancer as a finish to the show. Once they finale was over and the stage was empty, the voice of Timon thanked the audience for coming, telling them what a great audience they were…and now it was time for them to get out.

"I have to say I enjoyed that a lot more than the bug thing," Light said as they left the theatre.

"Yes, it was interesting; but I would like to know more about the movie it was based on." L answered and Light nodded.

"What more do you need to know, you had the elephant thing down perfectly!" he said and then laughed as L walked away from him without answering.

"Okay, okay I won't mention the elephant thing again," Light said catching up to him, "I promise. But I will say you handled it better than I thought you were going to." L stopped walking and looked at him.

"What did you expect me to do, she had me at a disadvantage," he answered.

"Oh please, when have you ever accepted a disadvantage? You could have just declined to answer or get up, she wouldn't have forced you," he grinned as he faced his partner, "You enjoyed allowing yourself to be silly and the center of attention didn't you?" L frowned and turned away from him.

"I wish to find the dinosaur ride now," he stated and walked away, leaving Light chuckling behind him.

They found their way to Dino Land quickly; their only incident one in which it was L's turn to laugh at Light when a woman dressed completely in leaves, on vine covered stilts with arm extensions also covered in leaves, and wrapped around a tree Light was standing next to began to move; startling him so badly he yelped and backed away from it. She had blended in so well with the tree and it's surrounding greenery, that L had only noticed her as he had caught the slight movement of her green painted face when Light had stood against the tree as he took pictures. They watched fascinated as she moved her tall frame slowly past them and through the crowd, stopping here and there to move her arms around or lift the stilted legs gracefully over people. She eventually moved down the trail to a fenced area where she gracefully walked behind the fence after waving good-bye. 

The rode the dinosaur ride again, then made their way to the Everest coaster for a repeat ride. It was after that L noticed a sign for something called Kali River Rapids. Light reached for his information map and after reading began to shake his head.

"No way Ryuzaki, it's another wet ride. I don't feel like getting wet again!" 

"How can someone who takes so many showers have such an aversion to getting wet in a ride?" L asked and Light sighed before answering.

"That's completely different, Ryuzaki. It's very uncomfortable getting wet fully clothed," he answered and then realized that L wasn't listening and was heading towards the ride. "Do we really have to do this?" he asked walking to catch up with him.

""WE do not have to do anything," L answered continuing to walk, "I, however, wish to ride it." 

"Of course you do," Light said and sighed again, resigned to getting wet again.

As with the other rides, the line leading up to the ride was as interesting as the ride itself. It wound through several themed buildings, passing by ancient, decaying statues, shrines, overgrown ruins and lush landscapes. As they got closer to a beautiful pagoda where they ride itself began, they passed through a boathouse which housed a television screen where the proprietor of "Kali Rapids Expeditions" explains the purpose of the expedition and to warn that there are illegal loggers in the area, and what effect their actions have on the beautiful environment. As they passed a sign, which proclaimed that this ride could get you soaked, Light groaned as L grinned at him widely in anticipation.

The brightly colored wooden pagoda was decorated with Tibetan prayer flags, statues and artifacts making them almost forget it was simply a ride and not a true religious pagoda. They then filed through the loading area which looked like a real expedition starting point, stocked with all the items needed for putting together that type of expedition, eventually making their way to a rotating platform and were loaded onto rafts that seated twelve people. Light grumbled about how wet the seats already were as he desperately tried to find a spot that wasn't soaking wet. The rafts were round, the seats section into twos around a centerpiece that you could hold on to. 

As the ride began, the first thing they did was ascend up a lift hill through mist that was scented with ginger and jasmine. Once they reached the top they floated through a path of geysers which splashed over them, much to L's delight and Light's chagrin, past a rushing waterfall, and through dense tropical jungles where they could hear the sounds of what seemed to be a large number of birds.

As they moved through the jungles, the water began to get choppier, the raft bouncing more and more as it moved through, the water beginning to splash up into it as it moved. They also could hear the sound of chainsaws and the smell of smoke filled the air. As they passed out of the jungle, the beautiful lush greenery suddenly turns into charred stumps and smoking grounds, a logging truck appears to be slipping into the river as it tries to get away.

They were passing through more and more burned and smoking tree trunks, then through a flaming bridge of felled wood when L noticed the drop ahead of them before Light did. 

"You might wish to hold on tighter," he said and then laughed when Light realized what he meant and a whispered expletive that only he could hear escaped just as the raft plummeted down the drop. The resulting splashes covered them both, the other occupants of the raft screaming and laughing as splash after splash covered them. 

L laughed as he watched Light try to flip the water from his hair like a wet dog; although nowhere near as wet as when they went down the log flume ride, he was definitely wet and definitely not happy about it. 

Now moving at a faster speed, the raft passed through more waterfalls, bumping along the white water and passing through a cave. As more water dripped on them from the cave, L watched in amusement as Light's eyes narrowed in annoyance as it dropped on his already wet head; but he broke into more laughter as statues they rode by began spitting water at them and Light glared at him. Finally they went under a bridge and on the other side of that bridge were statues of elephants that also squirted water at them as they floated by.

By the time they got back to the dock, they were both dripping wet, one highly amused and one far from it.

"It's even in my shoes!" Light complained as they climbed out of the raft.

"That was most enjoyable and they will dry quickly," L told him and then smiled at him, "I believe it is time to return to our room to dry off?" he suggested and Light glared at him.

"You think?" he said and turned and marched off towards the entrance to the park with a smirking L behind him.

Once back at the hotel room, Light immediately ran to the bathroom to shower and change. L also peeled off his damp clothes and replaced them with dry ones. While changing, he happened to notice the mouse ears Light had purchased sitting on the floor of the closet. He picked them up and went to the mirror, placing them on his head and then rolled his eyes at the reflection. He heard Light coming out of the shower and he quickly removed them, throwing them back in the closet.

"That's so much better," Light said coming into the bedroom. "I hope that's the last wet ride I have to endure with you." L shrugged as he watched Light redress except for socks and shoes.

"If there is one I haven't ridden yet, I will want to try it. You do not have to endure anything; I do not make you ride them." He answered.

"No, but I would never hear the end of it if I didn't ride it with you, I'm sure," Light stated then walked over to him, taking the now frowning detective into his arms.

"Consider it retribution for the laughter at my expense during the lion king show," L said and Light grinned at the memory.

"Oh, I see. Okay, we'll call it even then," he said then leaned forward and kissed him, "What do you want to do for dinner? It's early yet, but depending on what you want to do we might have to get started early." L thought a moment, letting his fingers card through Light's still damp hair.

"I think perhaps I would like to stay in for dinner, but I am not ready for dinner yet," he answered and Light nodded then released him, heading for the kitchen with L behind him.

"Okay, why don't I make us some coffee and you can check in on the boys," Light suggested as they walked into the room. L thought a moment and then shook his head.

"I don't think so, not tonight. I think I can let one evening go by without my bothering them; I will call them in the morning." Light raised an eyebrow in surprise as L walked past him and to the cabinets, searching the one where he kept his sweets.

"Who are you and what have you done with my L?" Light asked with a grin and L stared at him after he removed the last of the oversized lollipops from the cabinet.

"I thought you would be pleased that I decided not to call them," he said and Light nodded as he walked over to him.

"I am, I'm also surprised," he said as he began to make coffee, "It took you a week to get to this point."

"Yes, well this is all still new for me. I have never left my work to anyone else since I began being L, it isn't in my nature to just let it go." Light smiled at him as he finished with the coffee and walked over to him.

"I know, and I know how hard it's been for you. But I think we're in a much better place than we were when we first got here. You still only see me when you look at me, right?" L stared up into the questioning auburn eyes and smiled.

"Only you, Light," he answered and suddenly a thought came to him, "Why don't you get the coffee together and bring it into the bedroom. I'll check and see if one of those movies is on so I can study it." He said turning back towards the bedroom as Light laughed.

"Sure, so you can study it. Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes," he said going to the cabinets to pull out cups. 

L actually had no intention of turning on the television. He quickly undressed and went to the closet to retrieve the mouse ears; he decided that now was a good time to grant Light's request. It took him several minutes to get the ridiculous ears to sit on his head, using bits of hair to hold it in place. He then stood in front of the bed facing the door, ears on head, lollipop in hand and completely naked.

Light poured coffee for both of them, grimacing as he fixed L's the way he liked it, and then headed for the bedroom.

"Did you find something to…." The rest of the words disappeared in his throat as he took in the sight before him.

He was suddenly faced with every single reason why he loved L Lawliet. Everything that made L…L was there in front of him; the childish innocence accentuated by the mouse ears and lollipop and the thumb at his lips; the limitless and enticing intelligence he could see behind those wide, dark eyes which also at the moment were smoldering with desire and lust; and the well toned, thin body, whose porcelain skin seemed to be shining in the waning sunlight of the room.

For a moment he actually felt dizzy and was really glad that all the jokes about nosebleeds when being aroused was just a joke, otherwise he'd be hemorrhaging right now and ruining everything. L then began to lick the candy, his eyes never leaving Light's as he did.

"Is this not what you wanted to see?" he asked quietly as Light continued to simply stand and stare in the doorway.

"I…yes…I…wait…" Light stammered and immediately put the hot cups of coffee down on the nearby dresser before making his way over to where L stood. As he walked he pulled off his shirt, and by the time he got to L, he had begun to slide his pants and boxers down so that all he had to do was kick them off when he got to him. L smirked as he watched him.

"It appears you're…pleased at what you see," he said eyeing him up and down and was surprised when Light said nothing; he simply grabbed him and pulled the detective tightly against him, attacking his mouth with an intensity that surprised L; making him moan as Light also ground their hips together as he held him. Light held him in place as he pushed his tongue into L's mouth, not allowing L to even begin to challenge it, taking over and commanding the kiss without question. He reached over and took the lollipop from L's hand, dropping it onto the bedside table.

When Light finally released him, it was only to allow him a few breaths before he attacked again; his hands going into L's hair and pulling his head back as he plundered his mouth; the mouse ears tumbling to the bed behind them. When he released L again, his eyes locked with L's.

"Who do you see L?" he whispered and L smiled.

"I see you Light," he whispered back. Light nodded and gently kissed L's mouth, moving slowly down to his neck. He felt L stiffen slightly as his lips touched his neck, L's hands clutching his arms tightly; then slowly he felt him relax his hold, felt his body relax against him, and watched as L lifted his head more to allow Light better access to his neck. Light then attacked L's neck earnestly, licking, sucking and biting making L whisper his name over and over.

"I've been waiting a long time to do this," Light told him as he nipped at the reddened spot on L's neck, admiring his handiwork. He then let one hand travel down L's body, wrapping it around his straining cock, stroking him slowly as he continued to kiss his neck.

L moaned Light's name as he felt the strength leave his legs and he began to fall against the bed. Light allowed him to fall back on it, releasing him for a moment as he fell with him. He kissed down L's chest and stomach before taking him into his mouth and deeply into his throat. Loving the sounds coming from L, he ignored the slight discomfort in his jaw, and continued to suck as he began to insert two fingers inside of him. L cried out at the sudden invasion, but soon began to move against the fingers, pushing them deeper. Light then added a third finger as he sucked harder.

L's hands were in Light's hair as he thrusted into his mouth and then moved back against his probing fingers; he didn't know in which direction to move first, his mind was completely blank as he was completely lost to the sensations. He opened his eyes when he felt Light's mouth and fingers leave him as he crawled up his body. He grabbed his legs and pulled L closer to him, as he leaned forward. It took every ounce of restraint to not take him immediately, but he didn't want to hurt him no matter how much he wanted him. He quickly reached for the lube, but discovered L had already grabbed it and was pouring it in his hands, warming it as he rubbed his hands together. He sat up and began to rub it on Light's cock, leaning forward and kissing his chest at the same time. Light reached down and brought L's mouth up to his, pushing him back against the bed.

"I can't wait any longer, I want you now," Light said in a near growl as he positioned himself at L's opening and began to slowly pushed inside in one thrust, his tongue pushing inside L's mouth at the same time.

They moaned together as they moved as one, their bodies falling into a familiar rhythm. Light wrapped his arms around L and lifted him up, stretching his own legs out under him so that L was sitting on his lap, as he thrusted up into him. L leaned forward and this time it was his turn to attack Light's neck as he rode him, biting and sucking harder with each thrust until Light pushed him back onto the bed, increasing the strength and speed of his thrusts.

"Look at me, L!" Light commanded and L opened his eyes and stared up into Light's, meeting each thrust as he held Light tightly. Light reached forward and began to stroke L as he felt his own orgasm rushing towards him, wanting them to come together. L felt as if his entire body was on fire as he stared into Light's eyes, as his own orgasm began to course through him, his muscles closing around Light forcing his orgasm from him at the same time. The room rang with sounds of each crying out the other's name as they finally collapsed in each other's arms, their bodies covered in sweat.

After catching his breath, Light leaned up on elbow and looked down into L's sweat covered face, moving damp raven hair from in front of his eyes.

"Thank you for granting my request," he said with a grin and L smiled back.

"You're welcome. I think I'll keep the ears," he added and Light laughed.

"I love you," he said and L nodded as he reached up and touched Light's face.

"And I you," he leaned up and kissed him, then reached over to the table and grabbed his lollipop, "I'll take my coffee now."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 

L sat up slowly, unwinding the still napping Light from around him as he did. He pulled his legs against his chest, placing his hands on his knees as he watched the young man sleep. He had fallen asleep after the second time they'd made love, which had turned into a battle for dominance; their rivalry rising to the surface as each one tried to take control. He smiled to himself; he was surprised there weren't more bruises between them when those occasions happened, and he enjoyed them immensely. He reached over and gently moved sweat dampened auburn hair from the side of Light's face.

"I hope you realize I let you win this time," he whispered smiling, "You were working so hard at your sexual exploits I thought you deserved something."

He looked at the clock and sighed. The one thing he didn't appreciate about this vacation was the way time kept passing them by. It was getting close to dinnertime and yet here they were still naked in bed, and Light was asleep and he was getting hungry. He suddenly remembered the melons in the fridge and climbed out of bed carefully to not disturb his partner. He reached for his jeans and shirt and not the robe Light was so found of putting on him. Although it was less itchy than other things he had worn, it wasn't as comfortable as his regular clothes and since Light was still asleep he wouldn't insist he wore it.

He padded out into the kitchen and opened the fridge, a smile on his face as he saw there were still two melons to be eaten. He reached for them and in his head he heard Light telling him to wash his hands. He sighed, closed the fridge door and went to the sink to do just that, grumbling to himself that Light was telling him what to do even when he was asleep. 

Once he got his melons prepared, he looked at the coffee pot and shook his head not willing to deal with that. He went to the phone and ordered room service, then carried the melons out to the balcony, giving his laptop an almost longing glance as he walked past it, reminding himself he had told Light he wouldn't get back on until this evening. He then sat down and gazed out over the landscape, watching as animals began to stroll. He only had another day to enjoy this view, and he would definitely miss it.

After the coffee arrived, and as he ate, he went over their vacation in his mind. It had become a microcosm of their entire relationship; they had done many things they had enjoyed together, and they had argued, fought, cried, made up and the sex…They'd had more sex over this vacation than they'd had in…well, months. He had only recently returned from almost three months in Germany for a case, and within hours of returning Light had taken a case that separated them a few days later for almost a week. Then Light's injuries sustained in the case kept him in the hospital for weeks, and once he was home…he shuddered remembering what had happened. He was only now getting over the effects of that day; he didn't want to dwell on it any longer than he had to. The bottom line was that they'd had more sex this week in Disney World than they'd had in a very long time; and he had enjoyed it.

It was amusing to him that something that he had spent most of his adult life ignoring, was now something he not only enjoyed, but also desired intensely. He frowned and shook his head as he finished the first melon, it wasn't just the sex he desired, it was sex with Light. 

With Light it was about everything they were; it was about love, about dominance and control, it was about sharing every intimate detail with someone he trusted his entire being to. He couldn't imagine sharing that with anyone else; his expression showing distaste as Eric's proposal crossed his mind.

Light had been his first and as far as L was concerned, he would be the only lover he would ever have. He knew he hadn't been Light's first but…his thumb went to his mouth as another thought occurred to him. Light had other lovers before him, he wondered if it had been different with them than it was with him. He gnawed on his thumb as he thought about it; he'd have to ask Light if there was a difference and if he himself was performing equally to what Light was used to. He hadn't heard him complain about anything, but he would still like to know, just to be sure.

His musings were interrupted when he heard the object of his thoughts call his name as he walked out of the bedroom, pulling on his robe as he walked.

Light wasn't completely surprised when he opened his eyes and found the spot beside him empty. He also wasn't surprised by the soreness he felt in his muscles as he stood up; that last time had been rather…interesting. It had been as much a wrestling match as it was love making, that had gone from the bed to the floor, against the wall and back to the bed again; but of course he had ultimately won. He grinned as he reached for his robe, no wonder he had fallen asleep, that had been a hard won victory as well as incredibly exciting. Now he was hungry and thirsty and he knew if he was, L would be twice as bad.

"L?" he called as he walked out into the main room, immediately zeroing in on the balcony. He walked onto the balcony, then leaned down and kissed L softly. He chuckled as he noticed the several marks of red on the detective's neck. 

"I guess I got a little carried away," he said and L grinned up at him.

"Indeed, but we both did. Obviously you didn't stop to look in the mirror at your shoulder before walking out here," he teased and then laughed as Light's eyes grew huge and he ran back into the bedroom to see. He came back out pointing to a particular spot on his shoulder.

"There are teeth marks on my shoulder!" he exclaimed, "What the hell were you thinking?" L smirked as he rose from the chair.

"I wasn't thinking, it was instinct to get the upper hand," he answered as he got closer and examined the mark, "It isn't that bad Light, you're over reacting, as usual." Light looked at the mark again.

"I don't even remember getting this, you'd think I would," he complained almost to himself.

"You were aware of it at the time, that was how I was able to get away from the wall. Perhaps it was what I did afterwards that took it from your mind." Light thought for a moment, pushing his mind past the haze of lust and passion that was blocking his memory of that moment, and remembered receiving the bite as he held L against the wall with his body, grinding against him and making his own marks on the detective's neck. He remembered the surprise of it, and in that moment of surprise, suddenly being thrown to the bed onto his stomach and hanging over the side. L was behind him, leaning over him, holding his arms down against the bed as his legs were moved apart by L's knee. Then suddenly feeling pressure as L entered him, slowly at first and then completely taking him from behind. 

He remembered crying out at the surprise of it, then moaning in pleasure as L began to thrust earnestly into him, leaning over him, kissing and biting his neck as he did. He waited until L's grip on his arms lessened just a bit, and very quickly slipped out L's grasp, pulling away from him, then quickly turning and grabbing L's member, squeezing tightly. This time L was caught by surprise, and caught his breath as Light held onto his cock, holding so tightly it was painful if he moved at all. Light pulled himself up and twisted slightly when the detective tried to move. He pulled himself up until he was facing L, and with a grin he turned them both, still holding onto him and forcing him to move the way he wanted, so that now L was against the bed. He released him only to push him back onto the bed roughly, jumping on him, grabbing his legs and pulling him towards him as he then quickly put himself into position to enter him, which he did in one forceful thrust.

"Ah, I see you do remember," L said watching as the memory of it began to make itself clear on Light's face. 

"I also remember I won that round," Light answered, a smile of triumph on his face. L smirked at him again.

"Yes, of course you did," he said and walked past him into the main room, carrying his coffee as he sat on the couch, pulling his knees up to his chest, "I wish to test your memory a bit further." He continued. Light poured himself a cup of coffee, picked up the remnants of L's melon and threw it into the trash before walking back into the living room.

"Careful, testing my memory could cause a repeat performance," he cautioned as he sat down next to L.

"I wish to test your memory further along than this afternoon," L said taking a sip, and Light immediately began to be concerned.

"Has something come up that you need to talk about? About what happened…Kira?" L shook his head and smiled, reaching out to touch Light's leg.

"No, it's nothing about that, all of that is definitely behind us. But, a few thoughts occurred to me as I thought about our relationship, specifically our sexual relationship." 

Light raised an eyebrow in surprise; as he sipped his own coffee. 

"Why, is there something wrong? Did I hurt you..." L shook his head again.

"No, on the contrary I very much enjoyed our last encounter. But it did make me think that although you are my first experience and I am sure my only as I can not even entertain the idea of being with anyone else; I know that I am not your first." Light slowly looked up from his coffee cup and stared at L; he was afraid of the direction this conversation was taking.

"Where are you going with this?" he asked and L smiled at him.

"I simply wish to know where I stand among your other lovers. Is it the same with me as it was with them? Do you do the same things with me as you did with them, and do I measure up to your expectations from your experience with them?"

Light stared at him as if he'd been speaking in tongues and nearly dropped the coffee cup onto the floor. He looked away for a moment trying not to be angry at such a ridiculous question.

"Why would you even ask something like that?" he finally asked, "And why are you even thinking of what happened in the past?" L stared back, surprised at Light's reaction.

"Have I asked something inappropriate? I didn't mean to upset you." Light sighed and then tried to smile.

"L, you don't ask someone about their past lovers, it's not something they usually want to talk about." He answered.

"Is it because I am not as skilled as your other lovers?" L asked and Light shook his head as he rubbed forehead with his fingers.

"No, L it's nothing like that. Look, those others were at a time when I was just experimenting, they meant nothing to me. It was mechanical, like a science experiment in school. I can't even remember their names or what they looked like," he reached over and ran his hand through the raven hair, "I can't possibly compare them to you because I love you." 

"I see. Then I am performing adequately in comparison?" L pressed and Light burst into laughter.

"Is that what this is all about? Why would you even question that? I've told you before that those encounters meant nothing. Is this what happens when you don't work, you just sit and think up crazy things to ask me? I think I'd much rather have you working!"

"I assure you I take this very seriously. I was thinking about our relationship and I just wondered where I stood, if perhaps I needed to improve." L said with a pout and turning away, which only made Light laugh more.

"I don't know what possessed you to think about this after all this time we've been together, but you're being ridiculous. I love you and if you haven't been paying attention, if you were any more adequate you'd kill me." When L didn't answer right away and the pout stayed on his face, Light reached over and turned his head so he was facing him.

"Okay, I'm sorry if I'm not taking this seriously, but we've been together for almost five years now. Have I ever complained about our sex life? Have I ever said anything to make you think I'm not happy with it?" L shook his head.

"I hadn't really thought about it until now, not until Eric's proposal…" Light frowned feeling a rush of jealousy at just the mention of his name.

"Eric's proposal? What's he got to do with this?" Light demanded.

"He proposed that he and I have an encounter, that he could teach me things I could use in our relationship and it made me think that I have had no other experience, and perhaps I was short changing you somehow and you just didn't wish to tell me." Light shook his head and sighed, making a mental picture of shoving Eric's teeth down his throat.

"Only you would think of something so ridiculous, L Lawliet. You are the best lover I could ever have, and the only one I ever want. I love you, do you understand?" When L nodded slowly, as if he still weren't sure, Light then reached over and grabbed L by the back of his neck, pulling him towards him and kissing him roughly. L moaned from the suddenness and ferocity of the kiss, his hands reaching out and grabbing the front of Light's robe. When Light finally released him, L leaned against his chest as Light stroked his hair. 

"Now that we've straightened that bit of ridiculousness out, I'm starving. Where are we eating tonight?" L thought a moment as he caught his breath and then looked up at Light.

"I would like to go back to Epcot and I think we should see the Japanese pavilion. They did an excellent job on the English one, I would like to see how they handle your native land and foods." Light nodded his agreement and then stood up, holding his hand out to L.

"I need to shower before I get dressed," Light told him, "And I know you didn't shower before you pulled those dirty clothes back on so come with me." He held his hand out to L who sighed and then nodded, taking the outstretched hand. As they walked through the bedroom, L stopped for a moment.

"You go ahead and get it started, I wish to get out of these clothes," he said and Light nodded continuing into the bathroom. L pulled off his clothes, then reached down and picked up the mouse ears that were now lying on the floor. He held them behind his back as he walked into the bathroom, a wide grin on his face.

An hour later they were getting off the ferry that transported them from the main area of Epcot to the World Showcase. They walked for a few minutes along the waterfront until they reached the beginning of the Japan pavilion marked with a torii gate. From where they stood they were in front of a beautiful, towering blue roofed pagoda, and could see the beginnings of a garden. They walked towards the garden and walked through, crossing footbridges over sparkling streams that were filled with water lilies and colorful koi fish. L watched Light as he walked through the extremely familiar setting, complete with bamboo and Japanese maple trees, and could tell he was extremely pleased.

"Do I detect a slight tinge of homesickness?" he asked as Light stood on one of the bridges and gazed around the garden.

"I didn't realize it but now that I'm here I guess I do miss it a little," he answered, "It is beautifully done." L nodded his agreement and started slightly at the sound of drums. They both looked over to the pagoda to see a troupe of Taiko drummers beginning a performance in front of its doors. They continued to walk through the gardens, coming out in front of a beautiful white building that was labeled "White Heron Castle". Inside was the Bijutsu-kan Museum, which apparently was displaying both traditional and modern Japanese art. As they walked past the castle and into the expansive courtyard, they saw a crowd gathered around a woman who they discovered was performing anesaiku, shaping candy into animals and objects. They watched for a few moments fascinated until Light felt L pulling on his arm. When he looked over at him, he almost laughed at the wide-eyed needy stare that was facing him.

"What's the matter?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"Watching her shape that candy has reminded me how hungry I am," L complained and Light nodded.

"You're right, let's go eat we can walk around afterwards," he agreed and led a grateful L to the first restaurant in their path. 

"Why don't you speak to them in Japanese," L suggested as they walked in, "I have a feeling they will enjoy it as much as you will." Light nodded and when the hostess came to them and he spoke to her in their native tongue, her eyes lit up and she grinned widely, bowing and happily chatting as she led them to their table.

They were seated at a window table where they could see the lake and the torii gate through the window, and the bustling crowds as they went past. Light asked the hostess about the menu and what she would recommend. L slightly regretted he suggested Light speak in his native tongue, not only did the waitresses find him attractive as usual, now they were also thrilled he was from their homeland and spoke their language and it made him twice as popular. What made up for it was how much Light was enjoying it himself; he hadn't realized he missed being home until he was presented with it. Watching Light enjoy himself made it worth the slight irritation.

"So what are you going to have?" Light asked him still speaking in Japanese. L shrugged as he looked over the menu.

"The fruit tart looks interesting," L answered, "And then the chocolate ginger cake." Light nodded and ordered for both of them, also getting a pot of tea. 

"I am really looking forward to miso soup," Light told him once the waitress had walked away with their order.

"Apparently you have missed Japan more than you realized," L stated and Light nodded.

"As I said in the garden, I didn't realize until now but I do. I also realized that we're always so busy we don't just enjoy things around us. When was the last time we went to the gardens or the shrines at home?" L rolled his eyes as he put more sugar into his tea.

"Please don't tell me you're going to start wanting to go on walks through the gardens all the time now," he said.

"No, not all the time. But once in a while, why don't we? I'm always just running back and forth to work, and you 're always behind that door…"

"Light, we are both extremely busy, we can't just go off on nature walks all the time…"

"I know that but once in a while it can't hurt," Light protested and L sighed.

"Fine, but after this week Light I can't take time away from my desk for a while," Light nodded and then smiled at the waitress who brought him his soup.

"I understand Ryuzaki, but I'm just putting it out there," he added when she had left, "I've really enjoyed spending time with you like this."

"I know," L said as he cut into his tart, "And so have I, but when we get home I have a lot of catching up to do and that has to take precedence, I'm sorry but it does."

"Well, we're not home yet," Light said as he finished his soup, "So what do you want to do when we finish eating?" 

"We should continue examining the pavilion, and perhaps we can watch the fireworks show again. Then there are the rest of the lands to look into."

"Oh, yes that's right. I understand Germany has an excellent chocolatier…"he laughed as L's eyes snapped up and stared at him.

"Then we definitely have to see Germany," L answered and Light could practically see the chocolate gleaming in L's eyes.

"Of course we do," he said grinning and then smiled as the waitress returned with his dinner and L's cake.

After dinner they left the restaurant and walked through the rest of the pavilion, going through the museum and the shopping area. L immediately made a direct line to the snacks section of the shop, finding boxes of pocky and his favorite chocolate filled panda bear cookies.

From Japan they walked over to the American Adventure pavilion as L happily munched on his pocky. The pavilion was a large building made in the colonial style, and inside it was rotunda shaped, with paintings of important moments in history along the walls and famous quotes from noteworthy Americans. As L examined the portraits, Light walked to a roped off area where and read the wall next to it proclaiming a show that was an epic theatrical experience on stage and screen. He turned to find L who he discovered had wandered into a small museum of artifacts of national treasures. He found him in his thoughtful pose, thumb at his lips, as he gazed at a pair of boots, leather chaps, saddle and cowboy hat, which had belonged to someone named Will Rogers.

"I am behind in my American History," he stated, "I am not sure I know who this person is." He read the plaque behind the glass as Light also surveyed it.

"Well even you can't possibly know everything about everything," he said and then laughed at the stare he got in return.

"I am quite sure I knew of him at one time, but it has moved to the back of my mind as this information has not been needed." He answered walking away, his nose tilted into the air.

"Yes dear, of course you did. I can't imagine what I was thinking," Light smirked as he followed him, "And there appears to be a show here, would you like to see it?" L ignored his former statement as he appraised a hat that belonged to Mark Twain.

"As long as I don't have to do anything in it like the last one, I see no reason not to," he answered making Light chuckle at the memory of L trying to sound like an elephant.

"Somehow I don't think your exquisite animal sounds skills will be called upon in this show," he said. L turned and stared at him, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"What is it about this place that turns you into an ass?" he asked, making Light break into laughter.

"Come on, line's forming for the show," he said finally and leaned closer to L's ear, "And you know you love me." L snorted at him as he walked past him, which Light found just as amusing.

Once through the archway that led to the theatre, there was a set of long escalators with a stairway in between them. There was a large display of flags above the escalators and stairs, representing every US flag created over the years. They reached the top and then immediately got on another escalator that went down and led them into another long hallway. They walked past the balcony of the rotunda where they could look down into the main area they had been in earlier, and then into the theatre itself.

Once they were through the line, they found themselves in a very large theatre; so large they found it hard to believe it was in the same building. The stage was huge as well, and adorned on either side with several statues representing the Spirits of Individualism, Innovation, Tomorrow, Independence, Compassion, Discovery, Freedom, Heritage, Pioneering, Knowledge, Self-Reliance and Adventure. After perusing the statues, they found seats towards the middle and sat down.

Soon after finding their seats, the lights went out as a voice boomed across the theatre, describing what it had taken to create this country. The curtains rose and brilliant auto animatronics of Ben Franklin and Mark Twain were sitting at a desk, discussing how the country had come together.

Both L and Light were once again amazed at how lifelike the figures were, facial expressions and arm movements complimenting their words as if they were living, breathing creatures. 

"Look, Mark Twain is smoking," Light whispered pointing in front of him, "And you can see the smoke from the cigar!" Although not incredibly familiar with American History, he had read Mark Twain in college as the perfect description of America in the 1800's.

"And I thought the President's were amazing," L whispered back. Light nodded then reached in the darkness for L's hand, squeezing it gently as they watched the spectacle before them, L wrapping his fingers around his hand. They watched as the story of America's spirit was depicted, with the help of the two historical figures, and beginning with the Revolutionary War and going through the highlights of America's history. They did it with a combination of film (such as was shown during the section of the Civil War in which two brothers fought on opposite sides, with one being killed) to more fantastic sets and figures that arrived from the stage from all sides of the stage. In the case of Chief Joseph who was pointing out how badly the Native Americans had been treated by the settlers in his "I shall fight no more forever" speech, he rose from under the stage, voice and arms raised in anger. They watched entranced as they were presented famous figures and ordinary people dealing with what they were given and continuing on, from one war to another. It culminated in a film where famous Americans such as JFK, and Martin Luther King, were shown and their words heard; they saw musicians and actors, and events such as the 9/11 attacks flashed across the screen to a moving soundtrack. When the song and film ended with a shot of the Statue of Liberty, from the floor of the stage Liberty's torch rose up, with Franklin and Twain standing in it, Twain warning that the modern world was a dangerous place for innovation, with Franklin declaring he thought the American Spirit was still alive and well, and would continue far into the future, despite the dangers of today's world, and how young the country still was compared to others in the world. When the two shook hands, both Light and L looked at each other in amazement and then back at the stage. The song used for the ending film started again as the curtains closed and the figures at either side of the stage lit up.

"And I thought the robots we're coming up with in Japan were unbelievable," Light said as they stood and walked out of the theatre.

"They are," L answered, "But what your scientists are making are for work, these are for pleasure and can't really be called robots. Their word "auto animatronics" is the best word for what they are. But they are well done, even if their shows border on cheesy." Light chuckled.

"Well, the entire place is cheesy, it's supposed to be emotionally stimulating and nothing works better than cheese." They both chuckled at that as they walked outside of the pavilion. Night had fallen and the World Showcase was lit up almost as if it were Christmas.

They walked through the Italian Pavilion, walking past gondolas tied up in the lagoon, a beautiful courtyard where there were fountains and statues, until reaching a store where L could see candy and snacks through the window. He immediately went in, getting several bars of Italian chocolate.

"These are for Mello," he said as he handed them to Light for purchase, "And I shall see what I can find for Matt." 

"Maybe we can find something for Matsuda and Suki too," Light suggested and L nodded looking around for something for their friend and his girlfriend.

"I doubt we'll find anything in here, perhaps in the next store," he said and Light nodded as he paid for the chocolate. They went to the next store, Il Bel Cristalo, and looked around.

"Light, there are Italian perfumes, pick one for Suki," L said and Light frowned.

"What makes you think I know about women's perfumes?" he asked and L just looked at him.

"Fine, I'll pick one," Light sighed and walked over to the counter. L looked around the store for something for Matsuda and spotted the jewelry counter. As he stood examining the contents, Light walked over to him after picking the perfume.

"So you're thinking jewelry for Matsuda?" he asked grinning, "Should I be worried?" and L shook his head.

"Stop being an ass," L told him, "I remember how taken he was with your watch that I bought you, perhaps a fine Italian watch would make him happy." 

"That's an excellent idea," Light agreed and together they picked out what they thought would be perfect for their friend and purchased both it and the perfume.

They then left the store in time to see the crowd gathering in the courtyard to watch the Illuminations fireworks. They found the perfect spot to watch, enjoying the spectacular show once again, holding hands 

Afterwards they made their way to Germany with L making a direct line to the store The Karamell Kuche, for the chocolate Light had hinted at, and found himself having a difficult time making a decision.

"We're leaving tomorrow evening, don't get too much that you can't carry," Light warned and L sighed.

"I am aware we are leaving tomorrow evening, I am planning to get enough for the entire trip," he said stubbornly and Light rolled his eyes and let him pick out what he wanted, purchasing it and having it sent to the hotel room without another word.

Once done there they walked over to a shop called theVolkskunst where L found a beautiful model train set that he felt would be perfect for Near and two glass steins on which he had Mail inscribed on one and Mihael inscribed on the other.

"You're putting their real names on them?" Light asked in surprise and L nodded.

"They are both fiercely proud of who they are, they have never forgotten, and I am sure they will have the good sense to keep them out of public view," he answered and Light smiled at him.

"Just when I think I know everything about you, you surprise me," he said and L turned to him, a serious look on his face.

"Haven't I always told you there were things you were yet to learn?" he asked and Light laughed.

"Yes you have, but I'm still surprised, and I know they will be quite touched," he said and L smiled happily.

Once those were purchased and wrapped, they walked out of the store and Light leaned close to where he knew L's ear was hiding under his hair.

"How about we head back to the hotel? I want to get the packing out of the way so I can spend our last night here wrapped around you." L smiled and nodded.

"I still need to check in with the boys, so I will do that as you pack and then I'll leave what we do after that up to you." Light refrained from the impulse of nuzzling L's hair and backed away instead.

"I'm sure I'll think of something interesting," he said with a predatory smile and led the way to the ferry.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 

"Why don't you go on up to the room," Light told him as they walked into the hotel, "I'm going to go into the gift shop and get something for Mom, Dad and Sayu." L nodded his agreement.

"That's a good idea. I think your father would appreciate something a bit different than the usual gift shop fare," he said, "And remember that Sayu is not 14 any longer so a coloring book of a safari will not be sufficient." He added as Light walked away. Light stopped a moment then turned back around, a sour look on his face.

"Yes, I remember," he answered and continued walking towards the shop, as L grinned knowing exactly what had crossed his mind. L watched him go into the store and then turned around and surveyed the lobby of the African themed hotel for what he knew would be the last time before they left. He viewed all of the artifacts one last time, ending on his favorite, the Mask. As he stood gazing at it, he also looked around, concerned that Eric might be making the rounds again, but as after a few minutes passed and he didn't show up, L just enjoyed the mask and all of it's intricate pieces again. After a few more minutes he pulled himself away and made his way to the elevators. Once upstairs and in the room he quickly kicked off his sneakers and made his way over to his laptop, taking it out onto the balcony.

"Ryuzaki!!" Mello boisterously answered when connected, "Everything still fun?" he asked and L nodded.

"Yes, and unfortunately this is our last day here. I have to admit again that I have enjoyed this more than I thought I would." The blonde smiled at him through the screen.

"You even look better than you did when you left. I'm really glad, Ryuzaki," he said, the genuine affection he felt for the detective easily readable on his face.

"Thank you, but it has not been all easy, there were some difficulties to get past," L told him and Mello gave him a face that definitely said "Duh".

"Really? I can't imagine why, everything had been so quiet here before you left,". L stared at him for a moment before answering.

"Sarcasm does not become you Mello," he said making the young man grin, "Please update me on what you have been working on." 

Light struggled with the bags and his key card as he made it into the room. He knew immediately where he'd find L and he wasn't disappointed, seeing the detective hunched over his laptop on the balcony.

He made his way into the bedroom and dropped the bags on the bed, looking around to see what he had to get done. He knew he should get L to at least help, but he also knew he'd get it done much faster if he just went ahead and did it on his own. He went to the closet, pulled out the suitcases and got started.

It didn't take him as long as he thought it would and before he realized it everything was nicely packed to his liking, with the exception of what they would wear tomorrow. He had purchased an extra carry on bag for the remainder of L's sweets and now walked into the kitchen to the cabinet and began to put the left over items into it.

"We should be back by early morning your time day after tomorrow," L was saying as he walked in, "As much as I will miss my time here, I am anxious to get back into my routine. I find I have missed it greatly."

"You can definitely have it back," Mello was telling him, "My ass is tired of sitting in this chair and my brain is fried, and I'm trading time with Matt and Near. I don't know how you do this constantly Ryuzaki, it's insane."

"It is simply what I do, what I've always done. I know no other way of being," L answered, "But someday it will be all yours so you should get used to handling it." Mello chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm in no hurry to do this full time Ryuzaki. Besides, I think Near will be the one to sit at this desk constantly, he enjoys it. Matt and I will do the leg work, just like we do at home. Near can be the great and powerful. Hey Light!!" L turned to see that Light had walked behind him so that he was in range of the laptop's camera.

"Hey, Mello. I've come to take him back while I still can," he said placing his hands on L's shoulders, then leaning forward and softly kissing his cheek.

"Light, I haven't finished…" L protested and Light nodded.

"Yes, you have. Good-night Mello, we'll see you soon." he said.

"Good-night, enjoy guys!" Mello said with a laugh as Light closed the lid of the laptop.

"I don't appreciate…" L began and Light stopped the complaint by capturing L's mouth with his. L fought it at first and then gave in and returned the kiss.

"You know I never interfere with your work," Light told him after he released him, "But this is our last night here, the last night I have you all to myself and I want all of your attention." L smiled and reached up to caress Light's face.

"And you have it," he answered as he stood up and wrapped his arms around the young detective, "I also remember something about wanting to spend the evening wrapped around me?" Light nodded.

"I'm glad you remembered," he answered leaning down to kiss him again.

"You know I have a perfect memory," L answered and moved away from Light, reaching down, taking his hand, and pulling him towards the bedroom.

 

Light reached out to quickly stop the rapid beeping of the alarm clock before it woke L. He sat up, making sure L was still asleep, and then quickly got out of bed, grabbing his robe and heading for the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

He knew how much watching the sunrise over the balcony meant to L, and as this was their last morning he wanted to make sure they enjoyed it together. He turned on the light in the kitchen and called for coffee, orange juice, fruit and pastries. He went to the balcony and opened the doors, noting the horizon beginning to brighten at the edges and he estimated he had about a half an hour before the full-blown sunrise happened.

He waited until the coffee and pastries arrived, placed them on the table then went back into the bedroom. He leaned over L and gently called his name as he stroked his hair. L leaned into the touch, and smiled as he opened his eyes and saw Light.

"Good morning," he said sleepily, "Do I smell coffee so early?" he asked noticing it was still dark in the room.

"Yes, coffee and pastries and juice," Light answered leaning forward to kiss him, "Now get up before you miss your last sunrise here." He moved away and grabbed L's robe, helping him into it as he rose out of bed. L frowned slightly as he slid into it, but relaxed when it wasn't as itchy as he expected it to be. Light pulled him out into the living room and then onto the balcony. L looked at the table and then back at Light.

"How long have you been up?" he asked in surprise and Light shrugged.

"Just long enough to make sure you could really enjoy your favorite pastime this morning," he picked up L's coffee cup and handed it to him, "Here, enjoy it's coming up." L took the coffee but couldn't tear his eyes away from Light. 

"I can't believe you went to all this trouble," he started and Light shook his head.

"It wasn't any trouble, but you're going to make it all worthless if you don't look!" he answered and turned L's head towards the horizon. L put the cup down and instead grabbed Light's hand as they both watched the sun come up as a bright orange ball in the sky, surrounded by the glorious colors of the morning. Watching the stars disappear one by one, and watching the ground beneath them come alive with the light. 

L put his head on Light's shoulder as the sun rose to it's peak, and Light released his hand and wrapped that arm around L, holding him tightly against him. The animals began to appear slowly, moving to where they knew their breakfasts would be. L felt he couldn't have loved Light any more than he did at that moment, and that he couldn't be any happier. Light turned to him, watching the bright colors of the sunrise reflected in those large eyes and across his porcelain skin. He released his hold on him and took L's face in his hands.

"I love you and I wanted to make sure you enjoyed your last morning here," he said and captured the detective's mouth, conveying what he felt in that kiss. L returned the kiss, his hands reaching up into the soft auburn hair as he reflected the emotion.

"Thank you, you have made this even more special than it was," he said when Light finally released him, "This entire vacation that you've put together has been so incredible." Light smiled and ran his hand through the dark mane of hair.

"You're welcome, it's the least I could do after…. come on, sit down and enjoy your breakfast," Light said and sat him down, sitting down across from him.

"How long before we leave?" L asked as he reached for his orange juice. Light sipped his coffee before answering.

"Well, we have another late night flight leaving New York to Japan, and our flight leaves here to New York at 7:00 this evening. We've got the day if you want to do some exploring somewhere. We do have to check out of the room by eleven, however." L nodded as he finished his juice.

"I would like to go to the movie studio again, it had the most exciting rides," he said and Light nodded, but not without a slight grimace.

"I take it you wish to ride that Tower of Terror elevator ride again?" he asked and L nodded enthusiastically.

"Especially that one, and then that roller coaster with the rock band." Light rolled his eyes at the idea of being turned upside down so early in the day, but he had to admit it was an excellent coaster. L ate and once he was done he stood up and grabbed Light's hand pulling him up as well.

"I am ready, but first we must shower and get dressed." He leaned forward and placed his hands inside Light's robe, allowing his fingers to roam freely across Light's chest, then dropping his hands to the tie that held the robe together, quickly undoing it.

"You do want to take a shower don't you?" he asked as he allowed his hands to drift further down Light's body. Light closed his eyes as L's hands traveled down his body, enjoying the soft feel of his warm fingers as they traveled lower, eventually finding and his target and slowly stroking him.

"You haven't answered me yet," L nearly purred, "You do want to take a shower with me don't you?" Light moaned softly and opened his eyes, reaching forward to pull L against him.

"Eventually," he answered and attacked the older detective's mouth, holding him in place by burying his hands in the dark hair. After a few moments L pulled away and moved from the balcony to the main room.

"We can't have everyone watching," he grinned and headed for the bedroom, dropping his robe as he walked. Light followed him, also dropping his robe and grabbed him, pushing him onto the bed.

"I thought we were heading for the shower," L said trying not to laugh.

"And I said eventually," Light answered and straddled him, burying his face in L's neck. He waited for L's momentary freeze as he touched his neck to pass, then when he felt L's body relax, Light bit and licked his neck as he felt L's arms wrap around him.

L moaned as Light worried at his neck, his hands traveling from Light's back to his hair and back again. 

"I love you," Light whispered when he moved from L's neck long enough to look at him.

"And I love you Light Yagami," L answered, reaching up and bringing Light's face down to his so he could attack his mouth. At first he was going to follow up the kiss with trying to dominate the situation, but he decided he would let Light have the upper hand this time uncontested; he had worked so hard to give him a beautiful morning. He released Light from the kiss and lay back against the pillow, running his fingers through auburn hair.

Light pulled away to sit back, stretching his legs out, and pulling L into his lap. L threaded his fingers behind Light's neck as Light leaned forward kissing his neck, and down his chest as he held him with his hands against L's back. L wrapped his legs around Light's waist, moving his hips so that their erections continued to rub against each other. Light moaned at the friction, then grabbed L's face, attacking his mouth almost violently, pushing his tongue inside and beating L's tongue into submission. L allowed it, giving Light complete control as he continued to rock against him. When Light released him, he moved his hands from behind Light's neck and moved them slowly down his body as if tracing every inch with his fingertips. Light closed his eyes as L's hands moved along his body. When he opened them again L was almost lost in the passion and need he found there. He reached behind him and found the lube, squeezing some into his hands. He rubbed his hands together to warm it and then reached down and began to apply it to Light in long, slow strokes, who then once again attacked his mouth as he did.

"I want you now," Light nearly growled and lifted L up making him sit on his knees, and slowly bringing him down onto his straining cock, holding tightly to L's hips as he brought him down. L groaned as Light filled him, leaning against his chest as he adjusted. He leaned up and this time he attacked Light's mouth as Light began to slowly move under him. Light held him tightly as he moved deeper into L, loosing himself in the sensation of being buried deeply inside L's warmth, and then slowly withdrew. L released Light's mouth and placed his hands on Light's shoulders to steady himself as he began to take control.

"You know I am in control in this position," he said flipping sweat dampened hair from his eyes. Light grinned up at him and nodded.

"Oh, yes I know. You can have it for a while…" he said and moaned softly as L began to move faster. He wrapped his arms around L's body as he allowed him complete dominance, both of them getting lost in their ecstasy.

Light waited until he could feel L was close, then suddenly moved, pulling away from him and pushing L onto his back and climbing on top of him.

"And now it's my turn," he whispered as he thrusted into him, holding him tightly by his hips. 

They moved together in their familiar rhythm, each movement an expression of their love for each other and their need; physical proof of their connection to each other. Light reached down and began to stroke L, sending him over the edge with a cry of his name as L 's fingers dug into his back. He followed immediately afterwards as he felt L's muscles convulse around him, his sweat covered body falling forward onto L's.

"I think we need that shower now," he said with a laugh when he could breathe normally again. L smiled back at him, running his fingers through Light's damp hair.

"I agree," he answered then leaned up to kiss him, "I love you, Light." Light leaned into the touch and nodded.

"I hope so, I wouldn't want to work this hard for someone who's just a friend…" he said and L pushed him off of him.

"And you continue to be an ass," he said sitting up and climbing from the bed. Light wrapped his arms around him, stopping him from moving.

"You know I love you," he told the frowning detective and licked his ear, "More than my own life."

"Yes, and I also know you have a problem with what you laughingly call your sense of humor," he wiggled out of Light's grasp and headed for the shower, "And that still means you're an ass!" he finished then ran for the shower as Light had jumped from the bed and was coming after him.

 

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine here, they'll take good care of everything," Light told a worried looking L as they left their luggage with the Concierge's desk.

"I have never left my things in anyone else's care other than Wammy," L worried, his thumb at his lips.

"I know, but trust me, it will be fine. Come on, you wanted to go the studio park, we can't haul of this luggage with us and we have to check out. They do this all the time, Ryuzaki." Light tried to assure him and L finally sighed and nodded.

"All right, if you are sure," he said and Light smiled.

"Of course I'm sure," he said and then turned to the attendant, "I am sure aren't I?" he asked and then laughed when L's eyes got even wider. "I'm kidding, let's go catch a bus." He said taking L's arm and leading him out of the hotel.

The moment they hit the park L made a direct route to the Rock and Roller Coaster. Light noticed he had a slight limp and he leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Are you having difficulty walking?" he asked with a slight smirk. L rolled his eyes and tried not to smile.

"It is your fault. You have been insatiable this entire vacation!"

"Oh and you fought me every single time," Light answered, "And what about all the times you initiated?" L shrugged but this time couldn't hide the smile.

"I never said I didn't enjoy it," he answered. Light sighed as they continued to walk towards the ride.

"I wanted to get as much in as possible," he added, "How long before we have another opportunity to just be able to fuck when we want to. Our schedules are so busy sometimes…" L frowned at him.

"I'm not sure I like that word when you're talking about us," he said, "But I do understand the sentiment. There are times when I work thru the night, and times when you're so tired when you get home. But I never deny you…" Light stopped walking and smiled at him.

"I didn't say that you ever did. I just know that when we get home it will be status quo again, and through no fault of anyone's, it will be different. The ability to…make love at any time of the day and as often as we want just isn't there normally. Was that better?"

"That was much better and yes, I understand. Light, I love you, just because I'm busy doesn't mean I want you any less." Light ignored where they were and reached up and took L's face in his hands.

"I know that, Ryuzaki. I never think that you want me less, it's just the reality of our working lives; it's why I have enjoyed this time with you away from all of that so much. Now come on, let's get on that roller coaster." L smiled back at him and nodded and they continued on to the coaster.

After riding the coaster and Light got his equilibrium back, they went over to the Tower of Terror and rode that one last time, with L enjoying Light's inability to recover immediately again.

"Light, I thought you were even more of an adrenalin junkie, as you call me, than I," L said to him as they walked through the gift shop after the ride.

"I enjoy roller coasters," Light told him as he struggled to make his knees hold him up, "I said nothing about dropping faster than gravity several times." L laughed and patted his back.

"Perhaps then this is the time to have something to eat…while you get control of your body again." Light rolled his eyes and looked at his watch.

"Actually, that's a good idea. We should have a nice meal and then get back to the hotel so we can get to the airport in plenty of time." This time it was L's turn to sigh as he looked around.

"We really are leaving," he said and Light smiled at him.

"Yes we are, unfortunately. Believe me if there weren't others depending on me, I'd stay longer." L looked at him a moment before commenting.

"It is your decision to have others depending on you," he said, "If you had accepted my offer the only person you would have to answer to would be me." Light laughed and leaned closer to him.

"As if you aren't more formidable than the NPA," he said and laughed again as L's eye's lidded in slight annoyance, "And that subject is closed, I've made my decision on that. Besides, as much as you hate to leave here, if you don't get to your desk soon it will drive you insane, and bring me along for the ride as well and I'd rather not." L nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"While that may be true, and I do need to get back to work, it doesn't make me any less sorry to see the vacation end."

"I know, and that makes me really happy that you enjoyed it that much," Light told him as he stared into subdued darkened eyes, "But we need to get to a restaurant now if we're going to be able to eat leisurely. Anything in particular you'd like?"

"I'm sure wherever you decide will have a good dessert menu," L answered shaking his head.

"Fine," Light said looking at his map, "What we haven't had this entire trip is Italian and there's a place called Mama Melrose's Italiana not far from here. Give it a try?" L nodded and followed Light to the restaurant.

The first thing they noticed was the aroma; the smells of Italian cooking permeated the homey looking restaurant that was made up of brick walls, hardwood floors and a huge wood burning oven which seemed the source of the tantalizing aroma. There were vines overhead with cheeses and lights hanging from them to give it more atmosphere and red-checkered curtains to complete it.

L and Light were shown to a booth and Light immediately ordered wine as they looked over the menu.

"I think I'll order the antipasto for two as an appetizer. I know you're not much on greens but you can pick at the cheeses and maybe try a little of the rest of it." He suggested as L looked over the menu. 

"Perhaps, but don't be disappointed if I don't like it," L warned and Light shook his head.

"As long as you give it a try. You know I try not to bother you about your diet, and when I do it's only because I worry about your health."

"Yes, I know. Watari has tried for years as well, and I know he sneaks things in from time to time that sometimes I do end up liking such as the soup." Light thought a moment before asking his next question.

"Is there something in your past that gave you the incredible taste you have for sweets, or is it something that you have just always had?" L sipped at his wine before answering.

"Why are you asking this now after all the time we've been together and you never have before?" he asked and Light sighed as he toyed with his glass.

"I have always wondered, but I just let it go because at first I didn't think it was any of my business and it doesn't really matter. But I guess my curiosity has finally gotten the better of me. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I understand if that's a path you'd rather not go down." L shook his head and smiled.

"We have no secrets between us, I guess there is nothing wrong in telling you. It really isn't a particularly interesting story, nor is it a Dickensian tragedy, merely a matter of cause and effect. As you know, I was placed in a rather…poor orphanage when I first became orphaned, where Watari found me." He began and Light nodded.

"Yes, I know he found you in one of his many rounds in finding gifted children for Wammy's." L nodded.

"Yes, exactly. We were barely fed enough to keep us going in order to save money, so obviously sweets were definitely out of the question. I was quite young, I believe about three when my parents died and I was placed there. Occasionally people came to look at us to see if there was one they wished to adopt; and on those occasions those that met the criteria for what the prospective parents were looking for were dressed in decent clothes and presented for possible adoption. It was during one of those instances that I got my first taste of sweets."

The waitress returned and Light ordered the antipasto telling her they'd order the rest afterwards. He turned his attention back to L who seemed to be thinking deeply and staring at nothing. He reached across the table and covered the detective's hand with his.

" Look, if this is upsetting you…" L shook his head and smiled at him.

"No, but it is the first time that I have ever told anyone about my experiences, except for Wammy when he began to visit, and it has definitely been a very long time since I have even thought about those times."

"As long as you're okay…" Light answered and L nodded.

"So, the only time we even saw anything sweet was when we were being paraded in front of possible parents," L continued, "There were usually plates of cookies or some other kind of sweet placed on the table in the room where we were being viewed, and of course to make it look as if we were treated properly, we were allowed to have a few at that time. I remember feeling as if I were shot full of electricity the first time I remember having a cookie; my mind seemed to blast into full mode; I could think clearer, things made more sense, I just felt…better, I felt happy."

"Well of course, all of that sugar running through veins that never got any, I'm surprised you didn't explode!" Light said and once again L nodded with a smile.

"I found that I began to crave it, not so much for the taste although that was extremely important, but I wanted to feel that way again. It was not unlike a junkie who craves his favorite drug; but I wasn't trying to recreate a euphoric feeling or hide inside a drug induced haze, I merely wanted to know what I could see or discover beyond those ridiculous walls and stupid children and the sugar seemed to accelerate my thinking process. I had learned to read, I wanted to learn more and the sweets gave me the energy that I had lost because I was being fed badly even if it didn't last very long. I promised myself that when I got out of that place, I would make sure I always had as much sugar as I wanted to make sure that I was always thinking at my best, that I would be free to read and think and learn whenever and whatever I wanted to," he looked away for a moment and then back to Light, "I also believe that sometimes the things that I had to deal with on a daily basis when I was young and began to work as L were only tolerable because I was surrounded by sweets until I was able to find other ways to deal with them on my own." Light watched as L played with his fork, looking down at his still empty plate.

"Were you picked on at that age?" Light asked, afraid of the answer. But instead of an expression filled with sadness, instead L gave him a smirk.

"At first, I was the youngest, still full of the trauma of the loss of my parents that I can't even remember now, so I was obviously not friendly and I was much smarter than all of them put together so I imagine that was off-putting. But by the time I was six and Wammy had found interest in me, I had learned how to take care of myself. Before I learned who to stay away from and found many places where I could sequester myself away from those who enjoyed causing me pain, yes I suffered beatings. But I soon learned how to give as good as I was getting."

"I find it hard to believe the children were treated so poorly," Light said in disgust, "Aren't those places governmentally regulated? Don't they have to meet certain standards?" he asked and L nodded.

"Orphanages are government regulated, but what that means is once a year someone in a suit comes to visit and is paraded through the kitchen, and dining rooms; goes through one of the wards where we are all dressed properly and turned out and woe on anyone afterwards who dares speak out about anything negative, even when asked. There are never surprise inspections where they could possibly catch what truly goes on, and not all orphanages are badly run. The one I was in was definitely a poorer one, and run as cheaply as possible."

"I imagined that maybe your desire for sugar was due to the excess of violence and inhumanity you had to deal with on a daily basis to kind of equal it out," Light said and L looked up at him with a small, thoughtful smile.

"I had never considered that, I suppose that is possible, Of course, the best reason is that I just love it. Even without the other reasons, I'd eat it anyway."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, it wouldn't be you otherwise, and I love you," Light said and smiled himself, "Thank you for telling me. I am so sorry for how you're life had been until Wammy found you." L shrugged.

"It was a life experience; no matter how difficult it may have been at the time, I have learned much from it. I am not going to say that it did not leave it's scars…"

"Like thinking there was something wrong with your looks or that no one would ever want you. Something I still have to work on," Light said and L nodded.

"I imagine that came from not having any relatives who wanted me in their lives and I knew they were out there. There were plenty of people at my parent's funeral. I remember looking at them and wondering which ones were going to take me. I was staying with neighbors immediately after their deaths, and I guess I assumed I'd continue to stay with them when no one else came for me. It was quite a…jolt when people from the orphanage came for me instead. I do remember thinking that there had to be something terribly wrong with me, that no one that already knew me would want me. I also was never surprised when no one picked me to adopt for the same reason." Light watched as L's eyes clouded over momentarily, and just as quickly cleared up. He suddenly felt guilty for bringing it up at all.

"I'm so sorry, Ryuzaki. I shouldn't have asked, especially right now when we're enjoying ourselves." 

"On the contrary, this was the best possible time. I am in a place that will not allow me to sit and over think the past. And I feel strangely glad that I shared it with you," he looked down at the plate of antipasto and moved pieces of it around with his fork, "However I'm not sure about this…" Light smiled and took L's empty plate.

"Here, let me give you a sample of everything, extra on the cheese, and you tell me what you like," he said and began to fill the plate.

After trying the antipasto to appease Light, L ordered a slice of the Chocolate Amarattini Cheesecake and picked a little at Light's order of Piccata di Pesce which was fresh fish sautéed in a white lemon butter sauce with caperberries, spinach and whole wheat pasta. Although turning up his nose at the fish and spinach he found he could tolerate the pasta.

When Light finished his lunch, he ordered coffees and L ordered another slice of the cheesecake. As L took his last bite, Light looked at his watch and sighed.

"As much as I hate to say this, we have to go," he said and L nodded as he watched Light take care of the check.

" Perhaps next year we can come again" he said as they stood up from the table.

"I think that would be a great idea Ryuzaki! There's still so much we haven't done." Light said smiling and L smiled back.

"And so much more to do again…like the Tower of Terror!" he laughed when Light groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Come on, let's get back to the hotel," the young detective said and led the way back to the buses.

It seemed to L that the trip back to the airport was much shorter than the trip to the hotel when they arrived. He was confused by his feelings; saddened to see the hotel disappear behind them as they drove away, but also looking forward to getting back into his normal routine; he had indeed missed the way his life was at home. There was a comfort there in the normality of his life and even though he enjoyed this trip more than he could put into words, he also found he was looking forward to going back to the home that he and Light had created. 

Once checked in and settled on the plane, Light noticed that L was uncharacteristically quiet as the plane took off, staring out of the window. He reached down and into L's carry on, pulling out two of Curly Wurlies. 

"Hey…" he said softly and L turned his head towards him, a large smile on his face when he saw what Light was offering him, "Is there something wrong?" Light asked him as he quickly took the candies and began to open one.

"Not really, simply the fact that I am sorry to see our time here over. As much as I am looking forward to going back into my office and my schedule being back to normal, I also am sorry to leave the freedom of doing whatever I wish to do…or not do. As I've never had a vacation before, this was a completely new experience for me." Light took Light's hand and squeezed gently.

"I understand and it makes perfect sense. Spending time dealing with the happier, sillier side of human nature as opposed to the worst of it was a breath of fresh air for a while wasn't it?" L nodded as he devoured the first candy bar.

"I feel as if I need to readjust my mind," he said and Light laughed.

"Believe me, the moment you sit back at your desk everything will simply pop back into place and it will be as if you never left it." L nodded again and began the second bar of chocolate, "Now if you don't mind, I think I'll take a little nap right now until we get to New York. Try not to terrorize the stewardesses and stay away from the cockpit." L ignored his comments, and turned his attention back to the window as Light put his seat back and closed his eyes.

The gentle nudging of the stewardess telling him it was time to put his seat up awakened Light, as they were about to land. He nodded and turned to check on L, who had also fallen asleep. He watched him for a few moments, noting the darkness under his eyes was the lightest he'd ever seen them. Especially since right before arriving they had seemed to have deepened in their intensity, and that made him very happy to see they had faded somewhat. He gently shook L's shoulder, calling his name softly.

"Hey, time to sit up and buckle in; we're about to land," he said and watched as L's eyes opened slowly and focused on him.

"So soon? Has it been two hours?" he asked and Light looked at his watch, nodding.  
"Yes, you must have fallen asleep soon after I did." He said as L stretched.

"I didn't notice, I simply closed my eyes for a moment in thought and next thing I knew you were waking me up," he answered as Light tugged on his seatbelt.

"Buckle in," Light repeated and L rolled his eyes but did it anyway.

 

"I need coffee," L said as they walked through the terminal towards where their connecting flight to Japan was.

"Not a bad idea," Light agreed, "But let's get nearer to our gate before we stop; there might be lines and you know how difficult that can be." 

"Next time we're taking my plane," L grumbled and Light laughed.

"Maybe, but we'd still have to go through lines," he said.

"Yes, but when it's a private jet they don't bother as much as when it's a regular airline," L answered, "And my food is infinitely better and the coffee tastes like real coffee; not to mention we only stop for refueling and don't have to wait around for hours to leave." Light stopped walking and turned to face the complaining detective, annoyance on his face.

"Are you going to be bitchy all the way home? If you are I'm going to have my seat moved." L stared at him for a moment and then blinked.

"You wouldn't do that!" he said and Light crossed his arms.

"Don't tempt me. I'm not going to sit next to you and listen to you constantly complaining, now what's it going to be?"

L continued to stare at him, trying to look deeply into his eyes to see if he was bluffing. Somewhere deep inside of them, behind the annoyance, he could see that familiar twinkle that told him exactly what he needed to know. Light would never really leave him on his own, but he was aggravated with him. He sighed, put his hands in his pockets and smiled.

"Fine. But only if you promise to find me some decent coffee quickly." Light smiled back and nodded.

"That I can do," he said and turned to continue through the terminal.

Once through security and on the international side of the airport, Light found a café and ushered L in and to the nearest table. His already short patience was even shorter after going through security, Light keeping him from threatening an attendant when he was asked why he had so many packages of cookies in his bag. He was calmer after having his first cup of coffee much to Light's relief, and they passed the time waiting for their flight going over the pictures Light had taken.

Luckily for Light they had no other problems getting onto their plane and settled quickly into their seats. L enjoyed the seats on this airline better, they went all the way back, and the foot rest stretched completely out. There was no seat directly in front or in back of them, only a shelf where the 15" tv screen stood and lots of room to put things as well as the tray which was larger than most and was attached to the side and was the perfect size for his laptop and there was room on the side to place a good amount of his sweets so he wouldn't have to continually go to the bag.

"Here's your bag, your laptop and we'll get more coffee after we take off and the waitress makes the rounds," Light said as they got comfortable, "I'm going to read a bit for a while." L nodded and watched Light as he went into his own carry all and removed the book on criminal psychology he had been reading and settled back into the seat.

"Light?" he said quietly and the young man turned to look at him, ready for whatever he was going to come up with this time.

"What's the matter now?" he asked and L shook his head.

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you thank you and that no one, except Watari, could have taken better care of me," he smirked, "And in some instances you did things even he couldn't do," he reached over and took Light's hand, "And that I love you." He thought the smile he received back from Light was enough to illuminate the entire cabin.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," Light said squeezing his hand, "It's all I wanted out of this trip, to prove that after everything I did to you I could still take care of you, and prove how much I love you."

"You have done that, and you have even managed to calm my mind," L told him and then released his hand, "Of course that doesn't mean you're off the hook for making me fly commercial airlines." He added going back to his computer. Light rolled his eyes and laughed, going back to his book.

When they finally arrived in Tokyo and made their way to baggage pick up, they were not surprised to find Watari already there waiting for their bags. L nearly ran to the older man, so glad to see his father figure again in the flesh, throwing his arms around the surprised older man.

"Wammy! I am so happy to see you!" he said as Wammy returned his hug.

"I am very glad to see you as well," Watari told him once they had pulled apart, and he studied his ward's face, " And I am also very glad to see that the trip has done you good." L nodded happily and turned towards Light.

"It is because of Light," he said smiling at him, "He created an excellent vacation." Watari smiled warmly at the young man, who also came to him for a hug.

"I'm sure he did," he answered, "I'm happy for you both as you both look well rested and relaxed." Light nodded as he left him and grabbed their luggage as it went past.

"I am looking forward to going home, however," L said as he moved towards the doors. Both Light and Watari watched him walk away and then towards each other and smiled.

"It appears your plans have worked perfectly," Watari said as they began to follow L, "I congratulate you on your success. I would like to speak to you privately about how he's really doing and another subject that I would like to discuss with you when you have a moment." Light looked at Watari with a little worry.

"Has something happened?" he asked and Watari shook his head.

"Not at all, merely something has come to my attention and I believe you are the best person to discuss it with as I don't believe it would be something L would want to hear." Light still felt concerned but judging by Watari's demeanor it couldn't be anything horrible.

"Well, I'm sure once he's in the apartment the first place he's going is his office so I'm sure we can talk as soon as that happens." He suggested and Watari nodded.

"I'm sure you're correct about that," Watari agreed as they walked outside. L was already at the Mercedes, opening the door and sliding inside, looking very happy about being inside. Light and Watari looked at each other and smiled, and then Light put the bags in the trunk before getting inside.

L was barely through the door when three very loud and boisterous young men, nearly knocking him to the ground, piled him on. Unfortunately, they were also singing the Mickey Mouse Club theme:

"M—I—C…" they all sang with Matt filling in the spoken words with "See you real soon!" "K—E—Y" "Why? Because we love you!!" "M—O—U—S—E!!!"

Light dropped the suitcases in laughter watching the look on L's face, as if he were about to implode.

"We thought we'd welcome you home with your home boy's theme!" Mello said and the other two broke into more laughter as L looked completely confused now.

"My…home…boy? What?" 

"I'll explain it later," Light said picking up the suitcases again and taking them into the bedroom, still laughing.

"I hope you took more pictures than what we saw," Near said, "You were gone for over a week there had to be more." L nodded as he untangled himself from them and headed towards his office.

"That would be Light's department and yes, he took many pictures. Perhaps later after he rests from the flight we'll go show them to you."

"You're going to work now?" Matt asked as L sat in his chair.

"Yes, I've been away for far too long. I need to catch up on everything," he answered.

"L, you were practically online with us every day, you didn't miss anything!" Mello reminded him.

"We want to hear about your trip!" Matt added.

"A few minutes each day was not enough to keep completely in sync with what was going on. We will have plenty of time to go over my trip," L answered and looked at them with a smile, "It was the best time I can ever remember having and there are many things I look forward to sharing with you. But before everyone retires for the night I would like to be brought up to date on a few things." The trio looked at each other and then sighed—L was indeed back. They nodded and began to inform him of what he wanted to know.

"As I believe it will be a while before L retires now that he is back, I'll bring some tea," Watari said to Light as he began to unpack, "Perhaps now would be the time…" Light nodded and followed him out of the bedroom. He looked towards the office and saw L in his element, surrounded by his boys with his face upturned towards his many screens, fingers flying on the keyboard.

"As happy as he was on vacation, I believe he's even happier now," he said as he watched for a few moments.

"Indeed," Watari said with a smile, "L is what he is as much as what he does." They both walked out of the apartment and into Watari's. Light was always impressed by the amount of equipment always buzzing and flickering in the older man's office.

"First, I want to return this to you and tell you how happy I am that I didn't have to use it." Watari told him as he handed him an envelope from inside his jacket. Light took it and immediately recognized it as the one he had given Watari before leaving on his assignment; his letter of good-bye to L that he had instructed Watari to give him had he died.

"I'm very glad you didn't have to use it either," he said slipping it back into his own jacket pocket, "But it did give me comfort knowing you had it."

"Secondly, tell me how L's PTSD is managing," Watari said as he now headed for his kitchen.

"Well, it hasn't completely disappeared but we knew that wouldn't happen," Light began as he accompanied him, "He has made amazing strides, though. When we first arrived he could stand to have his neck touched for…obvious reasons." He added as a shadow of guilt passed over him.

"I can imagine," Watari said "And now?"

"It still makes him freeze for a few moments, but then he can get past it. He also had a lot of trouble differentiating between me and Kira when he looked at me, but that seems to have gotten a lot better as well," he watched as Watari put items on a tray and placed a kettle of water on the stove to heat, "Listen, I know it must have been difficult for you to let me take him alone like I did, especially after what I'd done but as I had hoped it seemed to have done wonders and it was important to me that he lean on me and begin to trust me again. I appreciate your trusting me like you did." Watari stopped for a moment and then turned to face the young detective.

"To be completely honest Light, I didn't trust in you completely." He said and Light stared at him in surprise for a moment before sighing and nodded in agreement.

"Considering what I'd just done, I can't say I'm completely surprised," he said finally, "Then why did you agree to my taking him to Florida?" 

"Because I knew I could keep you two under surveillance until I was sure you truly did have Kira under control and out of your system." This time Light felt a flare of anger as he stared at Watari.

"You had us followed?" he asked and the older man nodded.

"For the first couple of days," he said calmly as Light's anger flared.

"You didn't trust me to take care of him," he asked, "After I promised you that I would? You knew how much I wanted to take care of him, how much it meant to me!"

"And I also knew you had just tried to kill him with your bare hands," Watari shot back, making Light stop and look down in shame.

"You're right, I did…at least Kira did." He said in nearly a whisper.

"And you are Kira, whether you want to admit it or not. He is, or was, a very strong part of you that you were very tenuously keeping under control. I wanted to be sure that that part of you was indeed gone as you had said, or at least under complete control. I am sorry if that offends you, or hurts your feelings as I do care a great deal for you, Light. But L is and always will be my first priority; to me he is my son." Light nodded again. 

"Of course, I understand." He said.

"For the first several days of your vacation you were watched and there were bugs in your rooms. Don't worry, if it appeared anything intimate was about to happen I shut down after I was sure you were not going to use that moment against him. I had to be sure that once you had him alone and so far away from anyone who could protect him, Kira did not return. To my great relief he did not return, and after that time period I had everything removed from your rooms, and the people following you recalled. After that I relied on communication from L and from you to keep me apprised of the situation."

Light ran a hand through his hair as he listened to what he was being told. He could completely understand Watari's fears, everything he said was true. When he was honest with himself, he had been surprised that Watari had been so agreeable to letting L go for the first time in his life with him, alone and with the person who had just recently tried to kill him. If he had thought about it for a few moments, he would have realized that Watari wouldn't have let him go easily without a reason. The water on the stove had reached a boil and he watched as Watari poured it into the teapot.

"I'm sorry that you felt you had to do that, because of what I'd done. But I hope that I've proven to you that Kira is gone; there is no more Kira." Watari nodded and then smiled warmly.

"You have, completely. It is because you have proven it that I now get to the real reason I wanted to speak to you alone." He handed Light a cup of tea, took one for himself, and motioned for him to follow him into his office.

"As you know, the trio's primary purpose was to be trained as replacements for L should the need ever arise."

"Yes, I know. That's not something I like to think about, L's replacements." Watari shook his head.

"None of us wish to think about it. At the time I thought it was a necessary evil, and as we have seen it was a good thing to do otherwise L would not have been able to take the vacation he so desperately needed," He sipped at his tea then turned and faced Light.

"The one thing I didn't think about, was replacing myself." Light stared at him in surprise, not sure what to say.

"Why would you need to replace yourself?" he asked and Watari chuckled.

"For the same reasons we would have to replace L; I am not going to live forever Light. I will be here for L and work with him until my dying day, but that day will come as I am not getting any younger." Light shook his head in disbelief; the idea of Watari dying never crossed his mind.

"But Watari…" he began and the older man shook his head.

"It is a reality Light and just as it wouldn't be fair for all of the work L has done to simply disappear if he decided he no longer wanted to be L any longer, or if something should happen to him, it would not be fair to L to leave him without the assistance he requires from me. "

"Watari no one could possibly replace you, especially in L's eyes. He would never accept anyone else in your place. There is no one else in the world he trusts as he does you and on top of that, you know you're so much more to him than an assistant, you're a father to him."

"I understand Light, but if I were to die tomorrow, where would that leave him? He doesn't really know how I accomplish all that I do for him in here; all of the contacts, where they all are and a myriad of other things. He would be at a loss and not able to continue what he does as it is now."

"If you were to die tomorrow, the last thing L would be concerned about is what you do for him in here, he would be mourning the loss of a father." Light told him and for a moment Watari was quiet.

"Yes, but once that period of mourning was over and he went back to work, he would be hampered without the assistance I give him; he needs that assistance and Light, you are wrong, there is one other person in the world he trusts as he does me, and that would be you." Light stared at him for a moment, as realization began to sink in.

"You didn't take his offer of working with him as one of his contacts did you?" Watari asked him and he shook his head.

"I felt it wasn't time for me to leave the NPA yet, they'd think I was running because of what happened." 

"Good, then it leaves you available for what I am about to offer you in addition to your work with the NPA. Light, I wish you to train with me, to learn what it is I do. I wish you to be my replacement." Light shook his head in disbelief. 

"Watari, I couldn't possibly…"

"Yes, you could, Light, quite easily. I need someone I know I can trust to take care of L if something happens to me, or if I become ill and unable to continue. I need someone I know L trusts with his life as he does me. The only person in the world who fits that description is you." 

Watari watched as Light's eyes moved from his face to moving through the office, looking at all the equipment, the piles of folders, the file cabinets. 

Light's mind was whirling with a million thoughts at once; how he could possibly think of replacing Watari, how he could do it and remain at the NPA. He looked at Watari, who certainly didn't look like he was going to die any time soon; this could be something that he wouldn't have to think about for years yet. He then thought of being able to take care of L in every way possible, of having L depending on him completely.

"You don't have to make the decision immediately; if you need time to think on it.." Light shook his head and turned to face Watari again.

"No, I don't need time to think about it. I am honored that you think I could possibly step in for you Watari in any way so if you think I am good enough to learn what you do to assist L, of course I want to learn." Watari heaved a sigh of relief and put his cup down on the desk.

"Thank you Light, you have no idea how happy you've just made me." He reached out and hugged the young detective to him, "Now as I am not preparing to die for quite some time yet, don't get too excited." Light laughed and shook his head.

"Are we going to tell L?" he asked him when Watari had stepped back.

"Leave that to me," Watari told him, "In the meantime, I think we should get back before he realizes we haven't been there for some time, and I'm sure he's going to want tea by now." He walked back into the kitchen and picked up the tray.

"I doubt he's even noticed we aren't there, he's in his element now," Light said as he followed him out of the apartment.

As Light had predicted L was still sitting at his desk with the trio around him. At that moment Near had a file in his hand and was explaining something to L, with the others jumping in and adding more information as they could. Both he and Watari walked into the office, Watari placing a cup of steaming tea in front of L and the others.

"I think you should wrap up here soon," Light told L, "Our internal clocks are still a little off and I think we both could do with some sleep." L turned to him and smiled.

"Why don't you go ahead and I'll join you in a few minutes, I promise I won't stay too long." He said sipping at his tea.

"Fine, but I will come back if you're not there soon," he answered and looked at the boys, "Good-night, and we'll pass out presents after we've had some sleep." He promised and got the desired excited reaction from them. Watari finished with the tea and turned to leave, nodding at Light before he left the apartment with a knowing smile. Light smiled back then turned to look at L again. He watched for a few minutes as the detective listened to what his successors had to tell him, his eyes barely hiding the excitement of being back into his game and Light suddenly felt complete in his relationship with him. He couldn't love him anymore if he tried, and now he also felt that he would be more to him than simply his partner or his lover. He knew now that he would always be able to take care of him completely, in anything he would ever need and that would make up for everything he had ever put L through. He smiled happily and headed for the bedroom to wait for him.

It wasn't too long after he had gotten into bed and was reading when he looked up to see L coming into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. L was out of his clothes quickly and crawling into bed beside him.

"I told you I wouldn't be long," he said leaning over to kiss him.

"Yes you did and I didn't doubt you," Light answered afterwards putting his book on his side table, "Are you caught up?"

"Yes, completely. The boys did an excellent job, not that I expected any less," L answered getting into his favorite position, his head on Light's chest." They'll probably leave for home in a couple of days."

"Probably, but it's time we all get back to normal I guess," Light answered hearing the sadness in L's voice on the boy's leaving.

"Yes, they have their own work to get back to, I've held them long enough," he suddenly sat up and looked at Light, "I love you, Light." He said suddenly and Light smiled at him.

"I love you too, L. Is something wrong?" L shook his head.

"No, it's just that the whole reason why they were even here flashed through my mind, the case, how I could have lost you to it, and how I almost lost you to Kira again and…"

"Stop it, L. That's all behind us now, it's all over," Light took L's face in his hands, "I don't want you to think about that anymore," he leaned forward and attacked his mouth, taking control of the kiss completely. 

"Okay?" he asked once he released a now panting L.

"Yes, okay," L said and leaned back down on Light's chest, "How did the boys know that ridiculous song?" he asked suddenly and Light chuckled.

"Because I sent them the link to it and asked them to sing it to you when we arrived," he said.

"I should have realized it was something you would do, it's a good thing I love you Light Yagami." L said, sleep finally beginning to get him, "But I won't forget this." He added finally drifting off.

"No, I'm sure you won't," Light said and kissed the top of L's head, "but it was worth it". He closed his own eyes, smiling at the sleep-filled threat, looking forward to how L would get him back, and going over again in his head the fact that he would one day be able to help L more than he ever thought possible and how happy that made him.

 

The End


End file.
